Divided
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. R&R AU Blindshipping
1. How It Began

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out.**

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Inspired by: Staryday's Heartless vs Nobodies**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>The following is a message from PhoenixDiamond, author of the story Fragile. Please read this prior to reading my story so as to avoid any misunderstandings. I am truly grateful and thankful to Phoenix for giving me a chance to explain myself when several readers had alerted her to the likeliness our stories shared.<strong>

**To Shadow's readers,**

**It has been brought to my attention that Divided is being compared to my Mobiumshipping story, Fragile in the rated M section. Though the stories share many similarities, and there are a few adopted elements that could raise some questions, I don't feel as though Fragile is being plagiarized. I do express my most sincere gratitude to the anonymous reviewer and several others who have warned me about this potentially being another plagiarism case. My readers were only worried because Fragile has been copied dozens of times since its publication. However, I don't feel that Shadow had any such intentions. Carry on as you were and please enjoy Divided.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**How It Began**

Rain.

It always rains whenever something tragic happens in Domino City.

Like the skies itself were lamenting on the loss of yet another life.

It was no different today.

The rain softly pelted against my coat but I could barely feel the droplets. My heart and eyes were doing crying on their own, as I watched two people slowly lower the casket of my brother into the ground. My brother meant everything to me. Our grandpa passed away several years ago, and we were left on our own since that day. Heba— that was my brother's name— began to worry that there wouldn't be enough food to feed me and himself, and began working double shifts at the local grocery market to help pay for food on the table. I was fifteen back then, and a boy hitting puberty as well. I was constantly hungry, though I did not impose much on my brother. He worked hard enough as it is. I did whatever I could to lessen his work load, such as getting a part-time job at a pizza parlor, helping them make pizzas and doing delivery. Life was difficult but we made the best of it.

Until he was killed a week ago.

You see, Domino City is not a place for the faint of heart.

Crimes such as robberies and burglary are a daily part of life for us who dwell here.

Our city was divided into two sections, each ruled by a rival gang.

To the North was the territory of the Shadow Aces, led by an Egyptian man called Atem.

The South was claimed by the Dragon Hearts, their leader was a man named Yami.

My brother was caught in a crossfire between the two gangs while working his second shift at the market. From what I was told, a scuffle broke out between several members from both sides, and in an attempt to calm things down, Heba was shot multiple times by both gangs and died from excessive blood loss before he could even get to the hospital.

When I heard the news I was devastated.

I was numb for three days.

My brother who had supported me, loved me, never gave up on me, gone just like that.

It goes to show that life really is fragile and delicate.

Now I stood by and watched as he was laid to rest in a small cemetery near my home, which meant I could always come and visit him when I wanted to.

"Cheer up Yugi, you have us to look after you too," Téa said, patting my back comfortingly.

"She's right Yugi. We promised Heba we'd look out for you if anything every happened," Tristan added.

"We got your back bud," Joey said with a wide grin.

I forced my lips into a small smile. "Thanks guys...but I just want to be alone with Heba right now."

My friends understood and gave me a hug each before departing. Once they were gone, I turned to the priest and thank him for his services, then watched as he too, departed the cemetery with his fellow volunteers.

Alone with my brother I knelt in front of his grave, placing a cold hand on the marble gravestone that marked his tomb.

_Heba Motou_

_Born January 1st, 1989_

_Died September 15th, 2013_

_Beloved brother, son, and grandson_

Gently tracing the outline of the words with my index finger, I could feel a fresh wave of tears pouring down my face, mingling with the raindrops that had already soaked the collar of my jacket.

"Why did you have to leave me so early?..." I whispered to his grave.

Our parents passed away in a car accident when my brother and I were little, and we were raised by our grandpa our entire lives. When he passed away too, I felt so lonely without him, but at least back then I had my brother. Now with Heba gone as well...I don't know how I would be able to handle the emptiness in my life. I was so used to having my brother for support that with him gone...it felt like a part of my heart died with him that day. Rushing to the hospital from the middle of class was still a horrible nightmare for me to suffer. But the worst part was seeing my brother's lifeless body lying on the bed, the color drained from his face, his once warm hands now cold and unresponsive to my touch.

It was a horrible day for me.

Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I stood up and smiled at my brother's grave.

"I'll look after myself Heba, so please, be at peace."

* * *

><p>The walk home was a quiet one, with everyone being inside due to the rain. I lived on neutral territory, meaning neither gang can cause trouble without fearing the repercussions of Maximilian Pegasus. Both Atem and Yami knew better than to piss off Pegasus, as one phone call from the man can get all of their men in prison without hopes of ever seeing the outside world again.<p>

It was the only reason why Heba insisted on moving here after grandpa's death.

Also Heba was on good terms with Pegasus, having once worked as his errand boy in the past. Pegasus promised my brother he will take care of my financial needs if I ever ran into any trouble. Though I do not like people helping me, if Pegasus insisted, you were not supposed to reject his help no matter what form it took. Also I know my brother would rest easier if I had a man like Pegasus to watch out for me.

As long as I lived on his territory, I was under his protection.

In a way it made me feel a little safer.

Just a little though.

Sticking my key into the keyhole, I twisted it and entered my empty house. It used to be full of warmth, light, and laughter. Now it was cold, desolate, and devoid of any sounds whatsoever. My brother would always come home to a nice meal cooked by me, and we would talk and joke around while eating, sometimes with the television on in the background though neither of us really paid attention to it.

Now it looks like I will be eating dinner on my own from now on.

Dragging my feet up the stairs to the second level, I hesitated in front of my brother's room, hand poised just above the handle. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I pushed down on it and entered. The nostalgic smell of his favorite cologne permeated my nose, its scent still lingering in the air despite it having already been a week. Slowly I walked over to his desk, staring at the framed photos of him and I together, at least ten of them were lined up side by side. I picked one up and looked at it. It was a picture of my first day in middle school. I had a cheeky grin on my face, my right hand curled into the peace sign, and my brother rubbing my spiky locks while grinning himself as well.

I smiled.

They brought back fond memories.

Heba was gone but he lives on through me. I will not get rid of this room. No. It will be a part of this house, the house he worked so hard to purchase for us, for me.

My phone suddenly vibrated, jolting me out of my thoughts as I hastily fished it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Yugi! Did you get home safe?" Téa's worried voice came through the other end.

I was extremely lucky to have friends such as her.

"Yes Téa. I got home safe and sound. Just going to take a shower and have some dinner," I replied.

I could hear the relief in her next reply. "That's good. Get some rest for the evening alright? We'll come over tomorrow and help you feel better."

"Thanks. See you soon."

"Bye Yugi."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was filled with the lovely scent of marinara sauce as I stood at the stove, watching the thick sauce bubble away in the pot. It was a favorite dinner of mine and Heba, the two of us getting into hilarious fights over the long pasta. Throwing a handful of the dried pasta into the pot next to it, I watched silently as the strings softened up enough for me to put on a plate. Once that was done I tossed it onto a plate, poured a generous helping of sauce on top, and grabbed a shaker of grated Parmesan cheese. I had just placed these on the table when a loud bang startled me.<p>

It came from the door.

Thinking it was nothing more than a prank being pulled, I ignored it and sat down to enjoy my meal. My fork was halfway to my mouth when the knock came again, this time more loudly and urgently. Heaving a soft sigh I got up and went over, unbolting it to find a man on the ground in front of my house. Now a sight like this was rare to see, especially since I lived on neutral territory. No one dared make trouble for its residents, lest they risked Pegasus's wrath descending upon them like a raging fire.

Needless to say I was quite shocked to see this bloody man lying on my doorstep.

Sticking my head out a few inches, I gave the proximity a quick scan. When I was positive my neighbors did not notice anything, I dragged the man inside and quickly shut the door. What possessed me to bring him inside was beyond me, but I couldn't very well leave him in the rain now could I? Crouching down to get a closer look, I realized this man's skin was a rich ebony, and his locks were tri-colored...like me. He was clad in a purple sleeveless shirt, showing off his toned arms, along with blue pants and a black belt around his waist. There were three crimson-colored stains on his chest, and they were bleeding profusely.

"Shit," I muttered, getting up to grab the medical kit stashed in the kitchen cupboard.

Placing that on the table I went back over and tried my best to get him on the couch without jostling his injuries too much. Given my short stature compared to his, it was rather difficult to do so. Somehow after several minutes of tugging, pulling, and heaving, I managed to get him on the couch. Flipping the kit open I reached for the pair of medical scissors, cutting away his bloodied shirt to reveal toned muscles underneath, though that was the least of my concerns.

"What happened to you?" I murmured, grabbing gauze pads and pouring a little alcohol on it.

Now alcohol stings like a bitch.

I know because I had it used on me quite often when I was little.

Therefore when I pressed down on the first wound, the guy's back arched up in agony and a agonized cry escaped his cracked lips. He thrashed about wildly on the couch, knocking two figures over on the floor— thank god they were plastic— while trying to pull my hand away.

"I know it hurts but bear with me," I said to him .

Once the first one was cleaned I gave the other two the same attention. Both times he cried out in pain, his knuckles turning white from gripping the leather so hard. Any more and he will rip it apart with his fingers. With the first injury tended to I switched to the others, repeating the same procedure with new pads. The guy cried out as his wounds stung and burned, with the blood being wiped away by me. Now that his injuries were cleaned and disinfected, I was able to tell they were gunshot wounds.

I was reaching for a tube of antibiotic cream when his crimson eyes opened and locked onto my violet ones.

"W-Who are you?..." he rasped.

"I am Yugi. You passed out in front of my house," I unscrewed the cap and dabbed a little on the wounds, spreading it evenly with a cotton swab. "Don't move so much. You lost a good amount of blood and will need time to heal," I finish with a nod at his chest.

"Thank you...Yugi..."

He fell unconscious.

It was easier to work without him staring at me anyways.

I covered his wounds with new gauze pads and then sat back on my legs.

Who the hell did I just save?

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_If you review I will update faster!_

_Next chapter: Yugi tends to the mysterious stranger._

_His friends come over and flip out over this._

_The stranger wakes up later on and allows Yugi to nurse him back to health._

_The stranger's cohorts raid Yugi's house and nearly kill him after finding their boss unconscious._

_Remember the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!_

_If I get a good amount I will update tomorrow!_

_See you then!  
><em>

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Yugi: 20 years old**

**Atem: 24 years old, leader of the Shadow Aces**

**Yami: 23 years old, leader of the Dragon Hearts**


	2. He Is Who?

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out.**

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**He Is Who?**

I spent the remainder of the night tending to the strange guy asleep on my couch. Occasionally I would place a hand on his forehead, feeling to see if he had a temperature. If he caught a fever at a time like this, then I'd have to figure out a way to rush him to the hospital without alerting Pegasus. Thankfully every time I checked, his forehead was cool to the touch. That's when I noticed his cracked lips, and figured he must be thirsty. But how am I going to get him to drink? I certainly did not want to wake him up, not with him in such a weakened state.

Then it hit me.

Heba used to wring a towel of water droplets onto my lips when I was very sick. The liquid would seep between my lips and I would swallow the cool droplets. Maybe it will work in this case? It was worth a try anyways. So I got up and went to the kitchen to fill a glass with clean water, grabbing a new towel along the way from one of the racks. Bringing these back over to the living room, I knelt down, dipped the towel in the water, and slowly wrung some water onto his lips.

The droplets slowly trickled down the corner of his lips, but I could see him parting them to allow the droplets to run down his throat. Slowly I repeated the action, this time he was more eager to swallow. After the third time his crimson eyes fluttered open, hazily locking onto mine and I gulped nervously.

"W...W...Water..." he rasped, eyeing the cup I was holding.

Positioning myself behind his head so that he was resting on my lap, I gently tipped the glass down his throat, being careful not to go too fast or slow. He drank it down slowly, and let out a small sigh when it was finished. Honestly it felt a bit awkward on my end because here I was, saving some stranger's life, took care of his wounds, and feeding him water yet I do not know _who _he even is.

This is what I get for being nice.

With the glass empty of water I placed it on the table next to the couch, gingerly easing his head back onto the armrest. He seemed to be breathing a lot easier now, and he no longer looked parched. Heading upstairs to grab a spare blanket from the storage, I brought it back down and covered his body with it. Then I decided to sleep on the floor, just in case something happened during the night, and I could get to him quicker.

My eyes closed the moment my head touched the sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>The sound of my doorbell ringing jolted me awake, my body sitting ramrod straight on the sleeping bag as I looked at the door groggily. It's too early for this. Way too early. Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I shuffled over to the door and unbolted it to find my friends standing on the doorstep.<p>

"Yugi! You look...so appealing," Joey tried to hold back a chuckle.

I stared at him.

"Bed hair much?" added Tristan.

Téa shot them a look. "Quit joking around you two. We came to see how you're doing Yugi," she said to me with a smile.

"Come on in," I yawned loudly, stepping aside so they could enter.

Joey stopped moving the moment he entered, causing Tristan to bump into him.

"What's your problem Joey?" Tristan grumbled.

"Yug...who is that on your couch?"

That's when I woke up.

Ah shit.

I forgot to mention about the stranger I saved.

Well, better late than never right?

"He collapsed in front of my house last night so I took him in," I mumbled softly.

"You don't just take strangers into your house Yugi! What if Pegasus found out? He will pop a vein for sure!" Tristan exclaimed a little too loudly.

I slapped his arm. "Quiet down will you Tristan? He's still asleep," I pointed at the figure currently occupying my couch.

Téa went over and knelt next to him. "Is he injured? I see gauze pads," she noted.

"He had three gunshot wounds on his body."

Joey sucked in a sharp breath. "Yug what have we told you about getting involved with the Shadow Aces or Dragon Hearts?" he said sharply, rubbing his forehead.

"Will you all chill out? I just saved a life! Saved _his _life! If all you're going to do is bitch at me for what I've done, then so help me I will kick you all out and never allow you to come here again," I threatened dangerously, narrowing my eyes at them for good measure.

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

Only the sound of coughing ripped me back to reality. Jerking my head in the direction of the couch I ran over as the guy's body turned to the side, coughing loudly in a violent matter.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" I said.

Tristan and Joey came over to help me ease him into a different position, while Téa went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. By the time she came back out he had fallen back asleep, thus she left the cup on the coffee table.

"We'll come back later Yugi. We need...some time to digest what we just saw," she said.

Tristan and Joey nodded in agreement.

"Go on then. I'll be here later," I said without looking at them.

* * *

><p>It felt a lot easier to work without having my friends around. Don't get me wrong, they are very important to me, but the three of them can be rather...judging at times and it stresses me out to no end. I know they promised Heba to look after me, but I'm not a little kid anymore. Though I admit, saving a random stranger on my doorstep was probably against my better judgment, but I was taught not to turn away from those in need. Who knows what would have happened if I left him outside the entire night? Poor guy might have gotten hypothermia. Besides Heba and grandpa taught me to never turn away from someone in need, because you never know when you yourself would need help one day.<p>

I went to the kitchen to wet the towel back up, using that to wipe his body to help him feel better. The moment the cloth touched his skin, I could make out a distinctive sigh escaping his lips, like he was thankful for the damp cloth that was gently circulating around his forehead. Gently I brought the cloth down towards his jawline, tracing out the sharp lines that angled his face. He was not a bad looking man to be honest. His ebony skin only served to enhance his features even further. He wore a pair of gold earrings shaped like wings, the ends dangling off his shoulders. On his forehead was a huge gold band of sorts, with the center shaped like an Egyptian eye. It was so big I had to remove it to wipe his forehead...

Wait.

Egyptian eye?

The Eye of Horus?

I looked at the golden band and my hands instantly tightened.

No.

He couldn't be.

He _could not _be.

I refuse to believe it.

So lost in thought I was, my body didn't even realize nor react to the banging down of my door until I was suddenly knocked onto the ground.

* * *

><p>A hand snaked its way into my hair and pulled harshly, causing me to cry out in pain as I felt my hair being torn from their roots. From my position on the floor— quite uncomfortable— I managed to flick my eyes high enough to find five people standing in my home, each with guns drawn and trained directly at me.<p>

"Who are you people?" I cried, struggling to move but the person who held my hair only yanked harder.

"You have five seconds to tell us why the young master is in your house before your head comes clean off," a stern voice said.

Young master?

What?

Who the hell _is _this guy?!

I could feel the barrel of a gun digging into my spine.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I merely found him unconscious outside my house last night and brought him in," I mumbled against the carpet.

The guy slammed my head against the carpet, sending a jolt of pain shooting up my spine. Thank god it was just carpet, if it was the wooden floorboards underneath, I wouldn't be getting away with just a small headache.

"Don't fuck with us kid!" the same guy snarled.

"I am NOT lying! This is neutral territory! Why the hell would I kidnap your young master and bring him to my house? I _saved _his life for crying out loud!" I shouted angrily, thrashing about on the floor.

"Set, this kid must be a Dragon," a new voice grunted.

Set.

So that was the guy's name.

"No Karim. This is neutral territory, only those not associated with us or them can live here," a female interjected, her voice acting like balm to soothe the tension in the air.

"You have guts to take the young master here kid," Set said, stomping his foot onto my back.

I cried out in pain.

"Set...enough..."

The moment I heard his voice the hand that was gripping my hair released itself. I pushed myself off the ground, massaging my sore head and looking at the couch, where the guy had opened his eyes.

"Cousin!" Set rushed over and knelt next to him.

Those crimson orbs flicked over towards me. "This...little one speaks...the truth. I was ambushed...by the Dragons last night...and ran...onto neutral territory," he slowly sat up with the help of Set, the blanket falling away to reveal the three gauze pads I had applied to his chest.

The remaining four figures gasped in alarm.

"Young Master!"

"He saved my life...you are not to harm him in any way," the guy finished with a small smile in my direction.

I gave him one back.

"Cousin we need to get you back to the mansion," Set said urgently.

"No!" I heard myself say out loud.

All eyes in the room turned in my direction. Feeling very nervous with so many pairs of eyes on me, I gulped nervously and continued. "He lost a lot of blood. It's not stable to move him around in his condition. Let him stay here and recover please, I promise the moment he is well, I will call you or something so you can come pick him up."

"Who do you take us to be? How can we trust the Young Master to be safe here with you?" one of the guys growled.

"Shada enough," the guy said.

"But Young Master-"

One sharp look from those crimson orbs silenced the man named Shada.

"Mahad, Isis."

"Yes Young Master?"

"Take Set back to the mansion...I need...to recover and this one," his eyes fell back on me," can be trusted."

"But-"

"In the name of Atem Hassir, I command you all to listen to me!" he suddenly said in a strong voice.

Atem.

So that's his name?

Wait...

Atem?

_The _Atem?!

Holy shit.

I just saved the leader of the Shadow Aces! The leader responsible for Heba's death!

My hands curled back into fists and my body trembled slightly in anger.

"Understood Young Master," Mahad said at last.

"Cousin..."

Atem gave a reassuring nod to Seth. "I will be fine Set. Go back with Mahad and the others, you are in charge until I get back."

With a sigh of defeat Set stood up, but those icy blue eyes turned to me. "If you harm cousin Atem even in the slightest, there will be hell to pay."

Then the group left my house.

* * *

><p>"I apologize for what just happened," Atem said to me.<p>

"You..." I trembled even more.

His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Are you alright little one?" he murmured.

"You are the leader of the Shadow Aces..." I whispered in an inaudible voice.

"Yes."

My eyes narrowed in anger and hatred as I gave him a haughty look.

"You _killed _my brother!"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_11 reviews? I love you guys -swoons-_

_Keep them coming!_

_I originally had not planned on revealing Atem's identity so soon to Yugi, but I decided to do so to make the story flow easier._

_Next chapter: Yugi is livid that the man he just saved was one responsible for Heba's death._

_Atem tries to apologize to an angry Yugi._

_Yugi contemplates on telling Pegasus what happened._

_The Shadow Aces and Dragon Hearts make their debut._

_You want more to read?_

_Then hit the review box below and type type type ;D_

_The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!_

_See you then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Here is a list of the Shadow Ace members in ranking**

**Atem: Leader, has the absolute last say in everything and anything**

**Set: Second-in-command, Atem's cousin, and the one who carries out his orders**

**Isis: Third in power, acts as a big sister and mediator**

**Mahad: Fourth in power, he is in charge of security around the mansion and on the streets**

**Shada: Fifth in command, oversees the daily doings of the gang**

**Karim: Sixth in power, in charge of looking after the new recruits.**

**Yusei: Second-in-command, on equal footing in terms of power and authority with Seth. A long time friend of Atem's and a strong fighter on his own. In charge of recruiting and keeping order on the streets (will make an appearance later).**

**The rest of the 5Ds cast are also with the Shadow Aces, but they will not appear for several more chapters alongside Yusei.**

**I will reveal the Dragon Hearts in the following chapters!**

**Want to read more?**

**Then hit the review button! Go go go!**


	3. Why Did I Save You

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out.**

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Why Did I Save You**

"You killed my brother!" I screamed in anger.

Atem blinked a couple of times at me, as if he did not understand what my words meant.

"Your...brother?...I never killed...you brother," he said hoarsely.

"Your gang killed Heba! Why! He did not do anything wrong! He was merely trying to stop a fight from breaking out, and _your _people shot him! He...He was the only one I had left in this world, and you selfishly took him away from me!"

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the droplets on my hand.

I should have just left him on the streets.

This man was one of the two responsible for ripping my life apart.

"I...I am sorry little one," was what Atem finally said.

"No. You're not sorry. What's another life to people like you? You who do not even blink twice before taking away someone's loved one," I bitterly spat at him, clenching the towel so tightly my knuckles began to hurt.

Atem shifted his position on the couch to look at me in the eyes. "I was not here that day...I was in Egypt...and only returned two days ago...I was not aware an innocent life was caught in the crossfire...I am sorry little one. Your brother cannot be revived...nor can the pain of losing him...ever fade...but please...accept my apologies for the pain...my people have caused you," he murmured softly, lowering his head in respect at me.

My body refused to move nor acknowledge what he said.

I merely stood there glaring daggers at him.

"Why...why did you save me?..."

I scoffed loudly at this. "Had I know you were the leader of the Shadow Aces, I would have left you to bleed to death on my steps!" I hiss venomously at him.

"But you did not...which proves...you have a pure soul," his crimson orbs seem to transfix my violet ones.

"The moment you are recovered, I will not hesitate to call your buddies to have you out of my house."

I made to walk into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but his next words stopped me.

"Yugi...was it?"

My hand was on the kitchen wall. "What of it?" I ask without turning around.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The comforting aroma of bacon and eggs surrounded me in a wonderful paradise but my spirits were at an all time low. Absentmindedly pushing the eggs around with the spatula, my mind was still dwelling on Atem. There was a dilemma building inside. Should I call Pegasus? Or should I visit him and tell him what happened? Both the Shadows and Dragons feared that silver-haired man, and one call from me could get them all in major trouble.<p>

I sighed.

It was not my nature to be cruel to anyone, enemy or not.

It was always a weak spot of mine.

I could never turn away from someone in need.

Pulling out two plates from the dish washer and placing them on the counter, I slid the eggs and bacon onto the surface. Next I went to the fridge and poured out two glasses of orange juice, followed by toast and jam. Arranging these on a big tray I carried it out to the living room, laying the plates out on the coffee table for Atem to see.

"You made this?" he inquired.

"You can eat or starve, I don't care what you do."

I began eating in front of him.

* * *

><p>Set was absolutely fuming by the time they had returned to the mansion. When he heard news of his cousin missing for the night, he went ballistic in trying to find out where Atem had gone. His temper was notorious within the Shadows and only Isis could control him when he went on a rampage. After nearly 20 hours without news of where his cousin was, he was near to bursting when a rookie reported someone had seen Atem being saved by a neutral. He had gone to the house hoping to find Atem and bring him home, but when he saw those gunshot wounds on Atem's chest, his blood and anger boiled over.<p>

"When I find those damn Dragon Hearts, I will personally rip their hearts out and skin them alive!" he snarled angrily, slamming the door to the car shut.

"Violence will not solve anything Set," Isis said, stepping out from the passenger seat.

"You saw the state cousin Atem was in Isis! Do not tell me it did not trouble you," Set narrowed his eyes at her.

Isis gave him an icy glare of her own. "Young Master ordered us to return and wait until he is recovered. He also left you in charge with Yusei out of town for a while, otherwise he would have trusted Yusei to watch over the Shadows while he was gone."

"I am his cousin Isis!"

"And Yusei is his long-time friend. Do not forget you two are on equal footing in terms of power and authority. Yusei has just as much say as you do," she retorted calmly.

"Isis is right Set. Yusei and you are on equal footing," Mahad confirmed.

"I do not need you to remind me of that Mahad," the brunette spat.

Shada and Karim sighed and shook their heads.

"Enough with this bickering. We are to wait until the Young Master is well enough to return, and he has ordered that boy not to be harmed. We will honor and respect his words, just as we promised Lord Ahknamkhanen prior to his passing. Do not forget how distraught Young Master was when he heard the news, and immediately flew back to Egypt to attend his funeral," Isis said, glaring at Set.

Set muttered something under his breath.

"Set!" Mahad widened his eyes in shock. "Do not say things like that!"

"I'm going to my room," the brunette stalked away from the remaining four.

Isis sighed wearily and rubbed her forehead. "Yusei needs to hurry up and return...only he can keep Set in line."

"He isn't returning for at least another week," Shada reminded her.

"Sadly," agreed Karim.

"As the Millennium Elders, it is our job to keep everything in line until Young Master returns," Mahad started walking towards the mansion.

* * *

><p>-Southern end of Domino City-<p>

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" a figure with tri-colored locks said, hovering over a terrified rookie.

"He-He went into neutral territory! We didn't dare go after him," the rookie squeaked in panic.

Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was not what he wanted to hear. He had hoped the ambush would wipe Atem off the face of the Earth once and for all. Without that pesky Egyptian around, he would be free to unite north and south under his rule. Curse that Pegasus and his neutral territory! He would have had Atem by now if it weren't for the truce he agreed with Pegasus three years ago.

No one will enter neutral territory with the intent to cause chaos or harm.

Damn Atem for taking advantage of that truce to hide there until the fire died down.

Now he will have to wait for Atem to show up before he can act.

"Where is Mai and the others?" he barked at the cowering rookie.

"They are on the upper level waiting for you."

"You are dismissed."

He had never seen anyone run so fast in his life.

* * *

><p>Mai, Valon, Mako, Keith, Amelda, Raphael, and Alister were waiting for Yami when the leader of the Dragon Hearts entered the meeting room.<p>

"Any news on Atem?" Mai asked lazily, filing her nails with a board.

"He ran into neutral territory," Yami said.

"He's a smart one," Valon noted with a slight scoff.

Yami took a seat at the table and rested his head on his hands. "We cannot enter neutral territory without risking the wrath of Pegasus. The only thing we can do right now is wait for him to show his face on the streets again."

"But the Shadows have been acting more brazenly on our territory lately," Mako informed the group.

"They only do so because Set is backing them up," grunted Keith from the corner.

"Don't forget Yusei is not here. Set cannot do anything on his own against us," Alister said.

The Dragons feared Yusei more than they did Set, as the former would be able to wipe them out single-handedly. Combined with his other four friends, they were practically invincible. Yami had tried to recruit Yusei at one point to join the Dragons, but Yusei turned out to be a long-time friend of Atem. Such a shame. He could use a man of Yusei's talent in his gang.

"Yusei won't be returning until at least a week from now," Yami said as he looked at his most trusted members, "so I want you all to push as much territory as we can before he returns with Atem."

"Obviously," Mai drawled.

"Why are you out for Atem's head anyways?" Amelda suddenly asked.

"That's for me to know Amelda," Yami answered.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Gosh you guys really like this story huh?_

_11 reviews again in one night!_

_I might need to get a bigger book at this point -sweats-_

_Keep those reviews coming!_

_Also when I revert to other people besides Yugi, I will write it in third person._

_Only Yugi will be written in first._

_And perhaps Atem? Yami?_

_What do you guys prefer?_

_If so I will label whose POV it is so you don't get confused._

_Remember, I will update if you guys give me reviews -chucks cookies at you all-_

_Now I shall go and take a well-needed nap._

_-crawls under covers-_

_See you next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Ranking in Dragon Hearts**

**Yami: Leader, controls everything in his gang**

**Seto: Second-in-command, the most trusted adviser of Yami, currently away on a business trip**

**Mai: Senior member**

**Amelda: Senior member**

**Raphael: Third in power**

**Valon: Senior member**

**Alister: Senior member**

**Keith: In charge of recruiting people for the Dragons**

**Mako: In charge of handling business and deals on the streets of Domino City.**

**Isis, Mahad, Karim, Shada, Seth, and Atem make up the Millennium Elders, with Atem as the head of the six.**

**Ishizu, Marik, and Odion are members of the Shadow Aces (will appear later)**

**Kisara is Set's lover (will appear later on)**


	4. Connections

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out.**

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Connections**

Once breakfast was over and the dishes were cleared, as in I washed and stuck every thing in the dishwasher cleared, I went back to the living room with a fresh roll of bandages and more cream. As much as I wish that Atem would drop dead from his wounds, I would not be able to live with the guilt of having someone die under my care. Not to mention I did not want Set knocking down my house and pointing a gun in my face again. I still have nightmares from that.

"I have to change your bandages," I say as I approached him.

Atem looked up from the book he was reading. "I can do it myself," he said in a stronger voice.

That food must have helped give him a boost of energy.

"I would feel better if I changed it. I don't want to risk the wrath of your cousin on me," I answer, kneeling in front of him on the couch.

Carefully I peeled apart the gauze pads from earlier— they had become a rust color, kind of nasty to look at— and tossed those aside without a second glance. The wounds were still a bit raw and angry looking, but I could tell the antibiotics were doing its job of cleaning the injuries. Spreading a new layer of the clear cream onto his chest, I could practically feel the heat radiating off his skin, mingling with my growing blush. Thank god he could not see my face due to the position I was in. Putting the cream back in the kit, I unraveled the roll of bandages and began the strenuous task of winding it around his body.

Atem stayed perfectly still the entire time.

"Lift up your arm," I say, stretching my arms around his broad chest.

"Thank you for this little one," he says in response to my care.

"Hnn," was my response.

With the bandages all secured around his body I got up and went to grab the house keys that were hanging from a hook on the wall. I needed to stock up on groceries again, and Pegasus promised to give me a weekly allowance to spend for necessities. I honestly owe that man more than I can ever repay in this life time. Not only did he promise to take me under his protection, by letting me into neutral territory, but he also was willing to give me money to spend just so I could survive. I don't care what others say about him, but he is my savior.

"I'm going to the store to get some stuff. Is there anything in particular you want for dinner tonight?" I ask, pausing at the door to give him a look.

"I thought you hated me?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"If I really hated you, I would have kicked you out the moment I found out who you were."

The corners of his lips curled up in the slightest smile.

"Anything is fine," was his answer.

"Don't go anywhere and don't open the door for anyone. I'll be back in half an hour or so."

I opened the door and stepped out into the streets.

* * *

><p>The moment Yugi was gone from the house Atem slowly pulled himself into a standing position. His knees wobbled briefly underneath, with Atem grabbing the coffee table to stabilize himself. Once his balance was regained, he made his way around the living room, examining the various pictures and figurines housed behind glass shelves. The house was a warm and petite one, with a sense of love and gentleness. It was nothing like his mansion on the northern end of Domino City. His home was more glamorous and magnificent, that much Atem will admit, but there was something this house had that his lacked. He just could not quite put a finger on it at the moment. In his own mansion, he had to share it with Set and the other Elders of the gang. The only reason why everyone was so loyal to him was thanks to his father.<p>

When Ahknamkhanen was alive, he had come across the now Elders as orphans on the streets of Cairo. He took them under his wing, nurturing and protecting them like a real father would. That's how Atem met Isis, Mahad, Shada, and Karim. They had all grown up together, often playing and studying under the light of a candle. Set was his cousin so he had known the brunette his entire life. When his father brought them all to Domino City from Egypt, he made it his goal to see all his children living and protecting one another.

He had done a perfect job.

Carefully Atem made his way up the wooden stairs to the second floor, the carpet muffling his footsteps along the way. Once he reached the top he could see three doors along the hallway, one to the far end, and two on opposite sides of each other. Normally Atem would not pry into someone's house like this, but the Egyptian wanted to know more about the one who had saved his life. He opened the door to the first room and stepped in to find pictures along the wall, some hanging above a king-sized bed that clearly hadn't been slept on for a while. To the corner stood a wardrobe, and next to it was a mahogany desk with a computer sitting on top of it. There was a window too, with the curtains pulled back to allow sunlight to illuminate the room.

Atem walked over to the desk and picked up one of the pictures.

He could see a younger version of Yugi, with someone who resembled him giving a piggyback ride. Yugi was squealing with joy in the photo, his hands throw in the air, while the older male was laughing and smiling.

This had to be Heba.

The more Atem stared at Heba, the more he began to think.

Before he knew it, tears were flowing down his face, gently dripping onto the bandages as a hand flew up to cover his mouth.

"Why..."

* * *

><p>The supermarket.<p>

It has been a week since I last visited.

I dreaded coming back here.

It was the place where Heba was killed after all.

But I needed to face my fears sooner or later.

The supermarket was owned by a friend of grandpa's that he met back when he worked as an archaeologist. They had grown quite close to one another and kept in touch up until the day grandpa died. I used to love coming here as a little kid with Heba, always bugging him to buy me sweets or ice cream, which he would do to shut me up. It was a place worth remembering.

"Yugi!" a voice called my name.

I turned around to find Mr. Hawkins, the owner of the store, walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Hawkins it's good to see you," I answered with a wave.

"My condolences about your brother, Heba was an honest and hard-worker. I shall miss having his bright and happy face here," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"Heba wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened," I automatically answered.

"I wish I could have done something to stop the fight from happening," Mr. Hawkins sighed heavily, "and I desperately wish I could rewind time so that I was in Heba's place."

My hand reached out to gently pat Mr. Hawkins on the arm.

"Well I won't bother you any longer Yugi. When you are done, head to the front and Rebecca will ring you up alright?" he said.

Rebecca was his granddaughter— who had a crush on me apparently— who worked at the store from time to time. She would try to engage me in conversation but I brushed her off every chance. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl, but she kind of creeps me out. Especially when she carries that teddy of hers. Who still carries a teddy these days? She has to be in high school at least.

Of course I would never tell her that.

"Will do Mr. Hawkins."

* * *

><p>The ocean.<p>

The only place where Yami felt tranquil and calm.

Sitting on the sandy shore with his back to a pillar, the leader of the Dragons stared out at the rolling waves. The gentle sound of water lapping along the shoreline was soothing to his ears. Whenever he needed time to think or just do nothing in particular, he would always come to the beach and sit there for hours and hours. Sometimes he wouldn't return home until early morning, with sand clinging to every part of his body. Yami inhaled a deep breath of air, allowing the saltiness to penetrate deep inside his lungs. When Amelda asked earlier why he was out to get Atem's head, Yami exhibited a brief moment of pain, but it was quickly erased thanks to years of practice.

"Why did you betray me Atem?..." Yami whispered to himself, watching the sand blow away with the wind.

Images of Atem and him laughing and smiling flashed through his mind like a movie, unwilling to leave him, always haunting him in his dreams.

The pain he experienced that day still lingered within his tormented heart.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Seto? You are back earlier than I expected," Yami said as his friend sat down next to him.

"Mokuba is recovering faster than I thought," Seto answered.

"I'll send him a cake later," the leader joked.

"He will never stop nagging you for another one."

Yami laughed.

* * *

><p>The television was on when I returned home later that afternoon, with Atem staring intently at the screen. I placed the grocery bags down on the ground and locked the door behind, casting my eyes towards the screen to see what he was watching.<p>

It was some sort of drama.

I never had an interest in those.

Too much fighting and blaming.

"I take it you feel better?"

He blinked and turned to look at me. "Yes. I do feel a lot better. Thank you Yugi," he answers in that deep voice of his.

I fought the urge to blush.

"I'm going to make some honey barbecue chicken wings tonight. Would you like some?" I began carrying the bags into the kitchen.

"Yes, I would like some."

"I'll start preparing then."

* * *

><p>When Yugi walked back into the house with groceries, Atem nearly shot off the seat to embrace him tightly in his arms, but the Egyptian pushed the urge down. He could not let Yugi know anything. Especially now that he knew Yugi was the younger brother of Heba.<p>

The same Heba he knew in the past.

No.

He couldn't break Yugi's heart anymore than it already has been.

Atem could feel his own heart ache as well.

He could never repay Yugi for what he has done.

Never...

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_So why did Atem cry when he realized who Heba was?_

_The truth shall be revealed much later on!_

_And Seto makes a brief debut in this chapter haha._

_I truly and honestly thank you all, my wonderful reviewers, for those kind words of encouragement and that you do not want to see this story taken down. Truthfully I do not want to take this down either. I know you all enjoy and love this story very much._

_To the others who encouraged me to keep on going: **Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. It makes me feel wonderful and happy to read that I have so many supporters behind my**** back!**_

_Now go hit the review button and feed the review monster!_

_I will update tomorrow if you do so!_

_See you then._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	5. Standing Strong

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Standing Strong**

Dinner took about an hour or so to prepare that evening for me, yet something was amiss. It used to be Heba and I preparing our evening meal together, with the occasional jokes and laughter being thrown about. Now the kitchen felt silent, cold, void of any noise but the sounds of the blade chopping away at vegetables and whatnot. Aside from the chicken wings I promised Atem, I was also making curry and miso soup. I was in the mood for some Asian food tonight. Once in a while Heba and I would go down to the local sushi bar and indulge ourselves, having a competition of who can eat the most sushi without throwing up. I missed those days.

Everything just felt so different without my brother around.

Checking on the pot of boiling water on the stove, I lifted up the cover and threw in two spoonful of miso paste, stirring the thick goo with the tip. The lovely aroma of miso filled my nose, and I threw some chopped scallions and dried seaweed into the broth. Putting the lid back down I allowed it to boil away for a while to get more flavor.

"You seem so at ease in the kitchen," Atem's voice came from behind.

I yelp in alarm and spun around. "Damn it Atem! You don't make any noise when you walk?" I squeak, pressing a hand against my pounding chest.

He chuckled in amusement at my reaction.

"I did not mean to alarm you Yugi, but the smell of miso is rather appetizing."

"Well you'll have to wait a little more for dinner," I scowl at him disapprovingly.

"Do you need any help?" he offered, coming to stand next to me.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

Why do I have to blush around this man?

"Go back outside and sit down like a good boy," I said, waving the knife in front of his face.

He held both hands up and backed out of the kitchen, but I could hear the amusement in his voice as he sat down in the living room. God. Why does he make me feel so flustered? Not like I like him or anything. I just saved his life a day ago! He should be feeling grateful towards me. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even register the nick on my finger until it started stinging.

"Shit," I muttered, sticking my finger in my mouth to suck off the blood.

Thankfully it was not so deep.

"Get yourself together Yugi," I say after running my finger under tap water.

Back to preparing dinner.

* * *

><p>Set paced back and forth impatiently in the dining hall, stopping every so often to mutter Egyptian words under his breath. His antics were driving the rest of his fellow Elders crazy, despite their doing their best to ignore the seemingly insane brunette.<p>

Isis calmly cut away at her piece of wagyu steak, completely ignoring Set as he paced behind her seat.

"Set you're giving me a headache," Mahad complained, rubbing his head to prove his point.

"I can't sit still and eat in peace without cousin Atem here," Set answered without looking.

"Young Master told us to wait. And we will wait. Now sit down and eat before I force you to the chair myself," Isis threatened, opening her eyes to glare at the brunette.

Set growled lowly.

Still he did not dare cross Isis, for she can become scarier than he is when pissed off.

Grumbling to himself the brunette sat down in his seat and started eating. Isis was about to return to her own plate when the pocket of her coat began to vibrate. She fished the device out and pressed the accept button.

"Isis speaking."

"_Isis, it's Yusei._"

"Yusei!"

All the others paused in their meals and affixed their gazes onto Isis.

"_I heard what happened to Atem. How is he doing? Do I need to return early with Crow and the others?_"

Isis couldn't help but smile lightly. Things never got away from Yusei, especially if it concerns his friend Atem.

"Young Master is alright, but he has been wounded during the ambush. Thank Ra he made his way onto neutral territory before anything else could happen. He is currently being tended to by a young man who lives on neutral grounds. Yami and his gang will not dare try anything so long as he remains there, for they cannot risk provoking Pegasus into taking action against them."

She could hear the relief in his next response. "_Thank god for that. But are you sure this young man is trustworthy enough?_"

"He brought Young Master in to his house and tended to his injuries, we have been given orders not to harm him in any way."

"_If Atem deems him as trustworthy then I cannot argue with that. I will return as soon as possible from Europe, but Jack's condition is delaying us a bit._"

Isis frowned, then pressed the speaker button, placing the phone on the table so the others could listen in.

"What's his condition?" she asked.

"_The doctors say the virus is clashing strongly with his immune system._ _He's been hooked up to a ventilator at the moment, because it seems his lungs can't breathe on their own. I...I don't know when or how long it will take for him to recover, but Jack has been showing signs of consciousness._"

Set felt all the anger deflate out of him the moment he heard Yusei talk about Jack. It was evident to everyone present in the room, the detectable traces of sorrow and pain that was mixed in with Yusei's voice.

When Jack contracted a mysterious disease that left him bedridden for several months, Yusei was like a dam waiting to spill over. He wouldn't eat nor sleep for several days, only when his body stopped functioning did he finally look after himself. With no other hospitals able to help Jack in his condition, Yusei resorted to flying the blonde to Europe in hopes for a better treatment. The doctors there were able to diagnose what disease Jack had contracted, but the antibiotics they put him on left him in a coma, with the doctors having no estimate of when he would awaken. Yusei, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna all took turns watching over Jack for a week each, the rest returning to America when it was not their turn. Of the six, Yusei spent the most time in Europe as he could not leave Jack's side long enough to tend to matters back in Domino City. Atem had granted him permission to remain in Europe for as long as he needed, with all medical expenses covered, easing Yusei's mind of having to scrounge up enough money for the costly antibiotics.

"That is a good sign Yusei, don't give up on Jack," Set heard himself say.

"_I hope you are not causing trouble for Isis and the others,_" Yusei retorted from the other end.

Set felt his eyebrow twitch.

"You need to come back soon Yusei. Set is driving us crazy with his delirious mutterings," Karim interjected.

"I am _not _delirious!" objected the brunette greatly.

Mahad laughed the loudest out of the rest of the group.

"You are going down Karim," Set growled angrily.

"He is only teasing you Set," Isis smoothly said.

Set snorted.

"_I see nothing has changed even with me gone. I need to go now Isis, but I will get in touch as soon as I can. Set, you better do your job and keep the others in line or else I'll have to kick your ass when I return._"

"Bring it on Yusei," Set smirked to himself.

"_Oh I'll bring it alright_."

Isis clicked the end button and pocketed her phone.

"This is taking a toll on Yusei tremendously..." Shada noted after a brief moment of silence.

"He is tormented by the state Jack is in," Karim said.

"Yusei and Jack are strong. I believe they will pull through this," Mahad spoke up, taking a drink of water.

Set pushed around his piece of steak for a while, watching it go back and forth, back and forth, until he looked up at Isis and Mahad.

"Can you two go check on Atem?" he asked.

"And why would we do that?"

"You want me to calm down right? Then go check on cousin Atem for me," he iterated more clearly.

Mahad sighed in defeat. "We might as well go or else he really will drive us all insane."

The other Elders nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Atem and I were in the middle of a rather pleasant dinner when I heard knocking on my door. Confused as to who it could be at this time of the night— Téa and the others normally visit during the day— I got up and went to open it. Standing on the doorstep were the guy and girl from earlier— I silently thanked heaven for Set not being here— and they both were wearing some sort of robe. Now I was nervous. Why were they here? Were they here to take my life? What do they want from me?<p>

"C-Can I help you?" I stammer nervously.

"We are not here to hurt you. My name is Isis and this is Mahad, we merely came to check on our Young Master," the girl introducing herself as Isis said.

I breathed marginally easier.

"Come in then," I say to them, stepping aside to allow passage.

They gracefully entered my home, immediately making a a beeline for Atem, stopping to stand before him in front of my dinner table.

"They came to check on you," I told Atem, sitting back down and wishing I could disappear into the ground.

"Young Master," Mahad said.

"Set sent you two didn't he?" Atem frowned disapprovingly.

I occupied myself by pretending to devour my chicken wings, trying to to make a mess at the same time.

"He sent us to make sure you are alright," Isis answered for the two of them.

"I am fine. Yugi has been taking care of me, and I am healing at a good pace. I should be able to return home in a day or two," Atem said, sipping from his bowl of soup.

I gestured at the two chairs that were vacant, and they accepted my offer, sitting down so they could speak more privately with their leader.

* * *

><p>Atem did not know whether to feel happy or upset.<p>

He had told Set to return and wait for him, but he had to send Isis and Mahad to check on him.

His cousin needs a good lecture when he returns back home.

"Yusei called earlier," Isis informed the man.

He blinked. "How is he doing?"

"Jack's condition is stabilizing, but he doesn't know when he'll be able to return," she said.

A sigh escaped Atem's lips. "Jack means the world to Yusei. It pains me to see the two of them like this," he murmured softly.

"I believe they will get through this together," Mahad spoke up.

"Return to the mansion and tell Set that if he sends people to come here one more time, I will personally kick his ass when I come back."

Mahad coughed in an attempt to hide his laugh.

"Of course Young Master," Isis bowed her head briefly.

Then she turned towards an occupied Yugi. "Thank you for looking after our Young Master while he is recovering..." she trailed off, not knowing his full name.

"Yugi. Yugi Motou."

"Yugi," she smiled at the younger male, "you have our eternal gratitude for this."

"We will impose on you no longer," Mahad said as the two got up.

Yugi walked them to the door.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_So I was at work today and my friend showed me two videos on youtube._

_One was Joey singing "Brooklyn Rage" and I swear I gave her the "what the hell" look the entire time it was playing. She merely laughed her head off and continued staring at the screen._

_The next video was titled "Leather Pants" and it was about Malik telling Bakura that the secret to Yugi's powers lies within his leather pants, and that they needed to steal it. Okay I'll admit I did laugh like a hyena at that video, because it was sung to the toon of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" and Malik was singing it. It was hilarious! _

_I recommend you guys to check it out!_

_Anyways this story will most likely have around 20-25 chapters, maybe 30 if possible._

_Don't you all love me? _

_I thank you my dear readers and supporters, for standing behind me in this story. _

_Now feed the review monster! Rawr! _

_See you all tomorrrow!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	6. The Tides Are Turning

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Tides Are Turning**

Three figures stepped out of a gate bearing nothing more than a backpack each, they began looking around the crowded airport for signs of someone coming to pick them up. A hand began waving in the air several feet in front of the trio, and they walked over to find a man in a crisp black suit. They had just flown in from Las Vegas all the way to the eastern coast, so jet-lag was beginning to catch up with them slightly.

"Are you the nephews of Mr. Dartz?" the man in the suit asked.

"Yes. I am Timaeus, this is Hermos and Critias," the one with emerald hair answered.

"Mr. Pegasus is expecting you back at the mansion so if you would please follow me," the man began walking towards the parking lot.

The brothers made to follow the man, keeping close and never being more than an inch apart from one another.

"You are sure this Pegasus person can be trusted Timaeus?" Hermos whispered to his brother.

"He is a longtime friend of Uncle Dartz. If uncle trusts him, then we will as well."

Critias snorted under his breath. "I can't believe we are doing this," he muttered softly.

"You know why we are here Critias," Timaeus reminded his brother sharply.

The brothers were on a mission to find their missing youngest sibling. To the outside world no one knows of their country's existence because of their advanced technology. Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos came from Atlantis, the legendary city that was said to have been struck by a cataclysmic tsunami in the middle of the night, drowning the entire continent, the ocean swallowing up everything. In reality that was not true. Many people coveted their advanced technology and wanted to steal it for themselves, so for protection the King of the Old Age ordered a barrier to be built around the entire continent. This barrier can only be activated with special pendants passed down through the royal line. Next a rumor was spread that a terrible tsunami had struck, decimating everything within one night.

For thousands of years the people of Atlantis have lived in relative peace and harmony.

Until the deadly rebellion that broke out between those who wanted to venture to the outside world, and the Elders that were dead-set on keeping their continent hidden from prying eyes. The rebels broke into the palace and attempted to assassinate their infant sibling, as he was named Crown Prince and was set to take the throne when he came of age. They were fought off but the trio's father knew their youngest brother could not remain within Atlantis for fear of another attack. Therefore he sent the baby away with someone who bore an uncanny resemblance to him as a guardian and protector. Their father also ordered no contact to be made until the baby came of age, so as to prevent the rebels from finding out where he is.

Now Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos were in Domino City in search of their missing brother.

They only had three months time to do so, or else the Council Elders will abolish their sibling's right to the throne, and a new one will be instated. Their uncle was currently acting as a temporary ruler while they went on this search, having received a call from a man calling himself Pegasus. Dartz right away knew who he was, and instructed the brothers to head for Domino City.

Thus here they were.

* * *

><p>The mansion that Pegasus lived in was grand, with four stories that spanned nearly an entire street, surrounded by a wrought iron gate. Timaeus was rather impressed when the car —yes they knew about automobiles— pulled up in front of the gate. The man in the suit pressed a button and the gates silently swung open, granting them entry into the premises. With the car parked alongside five other identical ones, the brothers stepped out and followed the man inside.<p>

Their eyes were immediately assaulted by blinding lights, courtesy of the large crystal chandelier that hung over their heads.

Standing on top of a grand staircase was a man with long silver hair.

"I welcome you to my humble abode, my name is Pegasus. You three must be Dartz's nephews am I correct?"

"Yes," Timaeus spoke for the three of them.

"Come this way please, we have a lot to discuss and not a lot of time to do so."

Pegasus descended the flight of stairs and made a right turn, disappearing inside a small room adjacent to a hallway. Gazing at the man for confirmation it was alright to shadow Pegasus, the trio made their way inside the room.

It was a study.

In the center sat a large desk, with stacks of papers piled high atop one another, complete with a lamp which provided light. It was not a fancy room but it felt warm, the fireplace had nothing to do with it.

"Now I assume your uncle has told you why you are here?" Pegasus said as he sat down in a leather chair.

The brothers shared a look.

"He was not clear on the matter," Critias answered.

"Then allow me to shed some light. You are searching for your missing brother yes?"

"Correct," Hermos confirmed.

Pegasus reached into a drawer, rummaging around and extracting a manila envelope. This he handed over to the brothers, with Timaeus taking the package and opening it. A bundle of papers appeared in his hand, which the emerald-haired man examined thoroughly. After several minutes he handed them to his brothers, turning his attention back to the silverette.

"Where is he now?" Timaeus asked.

"He is living in my territory, being protected under my watch, but he does not know of his true heritage."

"Where is the guardian our father sent to raise and protect him?"

"They were raised by an elderly man with the name of Solomon, a dear friend of mine that I had entrusted this task to. Unfortunately Solomon passed away several years ago, and his guardian was killed in a crossfire between rival gangs a week prior to your coming here," Pegasus said.

Timaeus frowned deeply at this. "Gangs? What are gangs?"

It took a while for Pegasus to realize why he had asked the question. He laughed when the truth dawned on him, "Domino City is ruled by two gangs, each led by a leader, the guardian of your missing brother was killed when a fight broke out at the place where he was working at."

"You left our brother _alone _for a week?" Critias shouted angrily, tossing the papers aside.

"Calm yourself Critias," Timaeus scowled disapprovingly at his brother, while Hermos held the azure-haired man back.

"He is living under my protection, Critias was it? Therefore no harm will come to him, for the leaders of the two gangs fear me more than they value their own lives."

"I will personally raise hell for you if our brother is harmed!" snarled Critias angrily.

Timaeus whipped his head around. "Hermos, take Critias outside now!" he snapped at his younger brother.

Hermos struggled to haul a snarling Critias away from the room. As soon as they were gone, Timaeus redirected his attention back towards the silver-haired man. Pegasus had poured himself a glass of wine, slowly sipping away at the rich liquid.

"Where is our brother?" Timaeus asked.

"In a house located on the farthest end of the street. However I do not advise you to suddenly appear and tell him who he is. Your brother has spent 20 years of his life living in bliss. If you tell him the truth now, everything will come spiraling down around him. Keep in mind he just lost the two people he has grown to love and trust as his real family. You will need to break the news to him slowly," Pegasus swirled the cup in his hand.

"And how exactly do you propose we do this?"

Pegasus got up and went over to a corner of the room, looking around in a file cabinet until he found what he needed. Grasping a portfolio folder in his hand, he handed this over to Timaeus.

"This is the deed to a book store that has been vacant for two years. I have already restored it to its former glory when Dartz informed me of your arrival months in advance. You three will pretend to be the new owners and I will convince your brother to work there instead of the pizza parlor where he is at right now. You will have plenty of time to get to know him then."

Timaeus closed the folder over. "Our time here is limited Pegasus, we cannot afford to linger pass our deadline."

"How much time do you have?" Pegasus raised an eyebrow skyward.

"Three months."

"Three months is enough time."

The emerald-haired man began walking towards the door, pausing halfway to turn his body around. "What is our brother's name?"

"Your brother's name is..."

* * *

><p>"Seto! Yami!" Mokuba exclaimed happily when he spotted the two walking in through the door to his ward.<p>

Seto had taken Yami to see his little brother after their little run-in at the beach. Along the way the leader of the Dragons made his friend stop at the local bakery, where Yami picked out a small chocolate cake as a present for Mokuba. He knew the little guy had a love for sweets, and being cooped up in that hospital room must be boring. It would be a nice treat for him.

"Hey kiddo, miss me?" Yami sat down and placed the little box on top of the table.

Mokuba's eyes fell upon the box. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, eyes growing wide with anticipation.

"Your favorite cake," Yami confirmed.

"Awesome! Can I have a piece Seto?"

The brunette sat next to Yami and opened up the box. "Only a small piece alright? You're just getting over food poisoning," he answered.

That was all the invitation Mokuba needed, the little kid eagerly waiting for his brother to slice him a small piece. Seto placed the small piece in front of his sibling's tray and Mokuba lost no time in diving in to the chocolaty confection.

"When will he be discharged?" Yami asked the brunette, watching Mokuba enjoy himself.

"Another day and he will be good to go," Seto responded, reaching over to ruffle his brother's hair.

"Mmpmmh!" Mokuba protested through a mouthful of cake.

Yami chuckled in amusement.

* * *

><p>-Europe-<p>

The steady beeping of a ventilator was the only sound audible in the otherwise quiet hospital room. Yusei had fallen asleep in a corner of the room, his head leaning against the wall, and occasionally dipping forward. Lying on the bed was Jack, hooked up to a ventilator and other various machines that monitored his condition. An IV provided a steady drip of fluids, keeping the unconscious blonde hydrated.

Akiza, Crow, Luna, and Leo quietly entered the room together.

"He's been in here since yesterday..." Akiza murmured to the others.

"Poor Yusei..." Luna gripped her brother's jacket sleeve tightly.

"Jack needs to hurry the hell up and awaken already," Crow mumbled.

Akiza slapped Crow's arm. "Don't rush things Crow! The doctors are doing all they can for Jack! We're just waiting for the antibiotics to do its job," the redhead said sternly.

Yusei opened his eyes from where he sat. "I can hear you guys," he called gently.

The four jumped like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"We didn't mean to wake you Yusei," Akiza said, apologizing for their actions.

"Don't worry about it," Yusei brushed off casually.

The twins went to stand beside Jack's bed. "When will he wake?" Leo heard himself asking.

"I don't know Leo but his fingers have been twitching on their own," Yusei stood up to stretch his stiff body.

"Why don't you go back to the hotel and take a shower to freshen up? We'll stay with Jack while you are gone," Crow offered, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Yusei lingered by the bed, hesitant to leave the blonde's side.

"Jack would want you to look after yourself too Yusei," Akiza pushed her friend towards the door of the ward.

"Fine fine, I'll go back to the hotel for a while. If anything happens call me right away alright? I'm going to check on Atem and the others through a call," Yusei headed out the door and down the corridor.

The others watched him leave.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Major plot twist anyone? Heehee! _

_I just had to bring in Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos somehow lol._

_And why is JackxYusei called Kingcrabshipping anyways? I somehow imagine two crabs getting it together in my mind..._

_I just wanted to say that this is strictly_ **_Blindshipping_**_. Meaning Yugi will NOT fall for anyone else other than Atem! _

_Now in light of all the guest reviews that claim I have plagiarized off another story, I have a message from PhoenixDiamond, the author of Fragile, and the story of which I am being accused of copying off of. _

**To Shadow's readers,**

**It has been brought to my attention that Divided is being compared to my Mobiumshipping story, Fragile in the rated M section. Though the stories share many similarities, and there are a few adopted elements that could raise some questions, I don't feel as though Fragile is being plagiarized. I do express my most sincere gratitude to the anonymous reviewer and several others who have warned me about this potentially being another plagiarism case. My readers were only worried because Fragile has been copied dozens of times since its publication. However, I don't feel that Shadow had any such intentions. Carry on as you were and please enjoy Divided.**

_I have spoken to Phoenix and explained the situation to her, why my story resembles hers in the beginning and she is fully understanding in the mix-up. I truly am grateful and thankful that she understood where I got the idea for this story and has kindly sent me the following message so I can post it up on my story. To the guest reviewer who left me those messages, I hope after seeing Phoenix's message, you will no longer accuse me of plagiarizing. _

_Thank you all for those wonderful reviews! Let's see if we can break 100 by chapter 10!_

_Now feed the review monster! _

_See you all tomorrow._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	7. New Acquaintances

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**New ****Acquaintances**

I came out of the shower with a towel in my hand, rubbing away at my wet locks to dry them. My hair seems to defy gravity and always stood straight up like a porcupine, no matter how hard I tried to style it different. My hair. Just never listens to me. Why was I born with unruly hair? At least Joey and Tristan can do something with theirs. Anyways with the shower free I decided to shoo Atem in. He hadn't showered in two days! And those wounds could use a good wash.

"Atem, you need to take a shower," I say while toweling my hair dry.

"You do not mind me doing so?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want me to mind?"

A chuckle.

Damn it.

He sounds so sexy when he chuckles like that.

What am I thinking?

Snap out of it Yugi!

Coughing to hide the peeping blush on my face, I pointed up the stairs in the general direction of the bathroom.

"I don't think my clothes will fit you, but I'm pretty sure Heba was around your size so you can wear some of his clothes for now...not like he'll ever need it..." I whispered the last part softly, blinking back tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Thank you little one," Atem got off the couch and made his way upstairs to use the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Warm water poured over Atem's body from the shower head, washing away any traces of residue and grim that had been caked to his body the past few days. His wounds were healing on their own, though the Egyptian man was careful not to pour water directly onto any of them. Yugi's bathroom was nothing compared to the one back home, but it was quaint and petite. An assortment of shampoos and conditioners were lined up side by side on a shower rack that had been attached to the wall, and Atem picked one of the bottles up, flicking the cap open to smell the scent.<p>

Strawberries assaulted his nose.

Atem hurriedly replaced the bottle.

It seemed that with each new one he opened, more and more fruity scents attacked him with their rich aromas.

"I never knew he was a fruit person," Atem muttered amusingly to himself.

Choosing one that smelled strongly of kiwis —Atem always had a fondness for those green fruits— he lathered a good amount onto his hair, running those silky locks through his fingers. Might as well indulge himself while he was in the shower right? Not to mention the smell was soothing his tensions. Sticking his head under the shower, he ran both hands through to rid it of any suds.

A knock fell upon the door.

"Atem? Can I come in?" Yugi's muffled voice asked from the other side.

"Yes," he called back.

Thanks to the blurry glass that provided privacy to the occupant, Yugi was spared seeing the full glory of Atem's naked body.

"I'll leave the clothes here," Yugi placed a clean set of clothing atop the toilet seat.

"Thank you for this."

Yugi paused, sniffing the air that smelled suspiciously of kiwis.

"Is that kiwis I smell?"

Atem gave a nervous laugh. "I used your kiwi smelling shampoo for my hair."

"That's my favorite one too," Yugi gasped.

That's when Atem knew they had a lot more in common than they thought.

* * *

><p>Pegasus had invited the brothers to remain in his mansion for the evening, and tomorrow a small place will be arranged to be their living quarters. A servant showed them to the massive dining hall, where Pegasus was seated at the head, delicately eating a plate of salad. Timaeus shot Critias a warning look prior to seating in the three chairs provided. Three maids came forward and placed identical plates of salad in front of them.<p>

"Don't be shy. There's plenty of food for everyone," Pegasus said merrily to the three.

"How did you come to know our uncle?" Timaeus asked, picking up a fork that was on the table.

"We became acquainted when your uncle ventured out into the outside world. He was exploring the ancient ruins of Egypt and I happened to be there. Imagine the state of shock I was in when your uncle revealed he was from Atlantis! I thought he was joking at first! Everyone was under the impression that the continent was swallowed up by a tsunami in the middle of the night after all. It took me a while to believe his tale but we became close friends after that," Pegasus explained through a swallow of wine.

"I'll bet," Critias snorted under his breath.

Timaeus conspicuously kicked his brother under the table.

"We thank you for looking after our youngest brother all these years," Hermos said from the right.

"He is a delightful boy, and I had the privilege of watching him blossom into a young man," the silver-haired man said.

"Do you have any pictures of him?" Timaeus inquired.

Pegasus snapped his fingers and a servant came forward with several photos in hand. These he handed over to the three brothers, hastily backing out of the way while the trio fawned over how much their brother had grown.

"So this is him?" Hermos touched the film with one finger.

"He resembles father a lot," noted Critias.

"The sooner we get him back to Atlantis, the better," Timaeus said.

"I told you before to break the news to him _slowly_," Pegasus enunciated the last word for emphasis.

* * *

><p>Set and Mahad were patrolling the streets under their territory, searching for signs of people who did not belong. A rookie had informed them that several Dragon members have been spotted on their turf lately, and the duo were out to see if it was true. If it was indeed, then it meant Yami was becoming more brazen in crossing the truce line they had drawn several months ago after a deadly drug conflict broke out between the two groups.<p>

"Do you really think those Dragons are on our turf?" Mahad asked the brunette.

Said brunette turned the wheel of his car, guiding it down a narrow street. "If they are, then they will face us as consequences."

Mahad sighed and shook his head. "You are always so hasty to act Set. Why can't you be more like Yusei?"

"Yusei is too soft on those Dragons. They need to be disciplined and shown what it is like to cross into our territory!" barked Set venomously.

"I sometimes wonder why Atem decided to make you one of the two second-in-commands after him," muttered Mahad under his breath.

Set deliberately stomped on the brakes, causing Mahad to lurch forward in his seat if it weren't for his seat-belt protecting him.

"What is wrong with you Set?!" Mahad exclaimed.

"Over there," the brunette growled.

Following Set's gaze Mahad soon found three figures standing in front of the line marking the neutral boundaries. It was strange. Neither men had seen the trio before, and they did not bear any instinctive signs of belonging to the Dragons. The first man had emerald hair, the second's was as red as a ruby, and the third was like a rich, blue sapphire. They seemed to be staring at one house in particular.

"Isn't that the house where Young Master is staying?" Mahad whispered.

"I'm going to find out," Set unbuckled his seat and stepped out of the car.

"Set! Wait!" Mahad chased after him.

* * *

><p>Timaeus was the first to pick up footsteps from behind and spun around in alarm, thinking they were under attack. Critias and Hermos tensed as well, the brothers facing the two mysterious newcomers.<p>

"Who are you?" the one with brunette hair asked.

"I can ask you the same," Timaeus retorted.

"Are you with the Dragons?"

Critias crossed his arms. "We don't know of any Dragons or Serpents. Now who the hell are you?" he growled dangerously.

"I have no need to answer that," the brunette hissed.

"Watch yourself insolent peasant!" Hermos spat.

Timaeus held a hand out to stop his brothers.

"Brother!"

"We did not come here for a fight. Let's return to Pegasus's mansion," the emerald-haired man said to his siblings.

Giving a dark look to the duo before turning around, Critias sneered haughtily and walked into neutral territory with his brothers.

* * *

><p>Mahad and Set stared in shock.<p>

The trio not only blew them off, they _walked _into neutral territory like it was nothing. Set half expected Pegasus's men to appear from nowhere and throw them out, but nothing happened.

"What. In. The. Name. Of. Ra. Was. That?" Mahad ground out.

"You're asking me?" Set growled in shock.

"They just...entered like it was nothing..."

"I can see that Mahad," the brunette retorted, clenching his hands in anger.

Pegasus had a lot of explaining to do at the next conference.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Sorry for the short chapter today ;_; I have papers to write for college. _

_Tomorrow will be longer! _

_And boy is Set pissed off ahahaha._

_Timaeus sure knows how to flip off people! _

_I was originally planning on having Atem pull Yugi into the shower, but that would be too fast ;D_

_You'll have to wait for those scenes! _

_Now leave me your smexy reviews! _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	8. The Conference I

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Conference I_  
><em>**

The annoying ringtone of my phone woke me up from a rather pleasant dream I was having —Let's just say it involved Atem— and I groggily flailed my arm around in search of it. When I finally found it, I pressed the button and held it against my ear to hear Pegasus's voice on other end.

"Yugi boy," he said to me.

"Mr Pegasus?..." I mumbled sleepily.

"I did not mean to wake you, but I must ask if Atem is with you."

Thank god he wasn't in front of me or I would have ducked my head in shame.

"I was going to tell you about that today but it seems like you already know," I gave him a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing gets by me on my own territory Yugi boy, but that is not the point of this call. I wish for you to bring Atem to my mansion later. Today is a scheduled conference talk between the Shadows and Dragons that happens once a month."

He was talking about the monthly talks between the two gangs that takes place in Pegasus's mansion. This was the one time where both gangs come together to talk about their troubles, with Pegasus acting as a mediator. I've never been to one obviously since I am not associated with either side, but I have heard that things tend to heat up quite fast. It got so bad once, Pegasus had to personally toss out the troublemakers himself.

So today was that day?

"Of course Mr. Pegasus, I'll bring him right after breakfast."

"You were always such a good kid Yugi. After the conference I have your monthly allowance ready," he told me.

Thank god for that.

My spending money was running a little low.

"Thank you Mr. Pegasus. I will see you later with Atem," I said.

I hurriedly hung up.

Looks like today was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"I have asked your brother to bring one of the leaders over for the conference. Take this chance to introduce yourselves but please by all means, <em>do not <em>scare him."

Timaeus sent a warning look to Critias when the azure-haired man made to say something. His younger brother always had a short fuse when it came to family matters. Even Hermos had a hard time keeping him in line, and only Timaeus could truly stop him from doing something rash. They have been on edge the past day, anxious to see how their youngest sibling has been for the past twenty years.

"Soon Critias, we can see our sibling."

"Hopefully that will calm your damn nerves down," Hermos muttered.

"I heard that Hermos," Critias glared at his younger brother.

Their eldest brother heaved a suffering sigh.

"The sooner we see how our brother is doing , the better it will be," Timaeus growled.

"In any case you three will stand behind me during the conference. I will introduce you three as my nephews so the two gangs will know not to mess around while you three remain here," the silver-haired man told the trio.

"We appreciate your help Pegasus," Hermos gave the man a small bow.

"Dartz sure knows how to raise his kin," Pegasus let out an amused chuckle.

* * *

><p>Set was the first to arrive on the scene with Mahad and the others right behind in their cars. Today was the only day when they were allowed to enter neutral territory without fear of repercussions by Pegasus and his men. There was a lot of questions he wanted to ask that stuck-up millionaire. Such as who were those three that were on the streets last night, and what was he going to do about the ambush on his cousin.<p>

"I hope Pegasus has good answers for us," the brunette grunted in annoyance.

"Peace Set. Pegasus knows what he is doing," Isis calmly said from the rear.

"He has a lot of questions to answer," Set muttered in annoyance.

As they were about to step into neutral territory the Millennium Elders spotted the Dragons pulling up in their own cars. Naturally Yami was the first to step out, followed by the other high ranking members of his gang, but what surprised Set and the others was the appearance of Seto.

"Seto has returned?" Mahad whispered to the others.

"We did not get news of this," Karim said.

"This is bad. We need Yusei now more than ever," Shada added.

Isis pursed her lips together in a slight frown. If Seto was back then that meant the Dragons will become more brazen in trying to push territory. Yami alone couldn't do any significant damage, but throw in a rich Seto, things were going to take a different turn. Only Yusei could stand up to Seto, the two having notorious reputations for going at each other's throats.

"Shada, make a call to Yusei and let him know Seto has returned," Isis ordered.

Shada bowed and turned the corner to make the call.

"Let's go," Set said.

They walked to the line that separated the neutral territory from the rest of Domino City, both groups pausing at the entrance to glare at the opposite gang.

"Well if it isn't Set and the Elders," Yami sneered from the head of his group.

"Bring it on you clawless Dragon," Set hissed in response.

"Watch yourself mutt, you don't want to be on the wrong side of the line," Seto smirked from beside Yami.

"No one ask you, you brainless stuck-up brat."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression I was speaking loud enough for all to hear," Set retorted.

"You little-"

Yami held a hand out to prevent his members from causing a scene in front of neutral territory.

"Set enough," a stern voice cut through the ruckus from within neutral territory.

All eyes fell upon an opening door on the street they were standing in. Slowly Atem walked into view, being supported and helped by Yugi. Almost immediately the Shadows ran over to their leader.

"Young Master!" Isis exclaimed.

"Cousin!"

* * *

><p>I swear when those members of the Shadows came running full speed in my general direction, I thought I was going to either get run over or mauled to death. It didn't help that I was supporting Atem's arm across my shoulders either. Boy was I relieved when they stopped short of coming to stand where I was.<p>

"Young Master! Are you alright?" the one I recognized as Mahad asked.

"I am fine Mahad," Atem responded from my right.

"Well look who survives to see another day," a new voice interjected.

I flicked my gaze over to the owner of the voice. It was a guy from the Dragons, and judging by his infamous dress, this had to be Yami. It was strange. He looked so much like Heba...except the skin tone was on a different scale.

Yami must have caught me staring at him because his eyes locked onto mine.

I hastily averted my gaze.

"We'll take it over from here Yugi," Isis said to me in a kind tone.

Two more men came forward and took Atem from me, each supporting their leader on either side. I didn't know what else to do. Pegasus told me to join their conference at the mansion, so I stuck close to Atem's side.

"Did you get yourself a new pet Atem?" Yami taunted as we walked down the street.

"My name is Yugi and I am _no one's _pet!" I answered angrily.

"He's a feisty one," the brunette next to Yami said.

If I was just a foot taller I would have loved to kick that guy's ass.

"This one saved my life, after you so perfectly tried to _ambush _me Yami," Atem responded.

That seemed to shut Yami up for the time being.

* * *

><p>We marched down the street like a strange entourage of circus performers, Atem's group on one side, and Yami's group on the other. I stuck by Atem's side the whole time, occasionally throwing glances at the opposite gang. This was the first time I've ever had such close contact with either side. It was almost a bit frightening to be honest. Unconsciously I pressed closer to Atem, feeling a bit intimidated by their presence.<p>

"Are you alright little one?" Atem asked me, those crimson orbs swimming with concern.

"I-I feel a bit intimidated is all," I honestly said.

"I am here Yugi. Do not fear for your life, I will protect you with my own."

I smiled at Atem.

He smiled back.

That gorgeous smile of his.

I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing it.

As we made our way towards Pegasus's mansion, I couldn't help but think.

'_Maybe saving Atem wasn't such a bad thing after all..._'

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias won't see Yugi until the next chapter XD _

_Timaeus is the oldest, Critias is the second oldest, Hermos is the third._

_Just thought I'd put that up in case you're all wondering who is older._

_Now I'm off to play some FFX/FFX-2 HD Remastered on my PS Vita!_

_Feed the review monster! _

_I will see you all tomorrow ;D_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	9. The Conference II

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Conference II**

Pegasus was expecting our arrival when we came upon the gorgeous mansion that was his home. I have been in there countless times, as Heba would leave me to be watched by the millionaire while he ran errands when I was a kid. Pegasus was kind enough to let me run around in his home, though always tended to by a maid or servant to make sure I didn't get into trouble. As a result I know the insides of the mansion like the back of my hand. Looking back now I never got the chance to properly thank Pegasus for everything he had done for me up until this point.

I'll tell him privately after the conference is over.

"Ah Atem and Yami, glad to see you two are here," Pegasus greeted, holding his arms out to the side.

"Pegasus," Atem lowered his head briefly.

Yami said nothing.

"Come on in," he invited all of us inside the mansion.

I went inside with Atem's group and was immediately assaulted by bright lights from the overhead chandeliers. I never actually got over that, every time I came I would always have to shield my eyes. Who the hell needs such bright lightbulbs anyways!? I'm pretty sure Pegasus is young enough to see without wearing glasses or anything like that right?

As I followed behind Atem, my eyes fell upon three figures watching from a pillar to the right. Curious as to who they were, I twisted my head in their direction and noticed they all had different colored hair. The first one had emerald, the second was azure, and the third was a redhead. But what got to me was the way they looked at me, the way a lion would eye its next piece of meat.

I gulped nervously.

A maid led us to the dining hall where the elongated table had been set up for this specific conference. Three chairs, one for Pegasus, Atem, and Yami had been set up on one area of the table. The rest was vacant though I could see servants and maids setting up plates and covering them with domes. Was Pegasus going to treat us all to lunch or something?

"Now have a seat," Pegasus sat at the head.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood behind Atem's chair as he sat down.

"Before I start I would like to introduce you to three people."

Pegasus snapped his fingers and the guys I saw from earlier stepped out to stand behind him.

"Those guys!" I heard Set gasp softly.

"These three are my nephews Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos. They have returned from studying abroad in Europe and will be staying here for a while. I expect neither side to cause trouble for them while they are here, understand?" Pegasus scrutinized the two leaders under his gaze.

"That would explain why they could walk into neutral territory," Mahad said from behind me.

He had nephews?

How come I never heard Pegasus mention this before?

More importantly, why were his nephews staring at me?

"Yugi boy," Pegasus addressed me.

"Y-Yes Mr. Pegasus?" I said in a small voice.

"This is no place for you to be. Why don't you join my nephews for some lunch in the other room?" he indicated to the room behind him.

Thank god.

"Of course Mr. Pegasus," I said with a small jump and hurried away from the table.

* * *

><p>Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos followed Yugi into the other room where a small table had be set for them. Pegasus had told them earlier he would give an excuse for Yugi to leave the conference, so the brothers could finally be alone with their youngest sibling without any interference. After twenty years of separation and no contact, the time has come for the trio to see how Yugi was doing.<p>

"Ah...I'm Yugi."

"Hello Yugi," Timaeus smiled at his youngest brother, "I am Timaeus. These are my brothers Critias and Hermos," he pointed a hand to said siblings.

Yugi gave them a hesitant wave.

Critias jerked involuntarily beside Timaeus, the eldest kicking his brother in warning to behave. They did not want to make a bad impression on their youngest brother when they haven't even sat down for five minutes yet.

"How come I never heard Mr. Pegasus mention you three before?" Yugi reached out to take a drink of water.

"We've been abroad for many years so he tends not to say anything until we return," Timaeus smoothly lied.

"Besides we like our privacy," Hermos added.

"Some people would kill if they knew who we were," Critias said.

Yugi bobbed his head like a pigeon. "I understand. I would do the same if I was Mr. Pegasus's nephew too."

"Tell us about yourself Yugi," Critias couldn't help but say.

"Hmm...I'm sure Mr. Pegasus told you what happened right?...with the deaths of my grandpa and brother?"

The sorrow the brothers heard within Yugi's voice compelled them to reach forward to embrace him, but it took great self-restraint on their part not to do so. After all Pegasus did warn them countless times _not _to scare off their brother. If they suddenly hugged him out of nowhere, then surely Yugi would freak out and do something crazy that might result in an injury.

It's something they all wanted to avoid.

"Yes we are all aware, and you have our condolences. What were they like?" Hermos plucked a grape from the vine.

"Heba was the only brother I ever had. Our parents died when we were little, so we were pretty much raised by grandpa until he passed away several years ago. Then Heba took over and became my sole guardian," Yugi paused at this point, rapidly blinking back tears, "until he was killed a week ago. Now I'm living on my own...with only Mr. Pegasus to help me."

The trio sat there stunned.

They were not aware of the extent of suffering their youngest sibling had to endure by himself.

Loosing a loved one was not easy.

This the three knew, for their mother and father passed away recently due to an illness. Since then they had been looked after by their uncle, and Dartz acted like a surrogate father to the brothers.

"It must have been tough for you hasn't it?" Timaeus murmured.

The dam broke loose and Yugi began crying earnestly in front of the brothers, covering his face with both hands and weeping into his palms. Unable to restrain himself any further, Timaeus held his sibling close and allowed him to cry on his shoulder. The wetness of those tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt only told Timaeus just how much Yugi had been holding back.

"You've been through so much Yugi," Hermos stroked his brother's back soothingly.

Critias did the same to his hair.

Their tender moment was interrupted by loud noises coming from the dining hall.

* * *

><p>When I heard noises coming from the direction of the dining hall, I knew right away the conference must have taken a turn for the worse. Hastily wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I ran out the door to find Atem and Yami's men with guns drawn and pointed at each other. Pegasus was standing up from his seat, and Yami was hovering over Atem menacingly.<p>

Why can't everyone learn to get along?

In any case I tried to go forward but Timaeus grabbed me around the waist, keeping me from going towards Atem and out of range of their guns.

"Enough with this nonsense Yami! You ambushed Atem when he just returned from Egypt, that is not something a man of your caliber should do!" I heard Pegasus hiss venomously at the leader of the Dragons.

Yami snorted in response. "This is what gangs do Pegasus, surely you of all people should know about that. It's either we kill them or they will kill us. It's a dog eat dog world out there, and I need to do whatever it takes to ensure my side survives."

"Young Master has done nothing to inherit your rage!" Isis shouted angrily.

At this Yami let out a chilling laugh. "You all believe your Young Master is oh-so-innocent but he's not! Tell them what you did Atem! Tell them how you _betrayed _me five years ago! Tell them how you let your _lover _down!"

"No! You don't know anything about that day Yami. Nothing! _Nothing_! Don't you dare say I betrayed you when you don't know the full story! You don't think my heart hasn't been tormented all these years? You don't think I don't regret what I've done that day? No. You have _no idea _what I did for you Yami. No idea," Atem spat.

I was confused.

Atem betrayed Yami five years ago?

And what was this about lovers?

Were they lovers in the past?

Apparently I wasn't the only one startled by the lover part because both Shadows and Dragons were caught off guard, eyes wide and fixated upon their respective leaders.

"You don't know anything Yami," Atem turned around and started to walk away.

"Atem! Where are you going?" Pegasus said.

"This conference is over Pegasus. Thank you for having us here," the Egyptian said.

The Shadows began to slowly lower their guns as their leader made to walk away, but my eyes caught onto Yami as he pulled out a Glock 25 from behind his belt. He cocked it and pointed the barrel right at Atem's back, his finger cocking the hammer.

I wrenched myself out of Timaeus's grasp just as Yami squeezed the trigger.

"No! Atem!" I stretched my hand out towards his back.

A loud bang was all that echoed within the silent room.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Oh I am so very evil for leaving you with such a major cliffhanger teehee._

_Want to find out what happens? _

_Then feed the review monster and you shall be rewarded tomorrow ;D_

_I had to pick up the pace a bit to give this story some umph and action. _

_And to make Atem and Yugi fall for each other of course -wink wink-_

_Now leave me your smexy reviews! _

_Atem and Yami's past will be revealed later on._

_Also we broke the 100 mark! I love you guys!_

_You guys are awesome!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	10. Unnecessary Hurdles

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Unnecessary Hurdles**

"No! Atem!"

Atem fell forward harshly due to a well-timed shove by Yugi from behind. The bullet punched through Yugi's chest, ripping out behind his back and hitting the wall. Yugi let out a little gasp and fell on the floor, blood staining through the purple shirt he was wearing.

"Yugi!" Atem bent to cradle the small body on his lap.

Pegasus whipped his head around sharply. "Now you've done it Yami," he shouted angrily.

Timaeus reacted first before Critias could, stepping in front of Yami and using brute force to render the weapon useless. Yami cried out in pain as he felt his hand break, the gun falling from his slack grip. With a vengeance his fellow brothers had never seen before, the emerald-haired man pulled the leader of the Dragons against him, bringing out an elbow in the process, causing Yami to crash into him with enough force to shatter a rib or two.

Yami crumpled on the floor.

"Yami!" Seto aimed his weapon at Timaeus.

"I don't think so," Critias lunged forward and executed a flawless uppercut to Seto, sending the brunette flying backwards into the other members of the Dragons.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Atem screamed, pressing a hand over Yugi's wound in a vain attempt to staunch the bleeding.

"A-Atem..." Yugi wheezed, "Chest...hurts..."

Atem redirected his attention back to the male lying on his lap. "Don't talk Yugi, Isis went to call an ambulance. You'll be in the hospital soon!"

"S-Stay...with me?..." Yugi gasped.

"I won't leave your side," Atem swore.

He didn't even register when the paramedics had arrived on scene. Only when a lady asked him to kindly relinquish hold of Yugi did Atem start functioning properly. He watched, horrified, as two more people loaded Yugi onto a stretcher and wheeling him outside. Zombie-like, he followed the paramedics outside where they were lifting Yugi into an ambulance.

"Does he have any relatives?" the same lady asked him.

Atem shook his head.

"Then come with us. Judging from what I saw back there, this boy here sees you as family."

Numbly he climbed into the ambulance with the lady.

* * *

><p>With Timaeus and Critias holding down Yami and Seto, Pegasus approached the two menacingly. The millionaire was beyond infuriated at this point, as his home was trashed <em>and <em>Yugi had been shot in defending Atem. He had intended for this conference to be a peace talk between the two gangs, but once they got onto the subject of Atem's ambush, things took a turn for the worse.

"You have humiliated me in my own home Yami, I will make sure you _never _see the outside world again."

"Lock me away Pegasus, do it, not like this will be my first time!" spat Yami venomously.

Timaeus twisted Yami's arm even harder.

"Be careful with your words," he hissed in Yami's ear.

"Bite me!" barked Yami.

Unable to stand this any longer Critias punched Yami in the stomach, rendering him unconscious as his body went slack.

"Yami! What did you do?" Seto shouted angrily.

"Be silent," Hermos snarled, jerking on the brunette's hair.

Pegasus waved a hand at the redhead, and Hermos reluctantly released Seto from his grasp.

"Go check on Yugi in the hospital. I will deal with these two" Pegasus said.

The brothers were already gone before Pegasus finished his sentence.

* * *

><p>Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Yugi was immediately wheeled into the ER for operation, with Atem being instructed to wait outside until the surgeons were done. He restlessly paced the white sterile halls, throwing anxious glances at the door every five minutes or so. The bloodstain on his hand long forgotten since he arrived at the hospital. The only thing he could think about was the operation and how Yugi was doing. Silently he prayed to Ra to watch over the one who had saved his life, asking for Ra's intervention in preventing Osiris from claiming his soul.<p>

"Atem!"

He spun around to find Pegasus's nephews running towards him.

"How is Yugi?" Timaeus was the first to ask.

"He's been in there for around an hour already," he said.

Hermos eyed the man's bloodied hand. "You should go wash that off before someone asks questions about it," he told the Egyptian.

Atem numbly walked in the general direction of the bathroom.

With Atem momentarily gone the brothers were free to discuss their options.

"Should we heal him with-" Hermos began.

"No! We can't do that here Hermos. It will give us away immediately," Timaeus took a deep breath. "We'll have to trust the outside world and their modern technology in saving our brother's life."

"But-"

"My word is final."

Critias and Hermos both shut their mouths.

The doors to the ER opened just as Atem returned from the bathroom. A doctor in green scrubs came out and pulled off the mask around his face.

"How is he doctor?" Atem practically throttled the poor doctor.

"Mr. Motou is fine, we've removed the bullet and managed to stabilize his condition. However the bullet punctured his right lung, thus we will have to keep him hooked up to a ventilator until he can breath on his own," the doctor informed the four.

Atem sank to the floor in relief.

"We will place him in room 423, you are free to visit him when we've settled him inside."

* * *

><p>When Yugi was brought into room 423 and settled in by the head nurse in charge of that wing, Atem was the first inside the room. The moment he walked in, his body refused to go any further as his crimson orbs fell upon the body on the bed. Yugi looked pale. He was already pale to begin with but the paleness of his face was even more relevant as Atem stared. Like the color had been drained from his body. Zombie-like, the Egyptian dragged himself to the chair beside the bed, slowly sitting down in it.<p>

The only sounds audible in the room were those of the machines Yugi was hooked up to.

A slight moisture spot appeared on the mask that had been strapped over his face, the tube connected to a ventilator that pumped oxygen in Yugi's mouth.

"Yugi...little one..." Atem reached out to grasp Yugi's hand in his own.

Yugi's eyes fluttered briefly.

Atem reached a hand out to gently stroke the locks above Yugi's forehead. He had never meant for this to happen. Not only did Yugi save him once, he saved him _twice_. This was more than he'll ever be able to repay in this lifetime. Did Ra send this little one to him to be his guardian spirit? Yugi was a pure soul, one untainted and untouched by lies or evil. Atem never wanted someone as pure and innocent as Yugi to be involved in any of the gangs, especially his or Yami's.

"I'm so sorry..." Atem lowered his head in shame.

He was suddenly yanked upward by a strong hand, then found himself being punched right in the face. The sheer force of the punch sent him staggering backwards into the window, where his head hit the wall with a loud thud. Disoriented momentarily from the sudden hit, Atem shook his head a couple of times and stood up.

It was Critias.

"What was that for?" he asked, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"Yugi was hurt because of you."

"I know," Atem turned his head sideways.

"I should punch you again for putting him through all this unnecessary crap!"

"Then do it," Atem calmly replied.

Timaeus stilled his brother's hand. "Forgive Critias, he has a short temper."

"Tch."

"You three...aren't Pegasus's nephews are you?" the Egyptian said slowly.

The brothers were taken aback by Atem's abrupt comment.

"What are you talking about? We are his nephews," Hermos said after a while.

"I've seen the way you three have been looking at Yugi since he arrived in the hospital. What is your relation to him?"

* * *

><p>Timaeus scrutinized the Egyptian carefully when he asked them what their relation to Yugi was.<p>

"We are not of this world...if you can call it that," Timaeus began.

"Brother no!" Hermos cried in a horrified tone.

"I trust him," Timaeus faced his brothers. "I'm sure you two can feel it as well, the light that shines within his heart."

Critias and Hermos could indeed feel the light from within Atem's heart.

"We are from Atlantis, and we have come to Domino City to search for our missing sibling, and that person is Yugi."

Atem blinked.

"Atlantis does not exist. It is a myth," he said.

"I will explain to you another day Atem, but trust me when I say we are from Atlantis. Yugi is the crown prince and heir to the throne, we have come to take him back to our continent so he can be crowned."

"That's impossible..."

Critias snorted.

"I will not force you to trust in my words but Yugi is our sibling. We have three months time to bring him home, or else his right to the crown is forfeit."

"Then why not tell him who he really is?" Atem asked.

"Because he will not believe us so easily," Hermos answered.

* * *

><p>Atem stood there stunned.<p>

The three men standing before him just told him they hailed from Atlantis.

That was impossible.

Atlantis sank beneath the ocean a thousand years ago. Even he knew about this from his studies back in Egypt.

"So...you three are from Atlantis...and Yugi...is your brother?"

Timaeus nodded.

"Then...Yugi is a _Prince_?"

"Yes, just as we are."

"I see...well...I'll leave you three alone with him then," Atem made to get up but Yugi's hand gripped his tightly in his own.

"Atem..."

Timaeus beckoned for his brothers to leave the room with him.

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Pain.

That was the only thing that registered in my head.

Unbearable pain.

And the voice of Atem.

Following his familiar voice towards the light, my eyes fluttered open just as I felt his hand about to leave my own. Instinctively my fingers curled around his calloused ones, preventing him from leaving the room.

"Atem..." I rasped out, realizing there was a mask over my face.

"Little one!" he flocked to my side.

"Hurts...to...breathe..."

His cool hand smoothed itself over my forehead. "You'll be alright Yugi, I promise you will get through this."

"You're...crying..." I lifted a hand limply to feebly wipe away the tears that were spilling forth from his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. You saved my life again...why?"

I took a deep breath of machine-supplied oxygen. "Couldn't...let you...get...hit...again..." I said.

"You idiot," Atem pressed his forehead against my own, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't feel his breath against my own.

Instead I closed my eyes and allowed this moment to imprint itself in my head forever.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_I had to make things a little...sad? Ehehehehe_

_What can I say, I'm a sucker for sad tragedies sometimes haha._

_Anyways feed the review monster! _

_See you all soon!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	11. Kindness Lies Within

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kindness Lies Within**

Atem stayed by my side the entire day as he promised prior to me passing out from blood loss. Truthfully I felt grateful that he was a man of his word, but on the other hand I wonder if it was truly because it is who he is. My brother had only passed away recently yet when I'm around Atem...I can slowly feel the void in my heart being filled. Of course it was too soon —and ridiculous— to say that I have fallen for him, because I don't even know him that well. However I don't think it's selfish of me to say that my heart is slowly beginning to yearn for this man's company.

"Atem..."

He was instantly by my side, "What is it little one?" he asked in that soothing voice of his.

"You need to go home...and rest," I whispered against his ear.

"I cannot leave your side while you are like this," he protested.

I smiled through the mask over my face. "I'll be fine Atem...you can come back later...I feel a little sleepy," I wasn't lying. The morphine and anesthetics from earlier were still swimming in my system.

He gave a reluctant sigh. "Alright little one. I'll be back later to check on you."

I watched him leave and then closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos were standing outside the door when Atem came out, nearly giving the Egyptian a heart attack.<p>

"How is he?" Critias asked.

"He fell asleep," Atem gently closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for watching over our brother Atem," Timaeus lowered his head in respect to the Shadow leader.

Atem closed his eyes, hand still lingering upon the door handle. "You say Yugi is your little brother, and Timaeus is the oldest isn't he? Then why aren't you the King of Atlantis? Why must you come all this way just to bring him back?"

"Because we belong to the Branch House," Hermos answered instantaneously.

"Branch House?" Atem arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"The Royal Family of Atlantis is divided into two parts, the Main House, and the Branch House. Only those born to the Main House are eligible to take the throne. Our mother was a concubine to our father, and she was a member of the Branch House. Thus when she gave birth to us, we became members of the same house as our mother. Yugi was born to the Queen of the Main House, which makes him the heir to the throne," Timaeus explained.

"Don't you resent Yugi for being born to the Main House?"

The brothers shared a laugh at this particular question. Indeed they had been asked many times before when they were in Atlantis, especially by Yugi's mother, Queen Seiran of Atlantis.

"No. We don't because father showed us the same amount of affection he did for all his children, regardless of what House they were in. Though...when he had to send Yugi away, his spirits and demeanor changed drastically. It wasn't long before he passed away, and our uncle, father's brother, has been reigning in his stead until we can bring our little brother back," Hermos said.

Atem started walking down the hall, pausing when he was next to Timaeus. "Yugi is lucky to have you for his brothers. Treat him well when the time comes, and promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" inquired the emerald-haired Timaeus.

"Make him forget about me," Atem whispered, barely audible to even himself.

"You do not wish for Yugi to remember you?" Critias was appalled by Atem's sudden request.

The Shadow leader stared at his hands. "Even if I wish it, I cannot be selfish as to involve Yugi in my problems. These hands...they're far more tainted than he knows," Atem took a deep breath and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Timaeus noticed a single tear sliding down his face.

"A pure soul like his should be kept that way, clean and devoid of blood and rage. And my past is with Yami will prove difficult to resolve."

"Everyone deserves a chance at happiness Atem," Timaeus heard himself saying.

"That is exactly why I wish for you three to help make Yugi forget about me," Atem rested a hand on Timaeus' shoulder.

"But the heart never forgets," Critias murmured.

* * *

><p><em>"Atem no! Don't do it!" Yami shouted, raising a hand to stop his lover. <em>

_It was too late. _

_Atem pulled the trigger. _

_The body of the man who had been after their lives fell to the floor, the light already faded from his eyes. _

_Shocked that he had just killed a man, Atem panicked when he heard sirens approaching the scene. Yami was desperately trying to pull him away, but the Egyptian man was lost within his own thoughts. Crimson orbs enlarged in shock as he stared at the body, the body he had just killed. _

_"Atem! We need to get away from here!" Yami cried, slapping Atem across the face harshly._

_That brought Atem out of his thoughts._

_"Forgive me Yami...__" Atem punched Yami roughly in the stomach. _

_Yami fell over on the ground next to the dead man. Hurriedly wiping the handle of the gun to rid it of fingerprints, Atem closed Yami's fingers over it and left the weapon lying in his hand. Then with a final look of sorrow, he fled the scene just as police arrived with guns drawn and ready._

* * *

><p>The events from that day jarred Atem from his sleep, his body drenched in a cold sweat and chest heaving up and down. This was the fifth time this week he had the same dream, the dream of what happened the day he made Yami his scapegoat. The day when their relationship fell apart. The day when he betrayed the Dragon leader. He was scared that day, very scared, scared because he had just taken a life and did not know how to react. Unwilling to go to prison back then, he punched Yami and made him take the blame. He had hid behind a dumpster, peering out periodically to see what was going on. He could never forget the words Yami had screamed into the night that day. Words that still haunt him even to this period.<p>

_"I will never forgive you Atem!" _

Yes.

Those were the words Yami had yelled into the night, with the moon bearing witness to his rage and hatred.

What Yami didn't know was Atem later turned himself in, pleading with the judge to release Yami in exchange for him being sentenced to five years. The judge, believing the sincerity of Atem's words, agreed and released Yami after twenty days in prison. What Yami didn't know was Atem had a record, and that the judge had agreed to seal Yami's own from the police department. What Yami didn't know was Atem never forgave himself for what happened that day.

Never.

Atem never told Yami the truth because he couldn't bear revealing it was him who turned himself him. He knew Yami had a lot of pride, and should he find out it was Atem who had secured his release from prison, his hatred will only grow more and more. Therefore the Shadow leader never said a word, instead allowing Yami's hatred to fuel the latter in seeking revenge against him. The only reason why he didn't allow Yami to put a gun to his head was because he had people who needed him.

Isis, Mahad, Set, Karim, Shada, and those who had joined the Shadow Aces.

He saw everyone as family.

When his father was on his deathbed, Atem swore that he will never let any of his family members come to harm, and he intended to keep that promise.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he called.

The door cracked open and a girl with long, flowing blue hair appeared bearing a tray in her arms.

"Kisara? When did you return from Egypt?" Atem asked in a surprised voice.

Kisara was Set's lover and was engaged to marry his cousin. She had grown up in an orphanage in Cairo, being sold to abusive masters due to her exotic features. Indeed no one in Egypt had ever seen a woman with aquamarine hair, and sapphire eyes like Kisara's. When Set found her on the streets, she was dressed in rags and covered with cuts and bruises. Atem was there too. The two of them were on their way home when she stumbled out from an alley, being chased by three men whom all wished to take advantage of her. Set flew into a rage and beat them mercilessly, then turned to tend to Kisara. When he found out she was a slave, Set immediately bought her freedom and took her under his care. The two of them were inseparable since that day, and it was soon evident to the others that Kisara had fallen for Set, and he her.

"I just came back earlier today. Set told me what happened at the conference, is your friend alright?" Kisara came in and gently set the tray down next to Atem.

It bore a meal of bread, soup, and a few dishes she made. Kisara was an excellent cook and the others always relished when she prepared meals for them.

"He is fine but I feel...so helpless and useless," Atem admitted to her.

"Why do you say that Atem?" Kisara sat on the bed side, her delicate hands resting atop the cotton blankets.

"He saved my life twice and I've done nothing in return for him," he said.

"You stayed by his side didn't you?"

Crimson locked onto sapphire. "How did you know?"

"Set," was her simple answer.

"Kisara...am I...a bad person?"

Instead of answering Kisara simply reached her hands out, taking Atem's rough ones in her own, gently folding her fingers over his open palms.

"If you were a bad person Atem, you would not give your blessing to the upcoming wedding between Set and I. If you were a bad person, you would not look after everyone in the Shadow Aces as if they were a part of your family. If you were a bad person, you would not shed tears every night for what you did to Yami. You are not a bad person Atem. You are full of light and kindness, like Ra's eternal rays shining upon the land, basking everything in warmth and love. Kindness lies within your heart, here," Kisara rested a hand on Atem's chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart beating underneath her palm.

"I can see why Set loves you so," Atem smiled at her.

"I may have suffered in the past, but since coming here, living within this home and being able to be with Set has changed me. I no longer hate the world for treating me like an outcast. Set taught me to love, and you taught me what warmth and kindness meant. You two mean more than you'll ever know to me," she said with a smile of her own.

"Do you think...he will hate me?"

"Who?"

Atem took a deep breath. "Yugi, the one who saved my life."

"If he hated you, he would not risk his life to block that bullet for you."

"But I indirectly killed his brother..." the leader whispered.

"While it is true one of ours was responsible for killing his brother, Yugi did not neglect you when he found you unconscious outside his doorstep. Even when you revealed your true name, he did not kick you out of his house. He nursed you back to health didn't he?" she inquired kindly.

He nodded.

"Then you have your answer."

"Thank you Kisara...talking to you has eased my mind quite a bit," Atem said.

She rubbed his hair affectionately. "Eat your food while it's still warm alright? I have some chores to attend to, and Set wants me to make him a cake."

"Oh? Can I have a piece of that cake?" he asked with sudden interest.

She laughed. "Of course you can Atem. I'll save you a piece," she got up and headed for the door.

"Thank you for tonight Kisara," he said again.

"You're very welcome Atem," she closed the door gently.

Atem stared at the food briefly, then slowly began to eat.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_And Kisara makes her debut! _

_To those who are wondering what Atem had done to betray Yami, I hope that little scene gave you a hint._

_It will be expanded more later on in the story. _

_Also Atlantis does not have magic._

_As it was known for its advanced technology, what Hermos was saying last chapter was using that to save Yugi's life. _

_And speaking of the brothers, if readers are still confused, I will explain it more in depth._

_Yugi is a member of the Main House of Atlantis, meaning his mother was Queen. _

_Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos were born in the Branch House, their mother being a concubine to the King. _

_Therefore unless Yugi gives up his right to the throne, Timaeus will never have a chance to be King as he is a member of the Branch House, despite being older than Yugi._

_Since Yugi is the son of the King and Queen, he therefore, has the birthright to claim the throne when he comes of age. _

_Also I don't know what Yugi's mother name is, so I just made up a name for her. _

_Now feed the review monster!_

_See you all soon!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	12. Clearing Up Doubts

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Clearing Up Doubts**

A nurse making her rounds early morning woke me from my slumber, my eyes fluttering open to find her peering over me with a clipboard in hand. When she found me responsive to her questions and touch, she smiled and made a note of it on the board. Then she asked me if I wanted some food and I gave a vigorous nod. I was famished. She was kind enough to ask me if a turkey sandwich and some juice would do, and I agreed right away, knowing my condition probably would inhibit me from having a larger meal anyways.

I was left alone for a while until I heard knocking on the door.

Téa, Tristan, and Joey popped into view and nearly fell on top of each other as they rushed towards my bed.

"Yugi! We were so worried about you!" Tristan gushed.

"Yea Yugi, what the hell happened to ya man?" Joey added.

"I'm sorry...for worrying you guys," I said, my voice a little stronger than yesterday.

I was embraced tightly by Téa, and I could feel her shaking lightly against my small frame. Of the three of my friends, she always worried about me the most, and frankly I think she sees me as a little brother or something.

"As long as you're safe Yugi! But promise us you won't get involved with the Shadow Aces or Atem anymore," she said seriously, looking me dead in the eyes.

'_I'm sorry Téa but I can't do that. Not when my heart yearns for Atem's company._'

"I'll try," I finally said with a smile for reassurance.

"Did the doctors say when you are getting discharged?" Joey asked.

I shook my head.

"When I find that Yami, I swear I will make him pay for shooting you," my friend growled.

Now I was shocked.

"How did you know?..."

The three of them shared a brief look, then Tristan was the one who answered. "Atem managed to get a message to Joey about what happened, and we came over right away to see you."

Of course.

I should have known it was Atem who did it.

* * *

><p>Morning announced itself to Atem through the blinds of the window, the sun casting its warm rays upon his slumbering face, dancing delicately across his closed eyes. Slowly Atem opened his eyes, blinking groggily and turning on his side to avoid the blinding light. He had fallen back asleep after eating Kisara's food, and the nightmare of that day did not bother him. Pushing himself up on his bed, Atem sat there with a hand pressed against his forehead. He remained like that for five minutes, then dragged himself to the bathroom connected to his room and freshened up.<p>

Once he was fully awake, the Shadow leader dressed in a light blue tank top with leather pants and a black belt across his waist. Heading out of his room he was just about to make his way towards the dining hall when loud noises of joy erupted from the entrance. Thinking what was going on that would cause this much of a ruckus, he hurried towards the entrance and stopped dead in his tracks.

Yusei had returned.

And he had Jack, Akiza, Luna, Leo, and Crow with him.

"Yusei..." Atem breathed, rushing over to hug his friend.

"Glad to see you missed me too Atem," Yusei returned the gesture.

Set was still gawking at the other second-in-command, having not expecting them to return so early from Europe.

"How? When? What? Why?" was all the brunette managed to stammer.

Atem focused his attention on the blonde, noticing how although Jack looked like he was recovered, there was traces of fatigue and illness still swimming within his body. The fact that he was leaning on Yusei for support also gave away his state.

"Why did you return if Jack isn't fully recovered?" he asked Yusei.

"The doctors gave us enough medicine to last a month, and then the virus will be completely gone from Jack's body."

"Are you sure he's well enough to actually make the journey back?" Set eyed Jack wearily.

"He's back here isn't he?" Akiza retorted, crossing her arms.

Set snorted.

"Isis and Mahad will help take care of Jack for now. I have a lot I need to discuss with you Yusei," Atem said to the man.

Yusei knew Atem would want to talk to him, having been gone for at least a month or two and away from the affairs that had transpired during his absence.

Kisara chose that moment to appear and when she spotted Yusei and his group, rushed over to envelop Akiza in a hug, nearly knocking the redhead over on the floor. Kisara was rather close with Akiza, and the two girls would often go on outings together. Set was secretly glad that she had someone to be with instead of unruly men all the time, and Akiza saw Kisara as a younger sister.

"Akiza! I missed you!" Kisara gushed happily once she let go of her friend.

"I missed you too Kisara," Akiza responded.

"No love for us?" Crow pretended to cry behind Akiza's back.

The blue-haired girl gave a musical laugh. "I missed you too Crow, and Yusei, Jack, Luna, and Leo," she finished, bending down to pat the twins on their heads.

"Play with us some time Kisara!" Luna begged.

"You can all help me bake a cake for Set later!"

Set gave Kisara a horrified look. "What if they put something in the cake?" he jokingly said.

"I won't let them," Kisara giggled, then pulled Akiza and the twins away from the group.

Thinking fast on his feet Crow offered to help Jack up to his room, with Isis and Mahad trailing closely behind. Shada and Karim were out patrolling with some of the older members, checking for signs of territory being pushed and whatnot. Set disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt to make sure the twins and Akiza did not mess with his precious cake and Kisara.

Which left Yusei alone with Atem.

"Come, there is much I need to discuss with you."

* * *

><p>Yusei accompanied Atem to the latter's personal bedroom, which Atem only allowed three people access to. They were Set, Kisara, and Yusei. Any one else was forbidden to enter unless the Shadow leader gave permission. It's not that he didn't trust those who chose to follow him, Atem just did not want others prying around his room. Even he was entitled to privacy after all.<p>

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yusei asked as he closed the door.

"I was ambushed a few days ago, you know that right?"

"Isis informed me immediately when she found out," confirmed Yusei with a nod of his head.

Atem sat down on his bed and sighed heavily. "During that time I ran into neutral territory, and one of the residents there saved my life. Yugi is his name, and he nursed me back to health despite knowing I am the leader of the Shadow Aces. You see...one of our men killed his brother a week ago in a shootout with one of Yami's followers. When he found out...he lashed out at me but he didn't kick me out of his house. Then during the conference at Pegasus's mansion, Yami tried to shoot me but Yugi pushed me out of the way and was shot as a result," Atem paused at this point, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Have you fallen for this Yugi?" Yusei abruptly asked.

This out-of-the-blue question caught Atem off guard, and his mind stopped working for precisely two minutes.

"You have, haven't you Atem?" his friend asked in a softer voice.

"I cannot say if I have fallen for him Yusei. What I feel is a mix of gratitude and guilt. Gratitude because he saved my life twice, and guilt because he was shot when Yami meant to aim at me," Atem managed to say at last.

"But have you fallen for him?"

Images of Yugi tending to him when he was injured, nursing him back to health, and then taking a shot meant for him all flashed before Atem's mind like a split-second movie. The Egyptian knew right then and there what his answer was.

"No. I haven't fallen for him, because he is the younger brother of the person who saved me once before."

At this Yusei left his position on the wall, walking over to join Atem on the bed as the two friends sat there.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked, leaning back on the fluffy mattress.

"When I was a little boy in Cairo, I had gotten lost on the streets once and sprained my ankle. I couldn't walk properly and was crying really badly, then a stranger came over and offered to help me find my home. He was a warm and gentle person, helping me mend my injury and personally carrying me back to father's home. I had forgotten about the encounter because I was so young back then, but when I saw a picture of Yugi's brother, it all came back to me."

* * *

><p><em>"Father? Father where are you!" a young Atem wailed loudly. <em>

_He had gotten separated from his father when his attention was attracted to a merchant selling exotic goods. Atem turned back around to find his father missing and nowhere in sight. Panic and fear began to settle in and the little boy ran around on the streets, yelling for his father to come. His leg caught on a rock and twisted, sending Atem sprawling on the dirt ground. The force of the break sent pain shooting up his right leg, and he began to cry earnestly. _

_"Are you alright little one?" a kind voice suddenly asked._

_Atem tilted his head upward to find a stranger bending over, smiling at him. "I...I lost my father...a-and my leg hurts," he hiccuped in between sobs._

_The stranger bent down and examined Atem's sprained leg, gently flexing it back and forth to test the degree of the break. The slightest bend sent more pain up his leg, and Atem cried out, clutching at the limb as tears fell down his face anew._

_"It looks bad," the stranger ripped off a piece of cloth and looked around until he found a flat stick. He used this to secure Atem's ankle in place, tying the strip tightly around his leg to help stabilize it. _

_"Where do you live? Maybe I can help you find your way back home." _

_Atem pointed in the northern direction. _

_"Climb on my back then," the stranger turned around. Atem maneuvered himself onto the man's back, locking his arms around the man's throat while his legs were grabbed by warm hands. _

* * *

><p>"So you're saying the one who saved you when you were a little boy...is the older brother of the one who saved your life twice?" Yusei asked slowly, wanting to make sure he got what Atem was trying to tell him.<p>

"Yes."

"And you only remembered this because you saw a picture of your savior in your other savior's room?"

Another nod.

"Atem...I don't know what to tell you other than these two were meant to be in your life, or at least, sent to be your guardian angels. It's clear from what you told me, and it can't be coincidence this Yugi is the younger brother of Heba."

Atem didn't know what to think anymore. "Both brothers saved me...why?...Why did Osiris have to be cruel and take Heba from this world when I never got the chance to thank him? Why is Anubis being selfish in trying to take his younger brother as well? Am I really a cursed child or worse...?" he hung his head and began to cry, droplets of his salty tears dripping onto the backs of his hands.

Yusei knocked his friend on the head. "Don't say things like that Atem. They were meant to be in your life for a reason. If you feel so bad for having never gotten a chance to repay Heba for his kindness, why don't you do it now by looking after Yugi?"

"But it's more complicated than you think Yusei," Atem protested weakly.

"It's only complicated because you're making it so. Fight for what you believe in Atem, don't let others dictate what you should or shouldn't do. Do you remember how people objected to me being with Jack when we first met?"

The Egyptian knew what Yusei was talking about.

Yusei lived in a different part of Domino City in the past, in a place referred to as the Satellite, where criminals and thugs hung around all day. The marking on Yusei's face was a reminder of the past crimes he had committed, but it was not his fault. Yusei did what he did in order to survive. When he met Jack, those around the blonde did not hide their disgust for Yusei once they saw the mark on his face. Jack too, hated Yusei at first for his lowly status, but began to fall for him when he saw how serious Yusei was in wanting to be with him.

Now look at how happy they were together.

It was a secret, but Atem envied Set and Yusei, because both of them managed to find the ones meant to be with them for the rest of their lives. When Atem fell for Yami, he thought he was the one, his soulmate, his other half, and for a long time Atem believed in that. Until the day he made Yami his scapegoat, and everything crumpled apart after that. The fleeting memories he had of Yami were no longer present in his mind, instead buried deep within the darkest recess.

However Atem couldn't tell Yusei that Yugi was the heir to the throne of Atlantis.

Yusei will no doubt think he'd lost his damn mind.

"Follow your heart before it's too late Atem. If you do love this Yugi, you need to let him know before something happens that will rip him away from you," Yusei finished, pushing himself into a upright position.

"If only you knew Yusei...if only you knew..." Atem murmured.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Yusei and the gang have arrived! -cheers-_

_Yami will come back in the next chapter, and he won't be a happy camper._

_Neither will Seto._

_Sparks will fly, and guns will fire. _

_You don't want to miss the next chapter. _

_Want to read?  
><em>

_Then you know the drill my lovely readers ;D_

_See you all tomorrow!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	13. Violence Solves Nothing!

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Violence Solves Nothing! **

Later that day I was happy to see Atem walk in through the door, and boy did he look a lot better than he did earlier today. My friends had left an hour earlier since they had things they needed to attend to, which left me bored out of my mind for an hour until Atem came. However he brought a friend with him this time, and I could see his friend was a little taller than Atem was, and his hair reminded me of a crab...no seriously it does, especially the way the ends stick up, they reminded me of crab claws. When I saw the yellow line tattooed on his face, I knew immediately this man came from the Satellite. Only crooks or thugs who got captured would get marked like this, so as to distinguish them from the rest of the others.

"Atem," I smiled through the plastic mask.

When can I take it off?

It's starting to irritate me.

"I brought a friend for you to meet," Atem waved a hand at the guy behind him. "This is Fudo Yusei, my long-time friend and has been by my side for many adventures."

"Are you Japanese?" I asked, noticing how Atem said Fudo and then Yusei.

Yusei gave me a smile. "Yes I am Japanese, but I prefer if people just call me Yusei."

"I'm Yugi," I said with my hand held out.

"I know who you are Yugi. Atem told me quite a bit about you," he chuckled, but grabbed my hand nonetheless.

I blushed at this.

"How are you feeling little one?" Atem sat down in the chair and placed a cool hand against my forehead.

"Better than when I first got shot," I gave a dry laugh.

"I saw the doctor in charge of you earlier and he said you'll be released in another three days," Atem informed the younger did.

I was glad when he told me that. To be honest I was getting a bit sick of seeing the same four walls whenever I woke up. And the sterile smell of hospital was starting to get to me. I missed my own home, the freedom that I had, and the ability to take a shower whenever I wanted. Here I always needed a nurse to follow me around, because they feared I would collapse on my own if they weren't around. For crying out loud I am _not _a damsel in distress! I can look after myself.

"That's great news. I'm starting to get sick of being here," my voice was a lot stronger than before.

"You don't like living here? Being attended to by people?" Atem gently ran his fingers through my hair.

My eyes closed as I enjoyed his ministrations, his fingers felt so nice running through my scalp like that.

"I hate hospitals," I said with my eyes closed.

"Why's that?" I heard Yusei ask.

My hands reached up to take Atem's off my head, but I didn't let it go, instead I held onto his wrist and stared at the callouses he has all over his palm.

"Because the last time I was here, I watched my brother's body be stored away until his funeral..." I whispered.

"I am sorry," Yusei said while Atem gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

A ringtone suddenly erupted from within Yusei's pocket and I jumped a little on the bed, having not expected it to be so loud. He gave me an apologetic smile and fished the device out of his phone, holding it against his ear without saying anything. Judging from the way his forehead was creasing, I knew automatically it was something wrong. Was it selfish of me to want Atem to stay with me even if it was an emergency? I don't know. But I kept constantly telling myself not to fall for a gang leader, even if it was someone like Atem, because I know all that awaits me is heartache. Not to mention the dangers that are involved with something like this.

So then why do I not want to let go of his hand?

"We have trouble. It seems Yami brought his whole gang onto our turf and there's a standoff right now. Set is doing his best to keep things under control, but Yami is demanding that you show up or there will be blood," Yusei said when he hung up the phone.

I heard a long suffering sigh escape Atem's lips. "Let's go Yusei. We can't let things get out of hand or Pegasus will have our heads," he made to get up.

"No! Don't go!" I begged, holding onto his hand tightly.

Atem faced me with a sad smile on his face, then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against my forehead. "I am sorry little one, but this is something that needs my attention. I promise I'll come back as soon as this is resolved."

I don't know why but tears suddenly poured forth from my eyes like a waterfall. "I have a bad feeling about this Atem, don't go! Stay here with me," I gripped his hand tighter in mine.

"I have to do this Yugi," he whispered, brushing away my tears with the tip of his index finger.

"Atem..."

"Forgive me."

His fingers slipped from mine and I watched as his silhouette left the room.

"Please...if you're up there God...please protect Atem," I prayed as I watched him leave.

* * *

><p>To say Yami was pissed was the understatement of the century.<p>

Pegasus had him and Seto locked up for an entire day and also tortured them.

When they were released, the Dragon leader was absolutely seething with anger and fury.

He gathered his entire gang and proceeded to crash Atem's territory, and that's how he came face to face with Set and the Elders holding them off. Now the massive group were facing each other, with guns drawn and tension thick like ropes in the air. Even the rookie members were focused, knowing that one wrong move would mean their deaths. Yami didn't care. He was out for blood. It's high time he made Atem pay for what he had done five years ago.

He had it planned.

First he needed to get Atem here, engrossed in the escalating fight, and when the time was right, he'll sneak away and into the hospital where that brat was staying at. Yami managed to learn the location after having his higher members scout around, and all he needed was to bribe a nurse or two to let him in the boy's room. It was clear that his former lover harbored a soft spot for that boy, and what better way to get to him than through said brat?

Oh yes.

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Therefore he taunted Set.

"What's the matter mutt, can't do anything without your master here?" he called with a smirk, keeping his gun trained on the brunette.

"Shut it asshole!" snarled Set in response.

"If Atem doesn't show up I will start with you," Yami cocked the hammer of his gun.

He knew one of the Shadow Elders had called Atem, having spotted a phone in one of their hands.

"Yami! That's enough!"

"Speak of the devil," Yami spun around to find Atem running at him with Yusei hot on his trail.

* * *

><p>Atem spotted Yami near the border marking Shadow territory, and it appears that he did indeed bring his entire gang with him. He had no idea what happened to the Dragon leader after the conference, and he was not one to pry by asking Pegasus what had happened. However knowing what the millionaire was capable of when someone crossed him, the Egyptian deduced it couldn't have been good.<p>

"That's enough!" Atem shouted as soon as he spotted Yami.

He could see they all had their guns drawn.

"Young Master," the Elders called out to him.

Ignoring them for the time being, the Shadow leader stood face to face with the Dragon leader.

"What do you want Yami?" he asked, making sure to never let the gun leave his sight.

"I've been waiting for this day for far too long," Yami said as he pointed the barrel straight at his face.

"What happened is between us, don't get the innocent involved!"

Yami gave a cold laugh, devoid of emotions and flat in tone. "Look at you Atem, trying to play saint at a time like this. You act all innocent and pure in front of the others, but I know who you _really _are."

"Enough Yami! Violence solves nothing!" Atem said heatedly.

"It will solve this knot that's been in my heart for the past five years!" Yami screamed.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>A single gunshot from one of the rookie Dragon members set off a chain of events. Instantly all members from both sides fired at their enemies, ducking behind whatever they could find to avoid stray bullets from hitting them. Atem took cover behind a parked car with Seto and Yusei, the latter handing him a Desert Eagle Mark XIX, along with several clips of magazine in case he ran out. Cocking the hammer back, the Shadow leader peered over the edge of the car and took careful aim, squeezing the trigger to prevent a Dragon member from hitting Isis when she wasn't looking. A shot barely grazed his forehead, bouncing off the golden headband that protected skin from metal. It had been a gift from his deceased father when he came of age, and Atem always wore it no matter where he went.<p>

"Behind you!" Set hissed, pulling the trigger on his Jericho 941.

The shot caught a Dragon member right in the chest, and he toppled out of view.

"Don't kill them Set!" Atem warned, firing off more shots of his own.

"Where's Yusei?" the brunette suddenly asked.

Yusei was no longer by their side, and when Atem took a look over the edge of the car, he found his friend facing off against Seto.

* * *

><p>The last time Yusei fought Seto, it resulted with him emerging victorious over the brunette Dragon second-in-command. Yusei was never scared of Seto, not of his money nor of his notorious persona. He hadn't seen the man for several months due to bringing Jack to Europe for treatment. Jack never did like Seto, and the two would often cross weapons whenever they were on the streets. Of course Seto saw Jack as a rival, as Jack had money on par of that with the brunette, and the two were well-known as well. Seto being the CEO of Kaiba Corporations, and Jack being the CEO of Atlas Industries.<p>

"Where's your blonde lover?" Seto taunted, slowly circling Yusei like a lion eyeing its prey.

"Somewhere away from all this mess," Yusei responded, keeping his composure cool.

"Too afraid to take me on is he?"

"Shut it Seto. You think you're all that but you're nothing without your money!" Yusei retorted.

Seto laughed. "How about we do this the old-fashioned way? No guns. Just our bare fists like real men do."

Yusei layed his weapon on the floor and watched Seto do the same. When they were both disarmed, Yusei waited for Seto to make a move. It was clear Seto did not like being ignored so he charged at the Shadow. Calmly side-stepping the predictable blow with ease, Yusei retaliated with a flawless roundhouse kick, catching the brunette right in the stomach. Seto was momentarily disoriented, but countered with a sharp blow to the solar plexus of his enemy. Now it was Yusei who was stunned, staggering backwards from the stinging blow. Optimizing on this chance to finally show Yusei who was superior, Seto moved in to incapacitate the Satellite denizen, but Yusei was quick to recover and avoided the killer hit.

With renewed vigor Yusei doubled his attack, using his elbow to hit Seto right underneath the chin. The blow worked and the brunette was sent flying onto the ground, completely winded from the hit. Yusei ran and pinned Seto against the ground in a headlock, making sure to not allow his hands or feet to get a chance at hitting him. Gripping a fistful of brown hair in his hand, Yusei slammed the brunette's head on the concrete pavement.

"Give it up Seto, you can't win against me."

Instead of retorting like he normally does, Seto howled with laughter, prompting Yusei to slam his head against the ground again. A trail of crimson slowly trickled down the brunette's forehead, leaving behind a scarlet line in its wake.

"What's so funny?" demanded Yusei.

"You guys are so preoccupied, you haven't even realized Yami is no longer here," Seto continued his heartless laugh.

Whipping his head upward sharply to survey the surrounding area, all Yusei could see were people ducking to avoid getting hit, and lots of objects riddled with bullet holes. However he could see Seto was right, Yami was nowhere to be seen. Where had the Dragon leader gone if not to take it all out against Atem?

"Where is he?" hissed Yusei.

"Going after the person that will affect your precious Atem the most."

Then it hit him.

Yusei shouted at the top of his lungs. "Atem! Yugi is in trouble!"

* * *

><p>"Atem! Yugi is in trouble!" the Shadow leader heard Yusei shout over the gunshots.<p>

All the color drained from Atem's face.

He should have seen this coming!

"I need to get to the hospital!" he said to Set.

"Are you insane? You're needed here!" his cousin argued.

"No. Someone needs me more right now," Atem got up and fired three shots in succession. "Take care of things here Set! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

He took off running.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by sounds coming from the door later that evening. Thinking it was just a nurse who was making her rounds, I ignored it and rolled on my side. My ears picked up sounds of footsteps approaching by bed, stopping just a mere inch away from where I slept. The nurse normally stayed for around five seconds or so, just to make sure I was sound asleep and comfortable, so I counted the seconds in my head. When I hit ten and the footsteps didn't move, I cracked my eyes open and found a silhouette hovering over my bed.<p>

I could make out the familiar shape of Atem's hair and smiled sleepily, rationalizing that Atem had returned to check on me. But when I realized he wasn't speaking to me, my mind began to clear the sleep from my body and that's when I saw it.

The barrel of a gun pointed straight at my face.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_What did I say, I said there would be action in this chapter._

_Atem you need to hurry! _

_Yugi needs you!_

_How was this chapter? Keeping you on the edge of your seat? _

_Feed the review monster and you shall be rewarded!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	14. Torn Emotions

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Torn Emotions**

When the barrel of that gun was pointed at my face, there were two things that entered my mind then. The first was did Atem betray me? Was he here to take my life? The second was why would he do something like this right after I saved his life twice in a row? Those were the only two questions I had as I stared at the barrel, expecting the bullet to come flying out of the chamber at any second and take me to see my brother in heaven. What a relief that would be wouldn't it? I wouldn't have to worry about anything any longer.

"Are you here to take my life too?" I asked calmly, my eyes never leaving his silhouette.

He didn't answer.

I heard the cock of the hammer.

It was coming.

The door to my room flew open and the noise startled Atem, causing him to fire a shot at the direction of the sound. I heard a grunt of pain but my eyes made out the figure of Timaeus ramming into the leader. The impact knocked him against the wall, but Atem was quick to recover and fled the room.

"After him!" I heard Timaeus shout.

I saw Hermos and Critias chase after the fleeing Atem, while Timaeus leaned heavily against the wall, a hand pressed against his shoulder. Deciding to take a huge risk by doing this, I slipped the mask off my face and immediately started coughing, having been so used to breathing oxygen pumped by the machine. It took a few minutes but I managed to make my lungs function long enough to crawl over to where Timaeus was.

"Are you alright?" I rasped, my hands pressing over the wound on his right shoulder.

The coppery, metallic scent of blood assaulted my nose the moment my hands touched his injury. Ignoring how nauseous it was making me, I looked around frantically for anything to stop the bleeding.

"Put your mask back on Yugi," Timaeus grunted, removing my hands from his shoulder.

"But you're hurt!" I wheezed, pressing the back of my hand against my mouth as a coughing fit overcame me.

"I've survived worse. Now put your mask back on!"

My head was beginning to spin from the lack of oxygen flowing in my lungs, so I somehow pulled myself back towards the edge of my bed, and hurriedly slipped the mask back over my mouth and nose. After several seconds my vision cleared and I was able to breathe normally, but the line connected to my mask had its limits, and I only managed to crawl towards Timaeus's side.

"Yugi!"

I whipped my head around and found Atem standing there. The first thing I noticed was the gun in his hand, and immediately I positioned myself in front of Timaeus, with my arms spread out as if to shield him.

"Stay away!" I cried.

My words must have stung because he acted as if he was physically slapped by me when I said to stay away. He entered the darkened room as if in a trance, and I tried not to flinch as he got closer and closer. I could still see the gun in his hand, the same gun that injured Timaeus. Why was he here? Wasn't he afraid Critias and Hermos would get him? Unless...he killed them and then came back to finish the job!

"Stay away from us!" I cried in a louder voice.

"Yugi..." his look was one of hurt and betrayal.

I didn't care at that point.

"What's going on?" a new voice shouted from down the hall.

Atem twisted his head around and realized it was a doctor who had overheard the ruckus and was sprinting down to where we were. Without another word he took off running, away from the room, in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Stop right there!" the doctor began to give chase but stopped when he saw me hovering over Timaeus.

"Dr. Leonhart!"

"After him! I'll take care of them," the doctor said.

Three security officers chased after Atem.

"What happened?"

"He tried to shoot me but Timaeus was shot instead. Please doctor, you need to save him!"

Dr. Leonhart flicked the light switch on and began to visually examine Timaeus, taking care to avoid the gunshot wound. I was clutching Timaeus's hand with both of mine, not caring about the blood getting all over. That was the least of my worries right now anyways. My mind was still reeling from the various questions that were plaguing like a relentless storm within.

"The shot wasn't a deep one and the bullet isn't lodged. You'll need some stitches and bandages to keep it from getting infected," the doctor finally said, putting away his flashlight.

"Thank god," I exhaled a breath of relief.

* * *

><p>Hermos and Critias chased after the fleeing Atem but lost sight of him when the leader ran into a darkened alleyway. The brothers were faced with a dead end when they turned the corner, and didn't know where he had fled to. Upset that they managed to let him slip away, the two leaned against the brick wall to catch their breath momentarily. They had hoped to get Atem so they could bring him back to the hospital, but it looks like they wouldn't be doing so tonight.<p>

"Hermos...where's your necklace?" Critias suddenly asked, noticing his brother's pendant was gone.

A hand flew up to feel for the chain that kept the pendant secured around his neck, and Hermos widened his eyes in shock when he realized it was no longer there.

"Shit. It must have fallen off somewhere," he said.

"Find it! We can't lose it or we're screwed!" Critias knocked his brother on the head.

"Ow!"

"Find it now! Retrace our steps! We can't let other people know about it!"

The brothers backed out of the alley and began retracing their steps, hoping to find the red dragon pendant that had fallen from Hermos's neck.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the siblings, Yami had hidden himself behind a dumpster and overheard the conversation about this mysterious pendant. Coming out from his hiding place, the Dragon leader contemplated on finding this pendant first, but he didn't have to look very far or hard. Lying underneath a street light was a necklace shaped like a dragon, and Yami went over to it, bending down to pick it up in his hand. The pendant was carved from a ruby, its smooth surface glinting against the light, and he could see it was carved into a dragon resting on its haunches.<p>

"Well what do we have here," he muttered to himself.

Knowing this was rather important to the two guys that were chasing him, Yami pocketed the pendant and stood up with a smirk. It might come in handy. He could use it to bribe those two into telling him what it was, or better yet, he could sell it for money. Collectors would pay for a precious gem like a ruby, but something within Yami was telling him this was no ordinary pendant. There was something secretive and mysterious behind it.

There was only one person he could go to for answers.

Duke Devlin, the mafia boss who controlled everything and anything that happened underground.

* * *

><p>Atem couldn't understand why this was happening.<p>

He managed to shake off the security guards that were hot on his trail moments ago by ducking behind an unloading truck. The officers cursed out loud when they couldn't find him anywhere, and trudged back to the hospital in silence. Atem only moved when he felt it was safe, taking cover behind a convenient store that was in a quiet neighborhood. He stood there until he lost track of time, simply staring at the sky above. His heart was torn, torn and confused as to what happened. Those words Yugi spoke earlier still stung. He could recall the tone Yugi used when yelling at him to stop. Why would his little one yell at him with such hatred?

With frustration and anger pent up and about to burst, Atem punched the brick wall with his bare hand, not caring nor feeling the sting of the blow. He kept at it until his knuckles were raw and bleeding, but even then he didn't stop. With every mark he punched, an imprint of his bloodied knuckles was left behind. With a final blow Atem unleashed a cry of distress, then slammed his forehead hard against the wall, the impact being absorbed by the golden headband protecting him from the blow.

"Why..."

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Soft raindrops began to fall from the sky, like heaven itself was moved by Atem's feelings of woe. It started out soft, barely ghosting over his exposed skin, then it turned into a pouring storm, drenching Atem from head to two in three seconds. Yet the Egyptian didn't move. He merely stood there with his head on the wall, silently watching droplets of water fall from his soaked hair. He felt like he no longer had the will to do anything.

"Young Master!"

He didn't respond.

Not even when someone gently pulled him away from the wall. Instead he fell back against the strong arms like a puppet.

"Odion, Marik, get him into the car!" Ishizu ordered, observing the dull lights swimming within Atem's eyes.

Atem didn't resist when Odion and Marik brought him inside the warm interior of their black Honda.

The only thing that was constantly surfacing within his mind was a single word.

_Why? _

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Hermos is screwed unless he finds his pendant! _

_What does Yami plan on doing with the pendant? _

_Oh the anticipation! _

_The Ishtar siblings finally make their debut as well ;D _

_And if you are wondering, I modeled their pendants after their dragon forms in the anime. _

_Yugi's pendant will be based on the Leviathan. _

_Of course he won't be getting it until later on in the story. _

_I look forward to reading your lovely reviews ;D_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	15. Conflicts Of The Heart

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Conflicts Of The Heart **

Odion drove the car back towards the mansion while Marik and Ishizu tended to a non-responsive Atem in the back seat. Ishizu had a clean towel in her hand, which she used to gently wipe away the blood that was caked around her leader's knuckles. He didn't even wince when a thin layer of alcohol was applied to disinfect them. Marik was silent, helping his sister wrap bandages around Atem's hands. Atem stared blankly ahead, not caring what was happening or going on around him.

"Young Master, what happened to you?" Ishizu whispered softly, gently attaching a pin to keep the bandages from falling off.

Atem didn't answer.

"Young Master?" Marik waved a hand in front of Atem's face.

"He is in shock," Odion said from the driver seat.

Ishizu bit her lips in worry. When Isis called her to say that Atem was missing since the afternoon battle with the Dragons, she immediately called Odion and Marik to come help her find their leader. They drove around for half a day until someone tipped them off that Atem was behind a convenient store, and rushed over to find him leaning heavily against the wall, with knuckles bleeding and unresponsive to their touch. Something must have happened that would shock him this badly. Fiddling around the medical kit she had with her, Ishizu pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"Forgive me Young Master," she said, then plunged the needle into his arm.

Atem slumped over on the seat.

"What did you do sister?" Marik gasped in alarm, catching the Egyptian just as he fell over.

"It's a sedative to help him sleep," she simply informed him.

* * *

><p>It was Marik who carried an unconscious Atem in his arms when the siblings returned to the mansion. Set was the first at the door the moment they stepped in, having not slept nor eaten since the bloody battle that afternoon. He sported a few injuries of his own, but nothing major that Isis could see. The Dragons were forced to retreat when Seto was beaten by Yusei, and their leader Yami was nowhere in sight. Of course Pegasus was enraged when he heard about the damages, but he couldn't do anything about it because it was not neutral territory. The only thing he could do was make sure the two gangs did not step into his own boundaries.<p>

"Cousin!" Set rushed over to take Atem from Marik, but Ishizu stepped in the way.

"He needs to sleep. Do not disturb him now Set," she placed a hand firmly around his wrist.

"But-"

"No!" she glared sharply at him.

Set gave a defeated sigh and lowered his hand, stepping aside to allow Marik to carry Atem up to his room. However Ishizu remained behind and beckoned at Set to join her in the common room. The other Elders were waiting there anxiously, looking up instantaneously when the eldest Ishtar sibling walked in with Set behind. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Ishizu sat down on a vacant couch.

"We found him outside a convenient store, but he was unresponsive to our questions and touches."

"Did you anyone suspicious around?" Shada inquired, lifting his head up from where he stood.

"No. But his knuckles were bloodied and raw, Marik and I tended to the injuries."

Isis frowned heavily, leaning against Mahad for support, which he did by slipping an arm around her waist.

"Set you were there today during the shootout. Did Young Master say anything prior to his disappearance?" Mahad spoke up, keeping a firm grip around Isis's waist.

"He said something about Yugi being in danger, then bolted for the hospital," the brunette answered after a moment of silence.

No one spoke.

"Something must have happened between him and this Yugi," Karim said.

"I knew that brat was trouble when cousin first met him. Now look at the state he's in," Set snorted from where he was sitting.

"Peace Set. It is not the fault of Yugi that Young Master is this way, he is in the hospital remember?" Isis said from beside Mahad.

He flicked his eyes over towards where she was resting. "We should have taken care of that brat the day we found cousin inside his house!" he said venomously, not liking this idea of his cousin being with that young boy.

"No Set! We were given orders not to harm Yugi," Mahad said sharply.

"If cousin does not learn to stop seeing that boy, I will personally see it to it that Yugi never sees cousin again!"

"Enough Set," the voice of Atem interjected through the heated conversation.

Everyone spun around to find Atem wobbling down the spiral stairs, stopping every few steps to steady himself against the handrail. Isis and Ishizu made to move for their leader, but the Egyptian held a bandaged hand out to stop them. Slowly he made his way down to the last stairs, then walked over to where the entire group was. That's when they all got a good look. Atem had blood-shot eyes and his hair was in disarray, his usual golden headband was not around his forehead, and his gold earrings were left out as well. The Elders have never seen their leader look like this.

"Young Master you shouldn't be up," Ishizu said worriedly.

"I am fine Ishizu. Set, you _will not _lay a finger on Yugi."

"But cousin-"

"This is an order!"

The brunette couldn't argue when Atem commanded him like that.

"What happened at the hospital? You need to tell us Young Master," Mahad said.

"Where is Yusei?" Atem ignored Mahad's question as he looked around the room.

"In his and Jack's room," Isis informed him.

Atem turned around and headed for the blonde's room upstairs.

"Young Master..." Isis tried to go after him, but Ishizu held a hand out and shook her head.

"Whatever he is going through, he needs to resolve this on his own. If he needs to seek out Yusei, then let him do so."

* * *

><p>Yusei was in the room he shared with Jack room tending to his blonde lover, having made a small bowl of soup that would be easy for Jack to swallow and digest. He sat on Jack's bed and watched the blonde sip at it, while he took out a small vial of clear liquid and mixed it with another set of powder. It was his daily dose of antibiotics that the doctor in Europe had prescribed to help fight off the remainder of the virus. Since there was at least three months supply worth, Yusei only trust Akiza to administer the medicine if he wasn't around to do so, but he made sure he was back in time to watch over Jack. With the two medicines thoroughly mixed together, Yusei turned around just in time to see Jack put the empty bowl on the bedside table.<p>

"Here you go," Yusei handed the cup to Jack.

Jack made a slight face. "Do I have to? It tastes...nasty," he complained, eyeing the cup disdainfully.

Chuckling in amusement at this, Yusei leaned in and gave Jack a long kiss.

"Now, be a good boy and drink your medicine."

The blonde swallowed the cup in one go, trying hard not to shudder at the after-taste. Yusei placed a finger under Jack's chin and lifted his head up, about to lean in for another kiss when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Yes?" Yusei called.

"It's me," came Atem's muffled voice from the other side.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a haggard looking Atem. Yusei immediately caught Atem just as the leader fell over, his legs having given out from underneath.

"Atem!"

"I'm fine Yusei," Atem slowly pushed himself off Yusei's chest.

"What in the world happened? Is Yugi alright? Why are your hands bandaged?"

Atem brought himself over to the chair and sat down in it, covering his face with his hands. Jack looked on in concern from the bed he shared with Yusei, while his lover knelt in front of the Shadow leader.

"What happened?" Yusei asked softly.

"Yugi...he thinks...I shot Timaeus and told me to stay away," Atem choked out, trying to hold back sobs.

"Why would he..." then Yusei's eyes lit up in understanding, "He mistook Yami for you didn't he?..."

"I don't know Yusei...but it is a possibility since Yami and I have a similar hair style..."

"Atem you _need _to tell Yugi what happened or he'll misunderstand you!"

The Shadow leader's shoulders began to tremble. "Don't you think I know that? I _want _to tell him so badly but he doesn't want to see me right now!"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Yusei couldn't bear to see his friend so distraught over this.

"W-Would you?"

"Yes Atem."

"Thank you..."

Jack decided to join in the conversation. "This is the first time I've ever seen you like this Atem," he remarked from the bed.

"Shush Jack," Yusei said without looking at the blonde.

"He has a point Yusei. I always act so strong in front of the others but there are times...when my heart is on the verge of crumbling."

"Because you are a human like the rest of us," Yusei gently said. "You have a right to be upset and hurt just like we all do. It's good to be strong for the sake of others, but sometimes Atem, you need someone to look after _you_ as well."

"I don't deserve such happiness," Atem muttered.

"You do," Jack interjected.

"Jack is right. You deserve so much more than happiness Atem, you deserve to love and _be loved _in return."

Atem looked up from his hands, shiny trails of tears staining his ebony cheeks. "By who Yusei? By who?" he asked.

"By Yugi."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Oh Atem, barging in on Yusei and Jack when they just want some privacy ;D_

_I couldn't help but add some fluff lol._

_Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias will come back next chapter._

_As will Yugi._

_But can Yusei convince Yugi it was not Atem who wanted to kill him? _

_See you all next chapter! _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	16. Misunderstandings I

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Misunderstandings I**

Timaeus was back inside Pegasus's mansion when his brothers finally showed up, albeit drenched from the rain and looking very frazzled. He was curious as to what would make his brothers look this way, until he noticed the missing necklace around Hermos's neck.

"Where is your pendant?" he asked in a tone he rarely used.

"I...dropped it..." Hermos hid behind Critias.

"I hope for your sake you found it," Timaeus got up from the couch, slowing coming towards his cowering brother.

Critias held his arms out. "We looked everywhere for it Timaeus. We couldn't find it in the night," he said.

"Do you have _any _idea how serious this is? You lost the pendant that father gave us? It's the key that will deactivate the barrier around Atlantis! Without it you cannot return home!"

"Don't you think I know that Timaeus? We've looked everywhere but it's missing!" Hermos cried, hiding behind Critias.

"If someone finds it and discovers what it's for, Atlantis will be in jeapardy!"

"Yelling at Hermos won't solve this Timaeus. What we need to do now is figure out if someone picked it up or not," Critias said to his older brother.

Timaeus closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb. "Whatever it takes...we must find the pendant. This normally isn't allowed, but Critias, use the tracker within your pendant. It's been synced to mine and Hermos's own pendants, and if it senses the ruby dragon, it will pick up on it. Just make sure you _do not _let anyone see it!"

Critias gave a nod of his head.

"Find it tomorrow. For now just go and get some rest," Timaeus pressed a hand against the bandaged shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Hermos came forward to kneel beside his brother.

"Technology here really is so simple and frustrating," the emerald-haired man let out a laugh of amusement, "They put stitches on me to help the wound close, and they said it would leave a scar."

"Want me to get the remote?" Critias asked.

His brother indicated towards the suitcase. "Do it when no one is around. Pegasus may know who we are, but his servants are in the dark about our origins."

* * *

><p>"Atem is really distraught over this isn't he?" Jack said after Yusei closed the door to their room.<p>

Yusei let out a soft breath, "Ever since he was saved by Yugi, it seems Atem has been unconsciously falling for him. He just won't admit it, that's how he always is," he went to sit on the bed, sliding in under the warm blankets.

The blonde coughed several times, pressing a hand against his mouth to stifle it as best he could. Yusei reached over for the glass of water on the nightstand, slipping an arm around Jack's shoulder while the other held it out. Once the coughing subsided, Jack allowed his lover to tip the water down his throat.

"I like it better when you feed me," Jack smirked at Yusei.

Yusei arched an eyebrow. "Is that what you want? The famous Jack Atlas wants to get fed by his Satellite lover?" he joked with a smile.

At this Jack frowned deeply at Yusei, gently sliding a hand up to trace the yellow line that had been tattooed underneath Yusei's left eye. It was his fault that Yusei was forever marked by this stigma. Jack never forgave himself when he found out what Yusei had done back then, even though the latter told him constantly it was never his fault to begin with.

"I'm sorry Yusei," Jack murmured.

A warm hand covered Jack's own. "What are you saying Jack?" Yusei said softly.

"Does it hurt?" Jack gently traced the line with his thumb.

"No."

"It's my fault..."

Yusei silenced Jack with a long kiss, sliding a hand underneath the blankets, causing Jack to arch off the bed.

"It was worth it," Yusei said when they pulled apart.

"You're marked because of me Yusei. I...If only I was stronger back then," Jack's amethyst eyes looked away.

"It was not your fault Jack. Akiza and the others don't blame you either."

Jack was silent.

Yusei knew what was tormenting Jack, and no matter how many comforting words he spoke, the wound within the blonde's heart would never fully heal.

"Would you like to come with me to the hospital tomorrow to meet Yugi?" Yusei finally said.

"You don't mind?" Jack asked.

"You are well enough to walk around now."

The two lovers pressed their foreheads together, then Yusei flipped over to turn the light off. Once they were swallowed in darkness, Yusei gently laid a trail of butterfly kisses down Jack's face, coming to the corner of his lips, then slowly going downward towards the hollow of his throat. Jack let out a small gasp as Yusei's warm breath ghosted over his skin, then coming back up to seal the deal with a passionate embrace.

A moan slipped past Jack's mouth as he felt Yusei's tongue flick around his lips, and he parted them to let it meet his own. The two lovers battled it out with greed, both equally eager to devour the other, their tongues slipping and thrusting while Yusei gained the upper hand but straddling Jack against the bed. In the dark only the pupils of Jack's eyes were illuminated against the moonlight, and Yusei thought he'd never seen anything prettier than the way those amethyst irises reflected the moon's rays.

Fervent sapphire locked onto passionate amethyst as Yusei leaned down to draw Jack in for another kiss.

"It's not your fault Jack," Yusei murmured against his lover's ear when they broke apart.

Jack's chest was heaving slightly as he stared wantonly at Yusei.

"Yusei..." he moaned, making slight thrusting motions with his hips.

"You're not recovered yet," Yusei disentangled himself from his blonde lover and fell back in bed beside Jack.

"I know..." Jack turned to bury his face in Yusei's neck, inhaling the familiar scent he carried.

Yusei pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "Sleep Jack, you need to get better."

* * *

><p>I honestly didn't sleep that night at all.<p>

I was too busy crying against the pillow.

Right after Dr. Leonhart helped patch up Timaeus and sent him on his way, he checked on me and after deeming me well enough without sustaining any injuries, he left me alone for the evening but had two security guards stand outside my door in case my attacker returned. I couldn't sleep. Instead I spent the evening curled up on my side with tears pouring down my eyes. So as a result when morning came, my eyes were puffy and swollen and I could barely open them.

Not that I cared.

My heart was dead at this point.

Betrayed by the one that I was starting to fall for.

So imagine my surprise when I saw Yusei walk in —well try to walk in, the security guards stopped him at the entrance of my room— with a blonde guy behind him.

"Yusei?" I called, giving a nod of my head to the guards

They let him through, and Yusei entered with the blonde guy following behind. I tried to smile but the corners of my lips wouldn't turn up.

"Yugi? Are you alright? What happened to your eyes?" Yusei sat down next to me on the chair.

"I just cried a little too much yesterday. Who is your friend?" I directed my attention towards the blonde.

Yusei had this loving smile when I mentioned his friend. "This is Jack Atlas, the one my heart belongs to."

Atlas.

Atlas.

It sounded familiar.

Then it hit me.

"Jack Atlas...as in the CEO of Atlas Industries?" I asked in an incredulous voice.

"Nice to meet you Yugi," Jack said in a British accent.

Holy shit.

He has a British accent!

And he was Yusei's lover?

I totally did _not _see this coming.

"I was not expecting Jack to be your lover," I admitted sheepishly to Yusei.

He gave an amused chuckle at my comment. "I know what you mean, especially given my status as a Satellite denizen."

"I didn't want to bring it up since it would be rude," my eyes fell upon the yellow line tattooed beneath his left eye.

"That is a story for another time. I came here to speak to you about something," Yusei said to me.

"What is it?" I asked, though I had feeling I knew what he was going to say.

"Atem wants me to talk to you about what happened yesterday evening."

* * *

><p>When I heard Yusei say his name, I turned away from the man and stared out the window, watching birds fly by overhead. I didn't want to hear what Atem had to say, even if he wasn't physically here to say it to me. My heart was too hurt at this point. He tried to kill me for crying out loud! Thankfully Timaeus wasn't hurt when that shot ricocheted off the wall, but if he hadn't showed up on time, I would have already joined Heba in heaven.<p>

"I don't want to hear it," I mumbled to him.

"Then hear it from me, not from Atem."

I turned back around to face Yusei. "I'm guessing you won't leave me alone until you do huh?"

"He won't," Jack said from beside Yusei.

"Alright then Yusei," I finally said with a sigh of defeat.

"A fight broke out yesterday between us and the Dragon Hearts on our territory. That's what happened when Atem had to leave you in the morning, because the two of us had to rush over to help out. It was a rather...bloody battle and I don't want to horrify you with the details, but when I managed to pin Seto down, he revealed that Yami had slipped away during the ensuing chaos. I asked Seto where he went and he said Yami had gone after the one thing that would get to Atem the most," Yusei began, keeping his eyes on mine.

I gasped. "Me...?"

Yusei nodded and kept going. "I shouted to Atem what had happened and he took off running for the hospital. After that I don't know the details since I was busy dealing with Seto and the rest of the Dragon members with Set. But I do know that whatever transpired between the two of you, Atem is greatly and deeply affected by it."

"I...I..." I couldn't find the right words, my throat having gone very dry suddenly.

Did I mistake Yami for Atem?

I couldn't recall anything.

My memories were all a big jumble.

But if I did mistake Yami for Atem then...

Oh my god.

"I...I told him to leave...to stay away...and he took off running when security guards spotted him..." I whispered in a horrified voice, realizing what I had done.

"You mistook him for Yami didn't you?" Jack asked, a slight frown on his face.

"I...I couldn't see...the lights were off and there was a gun pointed at my face...but I could see the familiar shape of his hair...and that must have gotten me convinced that it was Atem..."

Jack and Yusei shared a brief look.

"Can I ask you something if you don't mind me asking?" Yusei said to me.

"Go ahead," I said dryly, terrified that I had hurt Atem by mistaking him for wanting to take my life.

"Do you love Atem?"

* * *

><p>"Do you love Atem?" Yusei asked me out of the blue.<p>

"Do I...love him?..." I repeated in a daze.

Yusei gave a nod of his head.

My mouth opened at that point but no words came out, like I had gone mute when asked if I loved Atem. I didn't know the answer. Do I love Atem? I certainly feel something towards him, but could it be classified as love? I needed to remember that he was a gang leader, and I swore not to get involved with any of that, especially not after what happened to Heba. So why did I get such a warm and funny feeling whenever he was around me? Why did I not want him to leave yesterday when he had to help his gang out with the fight?

Was it love?

Or was it something else?

"I..." I swallowed thickly, "I love him."

"Then you need to do something for us," Jack said.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Tell him yourself when you're released later today."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_I couldn't help but add some JackxYusei fluff XD_

_It's not going to be rated M yet..._

_But Yugi, tell Atem how you feel! _

_And will Hermos find his necklace in time? _

_Next chapter: The confession we've all been waiting for ;D_

_Yugi and Atem revealing their feelings for one another. _

_You don't want to miss it. _

_See you all then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	17. Misunderstandings II

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Misunderstandings II**

True to his words Dr. Leonhart was the one who later declared me well enough to be released, a day earlier, much to his surprise but I wasn't even paying attention at that point. The only thing on my mind was figuring out how to apologize to Atem and tell him how I really feel. Now that Yusei actually made me confess to myself that I was indeed in love with Atem, there was nothing else left to do but amend what I had wronged. He and Jack were kind enough to wait for me to get discharged, and offered to take me to the mansion where they lived.

I accepted on the spot.

"Thanks for this Yusei and Jack," I said as they helped me with the forms and whatnot.

The hospital accepted their signatures when I said they were my distant cousins after my brother passed away. The nurse simply gave me a sympathetic smile and handed me a clipboard, which I handed over to Yusei and Jack. They looked at the words and filled in whatever they had to, then both signed their names on the bottom. I think the nurse believed Jack was more my cousin than Yusei was, but she didn't say anything and took the forms back.

"Well you are discharged Mr. Motou. Just be careful and do not overexert yourself for two weeks alright?" she said with a kind smile.

"Thank you," I gave her a small bow.

"Come Yugi," Jack beckoned me to follow them towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>The cool air from outside was a stark contrast to the toasty interior of the hospital. Thankfully it was not <em>too <em>cold out, so my windbreaker was up to the task of keeping me semi-warm as we walked along the large parking lot. Jack had a set of keys in his hand, and when we got to his car, my eyes were fixated on the sleek design. My god. I have never seen such an expensive car before. It was a red Ferrari, and boy did it look pretty.

"Impressed are you?" Yusei noted from beside me.

"I've never been in a Ferrari before..." I said in awe.

"I'll let you drive it when you get your license," Jack said, pressing a button to disable the alarm.

I climbed in the passenger seat, and the Ferrari was actually pretty small on the inside. My head could almost touch the roof of the car. Jack and Yusei looked rather comfortable up front, so I didn't say anything and merely buckled up. Jack started the engine and slowly eased the car out of the lot, pulling onto the main highway that would take us back to where they lived.

"Yusei?" I called from the back.

"What is it?" he answered, turning around to look at me.

"Atem is a gang leader right?...How come he doesn't really act like one?"

Yusei was taken aback by my sudden question, no doubt Jack would have been too if he hadn't been driving.

"Yugi, you do not want to see how Atem really is like when he is running the SA. Atem sees everyone within the gang as his family, but when he has to defend his territory and those he cares for, he _will _turn into someone completely different. I have seen it before, and it is a scene you do not want to witness."

I lowered my eyes and fidgeted with my fingers. "So...is he really a bad person then?"

"He is the kindest man I've ever had the pleasure of befriending, and he is a human like the rest of us Yugi. There will be times where he will make mistakes, but if you are to be with him, you must learn to _forgive _him. Atem lost his mother when he was little, and his father passed away recently. He does not have anyone else to call family but those in the SA. Others may not see it, but I can see the loneliness in his eyes."

"What about Set?"

"Set is just a arrogant prick who happens to be his cousin," Jack said as he pulled to a stop at a red light.

I didn't know why but that made me laugh really badly, to the point where I started wheezing a little. Yusei panicked but I assured him I was fine, and only needed a few minutes to regain my breath, which I did. For the remainder of the ride I was silent, my mind wandering on its own and dwelling on what Yusei had just said about Atem. I was only jolted out of my thoughts when Jack announced that we had arrived.

* * *

><p>The mansion where they lived in was simply gorgeous. A wrought iron gate barred the front entrance from visitors, while a brick wall with black fence spikes ran around the perimeter of the building. The mansion itself was built in a Victorian-era style, with a hint of gothic touches here and there. I was amazed. It was definitely on par with Pegasus's own mansion! There were so many windows and the garage itself could fit at least ten cars!<p>

"Welcome to our humble abode," Yusei said as he pressed a finger against a scanner.

The gates buzzed open after several seconds.

I followed them like a baby duckling and stepped inside their enormous home. Immediately my eyes were drawn to the crystal chandelier that was hanging in the main hall, much like Pegasus's own. There were various pictures of different people hung throughout the hall, with several on the spiral staircase that led to the upper level. My breath was taken away when I saw how grand it was.

"Welcome back Master Yusei, Master Jack," a butler greeted.

A butler!

They had butlers!

Oh. My. God.

How rich is Atem?!

"Thank you Sebastian. Do you know where Atem is?" Yusei asked.

"Young Master Atem is in his room upstairs," Sebastian answered with a flourished bow.

Yusei dismissed the butler and told me to follow him and Jack up the stairs. I was nervous the entire time, thinking someone would jump out and attack me or something, but I didn't see anyone aside from maids and servants. God. For a gang leader, Atem sure knows how to live the high life doesn't he?

"His room is over here," Yusei stood in front of a closed door that bore three pictures of what I think were Egyptian gods.

"Go on in," Jack urged, stepping back with Yusei and then disappearing into their own room down the hall.

Hesitantly I raised a hand and gave the door a few knocks.

"Come in," Atem's voice from the other end said.

* * *

><p>When the knock on the door from the other end was heard, Atem was asleep but cracked his eyes slightly open and turned it towards the door.<p>

"Come in," he rasped dryly.

The handle jiggled a bit and the familiar hair of Yugi poked his way in. Atem wanted to get up and rush over to embrace him, but his entire body was aching badly. It seems that he had gotten a slight cold from being out in the rain the other day, and his knuckles gave him an infection. His body was fighting off the virus and bacteria, leaving him in a weakened state. Set had been running things in his stead while he recuperated, so Atem had nothing to do but sleep and take his medicine when needed.

"Atem?..." Yugi gingerly approached the bed.

Atem groaned and pushed himself on his side, coughing while he was at it. Yugi rushed over and helped support the Egyptian, worried that something had happened.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Just a little sick," Atem gave him a smile through cracked lips.

"I...I came to apologize...for what...what I said to you the other day," Yugi hesitantly said.

The SA leader lifted a bandaged hand to pat Yugi on the head, but was stopped by the latter when violet orbs fell upon the white bandages. Yugi was stunned as he examined Atem's hands, noting how there was slight traces of blood surrounding his knuckles.

"What happened?" he murmured.

"Nothing big," Atem coughed several more times. "I forgive you little one, for what you said the other day. I know you were scared and confused, so I don't blame you."

"There's something else..." Yugi fidgeted on the bed.

Atem waited patiently.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.<p>

"I love you Atem," my voice was barely audible to even myself.

"What did you say?..." Atem whispered in shock.

"I love you Atem," I repeated in a stronger voice.

For a while he sat there, silent and unmoving, which was beginning to scare me because I was starting to think I had said something wrong.

"Atem? Say something please," I said, reaching out to lace my fingers through his.

"I love you as well Yugi..." he finally responded.

By now I could clearly see tears were falling down his face, steadily dripping onto his bandaged hands. Without another word I flung my arms around his neck, crashing my lips against his, tasting the saltiness of his tears mingling with my tongue. The force of my embrace knocked us over onto the bed, resulting in me on top of Atem. I didn't stop kissing him though. It seemed Atem was thinking the same thing, because the kiss suddenly morphed into a full-blown battle between our tongues. His warm breath ghosted over my nose, and I could feel him slip a hand underneath my shirt, sliding up my back and sending delicious shivers down my spine.

"Atem..." I moaned against his lips.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me little one," he whispered against my lips, licking the corners with his tongue.

I groaned in pleasure.

We finally broke apart to breathe after what seemed like an eternity to me. Our chests were heaving up and down but what our eyes conveyed were silent messages that had been left unsaid.

"Little one I have a proposal for you," Atem said to me, crooking a finger under my chin to tilt my head upward.

My eyes locked onto his passionate crimson ones.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Come live with me here."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Yay! They confessed! -throws confetti-_

_The action will kick back up starting tomorrow!_

_I really can't resist the kingcrabshipping here -drools over Yusei-_

_Next chapter will focus back on the missing pendant, and Duke will make his appearance!_

_Also we'll find out how Timaeus and the others are doing!_

_See you then._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	18. Countdown Begins

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Countdown Begins**

"Tell me again why are we here," Seto said to Yami, the latter pulling up into a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"Because I found something interesting that might give us an advantage," Yami replied, shutting off the engine to his car.

Together the two DH leaders stepped out and were immediately greeted by a large mob of people. Fortunately Yami had alerted Duke prior to their arrival, and the mafia boss came out to greet them personally.

"Well if it isn't Yami. What can I do for you?" Duke asked with a slight grin, stretching his arms over his head.

"I have something that I want you to take a look at," Yami reached a hand in his pocket, and the entire mob instantly tensed.

Duke waved a hand. "Back to your posts, Yami won't be stupid enough to do anything here."

The mob grunted in unison and dispersed like a flock of pigeons, each man returning to his respective post. Duke spun on his heels and started heading for the abandoned warehouse, flicking a finger at the duo to trail along. Yami and Seto followed the mafia boss inside, where a long table had been set up. Duke sat down in a chair that had clearly been prepared for him, signaling for the two DH leaders to do the same.

"What did you want to show me?" Duke asked, leaning his chin on his hands.

"This," Yami pulled out the ruby dragon he had picked up.

Duke took the pendant and carefully examined it, noting how it was carved out of a pure ruby. He gently ran a finger on its smooth body, then flipped it over to scrutinize it from all angles.

"Well?"

"It certainly is an impressive piece of work Yami," Duke placed the dragon on the table. "Where did you find it?"

"I picked it up off the streets, but I know it belongs to one of Pegasus's nephews."

At this the mafia boss closed his fingers briefly on the dragon, but it was a subtle movement that no one else picked up on.

"I assume you want me to figure out what this does? If it does anything? Unless you want to sell it to me?" Duke raised both eyebrows.

"I'd like to sell it to you...for a nice sum of course," Yami said.

"Hmm...of course. I'll have it delivered to you the usual way," Duke snapped his fingers.

Three people emerged from the shadows and proceeded to escort Yami and Seto out of the warehouse.

* * *

><p>As soon as he was alone Duke stood up and faced the shadows. "I know you are there, come on out."<p>

Slowly two figures emerged from the iron gates, one with azure hair and the other with flaming red.

"How did you know we were there?" the azure-haired man asked.

"I know who you are," Duke held up the dragon pendant.

"My pendant!"

"You are from Atlantis," the mafia boss said.

The two men froze.

"Who are you? How do you know about Atlantis?" they hissed.

Duke tossed the ruby dragon through the air with a flick of his wrist, watching as the redhead caught the delicate pendant between his hands.

"I was saved by the King of Atlantis once," Duke said.

* * *

><p>Critias and Hermos had followed the faint signal emitting from the ruby dragon, and it brought them to an abandoned warehouse that was near a rather busy port. The brothers decided to wait until no one was around to sneak in. Once they were inside, they began to frantically look around but found nothing. When they heard noise coming from the front, they dove for cover and watched from the shadows.<p>

That's when they saw Yami pull out the ruby dragon and handing it over to a mysterious man with long hair.

Hermos wanted to go out and retrieve it, but Critias stayed his brother from doing so.

Now that this man had revealed he was saved by the King of Atlantis before, the brothers were shocked as they stared at him.

"You...were saved by father?" Critias asked incredulously.

"It was a while ago, but I was on a cruise with my parents when a storm capsized the ship we were staying on. I thought I was a goner, but then I remember seeing this bright light emerge from the ocean. When I awoke, I was lying in a bed with this kind man leaning over me. He introduced himself as the King of Atlantis, and that he had saved my life after sensing my internal distress. I was allowed to remain there for three days until I recovered, then once I was healed the King sent me back to my own realm. But he also asked me for a favor, that if I ever came across any dragon pendants carved from pure gemstones, that it belonged to his children and I should return it."

"..."

"So you're saying father saved you, and told you what our pendants are for?" Hermos finally said.

Duke shook his head. "No. I do not know what it is for, but I had a feeling you were near, since these things give out a signal. Your father, I do not know if he is the same person who saved me, explained to me what the pendants did and why it was so important."

"You...you seem to know a little _too _much about our world," Critias said suspiciously.

"I have no intentions of getting in your way, and I do not fancy taking a dive into the ocean to visit Atlantis. Consider this repayment for the King of Atlantis saving my life when I was little. If we ever meet next time, I will not be so courteous to you."

"I wish father would have left you to drown," Hermos hissed.

"I am a mafia boss, I have a reputation to uphold. Now good day," Duke gave them a mock salute and departed the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Hermos tied the pendant back around his neck as soon as Duke departed. Critias was still staring at the disappearing silhouette silently, shocked as to what he had just heard from the man.<p>

"What do we do now?" Hermos asked.

"We need to tell Timaeus of this," his brother responded.

The two hurried from the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"I want you to live here with me," Atem said.<p>

I stared into those mesmerizing crimson orbs, becoming lost in their depths as my mouth hung open rather unattractively.

"You want me...to live here with you?" I murmured.

"Only if you agree with me little one," he responded.

"I...I would love to," I whispered, leaning in for another searing kiss.

Atem wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer against his chest as our kiss deepened. I didn't care about anything at that moment, other than those sinful lips bearing down upon my own. It was so strange. I swore I wouldn't forgive the ones who took Heba from me, yet here I am...falling in love with one of the people responsible for his death. At this moment in time I knew it was too late. I was already in too deep. There's no turning back from this point onward.

"What about your cousin though?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"Set will learn to deal with it," Atem said with a slight smirk.

"And the others?"

He pressed my head underneath his chin, and I could hear the steady beating of his heart.

"The others do not object to you being here Yugi."

I smiled.

"Do they accept me?..." I tentatively asked, reaching a hand up to play with his locks.

"They all are grateful for you saving my life."

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all," I murmured softly.

"That you saved my life?"

I nodded.

Atem grasped my hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Everyone was created for a reason Yugi, perhaps you were meant to be my guardian angel. If it weren't for you, I would have already been taken to the underworld by Anubis."

I chuckled. "All these references to Egyptian gods," I waggled an eyebrow at him.

"I am Egyptian," he frowned at me.

"Who are the three gods hanging on your door?" I asked, rearranging myself so that my back was to his chest.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormentor."

"...I never heard of them," I said after a while.

"There is a lot you have yet to learn about my culture little one," he tilted my head backwards and bent down to kiss me.

I allowed myself to become lost within his kiss.

* * *

><p>Yusei was awoken in the middle of his sleep by sounds of vigorous coughing from beside him. Immediately sapphire eyes flew open to lock onto the hunched over body of Jack beside him. The blonde had curled in on himself, the blankets splayed in a mess, and a cold sweat beading his forehead.<p>

"Jack! Jack what's wrong?" Yusei gently rolled Jack onto his back.

The blonde kept on coughing non-stop.

Reaching for the glass of water that he kept full on the night stand, Yusei took a drink and positioned himself over his lover's body. Gently but with enough force, he removed Jack's hand and leaned down to kiss him. Jack's lips parted and Yusei allowed the water to flow from his mouth into the blonde's, pressing Jack down when he tried to swallow the water. Taking another drink, he repeated the process and made sure Jack remained still on the bed and didn't thrash about.

"Jack?" Yusei whispered when he removed himself from Jack's lips.

"Yusei..." Jack took a few sputtering breaths.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a attack..." the blonde responded.

"I'm going to ask Atem to allow us leave from SA for a while. I'll be taking care of you around the clock," Yusei informed his lover.

Amethyst eyes widened. "You can't do that Yusei. Atem and Set need you!"

"_You _need me more," Yusei quieted Jack with another kiss.

"Yusei..."

"No. My mind is made up. Until you are fully recovered, I will be here by your side."

Jack heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his head to the side. "I can never win over you," he grumbled against the pillow.

Yusei smirked.

"Never."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Hnn.._

_Do you all want Duke as an ally? Or a bad guy? Keep in mind he's a mafia boss lol._

_Hermos got his pendant back!_

_But now it seems Duke won't be so nice the next time they meet._

_How will Timaeus react when he learns of this?_

_What will happen to Yugi and Atem now?_

_Yami is plotting his next move..._

_Yusei just wants Jack to get better._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	19. Moving In

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Moving In**

After we finished the little talk about me moving in to live with Atem, he got out of bed —despite my protests— and brought me downstairs to announce the news to the rest of the SA members. I was beyond nervous obviously, partially thanks to Set, and the other because Atem was currently holding my hand with our fingers laced together. Talk about embarrassing. If Heba saw me now, he'd either laugh in amusement or interrogate the hell out of Atem. It was how my brother always was, putting my well-being before anything else.

"A-Are you sure we have to do this now?" I asked nervously, Atem still tugging on my hand.

"They need to know," Atem responded, bringing me to the dining hall.

Everyone else was eating but when they heard the doors opened, paused their meals and all eyes fell upon the two of us. I didn't need to know I was blushing, because I could practically feel the heat rise up to my cheeks as everyone stared at me.

"From this point onward, Yugi will be moving in to live with us here."

For a while no one said anything.

"Welcome to our humble home Yugi," Isis said with a warm smile.

"Please take care of me," I stuttered with a little bow.

"Cousin-"

Atem held a hand up before Set could even finish his sentence. "I will not listen to what you have to say about this Set. My decision is final and that is it," he said to the brunette.

I could tell Set was rather upset because he scowled at me, which prompted me to hide behind Atem and away from those piercing eyes of his cousin. God. Why is he so creepy? More importantly is it his job to make me feel uncomfortable or something?

"He has done nothing wrong Set," Mahad said from beside Isis.

Still the brunette continued to scowl at me.

"Atem," Yusei's voice cut in from atop the staircase.

"What is it Yusei?" Atem said, lifting his head in that general direction.

I followed his movements.

"I wish to ask for your permission to leave SA for a while to take care of Jack," Yusei said.

"Is he not recovering like expected?" I couldn't help but ask.

Yusei gave me a smile. "He is, but he needs more care than I thought."

"I'll help you out," I volunteered.

"Thank you Yugi," he gave me a brief salute.

"Take as much time as you need Yusei, but do remember that if Set and I need you, you will answer our summons."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>After the rather nervous meeting with the members of his council, I was introduced to the Elders that had power within the SA. I already met Isis and Mahad, but I wasn't that acquainted with Shada or Karim. Turns out they were rather pleasant and fun to be around, and they did not judge me much unlike Set. Speaking of Set, the brunette cousin of Atem refused to acknowledge me, but I was more than happy to stay out of his way. Honestly that guy seems to have a stick shoved up his ass. How does Atem put up with him on a daily basis?<p>

Then after the Elders, I was introduced to Kisara, and the other members of Yusei's inner circle. Kisara was really pretty, and her blue eyes and hair, combined with her pale features made her stand out even more. Akiza, Crow, Luna, and Leo were also fun to be around. The twins in particular, seemed to have taken a liking to me, while Akiza and Crow simply smiled and welcomed me to the home. This was also when I noticed that Crow bore the same mark as Yusei, and I couldn't help but wonder if they were both from the Satellite part of Domino City.

"How long have Yusei and Jack been together?" I asked Akiza, as she had invited me to meet the gang and have something to eat.

"A rather long time," Akiza answered with a smile tinged with sorrow.

Sorrow?

Was it my imagination?

Why did Akiza seem so sad when she mentioned this?

"Yusei loves Jack deeply," Akiza took a sip of her tea, "and Jack feels the same way. But it was funny at first because Jack would not even look at Yusei. It wasn't until he proved himself to Jack that the blonde really started to fall for him."

"I see..." I stared at my cup of chamomile tea.

"When Jack caught an unknown virus a while ago, Yusei was the one troubled the most by it. He was a mess. Wouldn't eat or sleep for days, and was constantly by Jack's side the entire time. We had to fly him to Europe in order for him to get the proper treatment that he needed. Even then Yusei wouldn't stay in the hotel long, coming only to take a shower and grab a light meal."

Wow.

I never knew Yusei went through all of that just for Jack.

Is this what they call true love?

That you'll do anything for the one you love? Even if it's something crazy and stupid?

Now that I thought about it, he reminded me of myself. Of when I jumped in front of Atem and took that bullet for him.

Yusei and I were awfully alike...

"I heard you took a bullet for Atem a while ago, is this true Yugi?" Crow asked, startling me from my thoughts.

I gave a nervous chuckle, my eyes still fixated upon my cup of tea.

"Yea..." I admitted softly.

"What made you do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"...I don't know...but a part of me was saying I couldn't let him get hurt again," I said without raising my eyes.

"Atem has been through so much already...he really deserves someone who will make him happy," Akiza said to me.

I coughed a little.

"I was honestly skeptical when I heard about you Yugi, but now I can see that Atem has genuinely fallen for you."

Was that supposed to be a compliment or something?

I couldn't tell.

Did I have a bad reputation prior to saving Atem's life at the mansion?

Akiza and Crow wanted to tell me more, I could sense it, but a knock at the door interrupted us from our talk. A butler stuck his head in and said that I was needed at the front gate.

"What for?" I inquired.

"I cannot say, but Young Master Atem has requested your presence. It seems to have something to do with a Mr. Timaeus."

My eyes widened.

"Oh! I'll be there right away!"

I waved bye to Akiza and Crow, then followed the butler out the door.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_I apologize for this shorter than normal chapter but it's my birthday today!_

_I'm finally 21! Wooo!_

_So I thought I'd shorten this so I can go celebrate XD_

_Things will rev up, I promise you this. _

_We need action after all! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	20. Infiltration

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Infiltration**

Timaeus was in the room he shared with his brothers when they came barreling through the door, startling the poor Atlantean as he nearly dropped his cup in fright.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Hermos and Critias were panting heavily.

"W-We found someone who claims that father, or a previous King, had saved his life!" Hermos panted out.

"What?" the emerald-haired man gripped the porcelain cup tightly.

"We found the pendant but a man, I think his name is Duke, claims that he had been to Atlantis before when he was young," Critias said after catching his breath.

"Why have we not heard of this..." Timaeus started to pace the room, "It could not have been father, he would have informed us of this. Which means it was the previous King that saved this man's life."

Critias stepped in front of his brother. "Do you think Atlantis will be discovered?"

"That is highly unlikely," Timaeus shook his head, "Only a royal pendant can remove the barrier around our home. That man most likely does not have one, nor will he ever be able to get his hands on one."

"What's important though is I got my pendant back," Hermos wrapped his fingers around the ruby dragon dangling from his neck.

"We need to send a message to Uncle Dartz," Timaeus ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm on it," Critias said, moving for their suitcases.

"In the meantime I will meet with Yugi."

* * *

><p>I was excited to see Timaeus again after he abruptly left me in the hospital —I never got the chance to say goodbye!— and eagerly followed the butler to the meeting room, where Atem was already seated and talking animatedly with the emerald-haired man. The moment I entered the room, both of them paused and turned their attention towards me. I made a beeline for Atem and sat myself down next to him, trying to fight off a blush when Atem slipped an arm around my waist.<p>

"Timaeus!" I said happily.

Timaeus didn't say anything for a second or two, but gave me a smile. "How have you been Yugi?" he asked.

"Better now that Atem is here," I giggled like a little girl going on her first date.

"That's good."

Was it me? Or did I detect something more with Timaeus?

"How is your wound?" I stared at the area where Dr. Leonhart had bandaged before.

He flexed his shoulders and I was amazed to see that he wasn't cringing. "All healed, Hermos and Critias took rather good care of me," he grinned.

Huh.

Are they really brothers?

The way he just said that last sentence...

I wonder...

"So why did you want to see me?" I leaned my head against Atem's shoulder.

"Pegasus wants you to start working at a new place instead of the pizza parlor," he said to me.

Now it was my turn to frown greatly at this. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job and my boss was super nice to me, but why would Pegasus want me to work at a new place? I certainly made enough side money to keep myself content with whatever the hell I wanted or needed. Was Pegasus up to something? I've never questioned him of course, since Heba had a great amount of trust in him.

"What is this place?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's a bookstore run by myself and my brothers," Timaeus instantly responded.

That got my attention.

I had an avid love of books.

Heba would used to have to haul me away from bookstores or the library when I was little. It wasn't my fault though. I just love how books were able to create another world, a completely whimsical or adventurous one where anything can happen. I love how it took me away from this place and brought me to another. It was just so amazing, how writers have such imagination!

"Really? I would love to work there!" I exclaimed brightly.

Timaeus laughed. "I thought you would."

"Where is this bookstore?" Atem cut in from beside me.

"It's on neutral territory so don't worry about Yugi getting caught up, if that's what you're afraid of."

"I see..."

I turned my face and pressed myself closer to Atem's neck. "I'll look after myself alright? Don't worry so much," I whispered for him to hear.

He responded with a kiss to my forehead.

"So what's going on with you two then?" Timaeus arched an eyebrow at the two of us.

I was suddenly very self-conscious about the way Atem was holding me, even though it was completely innocent and nothing that would arouse suspicion.

"I'm moving in with Atem," I finally said.

"Congratulations," he gave me _that _smile.

"It's not what you think!" I said furiously, ducking my head to avoid him seeing me blush.

Damn it.

Why do I blush so easily?

Timaeus continued his laughter at me.

* * *

><p>Ryou was sitting underneath a bush, using the tree as shade from the sun. It was an unusually hot day and warranted a cold drink to cool off. The whitette had a cup of mango slush in his hand, casually taking a sip of his icy treat. He watched as children played in the park, especially underneath the sprinklers. This brought back memories of when he used to play like this with Yugi and the rest of his friends. Ryou missed Téa, Tristan, Joey, but he missed Yugi the most. He had no way of facing his friends after all these years. He just couldn't. Not after just being released from prison for a crime he never committed.<p>

Indeed it wasn't him who murdered a family of five and took their diamonds.

It was his twin brother Bakura.

But his brother disappeared on the day of the crime, and the authorities arrested him instead because they were identical in every way. No matter how much Ryou insisted that he hadn't done it, his pleas fell on deaf ears and the jury convicted him.

He spent ten years in prison for a crime he never did.

Now he was finally released after serving his sentence.

It was hard for him to pick his life back up.

No doubt his friends must either hate him or forgot about him.

During his years in jail, Ryou never had the courage to write them any letters or tell them of his predicament.

The only person who came to visit was his father, but even he took off to Egypt a few days prior to Ryou's release.

He sighed heavily.

Why was his life cursed like this?

Pushing himself off the ground to throw out his empty cup, Ryou only made it several steps towards the garbage can when he found his path blocked by four people.

"Are you Ryou?" a voice asked.

He looked up to find a guy walking to him, with his hands in his pockets. What struck Ryou the most was the fact that his hair resembled so much like Yugi's. In fact, he thought for a second it _was _Yugi, until he saw the obvious difference between this stranger and his former friend.

"Can I help you?" Ryou said with a frown.

"You don't know me, but I knew you brother before his little...disappearing act," the man said.

"You knew Bakura?"

"Very much indeed," the man crossed his arms. "And he owes me a lot of money, but since he isn't here to repay it, I can only look to you to repay what your brother owes."

Ryou turned his head to the side. "Leave me out of this. What Bakura has done does not concern me. I spent ten years of my life paying for _his _crimes," he clenched his hands tightly into fists.

A man roughly yanked on his white hair, causing Ryou to cry out in pain. "Let me go!" he protested loudly.

"This is not an option for you Ryou. If you do not cooperate, I can easily send a hit-man after your father in Egypt."

"No!"

"Then I suggest you do what I say," the man signaled at his lackey.

Ryou could feel his scalp tugged on even more, and his head was beginning to grow sore as tears formed on the corners of his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" he cried, struggling to remove the hand from his head.

"I want you to infiltrate the Shadow Aces for me."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_What does Yami want with Ryou infiltrating the SA? _

_Yugi and Atem are in danger!_

_Don't do it Ryou! _

_It's not gonna end well for any of you! _

_Anyways just a little heads up, if I suddenly stop updating, it means I have papers to write._

_I will resume updating either the next day or the day after that._

_So just hang tight alright? _

_For now I will continue to update day by day._

_Just thought I'd let you all know in case I poofed for several days XD_

_See you next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	21. No Other Option

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**No Other Option**

"You want me to _what_?" Ryou asked in disbelief.

"Infiltrate the Shadow Aces. Be our mole on the inside and report to me during intervals, if you do this then I promise no harm will come to your or your father."

Ryou didn't like this.

He hated being threatened or blackmailed.

"And if I refuse?" he said defiantly.

A gun was produced which was then aimed directly in his face. "Then I pull the trigger and I can guarantee no one will _ever _find your body."

"So I have no option but to agree," Ryou hissed angrily.

"Precisely," Yami waved a hand and the man released Ryou's hair.

"I know everything about you Ryou, where you live, what you supposedly did, and I know you are friends with a boy named Yugi Motou. I want you to join the Shadow Aces and get close to him," Yami said with a deviant smile.

"Yugi..."

Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleek, black cellphone which he tossed to Ryou.

"Keep that on and with you at all times. When it rings, pick up right away and don't let those SA idiots see or hear you talking to me. Do you understand?"

"Fine."

"I look forward to working with you Ryou," Yami grinned.

* * *

><p>Timaeus left shortly after laughing at me for at who knows how long. Honestly was my reaction really <em>that <em>funny? Atem seemed to have gotten a kick out of it as well, and couldn't stop chuckling even after Timaeus had gone. I was mortified but brushed it off soon after when he brought me back to his room. I still couldn't believe I had accepted his offer to live here.

"Does this mean I get to live in your room?" I asked, sitting down on his rather soft bed.

"Would you rather sleep with someone else?" Atem frowned disapprovingly at me.

"No! I want to stay here with you," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he ruffled the top of my head.

It felt so strange.

Only a while ago I hated this man with my guts for killing Heba.

Now I'm in the same room as him, not as enemies, but as official lovers.

People can change so easily can't they?

"Atem...can I ask you something?" I asked.

He blinked a few times at me. "What is it little one?"

"Remember that day at Pegasus's mansion? What did Yami mean by you betraying him...and that you were lovers?"

Atem didn't say anything for a while, and I began to think that maybe I shouldn't have asked him that question. It was a rather sensitive and private one after all, and who am I to inquire about his past?

"We were together once before," he finally began, though his eyes were focused on the wall ahead of him. "We were lovers back then, Yami and I. The two of us met while he was on a trip to Egypt, and I was there visiting family. We grew rather close and started falling for one another, and those days were some of the happiest that I could remember. But things changed when a man saw the two of us together, and wanted Yami for himself. It started out as innocent stalking, but it quickly morphed into obsession. It got to the point that Yami and I tried to get a restraining order against that man, but the judge saw no need for it so we pretty much had to defend ourselves. So I bought a gun and started carrying that around as protection, until the day..."

He stopped at this point and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as if to steady his emotions.

"Until the day I shot our stalker...and made Yami my scapegoat," he finished.

Now _I _was the one in shock as I stared at Atem.

"He was taken by the police while I hid...watching as the love he once had transform into nothing but hatred and anger. But what he doesn't know is I turned myself in soon after, and pleaded with the judge to release Yami in exchange for my conviction. I was sentenced to five years, which was already pretty lenient on the judge's cause. I also managed to get Yami's records sealed, and he was released twenty days after."

"Atem...why..." I slipped my hand into his and squeezed it.

"I was naive back then. Naive and foolish about the world Yugi," his crimson orbs were so filled with pain and hurt, I nearly ended crying from just looking into his eyes.

"Yami...he doesn't know does he?" my voice had taken on a softer tone.

He hung his head low. "No. He doesn't know about this, nor do I want him to know."

"But why? The reason why you two are fighting is clearly because of this misunderstanding! I...I don't want to see you hurt...or take another life again Atem," I tugged his blankets and cocooned myself in them, inhaling his scent at the same time.

"Yami has more pride than Set and Yusei combined. How do you think he would react if he found out the truth?" he locked gazes with me.

Set and Yusei already have a lot of pride to begin with.

But Yami has more than the two of them?

I was starting to see where Atem was going with this.

"That...wouldn't be good would it?"

"So you see now why I chose to remain silent all these years little one?"

"But that's still not fair! He's taking out his anger on you when you're the one who saved him from a life of prison!" I protested heatedly, wiping the tears that were falling from my eyes.

An ebony hand reached over to gently wipe away the salty drops. "Don't cry Yugi. It pains me to see you like this," Atem leaned in and pressed his lips against my own.

Even though I could feel all the love and warmth from that kiss, for reasons unknown my tears continued to pour. The kiss became bittersweet at that point, my tears mixing with his saliva, which entered my mouth and jolted me to my core.

"I found a new reason to live," he said when we broke apart to breath.

"Me?" I asked quietly.

He smiled. "Yes. You are my reason to live."

* * *

><p>"Jack? Are you in the shower?" Yusei poked his head in the shower that was attached to their room.<p>

He could hear the sound of running water and Jack's familiar silhouette behind the foggy glass doors. As much as he was tempted to join the blonde in the shower for..._naughty _things. Yusei restrained himself until his lover got better. So instead he settled for getting Jack a new set of clothes from the draw. He was just rummaging around in one when Jack came out, wrapped in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Yusei," Jack called.

Yusei twisted his head and saw the tantalizing towel, eyeing it like a girl would a piece of candy.

"I think you should put some clothes on before...something happens," Yusei swallowed the last word.

"I can't when you're holding onto them," the blonde responded with a light chuckle.

A pile of clothes was tossed through the air at Jack, who grabbed his clothing and slipped them on, giving Yusei a full view of his glorious body. At that moment Yusei seriously wanted to jump on Jack and spend the rest of the day in bliss, but he knew better than to assault his lover when he was in a weakened state from the virus. Therefore Yusei unbuttoned his blue jacket and threw it in the hamper, leaving him clad in a black tank-top that showed off his toned arms. He pulled that off over his head as well, revealing a thin scar that ran from the top left shoulder blade to the lower right corner of his waist, a sight that still made Jack weep whenever he saw it.

"The scar..." Jack ran a finger gently down the scar, in a caressing manner that sent shivers through Yusei.

"It doesn't hurt Jack," Yusei said.

"You always get hurt because of me..."

Tilting his head backwards Yusei grabbed Jack's head, and pulled him down for a kiss that left the two of them breathless.

"These scars are worth it Jack, because you started to see how serious I was in wanting to be with you."

"But-"

"Stop it. They don't hurt anymore alright? The only thing keeping me going right now is Atem and you," Yusei placed Jack's hand over his chest, where the blonde could feel the steady pulsation of Yusei's heart.

"I still remember when you first tried to impress me," Jack arched an eyebrow at his lover.

"I ran my Ferrari into a pole just to get your attention," Yusei responded with a smirk.

"That was...unexpected I'll admit," the blonde chuckled at the memory.

"You bought me a new one after we started officially going out."

"Indeed I did."

Yusei made his way towards the bathroom. "Not bad when your lover is the CEO of Atlas Industries," he threw a devious grin at Jack.

"Oi!" Jack threw a pillow at his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend dodged and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Yusei...you're just lucky I love you so much," Jack grumbled as he sat on their shared bed.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_I love these fluffy moments -drools-_

_I was rewatching the episode of Atem vs Zorc last night._

_I keep forgetting that Atem calls Yugi "aibou" lol. _

_Ah he's such a hottie *q* _

_Atem is smexy! _

_-chucks cookies at you all-_

_Feed the review monster!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	22. Overdue Reunion

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Overdue Reunion**

My first evening with Atem and the SA was quite an experience that I will never forget. It seemed that Kisara and Akiza pulled out all the stops and cooked a big meal as a welcome party. Atem arranged to have some of my stuff moved to his room the next day, but I told him I wanted to keep the house since Heba worked hard to buy it for the two of us. It was still a place of memory to me, and I didn't want to sell it or give it away. Atem understood completely and didn't object, and said that my house could be our own little getaway for when he grew tired of the mansion.

I blushed at this.

"Everything smells so good!" I said after Kisara had laid the last plate down.

She gave me an embarrassed smile and took a seat next to Set. "I hope you like it Yugi. I tried to make some traditional Japanese dishes as well, but Akiza had to help me mainly since she's from Japan."

Said redhead laughed from next to Crow. "You're a better cook than me Kisara. I just taught you how to make them," she admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Let's eat," Atem said.

Everyone lost no time in diving right in. Even the normally stoic Set was rather laid back, a small smile touching his lips as he watched Kisara place some food on his own plate. I guess he had a soft side to him as well doesn't he? He acts totally different whenever Kisara is around, which was totally true. I've seen the way he smiles and laughs around her, but to others he's as cold as ice.

"Are you hungry?" Atem asked me.

"Yes I am," I reached out to take a chicken leg, smelling the delicious and familiar aroma of soy sauce.

Heba and I would often make Chinese food back when he was still alive, and we had fun coming up with different recipes or following ones we found online. I missed my brother terribly. It just felt so different not seeing his smiling face, nor seeing his funny postures, but most importantly I missed his love for me.

I must have hesitated for a while because Yusei elbowed me in the ribs.

"What's wrong?" he inquired with a frown.

"Nothing! I'm just thinking that's all," I hastily replied, biting into the chicken leg.

Flavors exploded on my tongue like a full-blown fiesta. I could taste saltiness mixed with a hint of sweetness, combined with various spices that made my palette dance in delight. My god. Kisara really is a good cook! Better than myself I dare say, and I'm a really decent cook. Joey, Tristan and Téa always devoured everything I made. If they ever had a taste of Kisara's cooking...

"This is really good!" I complimented after swallowing.

Kisara blushed.

Everyone chatted lively with one another as we ate, and even Atem was conversing with Yusei and Jack. I just sat there eating quietly, until the conversations were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Is that your phone?" I asked Atem.

He pulled it out of his pocket and held the device against his ear.

"There's a what?" he asked the person on the other end of the line.

Now all eyes were upon Atem as he listened quietly for several seconds, then turned to look at me.

"There's someone who wants to see you. I have asked Ishizu to bring him in, but if you don't know him, then we'll take care of what happens later."

I frowned.

Who would want to see me at this hour?

Certainly it can't be my friends since they have my number.

So...who could it be?

It seemed that everyone was waiting silently for whoever this mysterious stranger was. I was the most nervous obviously, since no one would normally visit unless it was my friends. So when the doors finally opened to reveal a woman who looks strikingly like Isis, my eyes fell upon the person walking behind her.

"Young Master, this person would like to meet with Yugi," she stepped aside.

My eyes widened.

It was Ryou!

My dear friend who disappeared ten years ago.

My friend whom I desperately tried to contact in vain.

He was currently standing in front of me.

"It can't be...Ryou?..." my voice came out in the barest of whispers.

Ryou smiled at me. "It's been a while Yugi," he said.

"Where have you been for the past ten years?! Do you have _any _idea how worried I was? How worried the others were? Why didn't you ever send a letter to us or something!" my chest was heaving up and down as I glared angrily at my friend.

"I'm sorry Yugi but I had personal matters to attend to."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I overheard people talking on the streets about you," he said.

Atem went to stand before Ryou. "Who is this Yugi?" he asked of me.

"Ryou. He's a longtime friend of mine. We went to school together when we were little and became good friends, but then he just disappeared ten years ago without a single word to any of us," I was still mad at him.

"I'm sorry Yugi," Ryou apologized again.

"That aside...why are you here?" I asked, staring at him.

"I was wondering if you could lend me a room or something? My father went away to Egypt and Bakura is nowhere to found. So I'm essentially homeless right now," he gave me that childish chuckle of his.

"I..."

I didn't have a place for him to stay. Yea I had my empty house but that's my little getaway with Atem, and as much as I trusted Ryou, it just felt wrong to have him let the house to himself. Certainly I can't impose on Atem as well, this isn't a charity house after all right? It wouldn't be right to ask him to do so.

"I'm sorry Ryou but I don't have any place for you to stay," I said finally.

The look on his face tore my heart apart.

"That's alright Yugi. I'll go ask if I can stay with Joey or something, it was nice seeing you. Maybe we can hang out one day and catch up?" he turned and started for the door.

"That would be nice," I said to him.

"See you Yugi."

Then Ryou left the mansion.

* * *

><p>I was silent for the remainder of the dinner and picked at my food instead of eating it. Seeing Ryou out of the blue like that startled me. After ten years of him cutting off contact, it just felt so weird and awkward for him to appear, and in front of Atem's doorsteps no less! How the hell did he know I was here? The story about him overhearing where I was on the streets felt a little bit fishy to me. Did he perhaps run into Tristan or something? No. That can't be. I didn't even tell my friends I decided to move in with Atem, so there's no way Ryou would have known from asking them.<p>

So then where did he hear it from?

"Little one?" Atem closed his hand over my own.

"Yea?"

"Are you alright? You stopped eating," he placed a hand against my forehead.

I swatted it away. "I'm not sick or anything Atem. I'm just a little startled to see Ryou," I admitted.

"Not seeing someone for ten years and having them appear like that does seem suspicious," he said.

I sighed and nibbled at the remainder of my dinner.

* * *

><p>"Well? How'd it go?" Valon asked Ryou as the whitette appeared around the corner.<p>

"What do you think?" Ryou retorted.

"Watch yourself there Ryou," Raphael crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I'm the one forced into this!"

Valon made to move on Ryou but Raphael held a hand out. They were given orders to follow Ryou, but Yami said nothing about keeping him in line or using brute force against him.

"Beat me, I don't care. I gave up living when I was in prison," Ryou slammed a hand against the brick wall behind him.

"Calm down Ryou. Yami predicted this would happen so he made us prepare an apartment for you that's a few blocks down where Yugi is. It's within SA territory so you'll have to be careful when going out, and certainly don't let anyone see you approaching us in broad daylight. Boss has given us orders not to harm you on the streets, and all the rookies have been informed as well," Raphael pointed at Valon's motorcycle.

"Get on," Valon tossed him a helmet.

Ryou caught the helmet and strapped it over his head. He climbed onto Valon's bike and the DH member started the engine. As soon as their bikes were warmed and ready, Valon and Raphael took off into the night with Ryou clinging onto the former.

Unbeknownst to the trio, a figure slowly backed into the shadows, watching silently as they disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Hmm...no more fluffy stuff for a while! _

_It's action time! _

_More fights in the next chapter!_

_How will Yugi adjust to living with a gang? _

_Feed the review monster! _

_See you all next chapter. _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	23. Territory

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Territory **

When I awoke the next morning after a night of partying —if you can call that partying anyways— to find Atem still slumbering peacefully beside me. The light from the sun peeked in from the window curtains, illuminating his face in such a way, it make him look like an angel. I couldn't resist the urge to reach a hand out to stroke his cheek. Atem looked so peaceful and stress-free, and I wish there was some way for him to always be like this.

He groaned and opened his eyes to face me.

"Did I wake you?" I murmured, retracting my hand.

"No. Did you sleep well little one?" he asked, resting a warm palm against my face.

"It was my first time sleeping next to someone aside from my brother, but I slept oddly well."

Atem smiled that butterfly smile at me.

"Can we get something to eat?" I asked.

"Of course Yugi."

Just as we were about to get out of bed and refresh ourselves, the door to Atem's room flew open and Set stood there panting heavily. I was obviously startled out of my wits, having not expected something like this to happen. Thank god I wasn't naked or anything, or else I'll be mortified beyond myself in front of his cousin! Atem was instantly awake and went over to where his cousin was standing.

"What is it Set?" he asked.

"It's the DH! They're pushing our territory! Mana is caught in the crossfire and Mahad is loosing his mind!"

The reaction on Atem's face was instantaneous.

"Yugi stay here! If anything happens Ishizu and the her brothers will protect you!" he said without looking at me.

"But Atem-"

"Stay here!"

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Mana! Mana!" Mahad had lost his composure, firing indiscriminately at the DH members in an effort to get to his little sister.<p>

"Mahad!" Mana screamed as a bullet flew over her head, missing her by a mere inch.

Both sides were relentless in their attack as bullets ricocheted this way and that. It seemed that every DH member was currently standing in SA territory, without fear of repercussions as they openly fired upon their enemies. Leading them were the higher ranking members, mainly Mai, Valon, Raphael, Alister, and Amelda. They were given orders from Yami to push territory, and that's exactly what they were doing.

"Mahad!"

Mahad fired off a few more shots and took a risky roll through the pavement, coming ever closer to his sister with every tumble. He was more than angry at that moment. His sister had just returned from Egypt and was on her way home, when the fighting started and she became trapped behind a dumpster, waiting for someone to rescue her. When he found out the predicament she was in, Mahad lost his mind and started retaliating against his enemies.

"Mahad you must calm your mind!" Isis shouted, hiding behind a car to avoid being shot.

"How can I with Mana caught in the middle!" Mahad retorted angrily, squeezing the trigger to his Ruger LCP.

"What's going on?" the familiar voice of Atem cut in.

All SA members, Elders included, whirled around to find Atem and Set running towards them with their guns drawn.

"Young Master!"

"Where is Mana?" Atem demanded, hiding behind a pillar as the DH members focused their attacks on him.

"Behind the green dumpster over there!" Mahad said, pointing a finger in that direction.

"Create a diversion for me and I'll get her," the Egyptian ordered.

Everyone gasped, including set.

"But cousin-"

"Do it!" snapped Atem.

"Spread out and give cousin an opening! We're down in firepower without Yusei and his circle here!" Set ordered, cutting a hand through the air horizontally.

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>"I'm scared," Mana whimpered, covering her ears with both hands as more shots echoed in the air around her.<p>

She had expected her brother to pick her up around the street to Atem's mansion, when people suddenly ran out of nowhere and starting firing shots. Abandoning her luggage in the middle of the street, she took cover behind a dumpster and waited for someone to come save her. That's when she heard the familiar voice of her brother calling out to her, and Mana poked her head around the corner to find him fighting with the people who first started shooting.

"Mana!"

"Eh?" she peered around the corner and found Atem making his way towards where she was.

"Atem!" Mana cried in relief.

Unlike the others in SA, Mana was the only one Atem allowed to call by his name, as she was still young and not officially inducted in as a member.

"Don't move!" he ordered, firing off shots from his Mark XIX.

"I can't go anywhere!"

Atem looked around for an opening and when Set created one —the brunette distracting several rookie DH members— the Egyptian ran for Mana, making to her side before anyone noticed where he had gone.

"Mana! Are you hurt?" he asked, looking her over for signs of injuries.

"I'm fine Atem. More importantly where is Mahad? Is he hurt?" she gripped his forearms tightly.

He winced slightly. "Mahad is fine, but first I need to get you out of here. Stay behind me alright? I promise no bullets will come your way," he said to her.

She gave a nod and positioned herself behind Atem. Carefully the duo came from behind the dumpster, with Atem making sure Mana was never in harm's way. He spotted several DH rookies trying to fire at him, but he quickly dealt with them with a bullet each to their legs, forcing them to drop on one knee. The entire time he kept a hand in front of Mana, making sure she did not wander too far from him.

"Stay close to me," he said while firing off more shots.

"Y-Yes!" she gripped his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Carefully and with caution the duo made their way towards where Set was, Atem never taking his eyes off his enemies the entire time. By now many buildings around them were damaged beyond recognition. Atem was just glad this was an area where no residents happened to be living. If any innocent bystander got hurt, Pegasus will have his head and Yami's served on a silver platter.

Then again he'll have to face Pegasus later to answer for today's battle.

"Atem! Look out!" Mana cried.

Atem shifted his eyes upward to find Valon aiming a shot right at him.

* * *

><p>"Take your chance now Valon!" Mai cried, having spotted an opening for the blonde to fire at Atem.<p>

"Don't tell me what to do damn it!" Valon retorted, aiming his weapon right at the SA leader.

He squeezed the trigger.

The bullet erupted from the chamber of his gun and headed straight for the Egyptian man, Valon could already taste victory on his lips, and Yami will certainly promote him if he managed to take out Atem.

"This promotion is as good as mine," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Cousin!" Set ran forward to block the shot for Atem when he realized what Valon was up to.<p>

However Mahad made it to the two before the brunette could. With one hand he flung Mana away from Atem's side, and with the other he grabbed onto his leader's waist and spun them around in a circle. The bullet pierced right through his shoulder blade, entering from behind and exiting out the SA leader's. Both grunted in pain as they felt tissue tear and the coppery scent of blood filled their nostrils.

Mana fell backwards into Set's open arms.

"Set!" Mana exclaimed as he caught her.

"I got you Mana," Set replied.

"But Mahad and Atem," she watched in horror as the two staggered.

* * *

><p>"Y-Young Master are you alright?" Mahad asked, ignoring the wound on his shoulder.<p>

"W-We need to retreat for now," Atem panted.

"But-"

"We're outnumbered without Yusei and his circle! Get the others out of here now!" Atem ordered sharply.

Mahad had no other choice but to listen.

"Retreat!" he shouted, helping Atem on his feet.

Isis understood and gave the signal for the others to pull back.

The DH have won for today.

* * *

><p>I was a nervous wreck the entire time waiting for Atem and the others to return. Ishizu tried to help me calm down by giving me some tea, but I couldn't sit still long enough to actually drink it. Something was telling me things weren't going to end good today, and my gut was never wrong about these kind of things.<p>

"You must calm down Yugi," Ishizu said as I paced the room for the hundredth time.

"I can't. Something doesn't feel right. I can feel it in my heart," I looked at her.

"Young Master and the others won't go down so easily," Marik informed me.

"You must have faith," added Odion.

I kept staring at the door every five minutes.

What's going on?

Atem, where are you?

When I heard the door click I was the first one by the entrance, and when the SA members slowly hobbled into view, I realized that they were all injured. My mind was only focused on one concern though.

"Atem? Where's Atem?" I asked Isis.

"Little one..."

Isis stepped aside to allow Mahad in through the door, and he was supporting an injured Atem.

"Atem!" I ran right into his chest.

"Easy there Yugi," Mahad said as he released Atem's arm from around his shoulder.

"Idiot! I told you not to go! Look at the state you're in!" I said in a muffled voice.

"It's nothing a little rest and bandages won't heal," he replied softly.

"Are you always going to get hurt like this? What happens if you die? How will I feel after...after finally realizing that I've fallen for you!"

It was no surprise that everyone else in the room acted like they heard nothing.

"I'm sorry Yugi," he bent down and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm not letting you out of your room until you're fully healed!" I threatened angrily.

He laughed at my threat.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_I'm going to post up a new YugixAtem story titled "Shadow Warrior" _

_It will be up shortly after this is updated! _

_If you love Divided, do go over to Shadow Warrior and tell me what you think!_

_It will be blindshipping._

_This time it is set in ancient Japan, and Yugi will be playing the role of an assassin that is Atem's bodyguard. _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	24. What Hurts The Most

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What Hurts The Most **

Atem didn't argue with me when I made him stay in bed, and once he was all tucked in I remembered Timaeus asked me to work at the bookstore today. Normally I would have been worried about leaving Atem's side, but Kisara promised she'll take care of him until I came back. So with a stern threat to Atem about remaining in bed for the remainder of the day, I headed downstairs to find everyone being tended to by Akiza and the twins.

"Going out Yugi? It's not safe right now," Akiza said when she spotted me.

"I'm just going a few blocks down to the bookstore," I said to her.

"The bookstore? What are you doing there?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"A new job."

Isis cast her kind eyes on me at that moment. "Ask Odion and Marik to escort you. There's no telling if the DH are still lurking around out there. Young Master will have our heads if we let you go out without protection," she said with a slight indication of her head to the right.

"Where are they?"

"My brothers are in the back helping Kisara with the cooking," Ishizu said without looking up.

Huh...

"I'll go ask them then," I made a detour for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>True to what Ishizu said, I found Marik and Odion in the kitchen helping Kisara make lunch for the entire mansion. I'll admit it was kind of funny seeing them try because Kisara kept asking them to do things left and right, and they were struggling to catch up with the work. The kitchen smelled very nice, like curry rice and satay meat. It made my stomach grumble honestly, but I could probably get some food when I was outside.<p>

"Oh? Yugi?" Kisara spotted me standing there, "I'll tend to Atem after I finish making lunch for the others."

"I trust you Kisara, but Ishizu asked me to ask Odion and Marik to escort me down a few blocks to the bookstore," I said hastily in case she misunderstood.

Marik and Odion paused what they were turning to face me. I gulped nervously at them. Marik was the less intimidating one, but with all the tattoos over Odion's face...it does tend to send shivers down your spine whether you like it or not.

"W-Would you please escort me down the street?" I stuttered nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous around us Yugi," Marik said with a comforting smile.

"If Isis asked us to escort you, I see no way to refuse her," added Odion.

"Thank you guys so much."

* * *

><p>Turns out Marik and Odion weren't as bad —or scary— as they seemed earlier. The people all around us gave us stares as we passed but I tried my best to ignore them. It appeared that no one was really afraid of SA, and I'm sure Marik and Odion were notorious enough on the streets. However I was kind of shocked as to why no one was running away from them. It was like no one was even aware they were on the streets, or at least their identities as SA members.<p>

"We don't usually partake in the actual fights involving the DH, so the people who live on our territory do not know who we really are," Marik explained after seeing my confusion.

"Oh? Is that so?" I had no idea at all.

"You can consider us as the ones who clean up after the mess," Odion said.

I blinked a few times.

"Ah...so...like..." I made a gesture with my hand.

Marik nodded.

That explains a lot.

"In any case here's the store. Thanks you for escorting me here," I said when I realized we had almost walked past the shop.

"Would you like us to pick you up later?" Marik offered.

"That would be great," I said.

Odion reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper, which he handed to me. It was scribbled with numbers on it.

"Here are our numbers, give us a call when you finish and we'll come escort you back," he told me.

I took it and stuck it in my pocket.

* * *

><p>Timaeus was behind the counter of their new store, setting up various merchandise and books Pegasus had ordered as part of their ruse. Hermos and Critias were in the back organizing more books. For the past few days they have been laying low and remaining within the mansion to think of their next move. When Critias informed his brother of the man who knew about the pendant, Timaeus was immediately concerned and sent a message back to Atlantis to their uncle regarding the issue.<p>

Dartz had replied last night with a message of his own, stating that he did some research and discovered a young man was indeed rescued by the previous King who reigned before his brother. As this was a private incident and the King did not want to spread panic to the citizens about an outsider, he kept it strictly confidential and ordered all written logs of this to be destroyed. However he instructed his personal adviser to record this incident down for the future Kings to know, in case their world was accidentally discovered, so they would know it was not anyone's fault but his own.

What troubled Timaeus the most was the fact that this Duke person gave the pendant back so easily.

Was he plotting something?

"Timaeus!"

A voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Yugi!" Timaeus was glad to see his youngest sibling standing at the entrance.

"This place is amazing," Yugi said as he looked around in awe.

To be honest it was nothing that impressive really to the Atlantean. The previous owners had turned this into a small tea shop, but Pegasus managed to refurbish it into a bookstore and adding other things that would attract more people. He said it would make things more convincing and they should get used to how the outside world functions without the aid of advanced technology that they had back in Atlantis. The shop was two stories with both walls completely covered in books, and in the back was a small play area for children should parents wish to leave them there to be tended to by two of Pegasus's butlers.

"Well this is where you'll be working. I'll show you around for a bit," Timaeus stepped out from behind the counter.

Yugi trailed along like an obedient duckling, eyes wandering about the store while Timaeus took time to explain where everything was. Then he led him to the storage room in the back where Critias and Hermos were working.

"Critias! Hermos!" Yugi waved enthusiastically at the two.

"Yugi," the brothers shared a smile when they spotted their youngest sibling approaching.

"How have you been?"

"Could be better but things are turning out alright. How do you like our store so far?" Critias asked.

"It's so pretty and somehow comforting," Yugi replied with a little blush.

Hermos chuckled.

"Anyways since we haven't eaten yet, why don't Yugi and I go out to get some breakfast? What do you two want?" Timaeus eyed his brothers.

"Anything you order is fine brother," Critias answered.

"Well, off we go then."

* * *

><p>The walk with Timaeus towards the nearby bakery was a quiet one, or so I thought until he started asking me all these weird questions. I like him and all, but does he have no sense of what the word privacy means? I feel like he's badgering me like Heba used to do. At least I put up with Heba since he's my brother but Timaeus is just a friend of mine, even I don't ask my friends all these weird questions.<p>

"How are you and Atem doing?" he asked as we waited at a red light.

I bit my lips and lowered my head, fighting back the lump that was forming in my throat.

"Did something happen?"

"He...he was involved in another shootout with the Dragon Hearts and was injured..." I managed to say.

"Yugi, I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay with Atem. You'll get hurt," he focused his eyes on mine as I whipped my head up in shock.

"No! I can't. I don't want to...I mean...after all this time...all the mishaps I've been through...there's finally a ray of hope at the end of the tunnel for me. I can't just give up so easily!" I clenched my hands into fists and started trembling.

Timaeus pulled me against his chest in a crushing embrace. My eyes widened in shock as something familiar coursed through my body, and a brief image of three pairs of warm hands holding me flashed through my mind, and then was gone in an instance. What was this feeling? Who were those people? And why did I get a sense of...family coming from the way Timaeus was holding me?

"We all deserve our chance at happiness Yugi, but sometimes you need to think about yourself before putting others first," Timaeus said as he gently stroked my hair.

This feeling...

It was as if Heba was holding me when I was little.

So warm...

So gentle...

So kind...

So...familiar...

I pushed myself back from Timaeus and looked at him through tear-filled eyes, then when I looked over his shoulder I saw Heba's spirit. My eyes were already wide with shock from before, but now they were even wider the longer I looked.

"Heba..."

Heba's spirit gave me a smile, followed with a nod and then disappeared.

_I'm always by your side Yugi, forever until the end of time_.

His voice drifted into my head.

"What's wrong?" Timaeus frowned at me.

"N-Nothing!" I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You're crying," he noted.

"I tend to do that a lot."

"Are you sure you want to remain with Atem? Despite knowing that your life could be in danger Yugi? You can always come live with us at Pegasus's mansion," he said to me.

I finally found my own happiness. There's no way I will give this up so easily. Not after what I've been through with saving Atem's life, though I admit this was how it all began in the first place.

"I'm fine Timaeus. Now let's go get some food," I tilted my head to the side and smiled with my eyes closed.

* * *

><p>-Atlantis-<p>

"My lord Dartz!"

Dartz turned around in the midst of walking down the corridor of the royal palace to spot a guard running towards him.

"What is it?" he inquired calmly.

"It's the Leviathan sir! It's rampaging around in its chambers seeking the one who is bonded to it!"

"I will handle this," Dartz dismissed the soldier with a wave of his hand and hurried in the opposite direction.

This was bad.

If his nephews didn't hurry and bring back the missing heir to the throne soon, then there's no telling what or how far the Leviathan will go to reunite with its bonded partner. The last time the Leviathan went on a rampage, it nearly sank the entire continent of Atlantis with its tremendous power. It took Dartz and his deceased brother's powers to calm the water serpent down, but even then they were exhausted.

As he neared the chamber housing the Leviathan he could feel the ground rumble and shake. The guards posted outside were having a hard time standing up, and were doing their best not to fall over.

"Lord Dartz!"

"Stand aside," Dartz flung the door open.

* * *

><p>When the doors flew open Dartz saw the Leviathan bashing around the interior of the chamber, headbutting the various pillars and walls that kept it contained within the room. As the deity of Atlantis, the Leviathan was charged with protecting its citizens and aiding the royal family in times of crisis. Only the chosen one has the ability to control this massive serpent, and it only listened to Dartz out of respect.<p>

"Leviathan! Calm yourself!" Dartz pleaded.

_My patience grows thin! Where is my bonded one? The one chosen by me to rule over Atlantis?!_

"My nephews are doing their best to bring him back. You _must _calm yourself or Atlantis will be destroyed!"

_I have waited long enough! The previous King sent him away when he was naught but an infant, and I agreed back then. The chosen one is of age to take the throne and rule Atlantis! Where is he? Where is my chosen one!?_

The Leviathan unleashed a terrible screech that caused Dartz to cover his ears with both hands.

"Give us some more time! You must understand the chosen one has been gone for twenty years! He will not agree to come back so easily!"

_Silence insolent fool! _

Dartz braced himself as the Leviathan prepared to ram into another pillar in the chamber.

_Listen carefully and you may hear it,  
>The winds carrying a calling from the past.<br>_

_Move forward.  
><em>

_It's there, the tranquil faith.  
>Prayers pass through time,<br>And my promises are fulfilled._

_Take a deep breath,  
>And the distant spirits will<br>Call out...  
>Call out...<em>

Both Dartz and the Leviathan stopped and whirled around to find Chris, Dartz's daughter and High Priestess of the Leviathan, walking in with her mother right behind.

"Iona! Chris!"

"You must calm yourself, Great Leviathan, father's nephews are doing their best to bring the chosen one home," Chris said, lifting both her hands up in the air.

"You have waited so long for him to return, surely another three months cannot hurt?" Iona, the former High Priestess, added as she joined her daughter.

The Leviathan hesitated as it contemplated on what the two High Priestesses had said. With a flick of its tail the Leviathan dove into the water channel surrounding the chamber and swam away towards the depths of the ocean, where it will rest for another three months until the chosen one returns.

_I will listen to the pleas of my High Priestesses, but should the Chosen One not return within three months, I will raze all of Atlantis from the ground up! _

"Thank you Great Leviathan," Chris bowed her head.

"My lord, are you injured?" Iona grasped Dartz's hands in her own.

"No my dear wife, but I thank you for singing the song to calm the Leviathan down," Dartz smiled at his wife.

"Thank Chris. She was the one who sang it," Iona laid eyes upon their daughter.

Chris gave a little laugh. "It was nothing mother. You sing it better than I do anyways."

"You have inherited the role of High Priestess from your mother, do not take this position so lightly," Dartz frowned at his daughter.

"Yes father."

"This cannot go on. Timaeus and the others must hurry back with the lost Prince or the Leviathan really will raze Atlantis from the ground up," the acting King winced at the thought of seeing his beloved home destroyed.

"Trust in Timaeus my love. He has never failed in his quests yet. Do not forget why they bear the title of the Legendary Knights of Atlantis," Iona said.

Dartz took a deep breath. "Should the Lost Prince figure out that Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos are destined to protect him with their lives...how do you think he will react?"

"Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos knows and understands what it meant when they took on the mantle of the Knights of Atlantis. They are ready to lay down their life for their youngest sibling."

"Timaeus..." Chris clenched her hand tightly.

Iona and Dartz turned to their daughter. "Do not worry Chris. We will arrange for you to marry Timaeus as soon as he returns," they said together.

Chris's eyes lit up. "But my duties as High Priestess..."

"Being a High Priestess does not mean you cannot marry the one you love. Timaeus has already asked us for your hand in marriage prior to his departure," Iona informed her shocked daughter.

"He did?..." Chris asked in awe.

"Yes dear," Dartz confirmed.

"That's great news."

Dartz held a hand out. "Now let us return for an evening meal together. It has been a while since the three of us last dined together," he began to lead them out of the chamber.

"Of course my love," Iona slipped her hand through her husband's arm.

"Wait for me!" Chris called, running after her parents.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_So how did you all like that little snippet of Atlantis? _

_The song Chris sang is from another show called Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. _

_I thought it fit nicely in this chapter. _

_-chucks cookies at you-_

_Now feed the review monster!_

_To those who checked out Shadow Warrior and favorited/followed, thank you guys!_

_I won't be updating that until Divided is finished though, so I can focus on one story at a time. _

_See you next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Dartz: Acting King of Atlantis until Yugi's coronation. Father to Chris and husband of Iona. **

**Iona: Dartz's wife, acting Queen of Atlantis. Former High Priestess of the Great Leviathan, a position she passed to her daughter.**

**Chris: Current High Priestess of the Great Leviathan. Acting Princess of Atlantis. Fiancée to Timaeus. **


	25. Our Hearts Are Connected

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Our Hearts Are Connected**

Once we got to the bakery we ordered our food thanks to a relatively short line. Timaeus ordered three sandwiches and coffee for himself and his brothers, while I stuck with a salad and a bottle of mango juice. I wasn't in the mood for anything fattening or greasy, and a salad really sounded good to me. We paid for our food and went to sit at a table until a server called our order to be picked up.

"Timaeus, can I ask you something?" I asked while we waited.

"What is it?"

"Do you have someone you love?"

I don't know what compelled me to ask, but he was the one questioning me since morning so I thought it would only be fair for me to ask a question of my own.

"I do. Her name is Chris and we're engaged to be married...but..." he trailed off at the end.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "But what?"

"But she has no idea she is not the real daughter to her parents. Her parents adopted her when she was little and raised her as their own, never revealing her true past. When I found out about it, her parents made me swear that I would never tell her the truth."

"Wow...so she has no idea about her true past?" I whispered.

Timaeus shook his head. "No. She has no idea, and I don't plan on telling her since her parents forbade me from doing so."

"Must be tough on you isn't it?"

"No. I love her with my heart and I know she feels the same way about me," he answered.

"I would love to meet her one day," I mused out loud.

"You will Yugi," he ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>With their food in hand the duo headed back towards the book shop just in time to find the first few customers ever to set foot within. Hermos and Critias played the role of hospitable owners and helped the girls with whatever books they needed. Timaeus witnessed his brothers blush and flirt with them, but a stern warning from him made them remember that they were forbidden from falling in love with those from the outside world. Telling Yugi to bring the food to the lounge area of the store on the second floor, the Atlantean excused himself and hurried into a private room, closing the door behind just as he felt his pendant glow underneath his shirt.<p>

He lifted out the emerald dragon and an image of Chris emerged in a holographic form from the dragon's eyes.

"Timaeus!" Chris's image flickered about as she waved at him.

"Chris, I miss you so much," Timaeus said to the hologram.

Chris's own pendant was in the shape of a butterfly that has been synced to Timaeus' dragon. Whenever they wanted to communicate with one another, they simply had to call the other's name and close their eyes. The pendants would then resonate with their hearts and reach out to the other, no matter how far apart they were.

"How is everything on the outside world? I want to see what it's like!"

"You have your duties as the High Priestess," he gently reminded her.

"That's not fair! You get to travel the world and see everything," she pouted at him.

Timaeus couldn't hold back a smile. "I'm on a mission to bring my youngest sibling home. I hope you haven't forgotten that my dear betrothed," he teased

Chris's hologram blushed. "Have you found him yet?" she inquired.

"Yes. His name is Yugi and we're getting to know him first before telling him who he really is."

"Timaeus, the Leviathan is growing impatient and wants the Chosen One back or he will raze all of Atlantis from the ground up," she suddenly said, her voice taking on a more serious tone.

"When did this happen?" the Atlantean didn't like the sound of this.

"Just a while ago. Father was trying to calm it down but it wouldn't listen. I sensed what was happening and rushed there to sing the song that mother taught me. Timaeus, the Leviathan said it will only wait three more months or else Atlantis will really be gone," Chris's hologram started weeping in front of him.

Seeing the sight of his fiancée weep like this made Timaeus' heart ache, and he desperately wanted to reach out and embrace her but it was futile.

"Do not cry my beloved Chris. I promise I will bring Yugi back within three months so he can take his rightful place as King of Atlantis," Timaeus said.

"You must hurry Timaeus! I have to go tend to my duties, but I'll contact you again when I have time."

"Until we meet again my dearest," Timaeus raised a hand outward, knowing Chris would be able to see it through his hologram.

"I will always wait for you."

The hologram flickered out.

Timaeus let out a suffering sigh when he was alone.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're out here?" Alister grumbled as he leaned against his black motorcycle.<p>

"Because Yami wants us to keep an eye on Atem's little lover," Valon retorted from his own bike.

Raphael rubbed his head in annoyance.

After the shootout that resulted in a victory for their gang, they returned back to their base and reported to an extremely pleased Yami that Atem had ordered a retreat of his gang before anyone could seriously get injured. Without Yusei and his circle there to help with the shootout, Valon anticipated a victory for their side. The only reason why Yami always feared Atem was not because he was the leader, it was because with Yusei and Set there, the two made an unstoppable force that even they had a hard time with. Combine that with Jack's extreme marksmanship and Akiza's deadly accuracy with a sniper, they could have easily wiped out half of their gang without even trying.

"I don't get why _I _am stuck here with you guys," Alister eyed Valon disdainfully.

"I can say the same about you," Valon retorted.

"Enough with the bickering. You two are giving me a headache," Raphael said, glaring at his two fellow members.

Valon snorted but remained silent out of respect for Raphael. The two had grown up in a very bad part of Domino City together, and were inseparable from that moment onward. When Yami invited them to join the Dragon Hearts after hearing about their talents, the two friends didn't even hesitate to think and agreed on the spot. Within a span of three months, they quickly climbed the ladder and became two of the most trusted members in Yami's inner circle.

"We have orders to watch only. Ryou will be the one in charge of getting close to Yugi," he reminded the two.

"Oh yes. Leave it to a pansy to do a man's job," Valon stretched his arms over his head.

"I am _not _a pansy!" Ryou said angrily, having come out of nearby store in time to hear Valon's comment.

"What took ya so long?" Valon grumbled.

Ryou sighed heavily. "Why am I stuck living with you three? More importantly, do your own damn groceries! I am not your mother!"

"You should be glad that Yami offered an apartment to you free of charge!" Alister said heatedly.

"The sooner this is over with, the better it will be for my life."

Raphael took the bags from Ryou's hand. "He's in the bookstore across the street. You know what to do Ryou. We'll be here waiting when you finish with your business," he pointed at a store.

"I got it," Ryou headed for the bookstore.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_11 hour shifts wear me out zzzzzzz._

_Please excuse the shortness of this chapter -flops onto my bed-_

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~ _

**For those who asked how Timaeus can marry Chris as they are cousins, I'll explain it here. **

**Chris was adopted by Dartz and Iona when she was a little baby, and they raised her as their own daughter. Chris does not know the truth and believes she really is their child. Timaeus knew from the very beginning about her birthright, as does Hermos and Critias, but Dartz forbade them from revealing the truth to her. That's why Iona and Dartz do not object to the two being married, because they are not related by blood at all. Chris doesn't think anything is weird because in Atlantis, the royal family always married within to keep the bloodline pure. **

**Hope this clears things up a little! **


	26. Proof Of Life

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Proof Of Life**

After finishing our food Timaeus had me begin work by organizing books in the front of the store. Apparently they had just gotten in a large shipment of books and catalogs that needed to be organized and whatnot. So I had the task of putting them on shelves and then jotting down where they belonged. Timaeus headed off to the back of the store to help his brothers unpack boxes, leaving me to watch the entrance.

I liked the silence.

It gave me a chance to think.

"Hey Yugi," a voice behind me said.

I whirled around with a book in hand, thinking of chucking it at the person who startled me. When I saw it was Ryou standing there with a smile on his face, I slowly lowered my hand and placed the book on the glass counter.

"Ryou? How did you find me here?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I passed by and saw someone who looked like you, so I came in here to try my luck."

Right.

I believe him.

"So what brings you here then?" I went back to organizing the books from the various boxes spread out on the floor around me.

"It's been ten years since we've last seen each other. Would it be possible for us to catch up like old times?" he began to walk around the store, examining the various books that had already been put on display.

"Heba passed away two weeks ago," I said softly.

Ryou froze.

I knew what he was thinking

He was very close with Heba in the past before.

"How?..." his voice was barely audible to my ears.

"He was caught in a crossfire between the Shadow Aces and the Dragon Hearts."

"Heba...is dead?"

"Yea..." I struggled to blink back tears that were threatening to rush forth from my eyes.

"What about your grandfather?"

I tilted my head back and stared at the white ceiling, "He passed away a few years ago as well."

"You're all alone then aren't you Yugi?" he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"That's what I thought too, until I found Atem."

"He's the leader of the Shadow Aces isn't he? Why are you with one of the people responsible for your brother's death?"

I turned around to face him with a solemn expression. "Because learning to forgive Atem was a step towards healing. Falling in love with Atem and not blaming him is proof that my brother still lives on through me. A proof of life, proof that Heba once lived on this planet, and his legacy is left through me."

"You've grown a lot during the past ten years Yugi," Ryou reached out to ruffle my hair.

Honestly why does everyone love doing that?

I hate it.

Annoys the hell out of me.

I'm not some stuffed animal or kitten that likes to be petted!

"Stop that Ryou," I swatted his hand away. A wave of sadness washed over me and I decided to take a seat on the stool behind the register, taking deep breaths to regulate my breathing lest I break out in tears again.

"Where have you been the past ten years Ryou? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

Instead of answering my question he simply pulled up the sleeves to his shirt and held his wrists out. For a moment I was puzzled as to what he wanted me to see, but then I noticed scars around the skin of his hands. Scars that looked suspiciously like shackles...

"I was imprisoned for ten years," he murmured quietly.

"For what?" I couldn't fathom how a gentle and pure soul like Ryou could end up in prison, and for ten years no less.

"I was framed for a crime that Bakura committed."

Bakura.

I remembered him.

The no good identical twin of Ryou who always caused trouble for him and their family.

I can't recall how many times Ryou had to bail his brother out of jail for something stupid that he did. But to hear that he was blamed for a crime that Bakura had committed was a shocker to me.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He murdered an entire family and then vanished. The police captured me instead because we're identical twins, but no matter how hard I pleaded, my pleas fell on deaf ears. The judge sentenced me to ten years in prison, and I was just released recently after serving the ten years in Domino City Prison."

"The scars...you got them inside didn't you?" my heart began to ache in sadness for my friend.

"They kept me chained and locked up for twenty two hours a day, and the shackles often bit into my skin so that's how these scars were made."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Ryou.

He's suffered more than I did.

I only lost my grandpa and Heba.

But Ryou?

He lost more than that.

"Yugi?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Ryou...you've been through more than me. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," I apologized.

"It's alright Yugi."

I continued hugging him like that.

* * *

><p>Kisara gently knocked on the door to Atem's room and slipped in quietly with a tray in her hands. The Egyptian was asleep when she approached the bed, but cracked his eyes open when he heard her place the tray down on the table.<p>

"Kisara?" Atem carefully pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I promised Yugi to look after you while he went to work at the bookstore," she said with a smile.

"What time is it?" he winced in pain when a slight movement jostled his injured shoulder.

"It's exactly one," Kisara held out a bowl of soup to the leader of the SA.

Atem could smell the soothing scent of ginger.

"How's Mahad and Mana doing?" he took the bowl from her, resting it upon his lap until it was cooler to drink.

"Mahad is being tended to Isis, and Mana is glued to her brother's side, refusing to leave him even for a minute."

"She must be traumatized by what happened earlier..." Atem's fingers tightened around the rim of the bowl as he recalled the close encounter Mana had.

"I do not blame her if she is," the blue-haired girl said softly.

Crimson irises grew dark with anger and fury. How much longer must this fight between him and Yami involve innocent people? When will all this pointless fighting cease? Others should not be brought into their personal vendettas, much less have a close call with Anubis himself. First it was Yugi when he took a bullet for him, then Mana came close to being harmed, and Mahad was injured while protecting his leader.

"When will all this fighting cease? How much more blood must be spilled before either side is satisfied?" Atem murmured, his head falling forward to his question.

"It bothers you. I know this Atem, everyone in SA knows it, but they are willing to follow you until their very last breath," Kisara said.

"They shouldn't risk their lives for me!" he protested loudly.

Compassionate sapphire locked onto darkened crimson as Kisara cupped her hands towards Atem. "They chose to follow you because they see you as their light. They chose to follow you because you are merciful and kind. They chose to follow you because you have a heart. But more importantly Atem, they chose to follow you because you are proof that they live. A proof of life, a life that they protected and nurtured until you became a courageous and fearless leader."

"I'm not fearless...not the way they see me," Atem twisted his head away, unable to look Kisara in the eyes any longer as guilt wracked his body.

"Remember that one time when you ordered everyone else to retreat and you yourself stayed behind to buy them more time?"

Of course Atem remembered.

It was the night Yami set up an ambush in hopes of wiping them all out with one strike.

Thankfully Atem ordered a retreat before anyone on his side could get seriously injured. He distracted the DH from his gang as a diversion, allowing them to all escape unscathed from the field. As a result he was bedridden for three months after sustaining a life-threatening injury to his brain and spine. The doctors predicted he had little chance of waking up from the coma, and even slimmer chances of recovering his ability to walk and function properly. Yet Atem defied them all. Not only did he wake up from his coma, he regained his ability to walk and talk after just a month in rehabilitation.

It was nothing short of a miracle for the SA.

"Of course I do..."

"Putting your life on the line to make sure the others got out safely shows you are fearless," Kisara said.

"Kisara..."

"Stop putting yourself down Atem. Everyone in SA sees you as more than a leader. They see you as family, just as you see them as yours. Isn't that what Lord Akhnamkanon wanted prior to his passing? For everyone in the SA to be one family who always had each other's backs? Mahad proved that today didn't he? Not only did he save his sister, he protected you at the same time."

Atem was silent.

"Maybe it's time to put the past behind me...to let go of this burden and look forward to the future..." he finally said.

Kisara smiled.

"That's the Atem I know," she said with another smile.

"Thank you Kisara."

"You're welcome. Now I'll let you eat in peace," she got up and left the room without another word.

Atem continued staring at his bowl of soup.

"Three months...forgive me when the time comes Yugi...but our love will be fleeting and swift like the wind...however I will cherish each and every second I spend with you."

A single tear sealed the promise Atem made to himself as it fell upon the back of his hand.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_-flops onto bed exhausted-_

_The title for this chapter comes from a Vocaloid song called Proof of Life, sung by Rin Kagamine._

_Feed the review monster! _

_I need your thoughts! _

_Should I do a timeskip in the next chapter?_

_Or keep dragging this out until three months pass somehow? _

_Let me know what you want! _

_See you then!  
><em>

_Shadow Songstress~_


	27. Soundless Voice

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Soundless Voice**

-Two months later-

I can't believe it's already been two months since I first met Atem. Time sure does fly by in a blink of an eye. I've moved in with the rest of the SA completely, and have been working steadily at Timaeus' bookstore that was two streets down. I've also started to rebuild my friendship with Ryou after the missing ten years, and I had forgotten how much fun I used to have with him. He also reconnected with Téa and the others. I'll admit, Joey was shocked at first when I brought Ryou to the restaurant for a reunion dinner, and had a hard time believing that he was imprisoned for something that Bakura had done. None of us like Bakura very much obviously, and Ryou being framed only served to push that line even further.

On the other hand I've grown closer to Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos as well.

Seeing them every day at the bookstore was a key factor in making me grow fond of them.

Oddly I also felt like they were treating me more and more like a little brother with each passing day.

But anyways all that aside, I just wanted to say that my relationship with Atem has been nothing but wonderful these past two months. Though one thing still bothered me, and that's sometimes waking up in the middle of the night to find him not in bed. The first time it happened, I freaked and tore out of the room like a madman, searching for him only to have Isis tell me he was out dealing with SA business with Set. When he came back, Atem apologized profusely and promised me it wouldn't happen again but I knew deep down it will again. He puts SA first, I can see it, and I'm not stupid enough to hate him for it. So after several more incidents like that, I grew used to waking up with him not by my side, though I can tell Atem makes an effort in trying to be with me.

Thankfully tonight was not one of those nights.

"Atem," I murmured sleepily when I heard the door creak open.

"Did I wake you?" he whispered, slipping beside me in the bed we shared.

I turned on my other side to face him as he placed a hand around my waist, drawing me closer against his warm body. My head automatically went for his neck, where I nuzzled myself against him to inhale his familiar scent. His soft lips caressed my forehead briefly, then those lips morphed into a kiss. I smiled. He has been showering me with love and affection lately, not that I mind, since it did feel nice to have him all to myself.

"Atem? Can I ask you something?" I said, cracking my eyes open to look at him.

"What is it?" he ran a finger gently down my cheek.

"Can we go-"

My question was interrupted by a sharp rap to Atem's door, and he looked over me to call out.

"What is it?"

"It's the DH! They've crossed the border on Cherry Street and Yami is leading them!" I heard Set's voice say from the other side.

Cherry Street?

That's the street where the store is!

"Hold them off until I get there!" Atem said sharply, flinging the blankets off himself in preparation to go out.

"Don't go," I grasped his wrist tightly in mine, begging him silently with my eyes for him to remain behind.

"You know I must," he tenderly unraveled my fingers from around his hand.

I flung myself onto his back, my arms circling his waist as I clung to him tightly, my eyes shut tight in prayer.

"Don't leave me...please Atem," I said.

"Forgive me little one," was his response as he pulled my hands from around his waist.

Then he left the room.

* * *

><p>It pained Atem to have to do this to the one he loved, but he could not let SA sink either. As the leader he had a responsibility of looking after each and every one of his members, even if they are known as a gang. Everyone within the Shadow Aces are family, and family always protected one another. After hurriedly pulling on a shirt as he ran down the stairs, Set was waiting with his gun by the door.<p>

"Where are the others?" Atem asked, placing the gun into a holster that attached to his belt.

"Holding them off until we get there. From what I heard on the phone, it seems Yusei and his circle are doing a good job at keeping the DH at bay," his cousin answered as they ran out the door.

Since Cherry Street was two streets down, there was no need for a car and the duo broke out into a run the moment their feet left the stairs.

"These nightly fights have been growing more and more frequent," Set commented as they ran.

"Yami must be plotting something," Atem said as they raced across a street.

The sounds of gunfire interrupted their thoughts as the duo neared the street where the fight was taking place. Right away it was clear that Yusei was holding off most of the attacks with the help of Jack and his circle. Akiza was nowhere in sight, which was usual as she tends to hide in buildings and pick off stragglers with her sniper. The twins were too young to participate, and Yusei was not going to forgive himself if he allowed anything to happen to Luna and Leo. Crow was hiding behind several cars, firing off shots left and right. Jack and Yusei were together, with the former taking out key members of the DH thanks to his remarkable accuracy.

"Young Master!"

The Millennium Elders were relieved to find their leader running towards them with Set.

"I need a report," Atem ordered, loading a magazine into his Mark XIX without looking at it.

"Shada and Karim are down, they have both been shot through the leg, but we managed to get them away from here. Mahad is defending Isis, and my brothers are backing up Yusei and his circle," Ishizu calmly reported as bullets whizzed over her head.

"Do you know how this fight started?" Set inquired, cocking the hammer of his gun.

"It was unprovoked."

Atem furrowed his brows together. He didn't like the frequency of attacks, and the fact that they always took place at night.

"Look out!" Set pushed his cousin out of the way as a bullet passed by where Atem would have been.

"Yusei and his circle are here. We have a fighting chance this time, let's show them what it means to be a Shadow," Atem cocked his gun and started firing.

More gunshots erupted from around the street.

"Young Master! Isn't that Yugi?" Mahad suddenly shouted from the left.

Atem paled.

"Yugi?"

"He's by the bookstore!" Set shouted.

'_No! Yugi! Why are you here!'_

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep.<p>

Not after finding out the fight was taking place on Cherry Street.

A few minutes after Atem left our room, I quietly pulled on my clothing and went out towards the living room. The mansion was eerily silent, though all the lights were turned on. I assumed the butlers and maids must have retired for the evening, so I was able to slip out the door rather easily. Making sure I had the keys in my pocket, I zipped up my windbreaker and started heading for the bookstore.

When I neared my ears picked up the sounds of guns firing left and right.

Adrenaline filled my body at that point.

Being careful to avoid being seen, I slowly inched my way towards the bookstore, wondering if Timaeus and his brothers have overheard the commotion. Who am I kidding? You have to sleep like the dead _not _to pick up on gunshots coming from the street below your room window. In any case I don't know if they're caught up with the whole fight, but I'm not going to stand and let them destroy the bookstore. _  
><em>

I could see the store looming ahead of me, and when I turned my head to the left, I could see people shooting at one another several feet from where I was standing. Carefully to avoid attention being drawn to myself, I crept towards the bookstore. Sometimes being short and small has its advantages. I was literally an inch away from the door when something hard hit me on the back of my head.

I let out a cry and collapsed on the ground.

Darkness swallowed me soon after.

* * *

><p>"Brother!"<p>

All three Atlanteans were watching the fight from their room situated above the bookstore. Normally Timaeus would not have interfered since this was not their fight, but when he saw Yami strike his youngest sibling on the back of the head with a wrench, the emerald-hair Atlantean grew furious.

"We must do something!" Critias protested, slamming a hand against the window glass.

"Timaeus let us use _that_!" Hermos begged.

"..."

"Timaeus!"

"Only this once...only this once will I allow us to break the seal..." Timaeus finally said.

The brothers took a triangle formation within the center of the room, all three with their eyes closed in concentration.

"Hear our plea, Great Leviathan of Atlantis, we are the ones sworn to protect the Chosen One with our lives. Grant us power to defeat our foes, and ensure the Chosen One remains unharmed," Timaeus began to chant, pulling out the dragon pendant from around his neck.

"I, the Fang of Critias, release the restriction upon my powers which have been sealed!" Critias raised his pendant in the air.

"I, the Claw of Hermos, release the restriction upon my powers which have been sealed!" Hermos joined in.

"I, the Eye of Timaeus, release the restriction upon which my powers have been sealed!"

The trio opened their eyes simultaneously.

"Awaken! Legendary Knights of Atlantis!" they shouted in unison.

Three pillars of white in blue, green, and red respectively erupted around the siblings as they were wrapped within. Several seconds later three swords slashed through the pillars, revealing the Atlanteans clad in armor that corresponded to the color of their dragon pendants. These were their Knight forms, only to be used in times of emergency and crisis. When not in use, their armor took on the dragon pendants that hung around their necks. It was this reason why they must not never let it out of their sight. Their father had engineered the necklaces only to respond to their call, and through the advanced technology that Atlantis was known for, these armors were created.

"Do not let anyone see us in this form," Timaeus said after their transformation was complete.

"Mach Speed 10 then?" suggested Hermos.

"It puts a great strain on our bodies," Critias eyed his brother wearily.

"5 is enough for this. You two will take care of the DH and SA, and I will make sure Yugi is unharmed. However make sure you do not kill them. Just knock them out long enough for me to get Yugi away from the mess."

"Yes brother."

"Now move!"

* * *

><p>"Yugi! No!" Atem started running forward when he saw Yami knock out his lover with a wrench.<p>

Yugi crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Stay where you are or I'll blow his head clean off," Yami threatened, grabbing Yugi by the hair and pointing a gun at his temple.

Atem stopped himself just in time.

"Tell your gang to drop their weapons," continued the DH leader, yanking Yugi up in front of him like a shield.

The Egyptian clenched his fists in anger, having no choice but to obey.

"Cease fire!" he shouted.

"But cousin-"

"_Now_!" he barked angrily.

One by one the SA members dropped their guns on the floor. Atem also did the same thing, slowly crouching down to place his Mark XIX on the ground next to his feet. With both hands still visible to Yami, he slowly rose back to his feet and faced the DH leader. He was powerless now as he faced his former lover.

"I've waited so long for this day," Yami said, motioning with his hand.

A sharp blow to Atem's solar plexus sent the man sprawling on the ground, completely disoriented and breathless.

"Young Master!"

"Revenge is best served cold, don't you think so Atem?" Yami continued.

Valon slammed his foot on Atem's head, while Raphael and Alister targeted his legs and hands respectively. Atem's vision began to blur as the trio continued their relentless assault on his body, but not once did he utter a word. He would not give Yami the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. He will not. He must endure this until it's all over. What's most important right now is making sure Yami did not do anything drastic to Yugi.

Blow after blow rained down upon his body but Atem remained silent, his vision growing ever more hazy as he slowly reached a hand towards Yugi, fingers curling outward in an attempt to somehow reach him.

Seeing this Yami came over and smashed the heel of his foot down on Atem's hand. The Egyptian felt bones crack and break, but still refused to utter a single sound.

Behind him the SA members could on watch helplessly as their leader was abused over and over again.

Set wanted to leap out and punch Yami in the face, but a restraining hand from Yusei prevented him from doing so.

"Look at how pathetic you are Atem. Willing to lay down your life for this simple commoner," Yami twisted his foot for good measure, "How about I kill you and then make Yugi my lover? He would be a sight wouldn't he? The lover of the notorious Atem now with the leader of the Dragons, how would that sound?" he gave a twisted laugh.

"You...bastard..." Atem hissed weakly.

Another assault in the form of Alister's foot slammed down harshly on Atem's back.

Yami held a hand up and the three backed away as he knelt down in front of his former lover's battered body.

"Such a pity Atem. We had such a bright future together, one that could have worked out for the both of us. Until the day you betrayed me," Yami's eyes grew dark.

Atem's ragged breathing was the only thing that answered Yami.

Rage and anger clouding his better judgment, Yami kicked Atem sharply across the face, sending the Egyptian sprawling on his stomach as he faced the opposite direction. With one hand still firmly grasping Yugi's hair, the leader of the DH aimed his gun at the back of his former lover's head. A finger cocked the hammer as a bullet was loaded into the chamber.

"Farewell Atem," Yami said, finger curling around the trigger of the gun.

* * *

><p>"Now!" Timaeus ordered.<p>

With speed that was impossible for the eye to keep up, the three Atlanteans shot forth from around the corner where they had hidden themselves. Trusting his brothers to take out the other people on the street, Timaeus personally went after Yami after witnessing what he had done to Yugi and Atem. While the former was his brother and he was obligated as a Knight of Atlantis to protect him, the Atlantean had grown rather fond of Atem and hated to see him hurt. Crouching down low he rammed the hilt of his sword into Yami's body, stunning and knocking the wind out of the DH leader as his grip on Yugi slackened.

Swiftly catching hold of his brother's limp body with one hand, Timaeus kicked Yami in the stomach for good measure, the force of the kick sent him flying away from where they were standing. Satisfaction presented itself in the form of Yami hitting a guard rail with his back, then falling over on the floor.

"That's for hurting my little brother," Timaeus mumbled.

"What's going on!?" he heard voices exclaim in shock.

_Knock them out now!_ Timaeus said mentally.

_What do you think we're doing?_ Hermos answered irritably.

_Shut up and keep moving!_ Critias snapped.

Gently laying Yugi against a wall out of harm's way, Timaeus went over to a barely conscious Atem who was still sprawled on the floor. He contemplated knocking him out as well, but Atem's condition was holding the Atlantean back. Instead he knelt and faced the SA leader, noticing his eyes had grown hazy and cloudy.

"T-Timaeus?..." Atem rasped, his crimson irises struggling to focus.

"Yugi is safe Atem. Do not worry about him," Timaeus said.

The corner of Atem's bloodied and cracked lips tilted upward in the barest of smiles. "Good...thank you...Timaeus..."

His eyes closed.

Looking around to make sure the others had all been knocked out, Timaeus slipped Atem's arm around his shoulder and hauled the unconscious man into a standing position. There was no point in letting him remain on the streets in his condition, and if Yugi found out Atem was unattended to, there's no telling how far their youngest sibling would go to get back to Atem.

"What are you doing Timaeus?" Critias hissed when he saw his brother helping Atem.

"We can't leave him here! We'll have to take both of them back with us," Timaeus countered.

"But then we'll have to expose ourselves to him!" Hermos protested.

Timaeus glared sharply at his brothers. "Atem knows who we are, and has kept his promise of not revealing our identities. Think about how Yugi will react if he discovers we left Atem to fend for himself in his condition!"

"But won't the SA freak?"

"We will send them a message after we bring these two to a safe location. It's clear Yami will go to any means necessary to kill Atem, even if it means involving our little brother."

Critias bent and scooped up Yugi bridal-style in his arms.

"We should just return to Atlantis like this," he said with a scoff.

"No. I promised Atem he will get three months with Yugi," Timaeus beckoned at Hermos to help him carry Atem.

"Are you sure this is wise?..." Hermos eyed the unconscious form of Set on the ground.

"Yes. Now we need to get out of here."

The brothers hurried away from the street with the bodies of Yugi and Atem.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Oh my poor kokoro. _

_Atem! _

_I cringed when I was writing the scene where he was getting abused ;A;_

_The title of this chapter, Soundless Voice, is the response song to Proof of Life._

_Len Kagamine is the one who sings Soundless Voice. _

_If you are interested, you can Youtube the songs!_

_Warning though, make sure you have a box of tissues because tears will fall! _

_I sobbed like a waterworks when I listened to them ;A; _

_Feed the review monster! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Heavenly Moon: Don't worry dear xD I actually enjoy reading your long reviews! Go as long as you want *v* I read everything! **

**Crystallized Snowdrop: I'm sorry for not responding to your reviews earlier XD and I honestly feel flattered you made an account especially to review this story! You could have reviewed as a guest if you wanted! But thank you for your support! **

**Inori no Uta: Atem has a lot of doubt and guilt that he harbors within, and not many people know of it. He doubts himself because he doesn't see himself as capable enough of leading the SA. Guilt because someone always seems to get hurt because of him. These two are major factors in him not having faith in himself as a leader.**

**IA Planetes: Oh Bakura's status...heehee I won't reveal it so early. You'll have to read more to find out what exactly happened to our "dear" Bakura. **

**Fluffy Plushie: I'm sorry but your Pen name reminds me of all the stuffed plushies I have on my bed XD! And yes, Ryou will be friends with Yugi...but for how long...I shall not reveal :x**

**Wilbell: XD If I drag it out too long it will get too redundant and repetitive! **

**Sweetie Cutie Pie: I shall not reveal what happened to Bakura so soon! **

**Petit Muguet: Kisara is the only other person who can make Atem open up aside from Yugi. He trusts Kisara because she's been through a lot and has seen the harsh side of this world. Also because she is able to connect with him on a much deeper level than Set and the other Elders have. The only other two he trusts completely are Yugi and Yusei. Set doesn't count because of his rashness and tendency to jump head-first into trouble -snickers-.**

**Mirai Panda: A time-skip indeed!**

**Pusheen the Cat: First let me say, PUSHEEN! Second I love how you end your reviews with Nya XD and third, I skipped ahead 2 months lol hope it won't be unbearable for you to read! **

**Umai Dango: Dango...-drools- Don't worry, I won't eat you ;D lol. And Yugi will have to return to Atlantis soon! **

**Eschatology: I added a new event so it doesn't get slow-paced, and I jumped ahead 2 months XD haha.**

**Luna Rosetta Ros: Proof of Life is a really good song! It's sad though ;A; it made me cry! I won't spoil it for you, but you can Youtube it with English subs! Also if you do watch it, make sure you listen to Soundless Voice and Endless Wedge in that order!**


	28. For Whose Sake?

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**For Whose Sake?**

Timaeus and his brothers brought an unconscious Yugi and Atem to a nearby abandoned house they had discovered by chance one day. Their supplies were limited at the moment, but there was no way they could risk bringing either to the hospital or back to Pegasus' mansion. As much as Timaeus wished they were at the mansion, if they were brought back in this condition, there's no telling what that silver-haired man would do when Atem awoke.

Luckily Timaeus always carried around something from Atlantis that could be used to heal wounds in emergency situations.

The siblings brought the duo inside and laid them upon the leather couch, each facing one direction of the armrest.

By now their Knight forms had reverted back to dragon pendants around their necks, giving Timaeus more movement over his limbs as he knelt to examine the damage done to his brother and Atem. The only visible wound that the Atlantean could see from Yugi was a rather nasty looking wound to the back of his head. However Atem was a different story all together. Not only was the Egyptian sporting bruises and scrapes all over his body, his right hand was broken in three separate places and his legs were twisted as well. The most horrific was the kick across the face he suffered at the hands of Yami.

"How are they?" Critias asked as he knelt next to his brother.

"I need to inject them with nanites," Timaeus finally said after a moment of silence.

"You must not! It will kill them!" Hermos protested, gripping his brother's shoulder tightly.

Timaeus reached into his pocket and extracted a syringe-looking needle filled with a clear liquid.

"If I don't, both of them will die!"

"They _will _die if you use it! You must remember their blood has not been exposed to this before, it can kill them if the nanites attack their immune system!"

"Yugi will not die. He is Atlantean by birth and has the blood of our father running through his veins. The nanites will recognize this and not harm him, but Atem I'm taking a risk for, as he is not one of us."

Critias snatched the syringe out of his brother's hand when he wasn't looking.

"Critias!" Timaeus narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

"What if Atem dies? Can you be responsible for his death?" his brother challenged.

"I wasn't under the impression you were fond of Atem," Timaeus crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not. But Yugi has suffered enough, and I'd hate to see him in more pain if anything were to happen to Atem."

Hermos stood in between his bickering brothers and grabbed the syringe out of Critias' hand. "Oh for Leviathan's sake stop your arguing! Trust Timaeus in that he knows what he's doing! Do you want to see both of them die?" he asked his older brother, a finger pointed at the two bodies lying on the bed.

"..."

"Give it to me Hermos," Timaeus held his hand out.

The redhead relinquished the syringe.

"Yugi will live...but Atem...I do not know if he will survive this process," he murmured in a barely audible voice.

A hand appearing out of nowhere startled the three brothers as Atem opened his eyes with effort on his part. Timaeus nearly dropped the syringe from fright, but managed to hold onto it as he turned to find the Egyptian leader looking at him. The Atlantean had to applaud Atem for his courage. Even in the battered state he was in, he found the strength to open his eyes.

"Timaeus..." he rasped, hand falling limply on the ground.

"Did you overhear our conversation?" Timaeus asked softly.

Atem gave a jerky nod of his head.

"Then you know the risk. Normally this is not allowed under Atlantean law, to heal or treat outsiders with no ties to our world. However seeing Yugi is our younger brother, and you are his lover, I will make an exception this once and give you an injection. You must note that since you do not have Atlantean blood flowing through your veins, the nanites have a high chance of attacking your immune system and you will die in the process. Are you willing to take the risk?" Timaeus slowly said, making sure Atem remained conscious long enough to hear his words.

"Yes..."

"Then so be it."

Signaling for Critias and Hermos to position themselves behind the injured couple, Timaeus pulled off the cap to the syringe device and inserted the tip of the needle into Yugi's forearm, pushing down on the stopper as a little stream of nanites was injected into his body. Carefully pulling that out and replacing the needle with a clean one from inside the cap, he looked at Atem again, then pushed the needle into his vein.

For a moment Atem did not react.

Then his back arched violently off the bed as an agonized cry filled their ears. Atem began thrashing about wildly on the couch, his arms nearly smacking Critias in the face several times. The azure-haired Atlantean grabbed his hands and held the Egyptian down as more cries escaped cracked lips. It hurt to even watch Atem in this condition.

Atem felt like his insides were on fire.

A fire that raged and coursed ferociously through every part of his body.

"What's going on?" Hermos asked, helping his brother pin the Egyptian down.

Timaeus had his eyes on a little device that monitored the nanites in the palm of his hand, his eyes growing more and more worried with each passing second. The nanites that had been injected into Yugi were not reacting with his immune system. Rather the tiny bots headed straight for the source of his injury, namely the brain, and began to work on draining the blood from the wound while repairing damaged tissue and nerves.

Atem was another story.

The nanites were currently running through his veins, attempting to analyze his DNA to see if he was Atlantean. Timaeus wished there was something he could do, but he had no control over the bots once they were injected into someone's body. He could only watch worriedly as the bots attacked the Egyptian's blood stream, grasping onto white and red blood cells alike.

"This is bad," he said.

"Do something Timaeus," Critias said after looking at the screen.

"You know we don't have control over the nanites once they're injected!" his brother countered heatedly.

"Look!" Hermos cut in, pointing a finger at Yugi.

* * *

><p>All three brothers watched with baited breaths as Yugi's hand unconsciously moved towards Atem's own. As soon as their skin made contact with one another, Atem stopped crying out and settled against the bed. The three Atlanteans were staring at the two wide-eyed, unwilling to believe what they had just witnessed.<p>

"The screen!" Hermos said.

Timaeus held the screen up and was shocked the see the nanites within Atem's body were no longer attacking his blood, instead the nanites seemed to have moved towards the areas where he suffered injuries, and began to repair the damage that had been done to his body.

"It's a miracle..." Critias breathed in disbelief.

"How is this possible?" Hermos added.

"Yugi's love for Atem...the nanites must have felt it and resonated with his feelings," Timaeus said, still in shock over what had just happened.

None of them expected the nanites to react to emotion alone. It had never happened before in the history of Atlantis, and this could prove to be a valuable piece of information in helping them further the nanite studies back home.

"Impossible..."

"The nanites are doing their job in mending Atem's wounds. There's nothing more we can do now but wait for them both to recover," Timaeus pocketed the little screen and stood up.

"What do we do about the SA? They're gonna freak when they discover Atem is missing," Critias rubbed his temple with two fingers.

"We'll deal with it later. Right now we need to make sure no one knows these two are here."

Hermos started walking towards the door. "I'll take the first watch outside then, though I doubt the SA and DH will look this far for Atem and Yugi."

"Keep safe for now Hermos," Timaeus called out to his younger brother.

The redhead waved a hand in the air.

"Yugi...just how far are you willing to go for this man?" Timaeus murmured to himself.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_-flops onto bed-_

_God I hate papers! Rawr!_

_-destroys every paper I have to write- if only I could..._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	29. All Roads Lead To You

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**All Roads Lead To You**

_"Yugi, Yugi open your eyes." _

_I groaned and cracked my eyes open to find myself floating in a dark void. No matter where I turned, there was only blackness that greeted me. Panic started to settle in me when I realized I had no idea where I was. _

_"Yugi," the voice called again._

_"W-Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded, spinning around in the darkness. _

_A ball of light appeared from nowhere and glowed brightly before my eyes. I shielded myself with one hand, and when I removed it, my eyes widened in shock as I saw the familiar silhouette of Heba hovering in front of me. _

_"Heba!" I threw myself into his arms. _

_His ethereal form caught me and began to gently caress my cheek and hair. _

_I hugged him tightly. _

_I didn't care if this was a dream or he was just a ghost. I missed Heba so much. I had a lot to tell him! What I went through since his death, meeting Atem, and the two months that I spent by his side. Everything I wanted to tell my brother. _

_"I'm sorry for leaving you all alone Yugi," he said to me. _

_"I forgive you," I replied, tightening my arms around his waist. _

_"Things must have been rough for you haven't they?" he pried my hands loose and made me look him in the eyes. _

_"...A lot has happened since you passed away...and...I'm just...it's just..." _

_I suddenly broke down crying, hunching down on my knees and bawling like a little boy. I didn't care if Heba saw. He'd seen me cry plenty of times when he was alive. I felt a hand rub soothing circles in my back, and I couldn't help but desperately wish he was alive right now. _

_"Take your time," he said in a soothing voice. _

_"I fell in love with the leader of one of the gangs responsible for your death Heba...is that a bad thing?" I hiccuped several times, unwilling to brave my brother in the face. _

_"There is nothing wrong with that Yugi," was his response. _

_My hands curled around the sleeve of his shirt tightly, "But they killed you! And...I'm in love with Atem...don't you hate me for doing so?" _

_He frowned at me deeply. "Why would I hate you? Do you wish for me to hate you?" _

_"No!" _

_"Then I will not. Yugi, your life is your own. What you do from hereon out is your own decision, I may not be by your side, but I will always watch over you no matter how far you are. Our hearts are always connected, and if you ever doubt yourself, remember that all roads lead to you." _

_Heba began to fade as my hands slipped through his ethereal form._

_"Heba! No! Don't go!" I cried, reaching out for him desperately. _

_"We will meet again Yugi." _

_"Heba!"_

* * *

><p>"Heba!"<p>

I sat up drenched in a cold sweat and panting heavily. The sudden movement caused sharp pain to reverberate through my skull, and my hand went up to hold my pounding forehead as I winced in pain. That's when I felt the soft material of bandages wrapped around my head, and I let out a small gasp in alarm. What happened? The last thing I remember was being struck in the back with something heavy. Everything else that transpired after was all a big jumble in my memories.

I looked around and the first thing I saw was the battered body of Atem lying across from me on the couch.

"Atem!" I flung myself to his side, noticing his cracked and bruised lips and the dried blood that had caked to his head.

His chest was fluttering up and down at a steady rate, and when I pressed my ear against his chest, I could hear the rhythmic pounding of his heart resonating with my own.

"Atem...open your eyes please. It's me, Yugi," I begged, grasping his hand in my own.

"His body is healing right now," a voice behind me said.

I spun around to find Timaeus standing there with a soft but stern look on his face.

"Timaeus! What happened? I can't remember anything," I held a hand against my forehead as it began to throb again.

"Yami knocked you on the head with a wrench and proceeded to torture Atem while holding you hostage. My brothers and I jumped in and saved you both before Yami could do something drastic. For the time being we've brought you two here to recover until Atem is well enough. Until then you need to stay put here. Critias, Hermos, and I will take turns guarding this place so Yami won't try to harm you during the recovery process," he explained.

"Atem...how is he?" my eyes fell upon his mangled body.

"He'll survive. Thankfully we've been trained in medical procedures before and managed to stabilize his condition. He just needs to sleep and take it easy for a while," he said as he stood next to me.

"This is all my fault..." I laid my head on Atem's chest and closed my eyes, listening to the pounding of his heart.

"Do not blame yourself for this Yugi, but I must ask, why were you caught up in this?"

"I heard the fight was near the bookstore...and I couldn't help but come and check to make sure it wasn't damaged...I'm sorry if I worried you Timaeus," I responded without looking at him.

He exhaled a deep breath.

"Don't do something so stupid and rash in the future! You could have died out there if we hadn't happen to witness the fight from above the store," he said a bit harshly.

I cringed. "I'm sorry."

Just then I felt Atem's hand twitch and curl around my fingers, and my eyes instantly snapped open.

"Atem!"

"Little one..."

* * *

><p>Atem opened his eyes to find a worried Yugi hovering in front of his face, amethyst eyes swimming with concern for his well-being. The SA leader lifted his hand, surprised to find his hand was already mended. No doubt it had to be the work of those nanites that Timaeus injected in him earlier. Slowly he placed that hand on Yugi's cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb, and frowning when he saw the bandage wrapped around his lover's head.<p>

"Atem!" Yugi leaned in and pressed his lips on Atem's for a searing kiss.

Timaeus left the room to give the lovers some privacy at that point.

"Did I worry you?" Atem cringed in pain when he tried to move.

"Don't move!"

"Little one...sing me a song?" he suddenly asked.

Yugi blinked at his lover.

"S-Sing a s-song?" he stuttered nervously.

"I heard you sing secretly before...and you...have a great voice," Atem chuckled lightly at the memory of hearing Yugi sing in the shower.

Yugi ducked his head in embarrassment, having not intended for his lover to overhear him sing, especially in the shower of all places! He always had a love for music, and when Heba was alive, he would used to sing songs with his brother and go to karaoke bars at night just to have fun with his friends.

"Sing for me..." the SA leader began to stroke Yugi's silky locks.

Still holding onto Atem's hand and not letting go, his lover complied and began to sing a song he long wanted the Egyptian to hear.

_Words that are born,  
><em>_Words that disappear,  
><em>_And the words that live on within you..._

_They will change into courage, when time feels frozen.  
>Now, start walking on<br>You'll become stronger than you were before._

_Hesitate no more,  
>Believe in those words from that time...<em>

"That was beautiful," Atem said when Yugi finished.

"I always...always wanted you to hear it," his lover admitted softly.

"Why's that?" inquired the Egyptian.

Yugi squeezed Atem's hand tightly in his, burning amethyst locking onto benevolent crimson.

"Because the simple words of 'I love you' has kept you going all this time..."

* * *

><p>"Where is cousin!? Has no one found him yet?!" Set raged angrily like a burning inferno, stalking around the mansion like a mad-man with hands against his head and threatening to throttle every poor maid that got in his way.<p>

Unable to take anymore of this, Yusei walked over to the brunette, placed a hand on his shoulder, spun Set around, and punched him right in the face. Set was sent stumbling backwards into the wall, his azure irises fixating themselves onto Yusei's sapphire ones. The two second-in-commands faced one another, with the latter calmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the hell was that for Yusei!?" Set demanded, wiping blood off his lips.

"Will you calm down and stop causing a ruckus!? We are all equally as worried as you, but threatening the maids and butlers won't make Atem appear out of nowhere! Crow, Akiza, Shada, Karim, and Mahad have already gone out to search for him. The only thing we can do is keep calm and wait for any news," Yusei retorted coolly.

"How do you expect me to sit still when cousin's whereabouts are unknown!?" the brunette shouted.

Set made to move on Yusei but Jack stepped in front of his lover, towering a little over a seething brunette as he calmly stared him in the eyes.

"Jack," Yusei held his blonde lover back.

"Don't make me hurt you," Jack threatened.

"Bring it you blonde mutt!" Set said.

Both lovers responded by punching Set again in the face, together, their eyes darkening with rage and anger. Yusei because Set just insulted his lover, and Jack hated being called a blonde mutt by anyone.

Isis and Ishizu merely shook their heads in disappointment.

"Shut the fuck up and calm down!" Yusei said.

Now everyone in the room was silent.

When Yusei cursed, it meant he was serious. Yusei _rarely _cursed, and when he does, someone was bound to get hurt in the end.

"Tch," Set stood back up but said nothing else.

"Yusei..." Jack slipped an arm around his lover's waist.

Yusei waved a hand in front of Jack's face, then pressed the same hand against his face and took several calming breaths to regulate his breathing.

"I'm sorry Set. I shouldn't have cursed at you," he apologized through his hand.

"Whatever."

"Damn it Set! Stop being such a prick with a stick shoved up your ass and cooperate with Yusei! With Atem gone, you two are the only ones in charge of SA right now. We can't afford to run around like chickens with our heads cut off! What we need right now is for you two to stand up and take charge, until Atem is found, we will listen to you both as that was what Atem decreed should anything happen to him!" Jack yelled angrily at the brunette.

Now _Yusei _was the one who stared at his lover in shock, having never heard such vulgar language from the blonde before.

"I love you Jack," Yusei whispered against his ear.

"I know you do," Jack responded with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?!" a livid Yami demanded, slamming his hand down on the mahogany table in front of him.<p>

Valon, Mai, Alister, Raphael, and Amelda cringed away from their leader's fiery temper, not wanting to be caught in his wrath. No one had an answer for their leader, for they were all knocked out and whatever it was that did it, was way too fast for their eyes alone to tell. The only thing they knew when they awoke was seeing the bodies of their comrades sprawled out on the pavement, bodies devoid of injuries, but were clearly unconscious just like they were.

The SA were already gone by the time they awoke.

"I was this close. This close. This fucking close to getting revenge on Atem, only to be knocked aside by...by some _thing _and waking up to see him gone! Do you all have _any _idea how much that irks me?" Yami said dangerously, fingernails digging into the wood of the table.

"We have people searching for him as we speak," Mai spoke up.

"I don't care what you do, or whatever means you do it with, I want Atem found and brought to me _alive_!"

The inner council all scrambled out of the room in their hurry to avoid Yami's wrath further.

Once everyone was gone from the room, Yami whirled around and punched the wall with one hand, letting out a raging roar of anger at the same time.

"I will get you Atem! And this time when I do, I will personally make sure you _never _make it back alive!" he cackled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Ohhhh Yusei and Jack cursed! _

_I was typing this while watching Bonds Across Time. _

_-hearts- Yusei! -goes into fangirl mode-_

_This story will begin to get much darker from this point out. _

_Maybe I should change the rating to M now..._

_Now feed the review monster!_

_And by darker I mean really dark, as in drug usage and stuff like that._

_The song Yugi sung is from the anime Fairy Tail._

_See you all then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	30. Pain Never Fades

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Pain Never Fades**

"How are you feeling?" Hermos asked, coming into the house with several bags in his hand.

I glanced up from Atem's slumbering figure as the redhead laid the bags down on the table. Honestly how did they manage to find this abandoned house in such a secluded area of Domino City? I took a peek out the window earlier and saw we were surrounded by nothing but forests and shrubs on all sides of the house. I guess that can attribute to why no one discovered this house yet.

"I'm a little better but Atem's still..." I lifted his hand to my forehead.

"Must be hard for you isn't it Yugi?" Hermos came to sit next to me, handing a wrapped burger to me with the other hand.

"You have no idea..."

I didn't intend for it to sound harsh in any way, but right now my heart is a mixture of emotions and feelings that are raging within like a tornado out of control. Why do things like this always happen? Is wanting to be with Atem such a selfish thing to ask for? He's done more than enough for me, and all I seem to do is drag him into troubles that always revolve around me.

Is this the fated life of a gang leader?

"He'll survive. Don't worry about it," Hermos said when he noticed I wasn't saying anything.

"I wish...there was something I could do," I murmured, still clutching his hand in mine.

"Would you like to hear a story?" he suddenly asked.

I looked over and blinked a couple of times.

"That would be nice."

"A long time ago there were three brothers, they were born into the branch house of the family that they lived in. When they were around their teenage years, their father sired another son, this one born to the head wife of the family. The three brothers doted on their youngest sibling, loving the way the infant smiled and gurgled at their antics. The family lived a happy and healthy life, until one day, some bad people tried to take their youngest sibling away from this world. Their father, in an attempt to protect his infant son, sent him away to another place while his brothers lost contact. They waited twenty years to finally meet up with their brother, and the three are still waiting for the day when they can reunite."

Three brothers?

Why does that sound so familiar?...

"The three brothers you're talking about...it's you three isn't it?" I finally said in a soft voice.

"You are right."

I looked up at Hermos. "Isn't it painful? Wanting to see your brother but you don't know where he is? How do you deal with that?" I couldn't help but ask, imagining how my life would have been if Heba wasn't there for me as a brother.

"We have faith. That's how we keep on going," the redhead answered without hesitation.

"Faith...huh..." I redirected my direction back to Atem, clutching his rough hand in mine.

* * *

><p>Leaving Set back at the mansion to be watched over by Isis and Ishizu —honestly, that man needs to be kept on a leash— Jack and Yusei decided to drive around town to see if they could find traces of where Atem and Yugi had gone. The two had begun to get worried when Mahad and the others came back with no information on their whereabouts. Also Yusei had a splitting headache and needed to get out of the mansion before he went insane.<p>

"Another headache?" Jack eyed his lover briefly, then focused his attention back on the road.

"Dealing with Set gives me migraines," Yusei confirmed, rubbing his temple with his index and middle finger.

"I still can't believe you punched him," the blonde smirked at the memory.

"He insulted you. _No one _insults you in my presence."

Jack pulled over to a free spot on the street and turned off the engine to his car. Yusei was still rubbing his temple when the blonde leaned over and kissed his lover. Startled by this affectionate kiss, Yusei closed his eyes and returned the kiss, glad that no one could see what they were doing inside the car. The kiss ended when Yusei pulled away and clutched his right hand, grinding his teeth together in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Jack pulled off his lover's glove to reveal a brand that had been seared onto Yusei's skin when he was in the Satellite."

"It's just acting up a bit. What about yours? It doesn't hurt does it?" Yusei placed a hand on the place where he knew Jack had been branded as well.

"It doesn't bother me anymore."

"You hid the truth from the others all this time. Shouldn't you tell them...you're a Signer as well?" Yusei said.

Violet eyes darkened momentarily. "I prefer if the others didn't know about me being a Signer as well. Have you forgotten what that organization did to us Yusei? The way they tortured us? Branded us with these cursed marks?" Jack lifted up Yusei's hand for emphasis, "And forced us to flee for our lives to avoid being captured? I'm sure Luna and Leo still have nightmares about that facility. It's the same reason why we declined to join DH and went with Atem instead, even though the six of us are known as the Crimson Dragon."

Crimson Dragon.

It was the code-name given to Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Leo when they were taken to the Signer facility in the Satellite prior to Jack's escape. The six of them were subjected to various modes of torture and experimentation, in an effort to understand the human body and how they react to pain. Of the 106 orphans and outcasts that were kidnapped by the facility, only they survived, and as such, were branded with the mark of the Crimson Dragon. Each of them bore a different part of the dragon somewhere on their bodies.

Yusei bore the head of the Dragon, Jack was the carrier of the Wings, Akiza was given the foot, Luna carried the hand, Crow bore the tail, and Leo is the holder of the Dragon's heart.

"Surely you haven't forgotten the abuse we suffered...have you Stardust?" Jack said, tilting Yusei's chin upward to kiss him again.

"We no longer use those names...Archfiend," Yusei retorted.

"It was good times though. I remember Akiza hated it when we called her Black Rose."

"And the twins got a kick out of being called Ancient Fairy and Life Stream. I can't say the same about Crow though...Black-Wing sounds...so normal?"

Jack chuckled.

"Do you still have nightmares? Of that day?" Yusei asked.

"Sometimes. It's not something one will easily forget," Jack said, furrowing his brows together.

Staring at the brand on his skin, Yusei exhaled softly as he tried to shake off the memories of that day from his mind.

"What's important now is the six of us are together, never to be separated again."

The blonde started the engine again. "Yea. You're right. This time the six of us are together, and nothing can stop us when we are."

* * *

><p>Yami was in the middle of doing something important that involved figuring out where Atem was, when the door to his room flung open on its hinges, revealing Valon and Alister running at their leader. Annoyed that he was interrupted in the middle of planning, he was about to yell at his underlings when he noticed the way their eyes were. Both had expressions of shock and surprise etched on their faces.<p>

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Yami! You won't believe what we just discovered!" Valon panted, doubling over on the table Yami was working on.

"Cut to the chase and spill it," the DH leader ordered.

"You know Yusei and his group right?" Alister said, while Valon was still busy catching his breath.

"What about them?"

Valon pulled out a bunch of photos and threw them on the desk. Yami picked up the pictures, going through them slowly, his violet eyes widening his shock when he saw what was in the frames.

"They're the Signers we've been looking for!" Valon said.

Lady Luck was finally showering them with her presence.

"So...that's where they've been hiding...under our noses the entire time..." Yami's hands began to shake from excitement.

"What now Yami?"

"Get Rex on the phone. I'm sure he's dying to find out where his precious experiments went after the facility burned down," Yami grinned wickedly.

Valon gave a nod and ran off to make the call.

"Why are they so important anyways?" Alister asked when Valon was gone.

"Do you remember the group that called themselves the Crimson Dragon?" his leader replied.

Alister thought on it for a moment. "You mean the ones we revered as Stardust, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose, Black-Wing, Ancient Fairy, and Life Stream? The reason why our gang is named Dragon Heart?"

"They were notorious in the past for wreaking havoc wherever they went, creating chaos through every city they arrived in! I started this gang after reading about their deeds, and wanting to be just like them. They're my idols in a way. It's just a pity they're with the Shadow Aces when they should be with us! That's why, I'm not going to stop until Yusei and his group are under my control."

"You know Yusei has ties with Atem," Alister reminded his leader.

Yami clutched the photos tightly in his hand. "Oh I have a way of dealing with Yusei...I just have to wait until Rex arrives..."

"Why Rex though?"

"Because Rex is the one who turned them into the Signers, around ten years ago, and Yusei was the one he experimented on the most."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_I've been trying to figure out how to bring their Signer sides into the story, and this just popped up!_

_I think it worked out rather well. _

_No this doesn't mean Yusei and his gang will suddenly show magical powers or anything like that. _

_I have to keep this real after all right? Teehee._

_As for their connection to Rex? Well you'll have to wait to find out! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	31. Signers: Jack & Yusei

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

**Note: The following few chapters will focus on Yusei and his group, when they were known as the Crimson Dragon. Think of this like fillers? Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Signers: Jack & Yusei**

_An agonized cry echoed within the hollow walls of a metal facility, the shriek piercing through the very souls of those who hear it, forcing them to cover their ears in an attempt to block out the sound. Several more scientists ran down the hall in a hurry, with one pausing at a locked door to shakily punch in a series of numbers on the pad to unlocked the heavy doors. As soon as the metal frames slid open, the scientists rushed inside to find their head standing behind a glass panel, eyes full of glee and excitement as he watched the subject cry out on the opposite side. _

_"Dr. Goodwin!" one of the scientists panted. _

_"Just in time Ms. Lucy! Witness the success of experiment 00!" Goodwin remarked gleefully, spreading his arms to the side dramatically._

_The scientist, Lucy, stared in awe at the glass panel, eyes fixated upon the male youth who had been strapped to the operating table. His arms and legs were restrained with cuffs that prevented him from running, but even she couldn't help but avert her gaze when his back arched violently off the table, another agonized cry resounding within her ears. It was a horrible experiment. One that she wished she never partook in, but it was already too late. _

_The facility she works for tests biological weapons on humans, and very often these "subjects" as they were referred to, were orphans and abandoned children they kidnapped off the streets of the Satellite. Lucy made note of this too. Of the hundred and six orphans and abandoned children they brought in, only six survived their ordeal of being subjected to daily tortures. The most resilient one however, was the young man Lucy currently was watching from behind the glass panel._

_Fudo Yusei. _

_Or Stardust as he was code-named within the facility. _

_Lucy had overseen many of the experiments that Yusei had been put through, and she was moved by his unbreakable spirit. Even right now, they were testing a new chemical weapon on him, she could see his body fighting desperately to keep itself alive. The contents of the chemical was potent enough to kill a thousand adults within mere seconds of administering, yet here this young man was, still alive and struggling defiantly against all logic. _

_She wasn't the only one who felt this way._

_Many others in the facility agreed this was morally wrong, but when working for a man like Rex Goodwin, you do not want to get on his bad side or turn him down. _

_"Enough," Rex suddenly said, raising a hand to stop the scientist from administering another dose._

_The robotic arm stopped moving and returned to its stand-by position. No longer in pain from the injections, Yusei settled back against the table, passed out and immobile as the female scientist watched in shock. _

_"Bring him back to the cell with the others," Rex ordered._

_Several men in white hazard suits entered the room, dragging an unconscious Yusei out of the area._

* * *

><p><em>Jack Atlas, known as Red Dragon Archfiend, lifted up his head the moment he heard the lock to the cell jingle. Several moments later the limp body of his lover, Fudo Yusei, was tossed in by several men in hazard suits. The blonde caught his lover despite the restricted movements of his limbs, thanks to chains that were cuffed around his wrists and legs, then chained to the wall. <em>

_"Stardust!" Jack cried._

_"Consider yourself lucky Red Dragon, your little lover survived the experiment and Mr. Goodwin was very pleased with the results," one of the men said. _

_"Bastards!" the blonde hissed angrily._

_The men laughed as they locked the cell up again._

_"Yusei! Yusei! Open your eyes," Jack said, gently shaking Yusei by the shoulders._

_Yusei groaned, shifting his head this way and that on Jack's lap, then sapphire eyes fluttered open weakly. _

_"J-Jack..." Yusei tried to move his body, but it felt like a building was placed atop him. He cringed as his limbs refused to listen to him. _

_"Don't move. What did those bastards do to you?" Jack murmured, running a hand down his lover's cheek tenderly._

_"I...don't know...injected me with...some kind of...virus..." Yusei cringed again when a stab of pain erupted from his spine. _

_Pressing a hand against his lover's forehead, Jack could feel Yusei burning up at a rapid rate, and a bout of sweat covered his already frail body. Soon Yusei lapsed into labored breathing, his chest rising up and down heavily with each breath he took. Jack wanted to do something, _anything_, to make his lover feel better. Yet with his hands and legs restrained to the wall, there was little he could do but hold Yusei tightly against his chest, wishing he could share the pain that was currently coursing through his lover's body._

_"Is he in pain?" a voice asked from nowhere._

_Jack whipped his head upward and narrowed his violet irises when he noticed a brunette woman standing outside their cell. She was carrying a clipboard with her, and adjusting her glasses with a free hand. Her brunette hair had been pulled back into a bun, which sat messily atop her head. Her white lab coat glowed neon blue against the lighting of the corridor. _

_"What do you want?" he seethed angrily, holding Yusei closer against his body._

_The woman fiddled around with the lock on the cell, opening the door to let herself in with the two men. Jack instantly tensed and cradled Yusei closer against his body, using himself as a barrier in case she tried something funny. _

_"Do not worry. I will not hurt him," the woman assured Jack. _

_Kneeling down in front the heavily-breathing Yusei, the brunette woman placed a hand on his forehead for a minute, then felt for a pulse under her fingers. She frowned deeply when it pulsated weakly in response to her touch. Jack never allowed his gaze to leave the woman, but did allow her to examine Yusei while keeping his lover close against his chest the entire time. Once her examination was over, she reached into a pocket and extracted a vial of clear liquid. _

_"What is that!" Jack was on the defensive, hissing like a feral animal at the woman. _

_"My name is Lucy, the one who created the virus that was injected into Yusei," her eyes became clouded with regret and pain as she spoke. _

_"You! You did this to Yusei!" the blonde shouted angrily. _

_"Ms. Lucy! Are you alright in there?" a concerned voice called out._

_Lucy twisted her head around to respond. "I'm alright. There's no need for alarm." _

_"You...what do you want exactly?" Jack asked when she faced him again. _

_"I'm sorry for putting him through the torture. This is an antidote to the virus I created, you must make sure he drinks it all. If not, then within two hours, his body will convulse and Yusei will die." _

_"How can I trust you? You are one of _them_!" _

_"Because I know what it's like to be an orphan," Lucy said, placing the vial in Jack's hand and closing his fingers over it. _

_"We were put through this because of you people! What have we done to deserve this? Much less Yusei! He's the one subjected to the most abuse out of the six of us that survived those accursed experiments!" _

_The brunette scientist reached out to rest a hand atop Yusei's hair. "His body is resistant to any and all poisons as a result of the experiments we put him through. The same goes for you five as well. All of you are resistant to poison, but that alone cannot compensate for the amount of torture and suffering we put you all in. I do not wish to see any of you go through anymore of this. Make sure Yusei drinks it, and I will do whatever I can to help you all escape from here," Lucy said as she stood back up. _

_"Why are you helping us?" Jack asked suspiciously. _

_"You are our only hope in getting the government to shut down this heinous place. Live. All of you must live." _

_Lucy departed the room as Jack watched on._

* * *

><p>Jack awoke to find Yusei thrashing about on the bed next to him, his arms flailing about his head, dangerously close to hitting the blonde in the face. In response to this, the blonde slipped his arm around his lover's waist, drawing Yusei close against his body and whispering soothing words against his ear. Yusei's body responded with a punch to the blonde's face, shocking Jack as he cried out in pain.<p>

"Jack?" Yusei opened his eyes when he heard Jack call out.

"Nightmare again?" Jack asked, gingerly rubbing his cheek.

Yusei widened his eyes when he realized he had just punched his lover on the cheek. Reaching a hand over to Jack's face, he gently rubbed it to soothe the sting from the force of his punch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hit you," Yusei murmured.

"It's alright. What did you dream of this time?" Jack inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"The experiment...the virus...all of it...all of it..." Yusei began to tremble violently on the bed.

"No. Keep yourself together Yusei! Remember why you are the Shooting Star of Satellite," the blonde said, holding a trembling Yusei against his chest tightly.

"You mean the Falling Star of Satellite," Yusei managed to choke out.

The blonde shook his head vehemently. "You are not the Falling Star. You are _my _Shooting Star, my Stardust Dragon, and more importantly you are Fudo Yusei, the one who has my heart and body."

"J-Jack..."

"Focus Yusei. Remember why you are also known as Clear Mind! Focus and remove those thoughts from your head," his lover encouraged, pressing his lips against Yusei's forehead in a tender kiss.

Closing his eyes as instructed by Jack, the raven-haired male took several calming breaths and focused on clearing his mind from the nightmares that plague him on a daily basis. Gradually his breathing eased into a regular pattern, and the cold sweat dissipated in the air as Yusei's royal blue eyes opened up. Jack was glad his lover had calmed down significantly, but dark circles were beginning to appear underneath Yusei's eyes, and the blonde reached a hand out to gently stroke the rings.

"You haven't been sleeping well have you?" the blonde murmured.

Yusei shifted his position on the bed so that he was staring at the ceiling. "I can't sleep. Not with all these nightmares..."

"I'm with you now Yusei," Jack leaned in to kiss his lover passionately.

The ravenette closed his eyes again and gave himself in to the kiss, allowing Jack's touches to take away the remnants of the nightmare that was still lingering within the recess of his mind.

"I won't let Rex or any of them hurt you ever again," the blonde swore when they broke apart.

"I just wonder...how Lucy is doing..." Yusei murmured.

"She was the only one who actually cared about us. I've been searching for signs of her ever since we managed to escape but...so far nothing," Jack admitted with a sigh.

"She saved our lives. I just hope Rex hadn't killed her for it," the ravenette clenched his hands together.

Jack casually caressed his lover's hair. "Go back to sleep Yusei. I'll hold you close until morning comes," he said to his lover.

Taking him up on the offer, Yusei snuggled himself against Jack's broad chest and inhaled his familiar scent. Bit by bit royal blue irises began to close in fatigue, and soon Yusei's breathing evened out as he drifted off into sleep. The blonde watched his lover slumber for twenty minutes, then joined Yusei as his arms instinctively curled around his lover's waist, drawing Yusei close.

"Yusei..."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_This is the first chapter of the Signer arc, I decided to do a few chapters on Yusei and his gang's background. _

_I couldn't help myself. I felt the urge to do so! _

_For now, Atem and the others won't be appearing until this short arc is finished!_

_Do let me know what you think!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	32. Signers: Nightmares

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

**Note: The following few chapters will focus on Yusei and his group, when they were known as the Crimson Dragon. Think of this like fillers? Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Signers: Nightmares**

_Rex Goodwin watched excitedly as a redhead girl pulled and tugged violently at the straps holding her against the table. Two robotic arms on either side of her body were periodically sending bolts of electricity through her body, with each time increasing more and more in intervals. The scientists all observed as the girl thrashed about, then let out a roar of pain as the glass around her began to crack. _

_"Incredible," Goodwin breathed, eyes swimming with joy at the powers she was exhibiting._

_"Sir, we are approaching critical levels," one of the men said without looking up from the panel._

_"Keep going." _

_Everyone in the room hesitated. _

_"But sir, anymore and she'll-" _

_"I said keep going!" Goodwin snapped. _

_No one dared disobey his orders._

_Without another word the same scientist cranked up the nob on the panel, increasing the electricity to critical levels. The surge of energy intensified within the redhead's body, and her scream escalated several octaves as the glass cracked more and more. Then without warning, the panels shattered violently in all directions. The pieces would have hit the scientists if they hadn't been on the opposite side observing. _

_"Stop," Goodwin commanded._

_The electricity ceased. _

_The redhead fell forward on the table, panting heavily as sweat fell off her forehead, steadily dripping onto the marble tiles before her eyes. Her vision was hazy and cloudy, unable to focus on anything at the moment. _

_"Take her back."  
><em>

_"Understood."_

* * *

><p><em>When Akiza came to she realized she was back in the cell shared with Crow. Her head was nothing but fog, and even the slightest movement caused her muscles to contract in pain. Hissing softly to herself, Akiza managed to get in a sitting position. <em>

_"Akiza! Are you alright?" Crow's worried voice asked._

_"What happened?..." she groaned, pressing a shackled hand against her forehead. _

_"Those bastards! I heard one of them say something about you being electrocuted. Is your body alright?" Crow maneuvered himself until he was beside his friend. _

_Akiza fell backwards in his arms when her body could no longer support itself in a sitting position. _

_"Oi!" _

_"C-Crow...my body...hurts..." Akiza panted. _

_"Hang in there Akiza!" Crow wanted to do something, but what could he do to save his friend? He wasn't even sure what those bastards had done to her. _

_"Everything's...turning black..." the redhead continued._

_"No! Stay with me! Stay with me Akiza!" _

_"Crow..." _

_"Akiza!"_

* * *

><p>"Akiza!" Crow shouted as he bolted upward on the bed.<p>

The nightmare of the day Akiza lost her sight still haunted Crow's dreams even at this point. As he sat there breathing heavily, Akiza stirred and opened her eyes next to him, looking up with brown eyes worriedly at her partner.

"Crow? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily, rubbing an eye with one hand.

"N-Nothing. Go back to sleep Akiza, I didn't mean to wake you," Crow said without meeting her gaze.

At this the redhead woke up a bit and sat next to Crow, a hand reaching out to caress his face, prompting Crow to look at her fully.

"You had the nightmare again didn't you?" she said more than asked.

Crow sighed.

"I was so afraid Akiza. When you lost your sight...and I thought you would never get it back...it was horrible..." he admitted.

"Yusei told me what happened," Akiza responded.

"Yusei suffered the most out of us six who survived."

Akiza brought her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on them as she thought back to that day, ten years ago. After she lost her sight, Goodwin continued his experiments on her body, trying to force her psionic powers to manifest themselves in different ways. Though she couldn't see, Akiza's other senses were heightened as a result of her loss. She could hear, feel, sense, and taste like never before. Hence she was well aware of what that mad man was doing to her body.

"We all suffered. I'm just glad we managed to escape from that hell-hole," she said after a while.

"Yea...you should go back to sleep Akiza," Crow said with a frown.

"Alright," she agreed.

Crow watched his partner until Akiza drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yusei and Jack came out of their shared room, with the former leaning heavily on the latter. Yusei did not sleep well the previous night after the nightmare that plagued his dreams. As a result his body wasn't at his peak, and every step sent a dizzy spell up to the ravenette's head. Jack watched worriedly over his lover, concerned that Yusei would keel over any moment and collapse on the ground.<p>

"Maybe you should stay in bed," Jack suggested.

"I'm fine," Yusei pressed a hand against his throbbing temple.

"Yusei! Jack!"

Both lovers glanced up to find Akiza, Crow, Luna, and Leo walking towards them from their respective rooms. Though they all looked rather happy and bore smiles on their faces, Yusei and Jack perceived their friends were merely putting on a facade. They had just recently escaped from the facility. There was no way they could have gotten over their traumatic experiences within the span of three short days.

"Yusei, what's the matter?" Luna asked with a frown, noticing the way he was leaning on the blonde.

"I didn't sleep well last night," Yusei said with a strained smile.

"Neither did Akiza," Crow said.

"I don't think any of us will ever be able to sleep in peace..." Luna said, clenching her hands together.

Leo put an arm around his twin, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "We're no longer trapped inside Luna, there's no need to be afraid of every corner we take."

"Oi Yusei!" Jack suddenly said in alarm.

Yusei had doubled over on the floor, a hand held over his mouth as he hurled up the contents of his stomach, emptying it on the wooden floorboards.

"Yusei!"

Jack knelt and did his best to support his lover, but it was hard when the ravenette was throwing up this badly.

"Hang in there Yusei!"

After several minutes Yusei reigned himself in and shakily stood on both legs.

"Are you alright?" Akiza asked.

"A-Ah. I feel a little better," the ravenette admitted.

Footsteps from below the inn they were staying in piqued their interest.

* * *

><p>As the six friends made their way downstairs to the dining area of the inn, they immediately picked up on a conversation going on between two travelers. They were sitting all the way in the back, with five plates of food in front of them, but the dishes were untouched. Instead they seemed to be engrossed in conversation with one another, to the point that they were willing to neglect their meal.<p>

"Did you hear that there's this scientist searching for the whereabouts of his six experiments?" one said to the other.

"Really? Why would he be searching for them?" his friend inquired.

At this Yusei tensed visibly.

"There's a huge reward to anyone who brings him information!"

"Maybe we should go and try our luck!" his friend said enthusiastically.

"There's a meeting in the center of town, let's hurry up and go there to catch some information."

The two paid for their uneaten meal and rushed out of the inn.

"Oh no..." Luna started trembling.

"Don't be afraid Luna," Crow said, rubbing her on the head affectionately.

"Let's go check out this information session," Yusei said.

* * *

><p>With the six of them covered from head to toe in cloaks —courtesy of Jack— the group made their way towards the center of the town with other interested citizens. Yusei stuck by Jack's side the entire time, lacing their fingers together so they wouldn't get lost. The twins walked in front of the couple, feeling secure when they could feel the presence of the two behind. Akiza and Crow walked side by side, occasionally linking their hands together, only to pull apart when they caught Yusei and Jack looking with slight smirks on their faces.<p>

"There's an awful lot of people here," Leo commented as he looked around under his hood.

"Rex must have a lot of influence in this town," his sister added.

"Look," Akiza pointed a gloved finger in front.

Yusei focused his attention directly ahead and noticed Rex was standing atop a platform, with a microphone set up so even people in the far back could hear him speak. Standing behind him were several people from the facility, scientists that had a hand in performing experiments on the six. Being careful not to be seen nor caught, the gang stood a little towards the back. Should anything happen, at least they would be able to make a quick escape.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming here today," Rex said as people clapped their hands for him.

"This disgusts me," Jack growled.

The ravenette squeezed his lover's hand to let him know he felt the same way.

"Now I am sure you have all heard rumors as to why I am here. Allow me to reiterate clearly. I am searching for six people that have escaped from my facility. They are highly dangerous and should you come in contact with any of them, you must, I repeat, _must _report it immediately to either myself or one of my staff members. The six who have escaped are deadly convicts, and they will stop at nothing to run from the justice of the law."

"Convicts!? Is he out of his mind!?" Crow hissed dangerously.

Rex paused, sweeping his gaze through the entire audience, "I will soon have flyers hanging up around the town with pictures of these convicts. Anyone with information will be rewarded handsomely. As citizens of the law, I implore you to not harbor these convicts, but turn them over to me so I can deal with them swiftly. However, should I catch anyone helping these convicts out, I will not hesitate to consider them an accomplice and give the appropriate punishment."

"That bastard!" Akiza said angrily.

"Yusei, what do we do?" Luna asked, tugging on Yusei's cloak.

Royal blue eyes narrowed at the silhouette of Rex standing on the platform.

"Let's go," he said.

Turning around the six began to weave their way between the various people that have gathered to listen to Rex's speech. They were mere inches away from clearing the crowd when Luna tripped on a rock, dislodging the hood from around her hair, showing off her cyan locks.

"Kya!"

Rex heard the noise and immediately fixated his gaze on the source.

"Shit," Yusei noticed the mad-man's eyes widen.

"There they are! Stop them before they escape!" Rex cried, pointing a finger at their location.

"Run!" Jack ordered.

Leo grabbed his twin's hand and began running but Luna was falling behind, her hand slipping away from her brother's as she fell face first on the dirt floor. Her cloak billowing behind like a giant curtain.

"Luna!" Leo cried, stopping to help his sister.

"Keep running!" Yusei shouted.

"But Luna!"

"I got her!" Crow bent and picked up Luna in his arms, throwing her over his shoulders like a sack.

All around people began converging on the gang from all sides, narrowing their escape route greatly. If this kept up they would be surrounded, and that meant Rex would be able to drag them back to the wretched facility they worked so hard to escape from.

"Akiza! Use your powers!" the ravenette suddenly cried.

"But Yusei-"

"Just do it!"

Unfurling the device from the front of her head, which acted as a medium to keep her powers in check, Akiza unleashed a mental wave of energy from her mind. The effect of the wave affected those in the immediate radius of the redhead. People hollered in torment, pressing their hands to their ears as the force of Akiza's attack assaulted their unprotected minds.

Yusei and his gang were unaffected as they took advantage of this to break through.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Goodwin commanded.

"Keep running!" Yusei encouraged.

Never looking back behind them, the six ran for the forest as the mob behind slowly faded from view.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Glad to hear that you all want to read this Signer arc. _

_I was starting to worry no one would like it -sweats-_

_Let me now what you think!_

_Of course, even fillers need action too, therefore I hope this was enough to keep you on the edge of your seats!_

_Yusei and his gang aren't out of trouble yet!_

_I know Jack falls in love with Carly in the anime, but I don't know if I want to have Carly appear in this fic or not. _

_Most likely I won't since Jack and Yusei make such a cute couple anyways -yay Kingcrabshipping!-_

_And I know Yusei and Akiza end up falling for one another as well, but I do kinda think Akiza and Crow make a cute couple as well_

_The twins...well yea let's just leave it they way they are :P_

_See you all next chapter.  
><em>

_Shadow Songstress~_


	33. Signers: The Forest I

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

**Note: The following few chapters will focus on Yusei and his group, when they were known as the Crimson Dragon. Think of this like fillers? Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Signers: The Forest I**

Run.

Run.

Don't stop.

Keep on running.

The six friends hurled themselves blindly into the forest long after the mob had stopped chasing after their silhouettes. Still no one stopped, they kept on moving, afraid that Rex and his men will catch up should they stop to even take a breath. Everyone ran, never stopping, never looking back, instead willing their feet to carry them as far as they could go prior to collapsing on the ground.

"Yusei!" Jack noticed his lover falling behind.

"Akiza!" Crow's voice joined the fray.

Both Yusei and Akiza collapsed on the forest floor, neither moving nor responding to the calls of their partners. Fearing the worst both Jack and Crow rushed over to their side, while the twins remained behind, hugging one another for comfort. Jack got to Yusei first and gently eased his partner onto his back, observing how his eyes were scrunched in pain, and he was shivering, like he was cold.

"Yusei! What's wrong Yusei!" the blonde shook the ravenette in his arms.

"C-Cold...s-so cold..." Yusei stammered, struggling to breathe with every word he spoke.

"Hang on Yusei!"

Behind him Crow was gently shaking Akiza. "Akiza! Open your eyes! What's the matter?" he cried in alarm, pressing a hand against her cheek.

"Crow...my head hurts," the redhead moaned.

"She must have overexerted herself back there," Luna said when she realized why Akiza was having a headache.

"Damn it!" Jack picked up his lover bridal style, making sure Yusei was snuggled against his arms and started trudging through the forest.

Crow maneuvered Akiza onto his back with the help of the twins, and the group began to walk at a regular pace. Every so often Jack would pause, making sure Yusei wasn't sliding off his back. The ravenette was unresponsive most of the time, his eyes closed in pain as his body shivered against his will. Akiza was doing slightly better, though she refused to open her eyes.

"We need a doctor!" Crow said to the blonde.

"Where are we going to find a doctor in the middle of this god-forsaken forest?" Jack countered heatedly.

"Hnn..." Yusei moaned from Jack's arms.

Luna bit her lips in worry.

Leo said nothing.

* * *

><p>It felt like the group had been walking for hours and hours, with not even the slightest inkling of where they were, or when the vast forest ended. All around them were tall trees that stretched towards the heavens, the only comfort they had was the shade provided by the overhead branches and the vast leaves furling out like fans to block out the sun's rays. Fatigue and weariness began to creep its way into the gang's bodies, enticing them to stop and take a break but Jack forced himself to keep on walking.<p>

"My legs hurt," Luna complained.

"Keep moving," Jack encouraged, giving her a smile.

They continued onward in silence.

"We need to find shelter soon or Yusei and Akiza won't make it," Crow piped up from the back.

"Look! Over there!" Leo suddenly exclaimed, pointing a hand directly in front of them.

All eyes fell upon a cottage in the distance.

"Think there's anyone in there?" Luna asked, clutching her brother's hand.

"Only one way to find out," Jack answered.

Marching right up to the front door, the blonde gently set Yusei on the ground and knocked on the wood. For several minutes there was no response, but then the door creaked open and a girl with messy hair and wearing spiral glasses peeked out from behind, nervously adjusting the frames with one finger.

"C-Can I help you?" she stuttered nervously, eyeing Jack suspiciously behind her glasses.

"We need a place to stay. Can we impose on you while our friends recover their strength?" Jack asked, indicating to an unconscious Yusei in his arms.

"My cottage isn't that big but...I can't turn away from those in need," the girl responded, stepping aside to allow Jack passage in.

Crow and the twins quickly followed Jack, each giving the girl a grateful smile in return.

"You can place him on the couch, and your other friend can lay the girl on my bed," she said.

"Thank you," Jack and Crow simultaneously responded.

Carrying Yusei over to the couch without jostling him too much, the blonde carefully laid his lover down and then pressed a hand to his forehead.

"He's burning up again," Jack noted.

"My name is Carly. What are your names?" Carly introduced.

"My name is Jack. This is Yusei, Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Leo."

Carly gave each of them a short wave as Jack introduced the group to her.

"Why do you have a cottage in the middle of the forest?" Crow couldn't help but ask.

Heading over to the stove to place a pot of water on top to boil, Carly got out six cups from the cupboard and lined them along the sink.

"I don't like living near large cities or towns. I prefer isolating myself with nature, it's just soothing and gives me a sense of peace," she explained, adding tea leaves to each cup deftly.

"Then where did you get all your stuff from?" Leo inquired, looking around the cottage.

"I only go to towns when I have to replenish my supplies," Carly explained.

The pot began to whistle sharply at this point, signaling the water within was at boiling temperature. Shutting off the flames, Carly grasped the handle and poured even servings of water into the six cups. The tea leaves released their essence into the water and the liquid turned to a lovely shade of green. Placing the cups on a lacquer tray, and adding sandwiches from the fridge she prepared earlier for herself, Carly brought these over to her guests and set them on the table.

"Help yourself," she said with a smile.

The twins were the first ones to take a cup and sandwich, quietly nibbling on them while Crow took some warming up. Eventually he reached out to help himself to a cup, but made sure Akiza was tended to.

Jack took one of the mugs and slid an arm behind Yusei's back, lifting the ravenette up so that he rested upon the blonde's forearm.

"Yusei, drink some tea," he murmured softly.

Yusei groaned. "Jack..."

"Drink some," the blonde encouraged, tilting his lover's head so Yusei could get at the tea.

The ravenette forced himself to swallow several gulps of tea, then pushed the cup away with a hand and shook his head in protest. Satisfied his lover had at least, some hydration in his body, Jack reached for a sandwich and held it out to Yusei.

"Eat," he ordered.

"D-Don't want to," Yusei complained, shoving the hand away.

"You need to eat or you won't recover," the blonde said.

"No..."

Ignoring his lover's rather weak protests, Jack bit a part of the sandwich off and forced it down Yusei's throat via a kiss. The ravenette tried to protest against it but Jack was stronger than he was, so he had no other choice but to swallow the food. Jack repeated this until the entire sandwich was gone, and only then did he allow Yusei to rest.

Carly had looked away when Jack first started kissing his lover in front of her.

"Is he sick?" she asked when he finally finished.

"Yea," Jack said sadly.

Getting off the chair she was sitting on, Carly went over to Yusei and rested a hand atop his forehead. When she felt heat permeate her palm, she went over to another cupboard and rummaged around, taking out some medicine and bringing it back over to Jack.

"Here, give him this."

Jack took the box and examined it carefully, reading the instructions over thrice prior to adminstering it to Yusei. It was in the form of tablets, with specific instructions to take one in the morning and night, after eating a light meal first. When the blonde held the pill against his lover's mouth, Yusei had a hard time swallowing it at first, but managed to force it down his throat with a gulp of tea.

"Thank you for this Carly," Jack said when Yusei swallowed the medicine.

Blushing while adjusting her glasses clumsily, Carly gave Jack a bashful smile. "You're all welcome to stay as long as you need. There's no one around here but me anyways, and I do get awfully lonely by myself."

"We are in your debt," Crow said from beside Akiza.

"You'll have to sleep on the floor though. I only have one bed and it looks like your friend Akiza will be occupying it with me."

The blonde nodded. "That's understandable."

"Well I'll go and prepare dinner for tonight. Feel free to rest and eat the sandwiches until then."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Okay, I decided to add Carly in this._

_She's going to be...well I won't spoil it but you'll get the idea soon -hint hint-_

_Let's just say she'll be trying to get Jack all to herself. _

_I've said too much :x_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	34. Signers: The Forest II

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

**Note: The following few chapters will focus on Yusei and his group, when they were known as the Crimson Dragon. Think of this like fillers? Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Signers: The Forest II**

Carly turned out to be a rather impressive cook as the group soon learned later that evening. Akiza had made a full recovery after sleeping for five hours, and was currently helping the dark-haired girl prepare dinner for the others. Yusei was still asleep, the medicine making him drowsy and in a weakened state as his body fought to push off the virus that had crept within his weakened immune system.

Jack remained by Yusei's side the entire time.

"How is he doing?" Crow came over to check on the two.

"His fever has gone down slightly," the blonde answered, wetting another towel to put on Yusei's forehead.

"Damn that Rex. He's done a number to Yusei's body," Crow clenched his hands in anger.

Jack's violet irises darkened in anger. "When I get my hands on him...that man will wish he'd _never _been born."

"Jack...Crow..." Yusei's hoarse voice called out to his friends.

"Yusei!"

Royal blue orbs fluttered open weakly, taking several minutes to focus properly.

"Where are we?..." the ravenette pushed himself up bit by bit.

"Don't move recklessly. Your body is still very weak," the blonde said to his lover, keeping a hand on Yusei's back for support.

"What is this place?" Yusei asked when his gaze cleared enough for him to look around.

"We're in some cottage in the forest. Carly, the girl who lives here, gave us a place to stay while you and Akiza recover," Crow explained.

Yusei held a hand against his forehead. "I see..."

"Dinner's ready!" Akiza announced from the kitchen area.

* * *

><p>Once the plates of food were spread out on a small table in the living room area of the cottage, everyone squeezed their way around its length, trying not to end up on top of one another in the process. Jack and Yusei sat next to one another, Akiza sat in between Crow and Carly, while the twins were on the outside. Thankfully Carly had a television in the cottage with electricity, and she turned it on to let the twins watch some shows.<p>

Having been cut off from the outside world for nearly their entire lives, the twins were mesmerized by the television, especially when Carly switched to a cartoon channel. Immediately Luna and Leo plopped themselves down in front of the screen, sharing a small dish of food and a bowl of rice in each of their hands. Normally Yusei would scold them for being distracted while eating, but he knew the twins never had any form of entertainment, thus the ravenette allowed them to watch cartoons while eating their meal. The twins were fascinated with the screen, giggling at certain parts and becoming thoroughly engrossed at other intervals.

"The twins look like they're having fun," Akiza said with an envious smile.

"Why don't you join them?" suggested Crow with a smirk.

Akiza grabbed her partner's hand and hauled him over to the television with her. Crow stumbled to balance his bowl of rice, but complied with Akiza's request nonetheless. Soon the four of them were settled in front of the television, laughing like little children at the screen. Seeing the four of them forgetting about their troubles for the time being, brought a sense of peace to both Jack and Yusei.

Yusei took a small bite of rice, willing himself not to throw it back up as he worked to chew the tender grains. Halfway through the meal, he suddenly placed his chopsticks down and grabbed his arm, pressing down on it as his forehead furrowed in pain.

"Is it the mark?" Jack murmured, noticing his lover holding the area where he had been branded.

"It's burning up," the ravenette responded.

"You were the last of us to get branded. It's natural for it not to have healed so quickly," the blonde gently ran a hand up and down Yusei's arm.

"Ngh..."

Carly noticed the two of them had stopped eating. "Is it his fever again?" she looked at Yusei through her trifocal glasses.

"It's just an old wound that's acting up," Jack hastily lied.

"Want me to look at it?" she offered.

"We've imposed on you greatly as it is. Don't worry about me Carly," Yusei said through a strained smile.

"No no, it' no problem really!" Carly shook her head from side to side vehemently, her hair shaking in rhythm with her head. "It's been so long since I've had guests stay at my cottage. It feels nice to have contact with other people aside from myself," she blushed furiously, eyeing Jack through her glasses.

The blonde cleared his throat uncomfortably.

The ravenette noticed the way Carly was staring at his lover, and purposefully leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. Inwardly smirking for his lover's quick thinking, Jack leaned over and pressed a kiss to Yusei's forehead in full view of the blushing girl.

"Jack, Jack I wanna go outside!" Leo suddenly called from behind the two.

"Get Crow to go with you," Jack responded without looking at the twin.

"Crow is too busy looking after Akiza and Luna," Leo pouted.

Yusei laughed. "Go watch him play for a bit. I'll finish my food slowly," he said to the blonde, kissing the corner of Jack's lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go," Yusei playfully shoved his lover away from the table.

* * *

><p>Once Jack was gone from the table to watch over Leo while the younger boy played outside near the vicinity of the house, Yusei focused his weary gaze upon the girl sitting across the table from him. Carly was pushing rice into her mouth while trying to act like she had seen nothing, but judging from the way she was blushing furiously under all that hair, the ravenette had a clear feeling she was certainly attracted to Jack.<p>

"I know you were staring at him," he said in a low voice.

Carly ducked her head even more. "W-What are you t-talking about?" she stuttered nervously.

"Jack is the type not to say anything when he's around me, but I know what he's thinking. He is grateful that you offered us your help, but please, don't get any ideas about wanting to be with him."

"What makes you say that?" Carly gave a weak laugh.

"The way your eyes kept going back to him."

"I'm not the type to come in between two people when they're already together," she said.

Yusei nodded his head.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Rustling sounds barely audible to the ear penetrated the otherwise silent cottage, with a figure hunched over in a corner of the dwelling, searching through a rusty tin can full of newspaper clippings. Carly was the only one awake after the other six had helped her clean up the table once the meal had been finished. Occasionally she would pause, turning around to make sure the group hadn't been disturbed by her rummaging.<p>

"Aha," she made a little noise as she pulled out a newspaper clipping dated ten years ago.

Using the light provided by the fireplace, which embers still burned enough to provide a source, Carly adjusted her glasses as she stared at the bold letters printed across the top of the flimsy paper.

**Son of Link and Layla Atlas presumed to be dead, his body consumed by a mysterious fire that erupted from the Atlas mansion at midnight.**

_At approximately midnight on October 20th, 1990, a mysterious fire engulfed the Atlas mansion from top to bottom.  
>The lord and lady of the mansion, Mr. and Mrs. Atlas, were away at the time on a meeting with the Queen, leaving their infant son Jack, at home to be take care of by a wet nurse. According to the wet nurse's testimony, she had just laid baby Jack to sleep and went about to do her chores, when the smell of smoke alerted her to the presence of a fire that quickly spiraled out of control.<em>

_Firefighters arrived on the scene within a span of ten minutes, and began to put out the fire, while the wet nurse cried for someone to save baby Jack.  
>Unfortunately no firefighter found the body of the baby, and Jack is presumed to have perished in the fire. <em>

_Mr. and Mrs. Atlas are devastated by the loss of their only son, and has refused to be interviewed for this article..._

Carly adjusted her glasses again.

"I found you...Jack Atlas," she said with a giggle to herself.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Welp, Carly has discovered Jack's true identity!_

_What does she plan on doing now that she knows Jack is in her home? _

_I just remember I had a scene where Jack and Yusei were saying how they met, I wanted to make it clear that it's a cover story._

_They made up that story to prevent the SA members from questioning their background. _

_Though Yusei did at one point, run his Ferrari into a pole to impress Jack -giggles-_

_Jack of course, bought his lover a new one right away. _

_I predict this arc will end in about...three or four more chapters (hopefully)._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress._


	35. Signers: Birthright I

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

**Note: The following few chapters will focus on Yusei and his group, when they were known as the Crimson Dragon. Think of this like fillers? Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Signers: Birthright I**

Jack was the first one to awake the next morning, his violet orbs fluttering open groggily while traces of sleep made their effort to lure him back into dreamland. Shaking his head a few times to clear the haze of sleep, the blonde noticed Yusei was curled up on the floor next to him, one arm extended forward from the sleeping bag provided by Carly the evening prior. Fingers began to curl and flail around aimlessly, no doubt searching for Jack's warmth and scent.

"Hn...Jack..." Yusei murmured sleepily.

"Looking for me?" Jack answered, lacing their fingers together.

Yusei sighed and nuzzled himself closer against the blonde.

"Such a adorable little Shooting Star," the blonde mused, gently stroking Yusei's dark locks with one finger.

A knock came from the door at that moment, alerting Jack as he immediately fixated his gaze upon the wood. For a second he expected to fly open, with Rex's men rushing in to capture them. When the knocking grew louder and became more persistent, the blonde disentangled himself from his lover, going over to open it while wondering where Carly had gone so early in the morning.

Standing behind the door were two people Jack had never seen before.

The first was a woman with flowing brown hair, almond-shaped violet eyes, a subtle nose, and rosy lips that highlighted the paleness of her cheekbones. She was dressed in an elegant white dress trimmed with lace, her hair resting like a curtain against her back. A light scarf had been draped over her shoulder, and she was carrying a small bag that dangled between her hands.

Her companion was a male with blonde hair stylized into spikes in various positions atop his head. He bore a strong expression, high jawline, sapphire orbs, thin lips, and a straight nose. Unlike the female, he was wearing a sharp suit of black, and his hands were covered with gloves. One arm had been crooked to allow his companion access to his arm, and he was currently staring at Jack with eyes wide open.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked with a frown, wondering where Carly had gone off to.

"A-Are you Jack?" the male ignored the question, asking one of his own instead.

Jack furrowed his brows together in confusion. "I am. Who are you two?..."

The woman let out a strangled cry as tears began pooling around the rims of her eyes.

"It's him Link! We found our baby boy!" she cried, clutching her companion's hand tightly.

Baby boy?

The blonde was beyond confused.

"Who are you?" Jack asked again, a bit more forcefully.

"We are your parents, and you are our son!" the woman gushed.

* * *

><p>When Yusei noticed the warmth of his lover was no longer by his side, royal blue orbs cracked open to find Jack standing by the door, two strangers standing in front of him in elegant clothing. Wondering what was going on, he was about to get up when he overheard the woman exclaim in an excited voice.<p>

"We are your parents, are you are our son!"

Son?

Parents?

Wasn't Jack an orphan that Rex found on the streets like the rest of them?

Pushing himself up from the sleeping bag, Yusei made his way over to the door and stood behind his lover.

"What's going on?" he murmured for Jack to hear.

"Yusei," Jack's voice was filled with relief.

The two strangers frowned at Yusei. "Jack, who is this?" the woman asked.

"Look lady, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I'm not your son alright? You must have me confused with some other guy named Jack. I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember," the blonde said to the two.

"Y-You don't remember...do you?" the woman cast her crestfallen gaze towards the floor.

"What am I supposed to remember?" Jack asked, flabbergasted by these two strangers.

The man reached into a pocket and withdrew a small piece of paper, which he passed onto Jack with it folded down the middle. Taking the paper and opening it up, both blonde and ravenette could see it was a photograph. In the picture were three people, no doubt the two adults had to be the man and woman standing in front of them. The third was a small baby, swathed in a cotton blanket with his mouth open in a scream, and a tuft of blonde hair resting on his otherwise bald head.

Jack's eyes widened.

"W-What is this?" his hands began to tremble.

"It's a picture of us...of you...when you were but a mere babe," the woman said.

"No...I'm not your child...I'm not! I'm an orphan! This isn't true!" Jack shouted rather loudly, thrusting the photo back to the man's hand and took off tearing through the woods.

"Jack!" Yusei cried.

"I'll go after him," Crow said from behind.

The orange-haired man sprinted after his friend.

* * *

><p>Yusei didn't get a chance to say anything because the two strangers began to bombard him with questions.<p>

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"What is your relation to Jack?" the man added.

"Why are you with our son?"

"Please. Stop asking so many things at once," Yusei held a hand out to make a point.

The man and woman looked at one another, then focused their attention back on the ravenette.

"Forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Link Atlas, and this is my lovely wife Layla. We received a call earlier pertaining to the whereabouts of our missing son Jack, so we came here to see if it was true. May I ask who are you and what is your relationship to our son?" Link said.

"My name is Yusei, Jack is my lover, we've been together for as long as I can remember."

"L-Lover?" Layla whispered, swaying a bit on her feet.

Link held both hands around his wife's waist to steady her.

"Is there a problem?" Yusei cocked his head to the side.

"W-We weren't aware our son is..." Layla trailed off.

Yusei had a feeling he knew what word they wanted to say.

"There is nothing wrong with your son being gay. The two of us, and the rest of our friends, have been through a rather traumatic experience. Jack was there for me when I needed someone, and I was there when he needed me as well. It's only natural for us to fall in love," the ravenette crossed his arms.

"This is wrong...so very wrong..." Layla said.

"I do not see why this is wrong," Yusei countered.

Link looked at the ravenette with his blue orbs. "We are the Lord and Lady of the House of Atlas, a prestigious and well-known family within Britain, under the direct leadership of Her Majesty, the Queen of England, and Jack is our son, the only heir when we pass on. Do you understand now why it is imperative that Jack love a woman, and not a man such as yourself?" he explained.

'_So in the end it's all about producing an heir for them_,' Yusei thought to himself.

"I can see where you are coming from, but you need to know that Jack has literally been through hell and back. He's not going to believe you two are his parents, nor will he easily accept it. I am the only one who truly knows what he is thinking, and the only one he will open up to when something is on his mind. Coming here today and announcing yourself suddenly will only put Jack through denial."

"We are not leaving without our son," Layla stubbornly said.

"Let me show you something," Yusei responded.

The ravenette rolled up the sleeve of his jacket, pulled off his glove, and lifted up his right arm, giving the two a full view of the mark that had been branded into his skin.

Link and Layla enlarged their eyes in shock.

* * *

><p>"Oi Jack! Jack! Damn that guy runs fast," Crow huffed as he chased after the fleeing blonde.<p>

Stopping suddenly below a giant oak tree, Jack raised a hand and punched the bark of the trunk, not caring if his knuckles were torn and scratched up in the process. His mind was in denial. His body was in denial. His soul was in denial. Why were these two people here claiming to be his parents? Why did they show up now of all times? If they were his parents, where were they when he was tortured and experimented on by Rex and his mad scientists? Why even bother showing up to begin with?

"God damn it!" Jack roared in anger, punching the trunk again for good measure.

Crow came over to his friend. "Punching the tree isn't going to help," he said with a slight pant.

"Don't test me right now Crow," the blonde growled threateningly.

"Is this how you treat your brother?" Crow arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

During their time at the facility, the three of them had sworn themselves to one another as foster brothers, though Jack and Yusei's relationship eventually went beyond that of simple brotherly love.

"I'm so confused right now," Jack laid his head against the prickly bark.

"Who were those guys?"

"My parents..."

The orange-haired man lifted his eyebrows skyward at this piece of information. He assumed they were all orphans that Rex had kidnapped off the streets. Crow was not aware that Jack actually had parents to begin with.

"They were your parents? Whoa Jack, why didn't you tell us?" he accused.

"That's because I _wasn't _aware I even had parents," Jack retorted heatedly. _  
><em>

"Well...what are you going to do?"

Jack lowered his hand and spun around to face his friend. "What do you mean what am I going to do?"

"Are you going to recognize them as your parents?"

"Hell no! The only family I ever had and will have are you six. I don't need them in my life," the blonde said indignantly.

Crow laughed. "Glad to hear you say it bro, but I think you really should go back and see what they want from you exactly."

"I refuse."

"You know Yusei will make you," Crow arched an eyebrow at Jack.

For a while a pregnant pause hung in the air between the two friends. Crow was patiently waiting for Jack's response, while the blonde fought against his inner turmoil and eventually gave a loud sigh.

"Fine. I'll go back and see what they want," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>When Jack and Crow returned to the cottage they weren't surprised to find the two still standing at the front door.<p>

"He's back!" Layla said when she spotted her son.

"We knew you'd come around," Link added.

Jack snorted. "What do you want from me?"

"We want you to come back to England with us," the couple said.

"I refuse."

Layla pressed a hand to her mouth. "But why? You're our son!"

"I'm not going anywhere without Yusei or the others," Jack defiantly responded.

"Very well. We will allow your friends to accompany you," Link relented.

"Tch. Don't think this makes up for anything," the blonde growled under his breath.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_I've decided to end the arc after this Birthright part is over. _

_We'll see what happens to Carly and how Jack became the CEO of Atlas Industries. _

_Now feed the review monster!_

_By the way, you guys are amazing! We broke 500 reviews! _

_-chucks cookies at you all-_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	36. Signers: Birthright II

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

**Note: The following few chapters will focus on Yusei and his group, when they were known as the Crimson Dragon. Think of this like fillers? Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Signers: Birthright II**

Yusei and his group learned that the real home of the Atlas couple were in England, but they also did have a dwelling here within Domino City. Layla explained to the confused gang that their original home burned down approximately eleven years ago, therefore a new one, an exact replica, was erected within a span of two years. There was a hint of sadness within her voice when she mentioned the original home, and if Yusei had to guess, it was probably due to the house holding memories of their time together with Jack.

Speaking of the blonde, Jack was currently staring out the window of the car, arms crossed over his chest, though he did let Yusei link their fingers together. Akiza, Crow, and the twins sat in the back row of the rather large car. Luna and Leo were keeping themselves entertained by looking out the window, making noises whenever something pretty or amusing passed by. Akiza had her eyes closed, head resting on Crow's shoulder while the latter draped an arm around her waist.

"Jack?" Yusei placed a gloved hand against his lover's face.

"I'm alright," Jack said, holding a hand against Yusei's.

"You're silent. I know something is bothering you. What is it?" the ravenette inquired.

Jack sighed quietly enough for Yusei to hear. "Something about this...something doesn't sit right with me. Why would my supposed parents show up now of all times? Why would they want to bring me back home?"

"They've been searching for you for eleven years Jack, they never gave up hope that you were still alive when no traces of your body was found after the fire was extinguished that night," Yusei said softly.

Darkening violet locked onto wavering royal blue. "How do you know they've been searching for me?" Jack slipped an arm around Yusei's waist, drawing him closer.

"Your parents told me," the ravenette replied simply.

"Did you tell them anything?" Jack asked.

"I simply told them what you have been through. Nothing more and nothing less," Yusei admitted to his lover.

"You mean?" violet eyes fell upon the brand hidden by the glove.

"Yes."

"Why?"

The ravenette leaned in to kiss his lover on the neck. "Because they needed to know what you went through."

"Why did I agree to come back with them..." the blonde grumbled.

"Why did you?"

Jack narrowed his eyes a bit. "Because if they really are my parents, then they can help us escape from Rex and his men."

* * *

><p>After an hour of driving the gang finally found themselves nearing the Domino City estate that belonged to Link and Layla. Its location was on the outskirts of the city, far enough away from the noisy metropolis, but still close enough to Satellite and the beach. Yusei thought they were going to drive over Daedalus Bridge when he saw it looming in the distance, but Link turned a corner just prior to the exit that led towards the bridge.<p>

"Here we are," Link announced after he parked the car inside the wrought-iron gates.

The twins were the first out of the vehicle and immediately gushed over how grand it was.

Jack and Yusei took their time in observing the building from the outside.

It was built in Victorian era style housing, with red bricks and tiled roofs that gave off a slight gothic feel while retaining its beauteous form. The windows on the top floor were stained glass, with images of what appeared to be Link and his family carved into the colorful panes. The house itself stretched out for at least two acres, which made it seem like a mansion to the gang. There was a high wall built with bricks surrounding it on all sides, with private security stationed at the iron gates outside.

Yusei had to admit he was impressed by how lavish the mansion was.

"Please come inside," Layla invited, inserting a key in the lock and twisting it.

The gang followed the brunette woman like ducklings trailing after their mother. Once they were inside, the bright lights coming from the dangling chandelier temporarily blinded all six of them. Yusei squinted his eyes in pain, shielding them with a hand over his eyebrows. After the effects of the lights wore off, they were greeted with a magnificent view of a grand staircase that led up to the second floor.

"This place is so pretty!" Luna gushed happily, her eyes hungrily devouring the interior of the mansion.

"I'm impressed," Akiza chimed in.

"Welcome home Lord Link, Lady Layla, and I presume this must be our young master Jack?" a man wearing a butler's suit said as he descended the stairs.

"Eric, everything is spot on as usual isn't it?" Link said as the butler bowed.

Eric was a man of average build with a toned body and equally striking face, one that made even Akiza and Luna blush when they laid eyes upon him. He carried himself professionally, greeting Link and Layla like a butler would, and then bowing to a perplexed blonde.

"Young Master Jack, I finally get to greet you after eleven long years."

"Pardon?" Jack blinked a couple of times.

The butler gave a whimsical smile. "Of course, pardon me young master, you were but a babe when I first set eyes upon you."

Jack didn't know whether to feel scared or shudder at how Eric was smiling at him.

"Jack! There you are!"

Everyone cringed and slowly turned around to find Carly waving at them from the top of the stairs. Jack, in particular, enlarged his violet orbs in shock when he saw her clad in a rather...revealing gown that obviously gave away she was wearing a corset underneath.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack said in shock.

"Language!" Layla reprimanded sharply.

Carly giggled and practically flew down the stairs like a hummingbird, immediately attaching herself to Jack's arm and pushing Yusei aside. Stumbling backwards from the sudden force, the ravenette nearly tripped over his own feet and fell, if not for Jack's fast reflexes as he snaked a hand around his lover's waist, pulling him back against his side flawlessly.

"Close call," Crow said, having witnessed what just happened.

Link cleared his throat, scowling deeply at his son. Jack ignored the man and made sure Yusei had not hurt himself.

"I see you've already met your fianceé Carly," the blonde man said.

Silence.

For what seemed like an eternity, no one uttered a single word out loud.

"F-Fianceé!?" Jack cried, breaking the silence first.

Said fianceé giggled and latched herself onto Jack's arm again. "That's right! I've been looking everywhere for you Jack!"

"What the hell was she doing in the forest in a cottage then!?" the blonde asked, trying to rid himself of the woman around his arm.

"We gave her permission to live in the forest for a while, since she wanted to get away from her strict life. Her parents left her in our care while they went on an extended vacation around the world. Carly is from an aristocratic family as well, and as her family is friends with ours, we arranged for our future children to be wed to one another."

"What? This is absurd. I refuse!" Jack burst out in an uproar.

Link rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "This has already been arranged with the Carmine family long ago. Don't try and get yourself out of this one son," he said to the struggling blonde.

"Hold it right there. First of, I still don't accept that I am _your _son. Second, even if I did, I never agreed to marrying Carly in the first place! Third, my heart and body already belongs to Yusei, and no amount of feminine attraction will get me to change my mind," Jack proclaimed in a deadly voice.

Yusei knew that tone.

It meant the blonde was _seriously _pissed.

"The Atlas house needs an heir after we hand over the estate and business to you. Surely you and Yusei cannot...procreate like you can with Carly," Layla added.

At this the blonde lost it completely and flung Carly off his arm with such force, she was sent staggering back into an antique vase, which was sent tumbling to the ground as the porcelain broke in various places. Stunned and shocked at the behavior their son was exhibiting, the Atlas couple could do nothing but gape with mouths aghast at what had just happened.

"I will _never_, _ever _marry this woman nor will I allow myself to be dictated what to do by others ever again! Even if you two happen to be my parents, I will not accept this!"

With that said Jack marched straight over to Yusei, grabbed the ravenette by the hand, and practically hauled him out the front door. Crow and the rest ran after the duo, leaving behind a silent Link, Layla, and Carly in their wake.

"I _will _make you mine Jack Atlas. This I swear to you," Carly quietly swore, adjusting her glasses with one finger.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_This will probably end in two-three more chapters, I'm pushing for two. _

_Trying not to drag this out too much. _

_After that we will pick up right where we left off!_

_Meaning Rex will start plotting on getting Yusei and the gang back._

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews so far! _

_See you next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	37. Signers: Birthright III

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

**Note: The following few chapters will focus on Yusei and his group, when they were known as the Crimson Dragon. Think of this like fillers? Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Signers: Birthright III**

"Jack! Oi Jack!" Yusei desperately called to his lover, but the blonde kept on pulling him straight past the wrought iron gates.

"Jack!"

Storming right up to the security officer in charge of looking after the gate, the blonde demanded, more like _ordered _the poor guard to open the door or else Jack was going to beat the living daylights out of him. The poor guard nearly dropped the keys in fear, his hands shaking so badly it took him five tries to get it in the lock. As soon as the metal gates swung open, Jack proceeded to haul Yusei through them.

"Jack! Stop!" Layla's voice shouted from behind.

Jack grunted but ignored her.

"Stop!"

"I think you should listen to her," Yusei said, craning his head around to see what was going on.

"No."

"Here comes Carly," Crow muttered from behind the two.

True to his words, the dark-haired girl seemingly appeared from nowhere and forced her way to the front of the group. She held her arms out to the side, preventing Jack from going any further.

"You have to stay Jack," she said.

"I have no incentive _to _stay," the blonde growled right back.

"We're going to be husband and wife soon! You can't leave now," she said desperately.

Jack narrowed his violet orbs at her. "I have no intent of marrying you. _Ever_. Get it through that thick head of yours. What you and my supposed parents are doing, is only forcing me to want to get away from you three all the more faster!"

Carly focused her hatred on the ravenette that was currently holding Jack's hand. "It's him isn't it? He's the one who corrupted you!" she shrieked like a mad woman.

Before either of them even had a chance to react, Carly withdrew a needle of sorts from within her sleeve. In the blink of an eye, she jabbed the end of it into Yusei's arm, pressing down on the plunger with a maniacal look on her face. Jack jerked the needle free from Yusei's skin, then threw the syringe aside as a kick followed after his anger. Normally the blonde would not even dare harm a woman, as it was against his principles. However Carly had gone too far when she injected the ravenette with whatever it is inside the syringe.

"Yusei!" Jack extended Yusei's arm to check for signs of injury.

Carly began to laugh like a psychopathic killer on the loose. "It's too late. I injected him with a lethal dose of cyanide that will kill him!"

All eyes, including those of Layla and Link, fell upon the ravenette, waiting for something to happen. When ten minutes passed and Yusei was still alive, Carly's smile faltered as she stood up.

"Why aren't you dead!? Cyanide is a lethal poison!"

"Poison doesn't work on me, it doesn't work on any of us," Yusei said simply.

"I-Impossible!" Carly's chest started heaving up and down.

"I've had enough of this bullshit," Jack said.

Whirling around the blonde grabbed Carly by the throat, squeezing his fingers tightly around the slender limb. Carly's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she struggled to pry the hand away, her nails scratching Jack's skin, but the blonde kept a vice-like grip on his victim. The dark-haired girl stuttered and gagged for air, while Jack slowly lifted her off her feet.

"Stop!" Yusei placed a hand on Jack's arm.

"Let her go!" Link roared angrily from behind.

"Give me one reason why," Jack hissed angrily.

Yusei positioned himself in front of his lover. "Because you'll be a murderer if you kill her like this," the ravenette said softly.

"If you let her go, we'll talk things over regarding the wedding!" Layla added.

Bit by bit Jack loosened his grip on Carly, and she fell to the ground while gasping for air, sucking big breaths into her depraved lungs, her hands massaging her neck. After taking three deep breaths, she started coughing to clear her throat. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the girl, but walked back inside the house nonetheless.

Yusei followed.

* * *

><p>While several maids tended to a troubled Carly in the room upstairs, the Atlas couple led their son and the gang to the study. Layla closed the door behind them after they were all inside. Jack crossed his arms over his chest, refusing the offer to sit when Link waved a hand at the empty chairs in front of the mahogany table.<p>

"Well? Get to the point," Jack snapped irritably.

"It's clear you strong _object _to this arranged marriage," Link began.

Said blonde snorted. "That's the understatement of the century," he muttered.

"Things will be a little difficult, but if you strongly object, we cannot force you to marry as you are an adult. Under Domino City law, you are considered independent after the age of eighteen. Jack, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," the blonde answered.

Layla came around the table to stand behind her husband, resting a delicate hand on his broad shoulder.

"We've been searching for you for such a long time...at this point, we don't want to do anything that can jeopardize our relationship with you. Seeing you nearly strangling Carly out there gave us the wake up call we needed. We were wrong...wrong in pushing you like this, especially after the traumatizing experience you and your friends went through," Link laid his eyes upon the six friends.

"Can you forgive us? Forgive your parents?" Layla said, reaching a hand out towards Jack.

"No."

The brunette retracted her hand, a look of pain contorting her face briefly before a smile replaced it. Jack pretended he didn't see it. Yusei noticed the way his lover's violet orbs flickered briefly.

"We will have a chat with Carly and her family later this evening. For now, please stay the night and feel free to refresh yourselves. Eric and the others have already prepared rooms for your stay," Link said.

"What makes you think we'll stay?" Jack arched an eyebrow at the man.

"Do it for the twins?" Akiza said.

Jack directed his gaze onto the twins, and realized they were slowly nodding off against Crow's legs. As much as he wanted to leave this wretched place and get away from the maniacal Carly, the blonde decided it would do them some good to have a decent place to stay. Also Rex doesn't seem to have been alerted to their presence here so far, and that would grant them a temporary reprieve from being hunted and chased like wild animals.

"Fine," the blonde relented.

"Excellent. I'll have Eric escort you up to your rooms," Link said with a tentative smile at his son.

Said son snorted and turned his head away.

* * *

><p>True to his word Link did indeed have Eric prepare three rooms for the gang after they were led up to the second floor of the mansion. The room Jack and Yusei were given was the original room that was meant to go to Jack when he grew up, but it was a different story for the blonde since he unaware of his heritage until today. Akiza and Crow were given the room adjacent to the blonde and ravenette, while the twins had a room that was immediately next to the redhead and her partner.<p>

The moment Jack and Yusei stepped foot inside the room, they felt like they had died and gone to heaven.

There was a huge bed sprawled in the middle of the room, to the right was large wardrobe, large windows were opened to let in a good breeze as well, the curtains flapping gently in the wind. To the left was a bathroom that was connected to their room, inlaid with a huge tub fit for two, and shower heads that were mounted on either side of the wall, with one directly above as well.

"Wow..." Yusei breathed.

"Tch," Jack wasn't that impressed.

"Dinner will be later this evening. In the mean time feel free to refresh yourselves in the shower. I will take your clothes and have them washed and laundered. You can wear something from the wardrobe while your clothes are being cleaned," Eric said to the two.

"Thank you," Yusei said.

Eric bowed.

"Welcome home, Young Master Jack," the butler said prior to leaving the room.

"I am not your young master!" Jack shouted at the closed door.

"Let's go take a bath together," the ravenette tugged on his lover's hand.

Jack had a devious smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The warm water felt like heaven against Jack and Yusei's bodies as they sat together in the marble tub. Jack leaned back against the wall of the tub, while Yusei sat between the blonde's legs, his head leaning against Jack's toned chest. They both had their eyes closed and were simply enjoying the hot water and each other's presence. After a while of sitting like this, the ravenette tilted his head back and brought Jack's head down for a kiss.<p>

"This feels good," Yusei said.

"There are so many things I want to do to that luscious body of yours right now," Jack whispered huskily against Yusei's ear.

Yusei shivered in delight.

"But for now let's just enjoy this luxury of having a bath. It's been a while since we were able to clean ourselves," the blonde said.

Reaching for some liquid soap from the wall-mounted shelf, Yusei squeezed some onto the palms of his hands, and began to rub them on Jack's body, prompting the blonde to open his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"What does it look like?" Yusei ran a hand over a pert nipple, giving it a small squeeze.

"Don't do that," the blonde growled.

"You'll spank me if I continue?" taunted the ravenette.

A feral growl escaped Jack's lips as he tackled his lover in the tub, the two of them lost within the heat of the moment and each other's bodies.

* * *

><p>All was silent within the Atlas mansion.<p>

A silhouette slowly crept along the corridor of the second floor, making sure not to make too much noise in case it alerted a butler or maid. Inching her way closer and closer to the room where she knew Jack and Yusei were staying in, Carly carefully pressed down on the door knob. Once she was inside, the dark-haired girl made her way towards the bed with a contorted look on her face.

Jack had humiliated her in front of his parents.

She was not going to let him get away for hurting the only daughter of the Carmine family!

As she crept closer to the bed, her eyes were able to make out the bodies of Yusei and Jack, their legs entwined and arms around each other's waists. It sickened the girl to see her future fiancé tainted by this man. If only Yusei wasn't in the picture! None of this would happen! She would have the man of her dreams, and they would produce babies together for the future of their family.

Hovering over Yusei's side of the bed, Carly reached into her nightgown and pulled out a Glock, the gun glistening underneath the moonlight.

"You shouldn't be here," she murmured.

Cocking the hammer of the weapon, she aimed the barrel of the gun directly at Yusei's head.

With her heart pounding rapidly against her chest, Carly curled a finger around the trigger and took several breaths to calm herself.

"Farewell Yusei," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Kekekeke who thought I was going to put a naught scene up? _

_If you were one of them, forgive me but I won't be putting lemons in yet! _

_They will come in future chapters!_

_Next chapter wraps up the Signers arc, and we'll be back to the regular story line!_

_I'm starting to miss Atem and the others lol. _

_See you then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	38. Signers: Crimson Dragon

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

**Note: The following few chapters will focus on Yusei and his group, when they were known as the Crimson Dragon. Think of this like fillers? Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Signers: Crimson Dragon**

Violet orbs flew open at the sound of a hammer being cocked. When Jack focused his gaze on the barrel of the weapon being pointed at Yusei's head, he snapped awake and immediately flung a hand out to wrap around the metal of the weapon.

"Jack!" the familiar voice of Carly squeaked.

The blonde should have guessed she was behind this.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed angrily.

"When _he's _out of the picture, we can both marry and be happy!"

"You're insane!" the blonde said.

Roused from his slumber by the scuffles in the background, Yusei cracked his eyes open to find his lover locked in a wrestling match with Carly.

"Jack! What's going on?" he asked.

With his guard let down due to the sudden awakening of the ravenette, Carly briefly overpowered the blonde and snatched the gun from his hand. She took aim and squeezed the trigger, firing off a bullet as the projectile erupted from the chamber.

"No!" Jack cried.

Yusei didn't know what happened. The only thing his mind registered was the sudden metallic smell of blood, and a searing pain on his right shoulder.

"Yusei!"

The ravenette pressed a hand against the wound and pulled it back to reveal a palm stained crimson.

"Now you've done it," Jack roared angrily.

Throwing himself on top of the squirming woman, Jack wrenched the gun free from Carly's hand and pointed the barrel against her temple. By now Carly had stopped struggling, watching with wide eyes behind her glasses at the furious figure of Jack hovering over her body.

"Shoot me. I dare you," she taunted.

Violet eyes darkened in response. "If you insist," Jack cocked the hammer with his thumb.

"Don't do it!" Yusei groaned from the bed, a hand still held against his shoulder in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

"She shot you!"

Before Jack could have a chance to answer, the door to their room flew open and Eric appeared with a frantic look on his face.

"Young Master!" he cried in a panicked tone.

"Now what!" Jack snapped irritably.

"Lord Link and Lady Layla! They've been murdered!"

Carly laughed after Eric finished announcing what had transpired.

"What. Did. You. _Do!_" the blonde roared, grabbing Carly by the throat.

"I sent them on their merry way after they told me they wanted to call the wedding off."

At that moment Jack lost all sanity that he had left within his crumbling mind. With a cry of anger he fired the weapon at Carly, the bullet piercing right through her head and splintering the wall behind. Eric gasped in shock. Yusei placed his head against the mattress of the bed, tears flowing freely down his face at what he had just witnessed. The gentle, loving, kind, and caring Jack he knew was replaced by this monster. A monster that just killed a human being with his own two hands.

"Yusei!" Jack dropped the gun when he realized what he had just done.

"What's going on? We heard gunshots!" Crow cried, showing up at the door with Akiza and the twins in tow.

"Oh my god!" Luna screamed, pointing a finger at Carly's corpse.

"What the hell happened?" Crow looked to Jack, then noticed Yusei curled up on the bed.

The sound of glass breaking startled the entire group as screams erupted from the lower level of the mansion.

"I'll go see what's going on!" Eric said as he ran downstairs to check.

"Jack...did you kill someone?" Luna whispered, still staring at Carly's corpse.

"Yusei, are you hurt?" Akiza went over to the ravenette.

The butler came back at that moment, a look of pure terror inscribed upon his features as he came barreling through the door, like he couldn't get inside fast enough to warn everyone what was going on.

"You must run! Leave this place! There's someone by the name of Rex that's after you!" Eric breathed heavily.

Everyone in the room became deathly still.

"How?...That's impossible!" Akiza said.

"We don't have time to waste if this is true! Get Yusei and get out of here," Crow was the first to act.

Under the instruction of Crow, Jack seemed to snap back to his senses and did not allow Crow to pick up his lover. Instead he slid his arms underneath the ravenette's body and hefted him upward bridal style. Hurriedly the butler ushered them out of the room, and down the second floor corridor. Sounds of glass and china breaking grew louder as they neared the vent linking the first to the second.

"Where are they! Find them!" the unmistakable voice of Rex drifted from within.

"Oh my god it is Rex!" Leo exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"This way," Eric waved them towards a room at the end of the hall.

* * *

><p>The butler brought them to a room that was full of medals and furniture, a room so cramped it was a shock how the entire gang managed to squeeze themselves inside the tight enclosure. Once they were all inside, Eric shut and bolted the door behind while leaning heavily on the wood.<p>

"Why did you bring us here? We're trapped in a room," Jack said to the butler.

Yusei coughed from Jack's arms, his lips starting to go pale from blood loss.

"Hang in there Yusei!" the blonde said to his lover.

"You must get him to a doctor," Eric huffed from the door.

"Then why are we still here!"

Ignoring the raging blonde for now, Eric went over to a corner of the room and fiddled around with something. The floor began to shake a little as a secret door emerged from the plaster wall. Everyone stared at the door in shock, having not expected a trap door to even be at a house like this. With the gang still stunned from the revelation of there being a door in the wall, the butler went over to the blonde and shoved something into his occupied arms.

"What is this?" Jack eyed the paper.

"The will of your parents. They instructed me to give this to you should anything happen to them. Now get out of here! All of you!"

A loud thud from behind caused Luna and Leo to scream in fear, pressing their hands over their ears in response.

"This will lead you outside, where the Lord and Lady have prepared a car and supplies in case an emergency ever occurred. I will stay behind and try to buy you some time, but I fear this will be the last time we will ever see each other," Eric smiled sadly at the blonde.

"Eric..." Luna wanted to hug the man.

"It was great finally being able to see you after eleven years, Young Master Jack," Eric bowed to a speechless Jack.

"Hurry!" Eric shoved them towards the direction of the trap door, just as the one behind flew off its hinges to reveal Rex and his men standing there.

"Our tipper was right! Get them!" Rex shouted.

Eric threw himself onto the attackers, and for a second, the gang was impressed by his martial arts skills.

"Get out of here Young Master!" the butler cried.

"Eric!"

"Go!"

With heavy hearts and tears in Jack's eyes, the blonde ushered the gang into the trap door and watched as it closed seamlessly behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hang on Yusei," Jack said as they hurried through the tunnel.<p>

"Jack..." Yusei's voice was growing weak, his vision blurring from the blood loss.

"We need to stop the bleeding!" the blonde said.

Akiza ripped off a piece of her clothing and tied it around Yusei's shoulder as a makeshift bandage.

"Hopefully that will help slow the bleeding. Let's get him out of here," the redhead said.

"I see light!" Crow was the first out of the tunnel.

The gang exited the tunnel and was greeted by the sight of a car parked right next to the hole. Wasting no time, Jack jumped in and placed Yusei in the passenger seat, strapping the semi-conscious ravenette in while the others got in the back of the car. Finding the keys hidden in the glove compartment, the blonde stuck it in the ignition and turned the vehicle on.

"Hang on," he said as he backed the car out and hurriedly turned it to the left.

They got away just as the mansion exploded into flames.

* * *

><p>"They burned it!" Luna cried, turning around to find the mansion engulfed by angry flames licking out in all directions.<p>

"There goes your home," Crow muttered, mainly aiming his words at Jack.

"That place was never my home. They can burn it for all I care," the blonde retorted.

"Give me the will..." Yusei murmured from beside Jack.

The blonde gave his lover the piece of paper while keeping his eyes on the road. Taking this from Jack, Yusei passed it behind to Crow, who unfurled it to stare at the words written on it.

"What does it say?" Akiza asked.

_The last Will and Testament of Link Jordan Atlas and Layla Serena Atlas._

_To Jack Atlas, our beloved son. _

_We leave in his care our entire fortune and both mansions in Domino City and England._

_At our behest we also leave him our company, Atlas Industries, where he is to be the CEO should he choose to accept. _

_Thus we have spoken, thus it shall be. _

For a while Jack didn't say anything after Crow finished reading the will.

"Jack?" Leo piped up from the back.

"Who do they think they are...leaving me their entire fortune and a company as well...idiot parents," Jack growled under his breath.

Yusei weakly tilted his head to the left and noticed Jack's eyes were watery.

"He's crying," he mused out loud.

"I most certainly am not!"

"Yup. He's crying," Crow confirmed.

"Shut up Crow!"

Leo and Luna couldn't help but giggle.

"First let's get Yusei to the hospital. After that we'll decide where to go from here," Akiza said calmly from behind.

"From now on. We live for ourselves and ourselves only. We do not answer to anyone but each other. We are family, and we will forever remain that way," Jack said.

"I agree with you," the redhead said.

Yusei cracked his royal blue orbs open. "I thought of a name for us...as a group..." he murmured weakly.

"What is it?"

"Crimson Dragon."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Thus the Signers arc has come to a close! _

_I'm sorry if I made Carly OOC lol, I didn't intend for her to be that way._

_Tomorrow will resume where I had left off previously! _

_See you then! _

_The Atlantis arc is coming soon! _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	39. True Friends

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**True Friends**

For the next few days Timaeus and his brothers took turns tending to us, while we recuperated our strength inside the house. I spent most of the time by Atem's side, holding his hand and nuzzling against his side. I could tell he was slowing regaining his strength with each passing day, and on the seventh, he was able to walk around the house without me helping him. I was very proud of the progress that he made in such a short amount of time.

"Little one," Atem made me walk him over to the table.

"How are you feeling today Atem?" I asked, reaching out to stroke his hand.

"A lot better than yesterday," he replied, caressing my face with a calloused finger.

"I think you should call Set or someone to let them know you're safe. They're probably worried sick by now," I suddenly said.

Atem reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleek black phone. Tapping the screen a few times, he dialed a number and held it against his ear. The first thing I heard when the line connected was the obnoxious voice of Set screaming from the other end.

"_Cousin! Where in Ra's name have you been!? We are worried sick about you!_" the brunette practically popped Atem's eardrum with the way he was yelling.

He had to hold the device away from his ear to prevent his ears from ringing.

"Calm yourself Set. I am fine, and so is Yugi. We are merely recuperating at a location I cannot disclose for the time being, though I want to apologize for not contacting you earlier. Given the circumstances, I did not want to risk Yami and his men following you and the SA around during your search for me."

"_That doesn't justify anything! We've been a nervous wreck for a week! Yusei and I had to do whatever we could to keep the SA from running around like chickens with their heads cut off! Where are you cousin? I'm sending Odion and Marik over to pick you and Yugi up this instant_," Set roared from the other end.

"No. I told you I will not reveal our location right now. Trust in me Set, your cousin, trust in me that we will return once we are fully recovered. For now you must continue to guide SA with Yusei by your side. You two are the only ones I trust enough for this position," Atem said.

"_..._"

"Set. Do you trust me as your cousin?"

Set's answer was instantaneous. "_Of course I do, you are my only family that I have left_."

"Then as your leader, I order you to obey my decree and run SA with Yusei until I return."

"_As my leader wishes_," Set's defeated voice said from the other end.

"Please put up with this a little more my cousin," Atem said.

Then he hung up.

"I take it Set went ballistic didn't he?" I said after Atem put the phone away.

He sighed heavily at my comment, rubbing his forehead with two fingers.

"He always panics whenever something happens to me. I do not blame him for acting this way, but he does go overboard with it. I am his only family left after all, it is only natural for him to worry about me."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, "It sounds like you two are lovers or something, based on the way Set acts whenever you disappear or are injured."

Atem threw me a scandalized look.

"You have broken my heart with those words little one," Atem feigned crying, pressing a hand over his heart dramatically.

This time I laughed for real.

"I'm just teasing you Atem. I know your heart belongs to me," I said after my laughing fit subsided.

Crimson orbs locked onto mine as Atem leaned in close to me, so close I could feel his warm breath upon my lips. At that moment I became lost within those eyes of Atem, their depth so deep and endless, I was drawn into his mind. They say your eyes are the windows to your soul, and right now, I have a feeling whoever said this was right because I was able to see just how much he cared about me.

"Atem..."

He silenced me with a kiss.

Unfortunately that didn't last long because Timaeus chose that moment to appear.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat rather loudly.

The two of us jumped apart like kids who have been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I have to change Atem's bandages Yugi, why don't you go wait outside with Critias and Hermos? This won't take long," the green-haired man said to me.

I nodded and went out the door to find Critias and Hermos.

* * *

><p>The Egyptian watched as his young lover left him with the Atlantean, going outside to find Critias and Hermos while Timaeus tended to his wounds.<p>

"He falls more and more for you with each passing day," Timaeus said to Atem, coming forward with a syringe in his hand.

"I know...that's what I am afraid of," Atem said softly.

"Time is running out for him and for us. Next week today, we must bring Yugi back to Atlantis or else he'll never have the right to ascend to the throne."

Atem tilted his head back and took in a deep breath. "One more week...then I must say farewell to him," he murmured, barely flinching when Timaeus slid the needle into his vein to inject more nanites in.

"I wish I could give you a means of contacting Yugi, but it is forbidden for us to give anyone outside of our country, any means of communicating with one who comes from Atlantis," Timaeus said, observing the small bots with the screen in his hand.

The nanites were no longer attacking Atem or his immune system, having accepted his DNA after Yugi's feelings for the Egyptian resonated with the tiny bots. Now they went straight to the source of his injuries, working around the clock to fix the damages. Timaeus was taking a great risk by doing this, for his uncle could have him executed for violating an Atlantean law that has been set since time immemorial.

"I know and I understand what you are saying. Thank you for going this far for me Timaeus, you are a true friend," Atem smiled at the Atlantean.

"You have kept your promise in watching over our little brother. Though I disapprove of him being affiliated with a gang leader such as yourself, I cannot tear him away from you, especially after observing you are not as bad as I thought you would be," Timaeus grinned at the Egyptian.

"I take that as compliment then?" the SA leader arched an eyebrow in question.

"Yes. It was meant as a compliment," a chuckle escaped the Atlantean's lips.

"Timaeus...once Yugi becomes King of Atlantis, is he meant to rule until the day he dies?"

Timaeus fiddled with something on the screen, as one of the nanites had strayed away from the group, and he needed to guide it right back lest it run amok and damage some nerve or tissue in Atem's body. He was also doing this to buy some time to think of a reply, since he did not know how to tell Atem the truth.

"Atlantean law dictates that whoever takes the throne, is to be devoured by the Great Leviathan after the passing of five full moons."

Atem's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Set, sit down before I tie your sorry ass to the chair!" Yusei barked, glaring angrily at the raging brunette from across the room.<p>

"How can you expect me to sit down when we don't even know where cousin is!" retorted said brunette angrily.

"Don't make me slap you like a bitch," Jack growled from beside the ravenette.

"Please do. It will grant us reprieve from this madness," Mahad said, rubbing his forehead wearily.

Isis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The more time we waste waiting for cousin to call, the more territory Yami and his gang will push! Soon the SA will have nothing but this damned mansion as territory! What kind of a gang will we be then?" Set challenged, daring anyone to give him a logical answer.

"We won't be a gang if our second-in-commands, at least one of them, isn't in the right state of mind to lead us," Shada said wisely from the couch, giving Set a pointed look.

"Say that again you turban-wearing bastard!" Set said, advancing towards a unmoved Shada.

_Slap. _

All eyes in the room turned towards Isis, whom had moved out of her seat to slap the brunette across the face harshly. The impact of the slap left behind a red mark on Set's face, as he stared in shock at the third leader, mouth agape as to what she had just done to him.

"_Enough_! This foolishness has gone on long enough! Set, every time Young Master disappears, you freak out like a puppy with its tail between its legs. What we need right now is for you and Yusei to be strong and lead the SA in their daily routines. How do you expect us to fight back against Yami if we, the Elders, are not united ourselves? Do not forget why we have defended our territories for as long as we did. It's because united we are _stronger_, and when one of us falls, the rest of us will start falling with him. It is a domino effect. We are already feeling the consequences of not having Young Master here to guide us, the last thing we need is you to not think normally with all that rage and anger storming through your mind!" Isis said sharply.

"Never piss off Isis," Crow whispered, inwardly smirking that Set just got slapped.

Jack had to hide his laugh behind a cough.

Yusei merely shook his head in disappointment.

Without another word Set stormed out of the room in a blind fury, leaving the others silent as they all heard the front door slam rather loudly a few moments later.

"Let him clear his head," Isis said when she spotted Karim making to go after the brunette.

"Isis is right. Set needs to keep his composure, especially at a time like this," Yusei said.

"Why do we bother with him..." Shada muttered.

"Because Atem trusts him," Jack answered.

No one could argue with the blonde.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Dun dun dun._

_Who saw that coming with regards to the Atlantean law? _

_Originally I had planned on having Timaeus say something different, but then that popped up into my mind. _

_So instead I chose to write that down instead haha._

_So I have gotten a request from one of my reviewers asking for a companion story to Divided._

_They requested I write about Yusei and his friends, about their time as the Crimson Dragon, how they ultimately ended up joining Atem's gang, and how Jack came down with his illness that required Yusei moving him to Europe. _

_I am deliberating on this idea. _

_Would any of you be interested in reading it if I do?_

_Let me know what you think! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	40. Unbreakable Rule

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Unbreakable Rule**

"What do you mean whoever takes the throne will be devoured by the Great Leviathan? What is this Great Leviathan you speak of?" Atem asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

Timaeus let out a slow breath. "The Great Leviathan is our deity, our protector, the guardian of Atlantis. In your words, I can only best describe it as a enormous serpent that protects and oversees our continent. Since time immemorial the Great Leviathan was thought to be only a mere myth, a legend passed down from the royal line. It wasn't until the reign of the 250th Emperor that our people discovered our supposed legendary deity was very much real. It was also during his time that a pact between the royal house and the Great Leviathan was forged."

"What was this pact?" the Egyptian's voice was barely audible at this point, his complexion having gone pale in contrast to his ebony skin.

"In exchange for shielding Atlantis from the outside world, the royal child who is set to take the throne shall be sacrificed to the Great Leviathan after the passing of five full moons. This was how the barrier first came to exist around our continent, and for many centuries it has been maintained through the sacrifices of royal blood. By devouring the Chosen One, and merging its spirit with the sacrifice, the barrier is renewed until the next heir is born. In essence the barrier is maintained by the plasma of the Chosen One. That is why only those of royal birth may pass freely to and from the barrier, and it will not part for anyone else. However, should one fail to be provided to our deity, it will raze our home from the ground up and Atlantis will cease to exist," the Atlantean finished.

"So you're telling me...Yugi is to be sacrificed to this Great Leviathan...simply because he is the heir to the throne? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Timaeus nodded.

"You're sending Yugi to his death! What was the meaning of leaving Atlantis to bring him back, only to throw him into the mouth of this supposed deity of yours!? He's going to be a martyr! Sacrificed in vain just for the sake of protecting Atlantis from the outside world!" Atem shouted angrily, his crimson orbs darkening in anger.

"I'm just as pained as you are by this! But we have no other choice! This has been the decree for many centuries, and the royal line has done nothing but keep their promise to the Leviathan. Our home will be destroyed if we do not appease it!"

"You're willing to sacrifice the life of your youngest sibling to keep your home from being destroyed!? How conceited and selfish can you be?" Atem roared angrily.

"Trust me Atem, you do not know how much turmoil I am in right now. A part of me wants to leave Yugi here in Domino City with you, but the rest of me says I have a duty to perform as a Legendary Knight of Atlantis."

Atem slapped a hand on the table in frustration. "Does this Legendary Knight of Atlantis title mean so much to you?" he hissed under his breath.

"We took up the mantle to protect our youngest sibling and home! It is an honor to be granted the title of a Knight of Atlantis!"

"What would Yugi think when he learns of this? Of his destined fate to be devoured by the Great Leviathan? How do you think he would feel?"

"I know this is unfair for Yugi to bear such a fate, but the Great Leviathan chose him when he was born. It is something we have no control over," the Atlantean replied.

"Why. This is such...such a..." Atem couldn't even go on.

Timaeus reached a hand out in an attempt to comfort the weeping Egyptian, but Atem swatted his hand away and held his own across his chest, bending his head over the table as he tried to suppress the ache that was coiling around his heart like a rope.

"I...I need to be alone," he said after a moment.

* * *

><p>Yusei and his gang were in the mansion when a butler knocked on their shared common room, an area that Atem marked as belonging exclusively to them only. If the other members or Elders wanted entry, they would need either Yusei or Jack's permission prior to entering. They were spending the day figuring out how to fight back the sudden usage of cocaine and heroine among their newer members, and how the DH were pushing these drugs onto their territory without them realizing it.<p>

"Master Yusei, I have a letter for you," the butler said.

"I'll take it Sebastian. Thank you," the ravenette took the white envelope from the butler's hand.

"I shall return to my duties," Sebastian bowed and departed the room swiftly.

"A letter? Who is it from?" Luna crawled from her spot on the floor up to the couch, plopping herself down next to Yusei in order to see the letter.

"I don't know. There's no address or anything except our names written on it," Yusei answered.

"Open it," Jack said.

Reaching for an elegant letter opener with a slender hilt on the end, Yusei slit the envelope open and pulled out a single photograph from within. The moment he saw what was on the picture, he let out a gasp of alarm and threw the picture so fast, it nearly scratched Leo across his forehead. Crow bent and picked it up off the carpet floor, his reaction in the form of a rather girlish scream.

"What is it?" the blonde asked, not liking how both his lover and his friend reacted.

Shakily Yusei handed the picture over to his lover, his hand trembling violently the entire time.

Jack took one look and his violet orbs enlarged in shock.

"Rex!" he hissed.

The twins immediately dove for Jack and Yusei's sides, burying their faces against the two.

"It's alright," Yusei said shakily, reaching a hand down to pat Leo on the head soothingly.

"He shouldn't be aware of where we are! How does he know we're in this part of Domino City?" Crow said, struggling to maintain his composure.

"What are we going to do Yusei?" Akiza asked.

For a while Yusei said nothing, his eyes focused on the distance, while his mind worked to come up with a plan on how to face their past.

"We fight. No more running from our past. If Rex is after us, then we will show him we no longer fear him," he finally said.

The remaining five agreed.

* * *

><p>"What a pleasant surprise to get a call from you of all people," Rex drawled as he waltzed into the DH building.<p>

"I am glad you are able to honor us with your presence," Yami said with a wicked grin, bowing slightly to the mad scientist.

"Now you told me you have information as to where my beloved experiments are? Is this true?" Rex seated himself in one of the chairs.

Valon narrowed his eyes at the man, but a sharp look from Raphael changed the attitude as Valon snorted, looking away while his leader and this strange man conversed.

"Yes. They are with a gang called Shadow Aces, and I believe I can help you retrieve them," Yami replied.

Rex leaned forward on the table with a sudden look of interest. "I'm listening," he told the DH leader.

* * *

><p>Atem wandered out into the backyard, where an enormous tree provided shade underneath. It is there that he sat, eyes closed in meditation as he tried to digest what the Atlantean had just revealed to him in the house. The thought of Yugi being sacrificed to a giant serpent sent shivers down his spine. There was no way he was going to let the brothers bring his lover back, if their only intention is for him to be sacrificed as an offering after five full moons.<p>

'_What can you do Atem? You're powerless now, you'll be powerless in the future. You don't even have the strength to protect the one you love,_' his mind whispered.

"I can stall," he said to himself.

'_For how long? Timaeus and his brothers will whisk Yugi away before you can even so much as point a gun in their faces. Remember they hail from Atlantis. Their technology is far superior to ours. There is no way you will be able to stall until the time for Yugi to become King has expired._'

"I must try something!"

"Atem?"

Crimson orbs blinked open to find a concerned Yugi standing near the back door, his brows furrowed together in confusion, a delicate hand resting against the door frame. The sun was shining at that moment, its rays hitting the young male in such a way, it illuminated his pale features even further. Atem's breath caught, and at that moment, he knew he'd never seen a more beautiful person than the one who has his heart.

His Yugi.

"Did I bother you little one?" he said, snapping out of his daze.

"I heard you talking. Who were you talking to?" Yugi came over to situate himself next to the Egyptian, resting his head on Atem's shoulder.

"I was merely talking to myself. Do not worry yourself over it," Atem took Yugi's hand in his, lacing their fingers together and watching how the darkness of his skin stood out in stark contrast to the paleness of Yugi's cream-colored hand.

"Is something on your mind?"

"I'm just a little worried about Set and the others," Atem hastily lied, smiling for emphasis.

"Critias told me they'll bring us back tomorrow."

Atem traced patterns on Yugi's palm. "Is that so?" he inquired.

"Yea. You can see Set and Yusei then," Yugi said with a smile.

"You have grown fond of Yusei haven't you?"

Yugi giggled at this. "He's more fun to be around than Set," he admitted sheepishly.

The Egyptian laughed. "I have to agree with you there little one," Atem chuckled amusingly.

"I love you Atem," Yugi said.

"I love you as well little one," he leaned over to press a kiss to Yugi's forehead.

The lovers remained underneath the tree for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_The Atlantis arc draws near! _

_I will warn you now, Atem's behavior will **drastically **change once Yugi goes to Atlantis. _

_I won't spoil it by telling you how Atem will change, but it will be a major shock to my readers. _

_Oh I'm sorry Atem! I love you and I hate to have to write the future chapters without my heart aching! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	41. To Each Their Own

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**To Each Their Own**

"They're asleep," Critias said, joining his brothers outside in the backyard of the vacant house.

Timaeus was silent, staring intently at the night sky with a frown.

"Timaeus?" Hermos waved a hand in front of his brother's face.

"Are we doing the right thing?" the green-haired Atlantean mused, mainly to himself while looking at the stars.

"What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Timaeus unfolded his arms and faced his brothers with a somber expression. Since the talk earlier that morning with Atem regarding Yugi's fate, a lot of thoughts have been running through the Atlantean's mind. He began to realize that Atem was right. Bringing their little brother back was indeed sending him to death. For the remainder of the day he spent it alone, trying to come up with a plan to prevent Yugi from being devoured by the Great Leviathan.

"I told Atem what will happen to Yugi once he is crowned as King," he admitted to his siblings.

Critias sucked in a sharp breath. "You mean you told Atem that Yugi is to be devoured by the Great Leviathan after the passing of five full moons?"

"Yes."

"Why! It's against the-"

"I know it's against the law," Timaeus snapped at his brother, "but Atem deserves to know or else I'll never forgive myself for ripping Yugi apart from him."

"What we're going to do is no different," Hermos murmured softly.

"That is why I was thinking of a way to save Yugi from his fate."

The second eldest shook his head vehemently. "It's impossible to go against the Great Leviathan. Especially if your fiancée is the High Priestess," he eyed his brother.

"Besides the barrier around our home-" Hermos began.

"Forget the bloody barrier and help me think of a plan! Up until this point, I have never thought of questioning our ways! Our traditions! But after speaking with Atem today, I realized he was right. We are being selfish and conceited by bringing Yugi back and putting him on the throne, only for him to be devoured five full moons later. He is our brother! Father's blood runs through his veins. We may have different mothers but that bond exists between us. Don't you two feel remorse or even guilt for coming here to bring Yugi back to be devoured?" Timaeus coldly shot his brothers down.

"We are the Knights of Atlantis brother, don't forget what comes with that title."

"Screw the title Critias! When I first took on the mantle of a Knight, I never used my brain to think about the consequences in the future. The only intent that was set on my mind was the mission given to us by uncle. 'Bring back the true heir to the throne and defend him with your lives' was what he told us to do. For years now we have followed uncle's mission without question, but is this truly the right thing to do?" Timaeus gave his brothers an icy glare.

Critias and Hermos averted their gaze.

"It's for the sake of Atlantis," Critias said.

"How is it for the sake of Atlantis? By the blood of the royal line are our people kept safe! How will the common people react if they found out their beloved barrier was kept stabilized through sacrifices of their Kings? How can we explain why it is imperative a new heir must be born whenever a new King ascends the throne? We are pulling the wool over their eyes brothers! How much longer can we let this go on?"

"What do you suggest we do then?" Hermos asked.

"I'll think of something..."

* * *

><p>"Atem?" I tentatively opened the door to the bathroom.<p>

A blast of steam hit my face followed by the sweet scent of strawberries and kiwis. Coughing from the smell, I fanned my face with a hand and squinted through the steam, my eyes making out the figure of Atem sitting in the bathtub, submerged up to his shoulders in water from the bath.

"Little one?" he opened his eyes to look at me.

I swallowed nervously, fidgeting slightly as I closed the door behind. At this Atem raised himself slightly out of the tub, watching me curiously as I took off my shirt and pants, exposing myself in my underwear in front of him. I blushed. I could feel his eyes roam all over my body like a lion would its prey. He made me so anxious! On second thought, why am I nervous anyways? I already sleep with him in the same bed.

"Can I take a bath with you?" I asked with a blush.

He chuckled. "Of course you can. Come here little one," he held a dripping hand in my direction.

Grasping it in my own, I climbed over the edge of the tub and situated myself between his legs, my blush growing even more when I felt a certain part of his anatomy brush against my back. I tried not to let this show. My heart was pounding so fast against my chest, I'm sure Atem could hear it from behind. I let out a gasp when his fingers buried themselves in my hair, kneading my scalp in such a way, I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my lips.

My hands automatically flew up to my lips.

"What was that?" Atem asked amusingly.

"N-Nothing!" I squeaked in response.

His fingers were like magic, working the tension out of my head and slowly inching downward towards my shoulders. I sighed as he massaged my back, having never realized just how tense and tight I really was.

"Your body is so tense," he said.

"I know. Things have been...stressful lately," I answered.

"You are worried."

I chuckled to myself.

"There's no hiding anything from you is there?" I reached over my shoulder, taking his hands in my own.

He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm actually looking forward to going back tomorrow. I miss Kisara and her cooking," I heard myself say.

Spinning me around —the tub was small to begin with— Atem made me look him in the eyes, steam rising off the water like mystical curls in the air. A sudden urge came over me and I leaned in against his chest, my tongue flicking out to lick at his broad chest. I heard him gasp softly as my tongue brushed against his nipple, and growing bolder by this, I clamped my mouth down on one and sucked away.

"L-Little one," he gasped, clearly getting aroused by my action.

His fingers curled on my hair, tugging them from the roots but I continued on.

"S-Stop," he panted, his neck arching beautifully when I trailed my tongue upward towards the hollow of his throat.

"You taste like spices," I murmured, trailing butterfly kisses all over his neck.

"I-If you don't stop, I won't be able to control myself from ravishing you," his voice had gone all husky.

My eyes grew hazy with lust. "Take me Atem. Make me yours," I whispered against his ear, licking it for good measure.

He groaned in response.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later that evening that Set finally walked back into the house, a lot more calm and peaceful than he had been earlier after being slapped by Isis. Everyone else was in the middle of eating dinner when they heard the door open. The entire group —sans Yusei and his friends— flicked their eyes upward once, then went back to their individual meal with a slight nod of their heads, their way of acknowledging the brunette.<p>

"Have you cooled down enough?" Isis asked calmly, pushing a bit of rice into her mouth.

"Forgive me for my actions earlier," Set said, seating himself next to Kisara.

"It is alright. We are all family here," Mahad said.

Kisara rested a pale hand on her lover's arm, an intimate gesture that meant she was worried about him. Set responded with a kiss to her forehead, prompting Kisara to blush in front of the others.

"Thank you for putting up with me," he told her softly.

"It is the least I can do for you," she answered with a smile.

Yusei's phone started ringing in the middle of the meal, and he fished the device out of his pocket to answer.

"Yusei speaking," he said.

"_Yusei, it's me_."

"Atem!"

At the mention of Atem's name, all eyes fell upon the ravenette as he listened to what his friend and leader had to tell him.

"_Yugi and I are returning tomorrow. Once I do, I want you and Set to gather the Elders and meet me in the conference room. I need to know what happened while I was recovering, and if Yami is trying anything funny on our territory_."

"Of course you idiot. Don't ever scare us like that again!" Yusei said, clutching his phone tightly.

"_I will try not to. For now I will get some sleep. See you tomorrow Yusei_."

He hung up the phone.

"What did Young Master say?" Shada asked, not even giving Yusei a chance to put his phone away.

"Calm down Shada," Jack said to the man.

"Atem is coming home tomorrow with Yugi, and he wants us to give him a rundown of what happened while he was away. Yami and his troupe will need to start running for cover, because this time, we have no intention of losing."

Simultaneous nods were sent in his direction.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Rating will change to M tomorrow heehee. _

_Yugi and Atem's -cough-intimate-cough scene will be tomorrow. _

_Now I'm not an expert on writing lemons, so don't kill me if my lemon scene is crappy XD but I will try my best! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	42. Unforgettable Night

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Unforgettable Night**

I waited on the bed for Atem to finish calling Yusei on the phone, no doubt they were most likely talking about what has happened since Atem was brought here to recover. I don't blame him. He has a gang to run, even though I feel that the SA is more like one big family rather than a gang. I mean, what kind of gang leader would go out of their way to protect his members with his own life? I have read and seen movies involving gangs in the past, and they were all portrayed as ruthless people who would chop off fingers or heads of those who do not meet their expectations. To be honest I thought Atem was going to be the same, but I guess I was wrong because he turned out to be the complete opposite of what I expected.

"Are you finished?" I asked, watching him put his phone away.

"I told Yusei what to expect tomorrow," he answered.

"I miss them."

Atem slid himself onto the bed and positioned himself near me, and I immediately wrapped my arms around his naked body, inhaling his warm scent with a soft sigh. He smelled so nice and calming. A hint of cinnamon mixed with...lavender? My tongue flicked out to lick a moist trail from his torso up to the hollow of his throat. I could hear his breath hitch as I dragged my tongue upward, licking away like I would a lollipop. He tasted good. When I got close to his throat, I maneuvered myself up to his lips and closed them over his own lips.

He moaned.

"Little one..." he pinned me onto the bed when the kiss was over.

"Atem...I want you," I whispered, moving my hips against his for emphasis.

"How badly?" his crimson eyes had glazed over with lust and want.

"Bad," my hips began moving even more.

Reaching a ebony hand down towards my nether region Atem wrapped his hand around my hard member and began to pump it in long, languid strokes that sent wave after wave of pleasure up my body. I mewled under his ministrations, my hips wriggling around which he stilled by sitting on my legs. My god, I've never felt this way before. Hell. What am I saying? I _never _even did it with a guy before. I'm a virgin for crying out loud! Oh shit. Does this mean Atem can tell?

"A-Atem," I moaned.

Chuckles followed the wave of silence from my end as I practically writhed underneath his touches. Wherever he touched, it felt like flames were burning those areas, including places he didn't even lay a hand on yet.

"I-I'm gonna cum," I moaned even louder, my breathing becoming erratic.

"Then cum," he encouraged, pumping me even faster.

That's when the spring within my body unwound itself and I came in jerky motions, shooting ribbons of hot cum all over his body and mine as my chest heaved up and down. Once I finally stopped, my upper torso fell against the mattress, and I could feel the stickiness of my ejaculation on my stomach.

"A little hand-job and you erupt like a volcano. Such a sweet little Yugi," Atem teased, claiming my mouth in his for once more.

"Don't tease me," I panted, my face still flushed when he released my swollen lips.

"The night is still young, and I am not done with you yet my love."

My love.

When he said that my wanton lust for him grew even more.

Atem positioned himself lower on my body and I lifted my head off the pillow to see what he was doing. I gasped in alarm and surprise when I felt his tongue lick around and on my hole.

"A-Atem! What are you doing? D-Don't do that!" I squeaked in shock.

"If I don't prepare you properly, it will hurt for you."

"D-Don't lick it still!"

"I don't think you have a bottle of lubricant on you, because I certainly do not have one on me."

Hearing him say that made sense to me.

He went back to paying attention to my hole and I simply laid there, my hands curled tightly against the blankets, and tried to relax my body. His tongue was heavenly, flicking in, out, and around my puckered entrance. I couldn't help but gasp in delight when he replaced that magical tongue with a finger. Having one in me wasn't so bad, but the real pain began when he added a second one.

"I-It hurts!" I squealed.

"Shhh...it'll loosen up," he whispered, making scissoring motions with his fingers, trying to loosen up the tight ring of muscles.

"I-I can't," I cried, tears squeezing out the corner of my eyes.

"Bear with it for me," Atem slowly inserted a third finger.

Oh god.

The pain.

It was unbearable but not uncomfortable.

I whimpered a bit.

"It will hurt since this is most likely your first time."

Those intruding fingers withdrew themselves from my entrance and I breathed a margin easier. However when I dared to open my eyes, I saw Atem hovering in front of me, his own aroused member hard and long. I gulped at the sight of him. He was so big! How was he going to fit inside me? Can he even get himself in me in the first place? While my mind was babbling away I didn't realize Atem had begun to ease himself into me, until I felt him push past my tight entrance.

"A-Atem!"

"I know it hurts, but bear with it," he encouraged.

Oh god.

The pain.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

If I had to describe it, it felt like someone had taken an over-sized dildo and shoved it in me without lubricant.

Not that I'm comparing Atem to a dildo of course, since the real thing is obviously a lot better than a plastic sex toy.

Still it hurts.

"A-Are you in yet?" I bit out, tightening my fingers on the blankets.

"Almost," he grunted.

With a swift thrust he buried himself to the hilt in me, and I cried out in pain at having such a large hunk of flesh in my body.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked, wiping the corner of my eyes with his thumb.

I merely nodded my head.

"Don't move yet," I gasped.

"I'll go slow," he promised, leaning down to sear my lips in another passionate kiss.

He slowly began to thrust into me in languid strokes, and the first few made me cry out in pain as I was still not accustomed to having him inside. By the sixth thrust I was no longer feeling pain, instead it was replaced with pleasure and my god did it feel good.

"Feeling good?" Atem grunted, thrusting into me with another gyration of his hips.

"More," I moaned, blushing when I realized what I just said.

Atem changed angles and started pounding away at me, and then when the tip of his shaft brushed against that sweet spot inside me, stars exploded behind my closed eyes as my back arched off the bed. Holy shit. I was aware that a man's prostate makes one feel good when brushed against or touched, but no one ever told me it was going to be _this _good.

He must have noticed he hit my prostate, because Atem began to thrust like no tomorrow relentlessly, abusing my prostate with each ensuing pound.

"H-Harder Atem!" I raked my nails down his back.

"Anything for you," he panted, shifting me on my side and holding one of my legs over his head.

My mind was no longer in the room as Atem pounded away.

* * *

><p>It felt good to be inside Yugi.<p>

Atem was finding it rather difficult to control himself from coming, as he did not want this night to end so fast. It was hard not to when Yugi was moaning and begging him with that silky voice to go harder and faster. The SA leader complied by shifting positions on the bed, holding one of his lover's legs over his head so he could have better access to his prostate.

"You just tightened up around me. Are you on the verge on coming?" Atem asked breathlessly.

"C-Can't hold it. Need to cum," Yugi moaned.

"Hang on just a little bit more for me little one," Atem gave a particularly hard thrust.

Yugi's body convulsed at that moment, the last thrust pushing him over his edge, and he came for the second time that night.

The Egyptian continued thrusting for several more minutes, then flipped Yugi onto his stomach and grasped both arms, lifting the petite body off the bed. With a grunt Atem released his essence deep inside his lover, eliciting a cry of pleasure from his lover as Yugi felt the hot seeds of Atem spill inside. Yugi's entrance tightened around his lover's member, milking him for all he's worth. When Atem could no longer come, he released both arms and together the couple fell back on the bed, satisfied looks on their faces.

"That was wonderful," Yugi murmured, snuggling himself into Atem's arms.

"You made it enjoyable for me," Atem replied, folding his hands around Yugi's small frame.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"I'll carry you home," the Egyptian offered.

Violet eyes began to close lazily. "Mmm...that sounds nice," Yugi yawned.

"Sleep little one," Atem brushed his lips across Yugi's forehead.

"Hold me close."

"Always."

Soon Yugi's breathing evened out, indicating he had fallen asleep. Atem remained awake for a while longer, silently watching his lover slumber, a hand gently stroking those tri-colored locks atop his head.

"You are my heart and soul, Yugi, never forget that."

Then Atem settled himself next to his lover and crimson orbs closed in sleep.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_I suck at writing lemons q.q -mopes in corner-_

_-chucks lemons at you all-_

_Let's have a lemonade party! _

_Speaking of lemons, I shall now go finish my lemonade and take a nice hot shower. _

_I feel a little under the weather today, need to sweat out the toxins and have vitamin C._

_Also I'll be uploading a new story soon after this. _

_If you are interested, pop over and give it a look, let me know what you think!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	43. Returning Home

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Returning Home **

I blinked and groaned when I felt the warm rays of the sun shining down upon my face, and my eyes fluttered open only to quickly snap shut to avoid being blinded. Turning my head to the other side, I opened my eyes again and found Atem still slumbering beside me, his glorious naked body glistening in the sunlight. That's when I remembered last night, how gently he took me, and then made love to me repeatedly throughout until we were both too tired to continue. I tried to move, but a sharp pain on my lower abdomen told me to stay put. I should have guessed I wouldn't be walking at all today.

"Hnn..." Atem groggily opened his eyes.

"Good morning Atem," I greeted, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Is it morning already?" he asked, pushing himself up with one arm.

"Seems so," I flinched when he drew me close against his body.

"Are you in pain?"

"With the way you went at me last night, it would take a miracle not for me to hurt," I grumbled, puffing up my cheeks at him.

Atem laughed at me. "I promised I'll carry you, so I'll do just that."

With that he swept me up into his arms in all our naked glory and marched us over to the bathroom, where he proceeded to kick the door shut and place me in the tub. I was just about to ask him what he was doing, when the water turned on and he climbed in with me. I didn't complain. The hot water did wonders to my sore and abused back, coupled with Atem's delicate fingers, I could feel my back starting to unwind from the night before.

"Your massages are wonderful," I sighed, leaning my head against his chest.

"I shall give them more to you."

"That's nice."

We sat like that in the tub for a while, the lapping of water brushing against the tub and our legs with every moment.

"Say little one...can I ask you something?" Atem said.

"What is it?" I inquired, wondering what he wanted to ask me.

"What would you do if I was no longer by your side one day?"

I tilted my head back and gave him one of my famous nonsense looks.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you be by my side?"

"I'm just asking," his fingers inched their way upward towards my scalp.

"Well...I would definitely cry and freak out that you aren't here, and would do anything to find out what happened to you."

His fingers still for a second.

"Is that so?" he murmured.

"Yes."

He asked nothing more after that.

* * *

><p>After we were done with our bath and had gotten dressed, Timaeus and his brothers showed up to escort us back to the mansion. In reality we weren't that far from the mansion, since Critias pointed out to me yesterday where exactly we were located. I was actually surprised Set hadn't found out about this house, and stormed it with the others from SA in order to rescue Atem and I from whatever trouble we were in.<p>

"Ready to head back?" Timaeus asked, coming into the house.

"Yes," Atem responded for the two of us.

Timaeus must have noticed me limping when I got up.

"So you two finally did it huh?" he inquired with a smirk on his face.

Critias and Hermos snickered.

I blushed. "Timaeus!" I cried, covering face with my hands.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Atem said, bringing me close to his body.

That only made me blush even more.

God.

Why did they love to tease me like this?

"Anyways let's go before someone from DH comes around and finds us here," Critias ushered us out the door.

* * *

><p>Apparently Set must have been preparing all night for this because the moment we turned the corner and walked a bit further, Atem and I were able to see Set and the rest of the Elders at the front of the gate, peering anxiously this way and that, no doubt hoping to find us appearing at any minute now. Honestly I was a <em>little <em>glad that it was Yusei who spotted us first, because if it was Set, I had a feeling he would have barreled us over with either a hug or a screaming fit.

"Atem! Yugi!"

"Yusei!" I waved my arm up in the air.

Atem, who was busy carrying me, did not have free hands to do so.

It seemed like every Elder was there, because suddenly they were all rushing at us after Set unlocked the gates. I was afraid of being run over, but Atem only held me closer against his body and kept his eyes fixated on Yusei and the gang.

"Young Master!" Mahad rushed over as soon as he spotted Atem and Yugi.

"It's good to see you Mahad," Atem said, still refusing to let go of Yugi.

Yusei and his gang converged around Timaeus, while the others flocked around their leader and his lover. For a while no one spoke, but Yusei and Jack noticed the way the brothers were looking at Yugi.

"Thank you for bringing them back," the ravenette said.

"You're very welcome."

"Where did you take them? How did Atem recover so fast?"

The brothers shared a brief look, clearly not willing to divulge how they had used Atlantean technology to heal both Atem and Yugi. However Hermos did step forward and pointed a finger over his shoulder, in the general direction of the house that they hid the duo in during the time they were being healed.

"I see," Yusei murmured.

"We must go now," Critias said to his brothers.

Timaeus rested a hand on Yusei's shoulder. "Take care of Atem for us. He's more fragile than you think he is," the green-haired man said.

Taken aback by this sudden comment and pondering as to what Timaeus could mean, Yusei merely gave a dip of his head and watched as the three departed.

* * *

><p>By the time I managed to peer over Atem's shoulder —he refused to let go of me— I realized that Timaeus and his brothers were already gone. A sudden wave of sadness overcame me, which confused me since I never consciously realized just how much I've grown to love them. I mean, they remind me of Heba so much...even more so in a sense, since the brothers did save my life and Atem's.<p>

"What's wrong little one?" Atem noticed my frown.

"They're gone," I breathed.

"Who?"

"Timaeus and his brothers," I said.

Atem turned around to see for himself. "I'm sure they will be back," he murmured.

"Let's get you both back in-" Isis began, but was cut off when a junior member came running in our general direction.

"What's going on?" Atem demanded.

"It's the DH! They're engaged in a fight with several of our members on Spring Street!"

Mahad rubbed his forehead wearily. "I'll go take care of this," he started walking.

"There's something else. Apparently a man by the name of Rex is also there."

I was the only one who noticed the way Yusei and his group tensed when the name Rex was mentioned.

"Rex? Who is Rex?" Isis asked.

"Beats me," Shada shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll go," Yusei suddenly said.

Atem twisted his head to look at his friend. "Are you sure you want to?"

"We'll go," the ravenette insisted a bit more coldly.

Even I was shocked to hear how dark his voice had gone. I detected a trace of anger in Yusei's voice as well, and I'm sure Atem also noticed because his eye twitched slightly. It was a habit of his, a twitch so subtle that if one wasn't looking closely, one would never notice it.

"Be careful," was the only thing Atem said.

Yusei gave a nod of his head and ran off with his group.

"We'll take care of the DH fighting," Mahad said.

The Elders ran off as well.

Which left me alone with Atem.

"Are we going to go with them?" I asked, resting my head on his chest.

His crimson orbs flickered briefly between pain and sadness.

Why?

"Actually little one...there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_The great reveal shall be tomorrow!_

_Oh how will Yugi react when he hears the truth from Atem, and then from Timaeus and his brothers? _

_It's about time the Atlantis arc is started. _

_After that, things will wrap up between the two groups and then..._

_that shall be the end of this humble little story! _

_Stay with me until the very end? _

_See you next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	44. Lost Prince I

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Lost Prince I**

I frowned at him. "Tell me what?" I asked, clinging as he brought me over to a rather large tree, laying me on the ground and then taking a seat in front so I could see him.

"Yugi..." I could see he was having trouble telling me whatever it is he wanted to, because he took my hands in his and just stared at them.

"I promise I won't get mad at whatever you have to tell me," I said.

"Little one...have you heard of Atlantis?"

I cocked my head to the side. "You mean the legendary city that sank in the middle of the night due to a enormous flood that swallowed up everything? I have read about it before, why do you ask me?"

"It is not a myth, it is very much real."

"What is?" I traced patterns in the middle of his palm with a finger.

"Atlantis."

My finger stilled.

"Are you sure you didn't eat anything funny or overexerted yourself last night? There's no way Atlantis is real," I said, frowning deeply at him.

"No little one, Atlantis is very much real. And you, you are the King."

Now I laughed.

_Really _laughed.

"I think you've lost your mind Atem," I said, clutching my stomach in laughter.

"He isn't lying."

The two of us turned around to find Timaeus and his siblings heading our way. Now my laughter was replaced with confusion as the three of them walked towards my direction. I flicked my eyes back over to Atem, but his eyes were focused on that of Timaeus. Now I really wondered what the hell was going on between these guys. Did they come together to plan this or something?

"Atem speaks the truth," Critias said, sitting next to us.

I blinked.

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny," I said in a serious tone.

"We aren't joking with you Yugi. Atlantis really does exist, and you really are its King," Timaeus repeated.

I sighed and rubbed my face wearily. "It's too early in the morning for this guys," I mumbled between my hands.

"I guess we need to show him some proof," Hermos said to his brothers.

Then the three of them did something I will certainly never forget for the rest of my life.

Pulling out some sort of dragon pendant from underneath their shirts, the three of them said something and then the pendants began to glow brightly. Both Atem and I covered our eyes from the blinding light, and when it faded, I literally gasped out loud in shock at what I saw.

Timaeus and his brothers transformed.

_Freaking _transformed!

"W-W-What the hell!" I stuttered.

Timaeus shifted his position, his armor making noises as the plates banged against one another.

"We are the Knights of Atlantis, sworn to protect you, our King, until our very last breath. You are also our youngest brother, born to our father the previous king, and the late queen."

I was speechless.

"Okay, I'll just close my eyes and you three will go back to being the way you were."

I closed my eyes, and slowly counted to five.

They were still wearing those armors when I peeked at them five seconds later.

"This is a dream, just a dream, just a dream," I chanted to myself.

Picking up Atem's hand, I used it to slap myself across the face, hoping to wake up but the stinging sensation in my cheek told me it was very much real.

"This...isn't a dream is it?" I murmured.

"No. This is real. You are looking at the Knights of Atlantis," Hermos confirmed.

"T...This isn't possible. I can't be some King! I'm just me...and Atem...how did you know?" I shot him an accusing look.

Atem took my hands in his again. "Timaeus told me," he said softly.

"You kept this from me the entire time!?" I shrieked, tearing my hands from his.

The look of hurt that contorted his face nearly broke my heart, but I was too pissed off to think rationally right now. He kept this secret from me, and Timaeus told him the truth instead of coming to me? What the hell!

"Would you have believed me if I told you?" he asked.

He had a point.

No one would believe a crazy story like that, not even me.

"Pegasus told us to approach you slowly so you wouldn't freak out when we revealed the truth," Timaeus said, reverting back to his regular clothing with his brothers mirroring his actions.

"Pegasus was in on this too?"

How many more people were keeping me in the dark about this?

"Our uncle and Pegasus are...old friends in a sense. When we found out you were in Domino City, we came here and lived with him, masquerading as his nephews while using the chance to get close to you."

I laughed.

An empty laugh.

"All this time...all this freaking time..."

"Yugi," Atem drew me close against him.

I shoved him away.

"Don't touch me! You lied to me Atem! All of you lied to me!" I screamed.

"We had no choice Yugi. It was to get close to you," Timaeus said.

"Why do I have to be the King of Atlantis? Why not pick someone else!? I don't want to be king! I want to stay here and be with Atem," I shouted to the siblings.

Critias shook his head. "It's not so simple Yugi," he shared a look with his brothers.

"What's not so simple? Find another heir and leave me the hell out of this! And I still don't believe that Atlantis exists," I retorted.

"You are the _only _heir to the throne Yugi. You were born into the main house of the royal family, and only heirs born in that house have the right to take the throne."

I glared angrily at Timaeus. "Why can't you take the throne?"

"Because my brothers and I were born into the branch house," he simply said.

At this point Atem raised a hand to the brothers and then faced me.

"Little one, listen to me."

"Not now Atem," I said.

"Go with them," he said.

I froze.

Did he just say what I think he said?

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"They came here for you, and they cannot return to Atlantis until they bring you back. You'll be safe there instead of here. Here I'll always have to worry about you being targeted or getting injured. If you go to Atlantis, I can rest easy knowing you're away from all this fighting between Yami and myself."

Tears began pooling around the rim of my eyes. "You don't...want me anymore?"

"Of course I want you little one. I want you to stay here by my side always."

"Then why!"

"Because you'll be safe."

"I don't want to be safe! I want to be here, with you, in Domino City, facing whatever it is we have to face together. Isn't that what couples do? Overcome obstacles? Why are you pushing me away?" I said, feeling wetness down either side of my cheeks.

Atem saw the tears.

I know he did.

But he didn't do anything.

"Forgive me little one...but our love ends here..."

I screamed for him as he walked away, never looking back at me.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Atem you baka!_

_Why are you doing this to Yugi!?_

_Ugh, having a cold is no fun._

_The second part will come tomorrow!_

_See you then._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	45. Lost Prince II

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Lost Prince II**

"Atem, come back!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Egyptian heard the plea his lover was yelling, but willed himself not to turn back around.

If he turned back now, he'll never have the courage to let Yugi go again in the future.

Therefore Atem closed his eyes, tears trickling down his face, and walked away from the scene while blocking out the haunting screams of Yugi yelling for him.

He was almost to the mansion when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Timaeus.

"Atem, you do realize the repercussions of your actions today don't you? If you walk away from Yugi now, he will never be able to trust or love another person ever again. Think carefully about what you are doing," the green-haired Atlantean said.

"Take him home Timaeus...and watch over him for me," was all Atem said.

Then he walked on.

* * *

><p>"Atem!" I screamed, running towards him in hopes of making him change my mind.<p>

Critias held me back as I tried to make it past him.

"Let me go Critias!" I said, prying and wriggling to loosen myself from his grip.

"It's too late Yugi. Atem made it clear, he wants you to come home with us."

"I don't want to go back to Atlantis! I don't even believe it exists! Let me go Critias, I want Atem!"

Timaeus came back at that moment and knelt in front of me, reaching forward to gently wipe away the tears that were pouring down my face like a waterworks. My eyes locked onto his emerald ones for a while, and when I noticed the defeated look he bore, a part of my mind just stopped struggling and my body went slack in Critias' arms. I could feel them shaking me, hoping to get a response but I didn't react to their voices.

My mind was in another place.

My body refused to listen.

My vision began to glaze over.

My heart was broken.

My love was gone.

My soul shattered into a million pieces.

"He's in shock," I heard Timaeus tell his brothers.

"What do we do then?" Hermos asked.

"Let's take him back to Pegasus's mansion and help him there."

Critias lifted me in his arms effortlessly and began to walk away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Pegasus was in the middle of enjoying a quiet and solitary breakfast when the doors to his home opened, and in waltzed the Atlantean brothers with Critias carrying an unresponsive Yugi in his arms. The millionaire arched an eyebrow at the siblings, but chose not to say anything as they bowed their heads at him, then swiftly made their way towards the room that was prepared for them. Taking a sip of the rich red wine, Pegasus cut into his omelette and stared at the newspaper. As long as Atem and Yami kept their fighting away from his territory, he was not going to do anything to stop them.<p>

"Master, shall I prepare breakfast for Mr. Timaeus and his brothers?" his butler Steve asked.

"I have a feeling they will be needing it. And tell the cook to make extra pancakes for Yugi boy, I remember he has a fondness for those fluffy concoctions."

Steve bowed and went away to the kitchen to relay his orders.

"So...the truth has finally been revealed hasn't it?" Pegasus murmured to himself, drinking more wine from his glass.

* * *

><p>"Get him in the tub," Timaeus said, flinging the door to their enormous room open with an undignified kick.<p>

"Don't break the door damn it," Hermos scolded, cringing when he spotted the hinges moving slightly.

"We don't have time to worry about trivial things," the eldest snapped.

Critias carried Yugi over to the adjoining bathroom and gently laid in in the marble tub. The brothers began to remove Yugi's clothing, noticing how their youngest sibling didn't even flinch or react to their touches. Instead he sat, silent, staring straight ahead and not responding when Timaeus waved a hand in front of violet orbs. Once all the clothing were removed, the brothers turned on the water and submerged their youngest sibling up to his shoulders.

"Yugi, Yugi snap out of it," Timaeus said, gently shaking his brother on the shoulder.

Yugi blinked a couple of times, the warm water serving to help his brain function again.

"Why?..."

It took several moments for the brothers to realize Yugi was asking why Atem did what he did.

"What's done is done Yugi, you must learn to let it go."

"It hurts..."

Critias surprised Timaeus by hugging their youngest brother, not caring if the water droplets soaked into the material of his shirt. The normally stoic and serious middle brother of the four was comforting Yugi. A smile tugged at the corner of Timaeus' lips when he noticed his brother had grown soft.

Clinging onto Critias' arms like there was no tomorrow, Yugi let forth a fresh wave of tears.

"Yugi..." Hermos reached out to pat his brother on the head.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then we can ask Pegasus for some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Back within the mansion Atem headed straight for his room, ignoring the calls and pleas of the butlers, maids, and even that of Kisara. As soon as he was inside, he locked the door and numbly slid down on the floor, his legs finally giving out after what just happened. For an hour he sat there, silent and immobile, tears flowing down his face and staining his shirt.<p>

Then after an hour of crying, the Egyptian weakly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

The person on the other end answered on the third ring.

"_Duke speaking_."

"Duke...it's Atem," he said hoarsely, his throat strained from all the crying.

"_Atem? It's been so long man. What's wrong with your voice? You sound like you've been crying for a while._"

"I...I need a favor," the SA leader said.

"_What kind of favor?_"

Atem took a deep breath. "Something that can help me take away the pain I'm feeling right now."

"_You mean?..._"

"Yea..."

"_Meet me at the usual place then_."

"See you soon Duke."

_Click_.

* * *

><p>I ended being tended to by Timaeus and his brothers, fussed over and rubbed like a baby duckling. After they deemed me adequately dressed and presentable, proceeded to march me straight to the dining hall where Mr. Pegasus had breakfast laid out on the table in front of us. My stomach growled while my mouth watered at the sight of the delicious food. The warm and soothing aroma of cinnamon rolls permeated the air, sending a wave of spiciness up my nose.<p>

"Please help yourselves," Pegasus said, waving his hand in front of the table.

Timaeus plopped me into a seat and began to pile my plate high with bacon, omelette, hash browns, sausages, and then poured a big glass of orange juice into my cup.

"Eat," he simply said.

My mind was on autopilot as I reached for a fork, and began shoveling food in my mouth like a robot.

Shovel, chew, swallow, repeat.

But after a while the food did its magic on me, and I started eating like a human, savoring the various delicious flavors that exploded on my tongue, sending my taste buds into a frenzied dance with each bite I took.

Making sure I was eating properly, Timaeus and his brothers began to eat themselves, but I didn't look at them.

My eyes were hurting, probably from all the crying I had done earlier.

They're going to be puffy tomorrow when I wake up.

"Timaeus," I said after swallowing.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Take me away..."

Three pairs of eyes widened at my sudden willingness to leave.

I decided.

If Atem doesn't want me here, then I will go with Timaeus, wherever he takes me, and leave behind the one who had forsaken me and my love.

From this moment onward, the loving Yugi Motou is no more.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_I think after tomorrow's chapter, I'm going to do another time skip._

_Feed the review monster! _

_Atem...don't do it! You can't go back if you go down that road! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	46. Where The Path Splits

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Where The Path Splits**

With no one noticing him sneaking out of the mansion through the backdoor, Atem was able to leave undetected in order to meet up with Duke. Their usual place to meet up was a small pond near the foot of the hill where Atem's mansion was located. While it was true the Egyptian was a gang leader, and the dark-haired man a mafia boss, the two grew up as close friends and retained that friendship into adulthood. Whenever Atem needed a favor from Duke, the latter always went out of his way to help his friend. The reason being Atem's father saved Duke's life in the past by nursing him back to health and giving him a place to stay, when he had been beaten within an inch of his life by thugs on the streets.

Duke was already there when Atem arrived.

"Atem, long time no see," Duke waved at his friend.

Atem gave him a weary smile. "It is good to see you Duke," he replied.

"Why would you call me to ask for _this _particular favor?" Duke furrowed his brows in confusion.

The SA leader heaved a heavy sigh. "It's a long story...and I do not have the heart to tell you right now my friend."

Reaching into his pocket, Duke pulled out a small bag, which he deftly tossed to the Egyptian. Atem caught the bag and lowered his hand, not taking a look to see what the contents were within.

"Are you sure about this?" Duke asked, locking his gaze onto said bag.

"Yea...I'm sure of it."

"Once you start, it will be hard for you to quit."

"I don't mind."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Thanks for this Duke."

Said mafia boss watched his friend walk away.

* * *

><p>"You're positive about this aren't you Yugi?" Timaeus asked me for the twentieth time since breakfast.<p>

I sighed wearily. "Yes. Just...take me away from here please," I murmured, pressing a hand over my heart.

"Then we leave at night," he said.

"But...are you really my brothers?" I asked, staring deep into those emerald orbs of Timaeus.

"Yes. We are your brothers Yugi."

"Then...what was Heba?..."

"Heba was our friend, your guardian, your protector, the one responsible for watching over you until you came of age."

All this time I thought Heba was my actual brother...but turns out he was nothing more than a pawn in this game of protect the king. He ended up loosing his life as well because of me. Heba, the one who had grown to love me unconditionally, was merely a protector sent to guard over me.

Why?

Why must this world be so cruel to me?

Those I thought were my family were not really my family.

Those I consider my friends turn out to be my family.

Such irony.

"We'll get ready for the trip," Critias said, getting up to leave with Hermos.

"Thank you."

Critias nodded at his elder brother.

"Yugi...are you sure you are alright?" Timaeus said once the other two were gone.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I answered flatly.

"You may be able to hide it from Critias and Hermos, but I can sense something is on your mind."

"Nothing is on my mind Timaeus," I responded.

Timaeus reached out to ruffle my head gently. "Get some rest. I'll wake you later when it's time to go."

I numbly headed for the room that Pegasus gave to my brothers.

* * *

><p>Once Atem was back in his own room after fending off the butlers and a rather questioning Kisara, he bolted the door shut and went over to the bed. With no one around to bother him, the SA leader upended the bag onto his bed. Syringes, a candle, lighter, spoon, elastic tie, and packages tumbled out of the bag. Throwing the bag aside, Atem reached for a syringe, then opened up a plastic bag to shake some of the content onto the spoon. Next he lit the candle and then waved the spoon back and forth over it, watching as the content melted into a clear puddle. Drawing some up with the syringe, Atem tied the elastic band around his arm.<p>

Then he hesitated.

If he did this, there was no going back.

"Yugi..."

With grim determination, Atem plunged the needle into his arm.

Everything went hazy after that.

* * *

><p>"Yugi it's time to wake up," Timaeus said as he shook me on the shoulder.<p>

I groaned, forcing my puffy eyes to open as I stared at him lazily.

"Timaeus..."

"Come little brother. It's time for us to leave Domino City," he repeated.

"Don't wanna move..." I moaned into the pillow.

It was true.

My body felt like a house has been strapped to my back.

Like I no longer had the will to move on.

Timaeus simply picked me up like a little baby, cradling me against his broad chest and then marched me out the door. Critias and Hermos were waiting outside, and I could see they had one suitcase on the floor. Wordlessly the three of them headed for the staircase, running into Pegasus when we were at the bottom.

"Leaving?" he asked Timaeus.

"We thank you for your hospitality during our time here. Uncle Dartz sends his regards, but it is imperative we return with Yugi before the third month is over."

Pegasus seemed to understand, at least from what I could see in my brother's arms.

"Take care," he simply said.

Then we walked —rather, my brothers walked since I was being carried— out the door and none of us looked back.

* * *

><p>"Atem? Atem are you in there?" Kisara asked, knocking on the door of the leader's room.<p>

When she heard nothing, Kisara took it upon herself to find out what Atem was up to. He had been acting strange earlier and she was getting anxious. Turning the handle and pushing on the wood, she discovered Atem had locked it. Thankfully she knew where he kept the spare key, which was underneath a flowerpot on the windowsill. After retrieving said key, she opened the door and walked in.

Only to scream when she found Atem slumped over on the floor, a syringe lying a mere inch from his arm, his eyes glazed over, his head hanging in front.

"Atem!" she rushed over to his side.

He didn't respond.

Kisara frantically looked around the room, searching for clues as to what Atem had done. When she spotted the candle, spoon, lighter, and clear packages on his bed, her blue eyes widened in realization.

"Atem...what did you do?" she whispered in horror, fleeing from the room only to run right into Set.

* * *

><p>Startled by the look of panic his lover bore, Set steadied Kisara and looked her right in the eyes.<p>

"Kisara? What's going on?" he asked.

"Set you have to come! It's Atem," she said in a panicked tone.

"Cousin? What happened to cousin?"

She tugged on his arm, bringing him to Atem's room and pointed to the bed.

Set took one look and knew what his cousin had done.

"Cousin!" he shook Atem furiously.

Crimson orbs blinked several times in response.

"Set?" Atem's voice sounded far and distant.

"What did you do?" the brunette asked angrily.

"Took the pain away...all of it..." his cousin answered.

"Using heroin is not the answer!" Set roared at Atem.

His cousin let out an empty laugh, a hollow sound devoid of emotion and feeling.

It shook Set and Kisara to their cores.

"It's too late now Set. Everything is so far and distant," Atem went on to say.

"I swear to Ra I will-"

"Get out of my room."

"Cousin-"

"Get out now!" Atem roared, shoving Set away from him with such force, the brunette actually staggered back into the wall.

"Set," Kisara rushed over to her lover.

Set held a hand out. "I'm fine," he said to her.

Atem had turned away from the duo, having retreated back into his own little world induced by the heroin.

"Fine. You want to rot here in your own skin? Then be my guest!" Set said, storming out of the room with Kisara following closely behind.

Only then did the Egyptian allow more tears to fall from his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_-flops onto bed-_

_I'm going to bed now. _

_I'm gonna pass out if I stay up any longer. _

_Ta ta! _

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	47. Moving With Time

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Moving With Time**

-Four months later

"There is another document that requires your immediate attention your majesty," Len said to me, placing a piece of parchment down on my already overflowing desk.

I heaved a suffering sigh.

"Leave it here Len, thank you."

My personal attendant placed the parchment on top of other ones, then bowed once and departed the room I was currently holed up in.

It's been four months since I became King of Atlantis, and four months since my coronation in front of the people of Atlantis. When my brothers brought me back to where I was originally born, everyone was ecstatic that their ruler had finally returned after all these years. At first I was scared, scared and upset that the world I knew was now going to become this tiny continent surrounded by a barrier. Though I may deny it outwardly to Timaeus, deep inside I still yearned for Atem.

Oh how I miss him.

True he broke my heart that day, but somehow...somewhere along the lines, I realized I had unconsciously forgiven him for what he had done.

He had no choice in the matter didn't he?

My safety was the number one concern that was dwelling on his mind.

If I had chosen to remain in Domino City, there was no telling when or where I will get hurt next.

So then when did I forgive Atem?

More importantly, _why _did I forgive him?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called out.

Timaeus stepped in bearing a tray of food which he placed on the small table, then came over to sit next to me, watching me work on some papers that I absolutely wanted to shred into a million pieces and scatter into the ocean.

"Having fun?" he chortled, rubbing me on the head.

I swatted his hand away, "No. I want to burn these blasted papers," I grumbled.

"Being a King comes with duties," he chastised in a fatherly tone.

"Well these papers can shove it," I muttered, scratching away with the quill.

My brother handed me a bowl of soup. "Eat something first, you're overdue for a break anyways. These papers can wait, your health is most important."

I smelled the familiar scent of ginger and scallion, and for a split second I was reminded of Kisara's cooking.

"Did Chris make this?" I asked, taking a sip of the warm soup.

"She thought it would help you regain energy," my brother answered.

Brother.

It felt strange to finally think and call Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos my brothers.

I had grown used to Heba being my brother.

Who knew I would gain three more?

"When is your marriage to Chris anyways?"

"Whenever you allow it to happen."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Why does it have to fall on my shoulders? You and Chris can marry whenever you want!" I said exasperatedly.

"Remember you are the King."

"Being King doesn't mean everything has to go through my approval first," I grumbled, getting fed up with people asking me for the silliest of things when they were very much capable of doing them without my permission or blessing.

"That's how it is like here in Atlantis," Timaeus simply said.

"If I knew being King was _this _troublesome, I would have refused to come back with you."

My brother merely chuckled.

"Let's go take a walk then," he said.

* * *

><p>Atlantis.<p>

Even now I still am not used to such vast technology that was far superior to our own on the outside world.

The very first time I arrived, and I saw the crafts people rode, my eyes literally bulged out of their sockets.

The crafts were hovering in the air!

Our scientists have barely even managed to make a skateboard hover, much less an entire vehicle defy gravity!

That's when I realized Atlantis was completely different from the world I had grown to love and call my own.

I understood then why a barrier was necessary to conceal it from the outside.

Imagine what lengths people would go through if they discovered how rich and advanced Atlantis was.

Yea.

Definitely would not be a good thing.

As Timaeus and I passed through the eastern corridor of the enormous palace that was my new home, servants and maids bowed their heads at us whenever we passed by them. I was not used to people waiting on me hand and foot at first, but grew accustomed to it when Critias said this was how my life was going to be from now on. I was going to be treated like royalty, because I _am _royalty.

I am the King of Atlantis.

"Where are Critias and Hermos?"

"Out on patrol duty," Timaeus said.

I eyed him suspiciously. "How did you wiggle your way out of patrol? I thought Uncle Dartz was very strict when it came to your duties as Knights of Atlantis."

"He gave me a break when I told him an old wound was acting up," he told me.

"What wound?"

He never told me about any wounds.

"It's a old scar from a long time ago. Don't worry about it Yugi," Timaeus smiled at me.

My lips turned downward into a frown. "As your brother and King, I order you to tell me what wound is bothering you."

The smile fell from his face and I inwardly smirked. I always won when I pulled the King card on any of my siblings.

"It's just a wound across my eye. You can't see it because nanites repaired the skin around the area, but it still bothers me from time to time."

Nanites.

I recalled when Timaeus first showed me what nanites were, I was shocked to see that Atlantis had done what the outside world couldn't even achieve.

The creation of nanobots that could be used for various purposes.

"So you're blind in one eye?" I couldn't help but ask.

He shook his head at me. "I can see perfectly fine but my right eye bothers me sometimes."

"Hmm..."

We continued walking in silence for a while.

"You miss Atem don't you?" he suddenly asked.

The question caught me off guard.

"What makes you say that?" I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Others may not notice it, but when you are alone or spacing out, there's a look of longing on your face."

Really?

I'm that easy to read?

"Do you miss him?" Timaeus pressed more firmly.

"I don't have to answer that," I said defiantly.

"If you do, I don't blame you."

Now I blinked in surprise.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been away from Chris for a long time, of course I know how it feels."

Though Timaeus may say he doesn't blame me, I knew deep down he carries guilt for ripping me away from Atem. Even if I chose willingly to leave for Atlantis, a part of him will always bear the burden of having to come take me back in the first place. Why must fate be so cruel? For four months I have not had any form of contact with Atem. I'm dying to find out how he is doing. Dying to find out how the other SA members are doing.

But more importantly, I'm dying to find out if he still loves me...

Because my love for him never died.

"I can't see him anymore, even if I am dying to. That was the oath I swore when I took the throne," I heard myself saying.

"A burden one like you should never have had to bear," Timaeus murmured.

So I'm not the only one who thinks that huh?

"Anyways let's go visit Chris and uncle Dartz," I pulled Timaeus towards the opposite direction of the palace.

The entire time my heart was aching.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_-falls onto bed-_

_Pass out time!_

_I will reveal how the others are doing in the following chapters! _

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	48. Changed

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Changed**

Four months.

It's been four months since Atem last saw Yugi.

Gone was the charismatic and courageous leader of the SA that was once Atem.

Now all that remains is a hollow, emotionless shell of a great man.

Aside from coming out to have something to eat, the members of the SA barely even saw their leader, who spends most of the time holed up in his room, completely ignoring the pleas of others. In the four months that passed, Atem had become an addict, using heroin at a ridiculous rate that would surely kill a regular person. Even Duke was becoming scared at the frequency of being asked for more and more.

"Atem, you really need to stop this," Duke said, watching his friend prepare for another injection.

"You know I can't stop now," Atem said flatly.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Yusei came to see me the other day, asking if I knew what happened to you. Naturally I didn't tell him outright what you have become, but he did not like it you are always in your room. Yami is growing bolder day by day, aren't you afraid he'll take over SA territory as well?"

"Let him," the Egyptian said.

Duke was beginning to regret ever helping Atem with that favor. Luckily they were inside the warehouse that served as Duke's base, and all his lackeys were currently out performing duties that didn't require his attention. He was calculating money totals for his drug sales when his phone rang, and Atem asked him on the other end for another week's worth of supplies. The dark-haired man knew he should have refused, but when he saw the state his friend was in, he gave in and provided him with more heroin.

He was going to rot in hell for doing this.

But one going through heroin withdrawal is a nasty sight to behold.

"So you're just going to drown yourself in heroin? What about your gang? I heard from one of my men the other day that Yami plans on pushing territory even further. The SA have lost a lot of ground within the past four months, and if this keeps up, you won't even have any territory left that can be lost," Duke continued.

"Let him have it all then. I don't really care about SA or the DH anymore," Atem's voice had grown distant.

The heroin was taking effect in his body.

Atem's crimson orbs began to glaze over.

Unwilling and unable to see his friend continue like this, Duke pulled out his phone and pressed a speed dial number.

"_Yusei speaking_," Yusei answered on the first ring.

"You better come and pick up Atem. He's sitting in front of me all high and shit," Duke said.

"_Is he at the warehouse?_" _  
><em>

"Yes."

"_We'll be there in ten_."

Duke turned back around to face a silent Atem.

"What have you been through to be in this state?..." he murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>"Boss, Roman wants to talk to ya again," Valon called, holding a red phone in his hand.<p>

Yami snorted in response. "I have nothing to say to that man. Tell him to suck it," he replied.

"But he's furious over the death of his brother," the blonde went on.

"Does it look like I give a rats ass what happened to Rex? I told him where Yusei and his gang were, and we agreed that anything that happened afterward would not be my fault," Yami glowered at his subordinate.

Valon waved a hand in the air and went back out to finish the phone conversation.

Now that he was alone at last, Yami whirled around and angrily punched the wall behind. Ever since Rex's death at the hands of Yusei and his friends four months ago, Rex's brother Roman had been harassing him non-stop over the incident. How can that man blame Yami for this? Rex signed his own death contract when he came barreling to Domino City in hopes of taking back his precious "experiments" as he called them.

Honestly Yami wasn't expecting Yusei and his gang to fight back.

But fight back they did.

He was there that day.

He saw the determined looks Yusei and his friends bore.

He remembered the way they all took out guns and aimed it right at Rex, lying in ambush for the man to show up.

Rex didn't even stand a chance.

The moment he stepped out of his car, a hail of bullets pierced his body in all the vital organs, and he immediately toppled over on the floor.

Yami will admit even he was shocked by what he witnessed that day.

He would have never suspected Yusei and his gang were capable of carrying out a murder in broad daylight.

Then again they were known as the notorious Crimson Dragon gang in the past.

"If I get one more call from Roman, I'm going to cover his body with bullets and send him on his way to join his brother!" Yami growled to himself.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it now?" he barked in annoyance.

The door opened and a mass of white hair appeared from the other side.

"Ah Ryou, how nice of you to finally come see me," Yami sneered at the white-haired male.

Ryou hardened his expression. "I came to give you a report," he said flatly.

"For your sake and mine, you better have some good news."

"Have you realized what Atem has become?" Ryou asked.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "No. Does it look like I give a shit what he's become?"

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because he's an addict now," the white-haired boy stated.

Yami froze.

"Atem, the goody-goody Atem is actually an addict now? How the hell did that happen?"

"Four months ago."

Now Yami laughed in delight at this news, having never suspected his former lover would become the very thing he swore to never be.

An addict of all things!

"What kind of addiction are we talking about?" Yami could barely contain the excitement in his voice.

"Heroin."

"I always thought he was more of a cocaine person..."

"Anyways Atem is a mess right now. SA is being run by Set and Yusei, but with the way you're pushing territory these past four months, it seems the DH will run all of Domino City from the shadows."

For a while the DH leader said nothing, then he suddenly recalled a young boy by the name of Yugi who was attached to Atem.

"What has become of your friend? Yugi was it?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in four months, and neither is he with the SA anymore."

"So he was smart enough to tear himself away from all these gang problems huh? No matter. I don't wish to harm an innocent boy anyways, though I might have done the opposite with that attempted killing last time."

Yami could never forget that day when he came this close to killing Atem, only to be thwarted by some unseen force.

"Anyways keep this up for another few months and I'll let you go. You can go back to your life and I promise you, I'll reward you for doing your part."

Ryou simply turned around and walked out of the room.

"Soon...soon all of Domino City will be mine!"

* * *

><p>"He's in a bad state," Crow said as he tended to Atem in the back of Jack's Mustang.<p>

Yusei was silent.

Jack kept his eyes on the road.

"What have you become Atem? How did you get into this state?" Crow continued talking to himself, using a wet towel to wipe the sweat of Atem's forehead.

His golden headband laid limply in his lap, Crow having taken it off in order to clean away the grime and dirt.

"It's Yugi," Yusei finally said.

"Yugi?"

"Think about it. Ever since Yugi left, wherever he's gone to, Atem's been a mess for four months straight."

"Now that you put it that way...that is true," Crow murmured.

"Leave me alone," Atem moaned from beside Crow.

"Atem!"

Atem reached blindly for the syringe he kept on his person, only to find it was gone, along with the other things he needed for an injection. Yusei's royal blue orbs flicked up to the rear-view mirror, noticing how his friend and leader was searching for the stuff he had confiscated prior to getting him in Jack's car. It pained the three to see their leader, the one they had looked up to, the one they vowed to stand beside when they first joined the Shadow Aces, reduced to this state of mind.

"Looking for this?" Yusei held up the syringe, giving Atem a full view of it from the mirror.

"Give it to me!" hissed the Egyptian, reaching weakly forward in an attempt to grab it.

"Giving it to you would only be fueling your addiction even further. Look at yourself Atem, look at the state you're in. Where is the courageous and brave Atem that we know and love? What happened to the man who would do anything to defend his friends and family? What happened to the man we swore allegiance to when we became members of your gang? Look at yourself Atem!" the last few words were an octave higher than the others.

"That man is gone," Atem murmured, his head falling limply against the headrest.

"All this over a boy? Atem, is this worth it? Is turning yourself into an addict worth it? How would Yugi react if he were to find out you became an addict?"

Crimson orbs blinked once, twice, three times.

"He'll hate me. It's exactly what I want. It's better than being tied up in my messes," he said.

"His heart is broken," Jack said.

The Egyptian lazily swiveled his eyes towards the blonde. "And how would you know this?" Atem inquired.

"Because he spoke to us," Yusei answered.

"Don't lie to me Yusei."

"I am not. He spoke to us a few days ago, asking about how you're doing."

"And did you tell him I became an addict?"

Jack's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "No, we told him you were doing well."

"You should have just told him the truth."

"What good would that do for anyone?" Crow said, holding a water bottle out to Atem.

An ebony hand swatted the bottle away. "Just leave me alone. I don't care about the SA anymore. Just let me kill myself," he said, this time swiping the needle from Yusei's unsuspecting hand.

"We're not giving up on you Atem," was all Yusei said.

"..."

As Jack stopped at a red light, his amethyst orbs locked onto Yusei's royal blue ones, and a silent message was conveyed between the two lovers.

_We need to get him off his addiction and back on his feet, and if that means we have to lie about Yugi, then so be it_.

It was the only thing they could do for their friend at that moment.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_I haven't forgotten about Ryou._

_Still trying to figure out a way to save Yugi before he gets devoured D:_

_I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do though. _

_Will Yusei and his friends manage to bring Atem back? _

_You'll have to wait and find out._

_See you all next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	49. Sacrifice I

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sacrifice I**

_"Yugi Motou, I have waited for thee for a long time." _

_"Who goes there?" I whirled around, searching for the owner of the voice._

_A shadow, a female, clad in green flowing robes emerged from the darkness to stand before me. Her eyes, though green like the rest of her was, radiated kindness and warmth that did not cause me to flinch or look away. Her hands were cupped together, and in the center of her palm rested an emerald unlike any I have ever seen. But what caught my attention the most was her wings, six of them, three on either side of her body, and they were also green like moss. _

_"W-Who are you?" I asked nervously._

_She smiled serenely at me. "I am the Goddess Orichalcos, Guardian and Protector of Atlantis, the one who has watched over this continent since time immemorial." _

_I immediately bowed to her. _

_"Rise dear Yugi. Thou dost need not to show such formalities," she waved a hand in front of her. _

_"Why are you here Great Goddess?" I stood up on my feet. _

_"I have come to tell thee about thy destiny, dost thee wish to know?"_

_Now I was the one confused as I frowned deeply at her. _

_"Is it something bad?" _

_Orichalcos shook her head, causing her flowing green hair to billow like a curtain around her shoulders. "On the contrary, thou art special, for ancient blood runest in thy veins. Blood of thy ancestors and gods alike."_

_"I'm not trying to sound rude, but your archaic English is making my head hurt." _

_"Is this better for you?" the Goddess switched to the modern way of speaking. _

_"Much!" _

_Her laughter sounded like wind-chimes blowing in the breeze, soft and gentle, with a hint of musical bells to my ears._

_"Do you still wish to know your destiny?" she repeated her question from earlier._

_"Does it involve someone else dying?" I asked with a small laugh, meaning for this to be a joke._

_However her expression became very serious and somber._

_"...Someone else is going to die aren't they?" I said. _

_"That person is you." _

_I laughed._

_Now I mean no disrespect, especially when I'm having a conversation with a Goddess in the middle of my dream, but I seriously laughed at that part. _

_"How do I die? I get shot or something?" _

_Orichalcos waved her hand in the air, and an image of the Great Leviathan, the deity in charge of overseeing our home, appeared like a television screen. I just stared at the image for what seemed like a long time, watching as the Great Leviathan tossed and turned in its chamber in the western wing of the palace._

_"The Great Leviathan?" my brows furrowed together in confusion._

_"As King of Atlantis, it will be your duty to be a sacrifice for the Great Leviathan, in order to maintain the barrier that protects and surrounds Atlantis." _

_My eyes widened in shock. _

_No one told me about this! _

_I'm going to be sacrificed to a serpent just to keep the barrier around Atlantis from falling apart?!_

_"What do you mean I'm going to be sacrificed?" my voice came out as a little whisper. _

_Her green eyes never wavered. "When the fifth moon is upon Atlantis, you will be devoured by the Great Leviathan." _

_Fifth moon? _

_Holy shit! _

_Four have already passed! _

_Does this mean I only have a short amount of time left to live? _

_No._

_I don't want this._

_I don't want to die. _

_"Is there anything I can do to prevent this?" my voice took on a panicked tone._

_"That is why I have come here." _

_"What? Please tell me there must be another way to uphold the barrier!" _

_Orichalcos walked —well, more like floated— towards me, and when she was right in front, she blew gently on the emerald and the jewel began to glow brightly. I shielded my eyes from the light, and when I lowered it, I was surprised to find Heba's spirit standing in front of me. _

_"Heba!" I hurled myself into his arms. _

_I was expecting myself to pass right through his body, but instead I came in contact with his chest. Automatically his strong arms enclosed me in a warm embrace, and I inhaled his familiar scent of lavender and spring rain. It was his favorite detergent to use when he was still alive, and I could smell it in his ethereal clothing. For a while he didn't say anything, neither did the Goddess, but I could feel his hand gently stroking the back of my head, a habit he developed when I would not sleep at nights. _

_"Why are you here?" I pulled away from his embrace. _

_The look he gave me right then._

_Those eyes will forever haunt my dreams. _

_"I'm here to save you," he said._

* * *

><p><em>Save me? <em>

_How can he save me? _

_He's already dead! _

_"What do you mean save me? You're not...I mean...you're not alive anymore," the last part came out as a whisper. _

_"My spirit is always with you, in here," he pointed at my heart with his index finger. _

_I knew what he meant._

_"Then...how are you going to save me?" _

_The Goddess Orichalcos rested a delicate hand upon Heba's shoulder at that point, turning her serene smile upon me once again. _

_"Heba will take your place as the sacrifice to be given to the Great Leviathan." _

_"No!" I objected loudly. _

_"This is my own choice Yugi, it is the final thing I can do for you, as your brother and guardian," Heba's eyes were full of sorrow, yet I could see a trace of happiness within those orbs of his. _

_"Idiot! You always do this to me!" I cried, thumping his chest like I would do when I was a little kid._

_"We may not be related by blood Yugi, but the years I've spent watching over and protecting you as you grew up, I came to regard you as my real little brother." _

_Tears began to well up in my eyes, and the familiar lump that was hard to swallow started to form in my throat. _

_"Heba..." _

_"Such a crybaby you are," he chuckled, wiping my eyes with his thumb. _

_"You don't have to do this!" I said, clutching his hands tightly I was sure my hands would be imprinted on his skin. _

_"I chose this Yugi," he responded. _

_Orichalcos stepped between the two of us. "The time has come for you to decide Yugi, will you allow Heba to sacrifice himself for you? If you choose to do so, know that you will never be able to see him again, for his soul shall reincarnate into a new body." _

_"No. No I can't let you do this," I said. _

_"Great Goddess, you know what my answer is." _

_"Then I shall render my judgment. In a world of technology and science, people have long forgotten the mystical qualities that magic holds. However if one should look hard enough, they will discover that magic does play an important role in every day life. While I cannot resurrect Heba as he has already passed from the physical realm, I can grant him a temporary body that will last until the day of the ritual," Orichalcos blew on the emerald again, this time glitters of green light floated out of the jewel, enveloping Heba in a green cocoon. _

_"What's going on?" I asked in awe. _

_"My magic will give him a temporary body that is identical to yours in every way. Now I can only do this once, and my magic is strong enough to fool even the Great Leviathan itself, but you must take heed of my words Yugi. On the day of the ritual, you must hide yourself from view, for if even one person catches a glimpse of you, my magic will be undone and Heba will fade from this world. You must conceal yourself until the ritual is over, only then can you reveal yourself to those who care about you." _

_"You mean...I have to hide until it's over and then tell Timaeus and the others I'm technically still alive?" I blinked at the Goddess._

_She nodded. _

_"You will be free to go where you please, as the people will be kept in the dark about this. Only the royal family will assume you have died." _

_I should be happy that I'll finally be free...but a part of me remains skeptical that this is all too good to be true. _

_"I sense something is on your mind," Orichalcos said.  
><em>

_"I have no place to go to..." _

_"What about Atem?" Heba said. _

_My eyes began to blur. "He doesn't love me anymore..." my heart ached every time I thought about this fact. _

_"Do you wish to see him?" _

_"I would do anything to see how he is doing." _

_The Goddess waved her hand again, and the image of the Great Leviathan was replaced with one of Atem. _

_"Behold, the one you seek." _

_Unable to help myself my eyes swiveled over on their own accord and what I saw made me gasp out loud. _

_There was Atem, sitting on the floor of his room, holding a needle in one hand and injecting himself with it. A moment later his crimson orbs began to glaze over as he stared at the wall without moving. I knew right away what he was doing. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Atem had become.  
><em>

_"He's...doing...drugs?..." I whispered._

_"That's a shocker," Heba murmured beside me._

_"Why...Atem...oh why! Why!" I moaned, burying my face in my hands. _

_"He went down that path because of you," Orichalcos said. _

_I looked at her in shock. "Me? What do you mean he went down this path because of me?" _

_The Goddess tilted her head back, closing her eyes as if recalling a long forgotten memory. _

_"He sent you away to keep you safe, but Atem's heart is more fragile than you think Yugi. When he said those words that day, his heart was breaking on the inside. Unable to bear the pain, he turned to the only thing he knew that could help take away that pain, even if for a moment." _

_"Heroin," Heba said._

_Orichalcos dipped her head in confirmation. _

_"Atem is strong! He wouldn't become an addict so easily! I know he wouldn't!" I argued, trying to convince myself this isn't the Atem that I know and love._

_"His heart is fragile Yugi, just as yours is. Combined with what his past has done to him, this pushed him over the edge. If there is someone that can save him, it is you. You can heal his wounded and broken heart." _

_I turned around at this point. "Who will heal mine then?" I said. _

_"He will." _

_"How?" _

_"You two are connected in more ways than you know Yugi, and all will be revealed to you in due time. For now I will grant Heba a temporary form, only you can see him. On the day of the ritual, he will become visible to the others around. Remember when that time comes, you must hide yourself within this cloak," Orichalcos held her hand out, and a green cloak materialized in her hand, "which will make you invisible to those attending the ritual. Keep it on until you flee Atlantis, and only then can you take it off." _

_She handed me the cloak. It felt soft and light despite the way it looked, and when I ran finger through it, the material seemed to glide across my palm._

_"Goddess Orichalcos...why are you doing this for me?" _

_"Because your ancestors willed for you to live, and your father, the previous King, made a pact with me. In exchange for keeping you safe and able to live a normal life, he willingly became the soul of my emerald." _

_My eyes fell upon the jewel encased in her hands. "You mean?..." _

_"Yes Yugi, your father's soul, along that of your mother's, resides within the jewel. Their positive energy is what keeps it from becoming tainted by Darkness and evil." _

_"C-Can I?..." I couldn't finish my sentence. _

_"Yes," she said. _

_Blowing on the emerald for the third —or was it fourth?— time, the Goddess caused two glowing spheres to emerge from within. The spheres shimmered in the air for a while, and then took on the form of a man and woman. The woman had beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her back, her violet eyes —_my _violet eyes— emanated endless love and warmth, her lips were full and rosy, and she was wearing a beautiful robe of rich blue. The man had hair that was identical to my own —no doubt this was where my hair came from,— his green eyes gave off an aura of authority and power, his mouth was turned upward in a smile, and he wore a tunic that reminded me of the night sky, a deep midnight color. _

_Atop their heads rested a crown of silver and gold respectively._

_"Yugi," the woman smiled and opened her arms._

_"Mother...father..." I hurled myself into my mother's arms. _

_"You have become such a fine young man," my mother cooed, stroking my locks with one hand. _

_"It pleases me to see you well," father said, resting a hand on the small of my back. _

_I cried again. _

_"For so long...so long I've wanted to see you!" I said against her chest. _

_Mother's laughter sounded like musical notes, light and brisk, "We are always watching over you my son," she murmured. _

_Father gently tore me out of mother's embrace to hug me, then pressed a kiss to my head. _

_"You've become a fine King," he said.  
><em>

_"I'm going to be devoured! I...I..." _

_"Heba's final duty as your guardian is to take your place," mother said, her violet eyes falling upon Heba._

_He inclined his head. _

_"I'm sorry for forcing this upon you my son. Were it a different time, I would have made sure the Great Leviathan spared your life. But you will be able to live a life to call your own, a life only _you _can decide for yourself."  
><em>

_"Through the sacrifices of others. Father...I don't want this anymore. I don't want to live in a world where I have to lose something, or someone, in order to win. I don't want battles where friends die, or fade away from my memories. I want them to be by my side, walking this road with me." _

_"And they will," mother assured me. _

_Orichalcos made a slight movement, and both my parents gave a grim nod. _

_"Yugi, we must return to the emerald now. Know that our love will forever be with you," mother said as she began to fade away._

_"Wait! Don't go!" I cried, desperately reaching for her hand. _

_"We love you Yugi, always and forever." _

_Then they disappeared. _

_"Strengthen your resolve Yugi. Your fate and that of Atem's is not over yet, you will be the one to heal his broken heart," the Goddess said to me. _

_The time for crying is over._

_I'm not a little boy anymore. _

_There are those who need me. _

_I won't let those who have died for me, die in vain because of my selfishness and inability to made a decision. _

_No._

_No more deaths._

_Only smile and laughter from hereon out. _

_"I'm ready," I told the Goddess. _

_"So you have spoken, so mote it be. When you awake, Heba will be beside you as your shadow, and you will forever have my blessing. Fare thee well Yugi Motou. I, the Goddess Orichalcos, shall forever be your guiding spirit. So I have spoken, so mote it be. Now return to the physical realm!" _

_Pursing her lips together, the Goddess blew hard in my direction, and I could feel myself falling. _

_'Be brave and have courage, Yugi Motou. I, Orichalcos, will bless you and your intertwined destiny with that of Atem Hassir.' _

_My eyes fluttered open._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Review? **

**Welp, I guess that's how I will save Yugi from the Leviathan then XD**

**To be honest, I didn't even think of Orichalcos until I remembered Dartz loved to play it.**

**Then I though, why not turn her into a Goddess? **

**Thus this chapter was born! **

**See you all next chapter!**

**Shadow Songstress~**


	50. Sacrifice II

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sacrifice II**

My eyes fluttered open.

Slowly I sat up in bed, bringing my legs up to my chest and just sitting there for a while. I wasn't fully awake, and even if I was, my mind wasn't awake. I was thinking about that strange dream I just had. Was it just a dream? It felt so real. Then again I must be going crazy, to be dreaming about a Goddess that said she was going to help me avoid being devoured by the Great Leviathan.

Speaking of the Great Leviathan.

Am I really going to get devoured?

"Was that just a dream?" I murmured, rubbing a hand against my forehead.

"Was what just a dream?" a familiar voice echoed beside me.

I turned my head around and didn't pay much attention, but when I realized who it was, I did a double take and blinked at least ten times in rapid succession.

It was Heba.

"H-Heba!" I squeaked.

He gave me a smile. "Do you still believe you're dreaming?" he asked, sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Y-You're really here?" I reached a hand towards him, half expected my arm to go right through him.

Instead I was able to feel his skin underneath my touch, but the only thing that reminded me Heba wasn't real was his skin felt stone cold.

There was no warmth.

"I am here, but not exactly here," he said with a sheepish smile.

At that moment the door to my room opened and I panicked for a brief second, expecting Timaeus and my other two brothers to find Heba sitting next to me. When they did not react to a ghost sitting on my bed, that's when it dawned on me that what the Goddess said in my dreams last night was true. No one but me can see Heba, at least not until the day of the ritual was upon us.

"Timaeus, Critias, Hermos, why are you three here?" I asked, noticing the fact they were clad in their Knight armor.

"We have something to tell you," Critias said.

'_It must be about the ritual.' _

"Go on then," I said.

Timaeus knelt and took my hand in his gloved one. For a second I thought he was going to propose to me, and I stifled the urge to laugh out loud. I mean, you have to admit, he got down on one knee and is holding my hand! If a random stranger saw this, he or she would _definitely _get the wrong idea. Not saying I'm in love with my own brother of course, but the image...does give one the wrong idea.

Heba must have thought the same because I could hear him snicker quietly on the bed.

Oh if only I could throw him my death glare right now.

"Yugi...we've been keeping a big secret from you...and...I think it's time we told you what it is," Timaeus said.

Now Critias and Hermos also knelt down on one leg.

"Would you guys get up? This looks rather ridiculous! It's like I'm being proposed to by three guys at the same time," I fought back the urge to blush when I said this.

"Yugi...when the fifth moon is upon us...you will be sacrificed to the Great Leviathan," Critias said.

'_So I was right. It was about the ritual._'

I couldn't let them know I was already aware of this ritual, so I feigned surprise and shock at his words.

"What do you mean sacrificed to the Great Leviathan? What's going on Timaeus?" I exclaimed, looking to my eldest brother for his explanation.

"The barrier that protects Atlantis from the outside world...is fueled through the sacrifices of all the Kings of Atlantis. By sacrificing our leader to the Great Leviathan, it will ensure the barrier remains intact until the next heir is chosen or born. That's how it always has been...since time immemorial."

"You mean...you brought me back here to die!?" I roared at my siblings.

Of course I already know I wouldn't die, since Heba willingly chose to take my place, still it was quite a shock to hear it in person from my brothers. My anger didn't need to be faked right now, because I was seriously pissed off they brought me here, knowing I would be sacrificed in five month's time. What would happen to me if Heba hadn't chosen to do one last thing for me as my guardian?

I would have died.

"We're not going to let you," Hermos said.

My eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean?"

My brothers exchanged a look with one another, then Critias focused his eyes on me. "We're going to slay the Great Leviathan before that can happen," he said in a grim voice.

"That's impossible! If you slay it..." I tried to recall what I had learned from my lessons with Uncle Dartz, "you'll be branded as traitors...forever scorned and stripped of your titles as Knights of Atlantis!"

"It's the only way to save you from being devoured," Hermos said.

"This is the only thing we can do for you as your brothers," Timaeus added.

"No. I don't want this. I don't want battles or fights where I have to lose someone in order to win. I want to walk down the path of light with my loved ones around me. If that means losing you three in the process, then I'd rather give myself up to the Great Leviathan."

Critias dragged my head closer to his, my forehead meeting with the tip of his helmet as he stared me in the eyes. "We weren't there by your side for twenty years when father sent you away to keep you safe. Let us do this one and final task for you as your brothers," he said.

"As your King, I order you three to listen me. You are _not _to slay the Great Leviathan. I will perform my duty as ruler of Atlantis, if my being devoured will keep the barrier around Atlantis from falling, then so be it."

"But-"

"I have spoken! You must obey!" I said harshly.

My brothers could no go against my orders as I was their king.

With resigned looks my siblings lowered their heads and bowed. "As Knights of Atlantis, we shall obey your decree," they said simultaneously.

"Timaeus, Critias, Hermos, look at me."

They raised their heads at my heeding.

"I know you mean well, but Atlantis needs you three. You can always find another King to take my place right? The fifth moon is almost upon us, which means I don't have much time left if I am to be devoured. Let's not make this a sad one," I smiled at them.

"You're taking this awfully well..." Hermos noted.

"If my death will ensure the survival of Atlantis, then I will gladly give my life to see it happen."

"But what about the people you'll leave behind? How will they feel?" Critias pressed.

"We never really die, because memories live on in your heart."

I sounded grown up saying that oddly.

"Yugi...what about Atem?" Timaeus asked.

I knew one of them was going to bring that up.

"When I pass on, send him a message that I'll always watch over him."

Jeez.

I sound like I'm planning my own death right now.

Timaeus patted me on the head affectionately, and I could see he was doing his best to hold back tears that were beginning to pooling around the rim of his eyes. In fact, Critias and Hermos were struggling to do the same thing. Wow. Was my speech that moving? I wasn't aware I was such a speech person. Or was it owed to the knowledge that they know I'm going to be "sacrificed" soon to the Great Leviathan?

"We'll leave you to get dressed," Timaeus said and the three of them got up to leave the room.

As soon as they were gone, Heba burst out laughing from where he was still seated on my bed. I threw him a look but I couldn't be mad at him, hell, he raised me up for his entire life! Our bond is much deeper than the ones I share with Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos.

"That was funny wasn't it?" I asked.

"You have no idea," he chuckled.

"Anyways I better get ready to tend to my duties as King of Atlantis," I started walking towards the bathroom.

"I miss them. We were childhood friends, Timaeus, Critias, Hermos and I."

"You can always go haunt them," I jokingly said.

He had that look on his face.

"I'll do that when you finish getting dressed."

I had forgotten how it felt to be around Heba.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Action shall return! _

_See you next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	51. Countdown: 5 Days

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Countdown: 5 Days**

The first thing Yusei did after bringing Atem back to the mansion was to make sure his friend _did not _run off to have another dose of heroin. The ravenette had had enough. He's not going to stand by any longer and watch his friend poison himself to death or overdose on heroin. The time to end his addiction was at hand. Thankfully Set was out handling some business related to the DH pushing their territory, so there was no angry brunette to explode all over their faces. Jack helped his lover, and together the two of them hauled Atem up to their room and dumped him into the bathtub, clothing and all.

Atem sputtered.

"What are you doing!" he said in shock, water droplets flying in the air.

"Getting you over this addiction," Yusei answered, spraying Atem with water with a straight face.

"S-Stop!" the Egyptian sputtered.

"No. It's time you woke up Atem!"

"What's the point? Everything I know and love is gone...gone..."

Yusei continued spraying his friend with the shower-head.

Jack was standing to the side when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, the blonde held the device against his ear and listened to his secretary Anita tell him some rather disturbing news.

"Thank you Anita," Jack said after a few minutes of silence.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Kaiba is up to something. He just bought a lot of stock from a company I've been interested in obtaining a contract with," the blonde replied.

"Kaiba Corporations and Atlas Industries have been butting heads lately...what is Seto thinking in that head of his?" Yusei murmured.

"Turn off the fucking water!" Atem shouted.

Calmly reaching over to the nuzzles, Yusei switched off the water and watched as Atem coughed and wheezed.

"You look a lot better," Yusei stated.

"What's wrong with you Yusei?" the SA leader roared.

"Take a shower Atem. You reek. Either strip out of those clothes right now, or I will do it for you."

Crimson orbs blinked.

"Are you serious? Give me back my fucking stuff!" the Egyptian snarled at his second-in-command.

"No. We're getting you over your addiction and that starts now!"

With that said, Yusei and Jack proceeded to slam the door to the bathroom shut, leaving a drenched and staring Atem behind in their wake.

* * *

><p><em>Drip. <em>

_Drip._

_Drip._

Steady drops of water fell from the faucet and into the pool of water around Atem. The SA leader had been sitting in the tub for an hour, surrounded by the water, ignoring the fact that his skin was starting to get wrinkled. He sat there motionless. That was how Yusei and Jack found him when they went back in later to check on him. Sitting in the tub, legs drawn up to his chest, his arms resting atop, with his head on his arms as he stared at the wall.

"Atem? How long have you been in here?" Yusei sniffed the air, the smell of kiwis assaulting his nose.

"At least he had the decency of using shampoo and bath soaps," Jack grumbled, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "I forgot you liked kiwis," the blonde gave his lover a look.

Yusei shrugged. "Kiwis smell good. What can I say?"

At that moment Atem began to tremble and shake violently in the water, his hands going crazy and his teeth started to chatter.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"It's heroin withdrawal," Yusei grabbed a towel off the rack and helped Atem out of the pool.

"How are we going to help him get over the addiction?" Jack used the towel to rub Atem dry.

"We'll take him to the one person we can trust with this."

"You mean?..."

Yusei nodded.

* * *

><p>I could tell Heba was having a good time haunting Timaeus and my other two brothers, because whenever they were near me, he would go over and start blowing in their ears, eliciting strained giggles from me. In one instance, Critias was caught off guard and when Heba did that, he let out a rather girlish scream. I have never seen Critias scream so loud or like a girl before!<p>

It was hilarious.

"What was that?" Hermos said, whipping his head around when Heba blew on his ear.

"What was what?" I asked innocently, lifting my eyes off the parchment I was reading.

"N-Never mind," my brother said.

Heba snickered beside me.

He was enjoying this a bit _too _much.

"Anyways I need to finish these papers. Can you give me some room? I could use some food though, can you ask the kitchen to make something for me?"

Hermos shook himself. "Sure. I'll be back in a bit Yugi," he called, leaving the room in a flourish of a cape.

"Why do they even wear those things?" I mumbled, lowering my head back onto the parchment.

"Must be a Knight thing," Heba said, coming to look over my shoulder.

I sighed. "So many papers...how many more days until the ritual?" I asked, stretching my arms over my head.

"Five."

"Five more days...and you'll be gone forever," I reached out to hold his hands.

Heba gave me a small smile. "If you believe hard enough Yugi, we will definitely meet again somewhere in the future."

I laughed. "I'm not immortal Heba, I can't live that long."

"Don't worry about the trivial stuff. If we don't meet, just always keep me in your heart. The Goddess Orichalcos blessed you and Atem, so at least I can rest easier knowing he will be with you."

"He's an addict Heba...I don't know how I feel about that."

"Remember what the Goddess said."

"Only I can heal his broken and wounded heart..."

He nodded.

"Do you really believe I can do it?"

"Yes."

I made my way through five parchments before my eyes began to hurt. Studying Atlantean at night doesn't help me either, but I have gotten proficient in the language after four months. It was tough at first. After all I grew up in Domino City in Japan, so my primary language was Japanese. Imagine having to learn a completely new writing system and alphabet!

I struggled.

Until Chris began to tutor me and I started getting used to it.

Now I'm extremely good in reading, writing, and speaking.

"It's been so long since I've been back here..." Heba sighed.

"Nostalgic huh?" I said without looking up.

"It is. I left Atlantis to raise you up after all," he playfully flicked my forehead.

"Hey!"

He laughed at me.

Just then the door flew open and Timaeus ran in with this look on his face.

"The Great Leviathan! It's rampaging around in its chamber!"

I ran out the door before he could even finish the rest of his sentence.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_5 more days until the heartbreaking scene! _

_I guarantee tears will fall!  
><em>

_Tissues shall be used! _

_See you next chapter._

_Now I need to prepare myself mentally for my driver's test tomorrow. _

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	52. Countdown: 4 Days

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Countdown: 4 Days**

The Leviathan was thrashing around in its chamber just like Timaeus said when I went to it. Chris and my aunt Iona were already there, singing in an attempt to soothe it but the serpent kept on wriggling around the room. Even Critias, Hermos, and uncle Dartz were having a hard time. The minute I stepped into the room, the Great Leviathan focused its gaze on me.

"Yugi!" Chris spun around to find me standing there.

"What's going on?" I huffed, pausing to catch my breath.

"The Great Leviathan suddenly started to rampage," she told me.

I looked up at the serpent. "O Great Leviathan, what is the matter?"

_The time of the fifth moon is almost upon you Chosen One, have you decided what your answer will be? To be devoured by me? Or watch as I raze Atlantis from the ground up!? _

The Leviathan hissed loudly at the last part.

So this is what it was all about?

"If my sacrifice will maintain and uphold the barrier around Atlantis, then I will gladly offer you my life when the fifth moon is upon us."

Chris, Iona, and Dartz all gaped at me.

"Yugi...you don't mean..." Chris pressed her hands together.

"Yes Chris," I said calmly.

"Timaeus...did you?..."

My brother simply closed his eyes and turned his head away to the side.

"No..."

"Chris, do you know why or how the barrier around Atlantis is kept stabilized?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Through the sacrifice of every King, the barrier around Atlantis is kept without fault. That is the reason why most Kings die so young. Those who live to an old age are granted permission to do so by the Leviathan, so that an heir can be produced prior to their sacrifice."

"Timaeus tell me this isn't true!"

"It is," my brother said sadly.

"Then...what was my purpose as High Priestess?...I don't want you to die Yugi!" Chris threw her arms around my neck and began to cry.

"Chris dear," my aunt came over to support her weeping body.

Through her tears, I heard Chris say, "This isn't fair. Why must everything be on your shoulders Yugi?"

_That has been the decree since time immemorial. You child, who was not born in the past, do not know of the pact the very first King of Atlantis made with me. _

This time the serpent spoke through everyone's mind instead of one individual.

"Can't you take someone else beside Yugi!?" she screamed.

A long tongue flicked out as those piercing purple orbs stared directly into Chris's soul.

_Only the blood of a King can uphold the barrier. No one else make take his place. _

"Why..."

Timaeus went over to bring her into his embrace, and Chris clung to him like there was no tomorrow. Now that the Leviathan had calmed down significantly, I whirled around and started to walk away. I was halfway to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yugi," my uncle's voice called to me.

"Yes uncle?" I asked without looking behind.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he said.

"I am sure."

For a moment he didn't speak.

"Such a fate should not have befallen you," he murmured.

I simply inclined my head and then walked out of the chamber.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that was wise? Telling Chris the truth?" Heba asked as I headed back for the study.<p>

"She's going to know sooner or later right?" I said.

Heba placed a hand on his chin. "Four more days until the ritual..."

"Yea. I know," I fought back the urge to cry.

Only four more days.

* * *

><p>Serenity Wheeler was renown in Domino City for specializing in helping addicts get over their addictions. Being the younger sister of Joey Wheeler, it was natural that many guys would want to get her attention. However she only had eyes for one person, even if that person happened to be the mafia boss of where she lived. If her brother ever found out, the brunette was sure her brother would pop a vein or two. Therefore she kept her love a secret from even her closest friends, so as to avoid any unnecessary trouble with her family.<p>

"Serenity are you in?" Duke asked, sticking his head into her office.

"I'm here," she replied with a smile.

As usual Duke was flanked by two men on either side of him, but Serenity had grown accustomed to their appearance and they no longer intimidated her. Not to mention Duke's men knew better than to mess with the girlfriend of their boss. The last person who harassed Serenity, was tortured so badly he couldn't speak or walk properly for three months.

"I brought you some food," Duke said, placing a box down on her table.

"Oh? Did you make it?" she teased with a giggle.

"Boss spent three hours in the kitchen," one of the men said.

"Yea, he nearly blew it up in the process."

Duke shot his men a glare.

Serenity laughed when she heard this.

"Jesse, James, go take a walk around the perimeter."

The two men grunted and disappeared out the door.

"How's work?"

"I have more clients than usual," Serenity stretched her arms over her head.

Moving behind her so he could get to her shoulders, Duke gave her a massage that began to unwind the tension in her muscles. Serenity sighed in pleasure, loving how his hands always seemed to be so magical whenever he helped her loosen up.

"Must be because of Yami," Duke mumbled.

"Yami?" Serenity blinked.

"It's nothing," he hastily said.

When the phone on her table rang, Serenity reached over to answer.

"Serenity speaking," she said into the receiver.

The brunette listened intently for several minutes and then nodded her head.

"Alright. You can bring him here," she answered.

"Is it another patient?"

"Yea. This time it's a friend of a friend. You can come back later Duke, since I have a feeling this will take a while."

"Sure. I'll take you out to eat tonight, how does that sound?"

She gave him a smile and a kiss on the lips. "That sounds wonderful," she replied.

* * *

><p>Jack pulled up into the parking lot and switched off the ignition. Yusei got out of the passenger seat and went behind to help Crow haul a limp Atem out of the car. Together the trio went inside the clinic and went right up to the receptionist.<p>

"Hello, we're here to see Dr. Wheeler," Yusei said to her.

"One moment please," the receptionist picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Atem's ragged breathing was the only thing Yusei heard.

"She's in her office. Please go on in," the receptionist pointed down the hall.

Yusei thanked her and the three brought Atem into the main room where Serenity was waiting for them.

"Yusei!"

"It's good to see you Serenity," Yusei said.

"Is he the one who needs help?" Serenity looked at Atem.

"Yes. Can you help him?"

"Of course. Leave him on the bed and I will begin. You three can wait outside until I'm finished," she pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

Doing as they were asked to, the trio gently laid Atem on the bed and then stepped out of the room.

"Take care of him Serenity," Yusei called before she closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Before you all ask, no, Yusei and the others do not know that Serenity is Joey's sister._

_The only person who knows is Yugi, but he's in Atlantis right now. _

_Joey, Tristan, and Téa will be back soon! _

_See you all next chapter. _

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	53. The Ritual

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Ritual**

It was finally here.

The day of the ritual.

Hard to believe that four days have already gone.

Time really does fly by in a blink of an eye.

"Today is the day," Heba said as soon as my eyes cracked open.

"The day when you're going to take my place..." I murmured.

He reached over to pat me on my head, and I was surprised to find he already took on my appearance. From the tip of my head down to the arch of my feet, every detail was an exact replica of myself. The Goddess Orichalcos really did it this time. No wonder why she said she could only cast this spell once. It must not be easy to transform someone into a copy of another.

"Do you have to do this?" I said, watching as Heba slipped into my clothing.

"We're twins now Yugi, no one will recognize you or tell I am a fake."

He handed me the green cloak that Orichalcos crafted specifically for this day.

I stared at the cloak, unable to bring myself to wear it. I knew that once I put it on, it will be the very last time that I will ever see Heba again.

I wasn't ready to part with him.

Not yet.

Not so soon...

"You know...this reminds me awfully of that music video we watched online once," I murmured.

"Which one?"

"The one with the Vocaloids of Len and Rin."

Heba knew right away which one I was talking about.

"Servant of Evil?" he asked with a wry smile.

I nodded.

Seriously this scenario totally reminded me of the song.

Just then there was a knock at the door and I looked over immediately.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Timaeus' voice answered.

Coming over to me after slipping into some of my spare clothes in the wardrobe, Heba threw the cloak over my shoulders and fastened the button deftly. A strange sensation washed over my body and I figured it was probably the magic of the material that was rendering me invisible. At that point, a certain scene from the video appeared in my head like a movie. It was the part where Len gives his twin sister Rin his spare clothes, tells her to wear them, while he lets down his hair and puts on her dress. Then with confidence and a sad smile, he walks out of the room and allows himself to get captured.

_Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run.  
><em>_Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone.  
><em>_Don't you worry, we look the same in every way.  
>No one would ever notice that you got away.<em>

"Heba...don't do this," I cried, gripping his hand tightly in my own.

He gave me a sorrowful smile reminisce of the one that Len gave Rin in the video.

How ironic.

"Live on Yugi, for the both of us."

Then he stood up and walked over to the door, leaving me alone in the corner as I clutched the corners of the cloak tightly in my hand.

With the door opened I saw Timaeus standing there, dressed in his Knight uniform and bearing a solemn expression on his face. Heba stepped out to join him, and I hurriedly followed thanks to the power of the cloak. My brother was quiet, and his eyes were fixated straight ahead, like he couldn't look Heba in the face. I don't blame him. He was about to witness his brother get devoured by a serpent.

"You are sure about this Yugi?" I heard him say to Heba.

Heba, with my voice, responds. "It is for the sake of Atlantis."

"You don't have to do this Yugi. We'll find another way to create a barrier that doesn't require the sacrifice of another royal member," my brother said.

"Then let me be the last one to make this sacrifice."

I clutched my heart, a wave of fresh tears rolling down my face.

* * *

><p>It seemed that every time we turned a corner, more and more people came to join my brother and Heba. First it was Critias and Hermos, then uncle Dartz and aunt Iona, Chris was nowhere to be seen. Then the Captain of the Guards and lead healer joined the entourage as well. The entire time I clung to Heba's side. He could feel my arm on his thanks to the magic we shared, but to everyone else, they were oblivious that the real Yugi was walking right next to them, invisible to all by the imposter.<p>

"Heba..."

"Stay strong Yugi," he whispered alone for my ears to hear.

The closer we drew to the chamber of the Great Leviathan, the more my heart began to pound. I couldn't let Heba do this. He's done so much for me already, and now he's going through with the ultimate sacrifice.

All for my sake.

Why?

Am I really worth it?

How many have already died or have been injured because of me?

When we finally arrived at the doors to the chamber, Chris was waiting for our arrival, clad in the gown of the High Priestess. Then I understood she was to preside over the ritual as the High Priestess. I wished she didn't have to witness Heba being devoured, or anyone, for her sake and Timaeus' as well.

"Yugi Motou, heir and King of Atlantis, the day of the ritual has arrived."

I detected a hint of wavering in her voice.

"I am ready," Heba said.

Chris stepped aside and held a hand out. "Then proceed within the chambers. Only the King, High Priestess, and the Knights of Atlantis are permitted entry from this point onward. Everyone else shall remain outside until the ritual is over," she said.

She was doing her best to put on a brave face.

I could tell by the way her lips were quivering.

"Come forth, King of Atlantis."

Heba squeezed my hand and together, the two of us entered the chamber.

* * *

><p>The Great Leviathan was within the chamber, poised regally in the middle of the room. It always made me curious as to how a serpent of that height and length could fold itself into a sitting position. Once everyone was inside, the doors behind us closed rather loudly. I let go of Heba's hand and went over to stand in a corner, using the cloak to keep me concealed from the others.<p>

"Step forward," Chris said.

Heba removed the hood from around his head and climbed up the short steps to stand before the serpent.

Those purple eyes locked onto Heba's own.

I fought the urge not to cringe away from those eyeless pupils.

"I, Yugi Motou, willingly offer myself to you as a sacrifice, in exchange for the barrier around Atlantis to remain intact until a new heir is born!"

_You are brave Chosen One, do you not fear me? _

"No one is without fear, but it is through fear that the light which guides us shines the brightest. I have learned and seen a lot during my time away from Atlantis. I learned what it meant to have friends, to have a family behind you every step of the way. My friends and family have done a lot for me already, now it is my turn to repay them for what they have given."

_Heba you idiot..._

I pressed a hand against my mouth to stifle a cry that would have leaked my presence to the others.

_Chosen One, you are the bravest of the Kings that have had the honor of ascending the throne. I swear upon my powers and abilities as the Guardian Deity of Atlantis, the barrier shall be renewed until the birth of the new heir! _

"Then grant me the request to give my loved ones a final farewell."

A long tongue flicked out in response to Heba's question.

"Timaeus, Critias, Hermos."

My brothers came forward to kneel before Heba.

"Take care of yourselves when I'm gone alright? Watch over Atlantis and fulfill your duties as Knights."

The three of them had tears streaming down their faces as they lifted their heads.

Heba smiled at them.

"Chris."

She looked up from the floor to meet Heba's gaze.

"Be strong."

"Yugi..." she hiccuped and turned away.

Then Heba's eyes roamed away from the four of them over to the corner where I was hidden, his gaze lingering on mine as I heard his voice drift through my head.

_Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again Yugi, let us play together once more and be the best of friends. _

"Heba..."

Those were the same words that ended the song from the video.

Does he plan to make this harder for me than it already is?

With one final, loving look to the four of them, Heba faced the Great Leviathan.

"I am ready."

At that point Timaeus got up and pressed Chris's weeping body against his own, shielding her from the gruesome sight that was about to take place. Even Critias and Hermos had their faces averted from Heba. However I couldn't look away. Something compelled me to watch this through till the very end.

The Great Leviathan reared up to its full height, then arched downward and swallowed him whole.

"No!" I screamed silently, using my hand to muffle my voice.

Just like that, Heba was gone.

This time for real.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_I was too tired to upload yesterday due to work. _

_Anyways the song I used here is called "Servant of Evil" _

_If you want to check it out, you can YouTube it._

_Warning though, you'll need tissues when watching it. _

_The particular version I used here is an English dub sung by Enn. _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	54. Escape

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Escape**

Numbness.

That was the only word that could describe how I was feeling right now.

I witnessed the Leviathan swallow Heba whole and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Now another important person was taken from me.

Why?

My legs seemed to drag on the floor as I numbly stumbled out of the chamber, still concealed by the power of the cloak around me. Orichalcos said that until I take it off, it will continue to render me invisible to the world. Good. I didn't want to talk to anyone, much less having to explain that who they saw get devoured was actually the work of a Goddess imbuing the dead soul of Heba with magic.

They would all think I'm crazy.

That's the last thing I needed.

So I did the one thing both the Goddess and Heba told me to do.

I was going to leave this place.

Leave and find my way back to Atem.

Clutching the cloak around me tightly like it would fly off any second, I sneaked up the stairs towards my chambers and hurriedly entered inside. Once I was in, I rummaged through the draws and wardrobe, taking whatever clothing I needed and the keys to one of the underwater vehicles that Timaeus taught me how to operate. It was a machine designed to fly through the water, and it had a button that could bend light around it, thus making it hard to detect unless you had a radar system. Only question is, how was I going to get on board without alerting the guards? Surely the sight of a machine turning on by itself would scare even these fearless Atlanteans.

With everything packed and ready, I carefully made my way out of my room and headed for the docks.

Along the road I passed by Timaeus' room and heard crying from within. The door was left ajar slightly so I stood there, feeling a bit guilty for spying on my brother but I wanted to know if he was alright.

I saw him holding Chris in his arms.

She was crying.

"Y-Yugi," she hiccuped into his chest.

Timaeus held her gently and ran a hand down her long hair. "It's alright Chris, Yugi did what he had to do for us."

My brother tilted his head back and I could see he was trying to hold his own tears back.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, unable to go in and comfort her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Chris accused, still pressing her face against his chest.

"You would have objected to it," he responded.

"Why..."

"What's done is done. Yugi's sacrifice will allow the barrier to be maintained for a while longer. My brothers and I are devising a way to create a new one that doesn't require any more sacrifices from the Kings of Atlantis."

I left at that point.

My heart couldn't bear it.

* * *

><p>Thankfully I didn't run into any guards or patrol squads on the way to the docks, but once I did get to my destination I realized it wasn't going to be as simple as waltzing in and going over to my designated vehicle. What were those things called anyways? I never asked Timaeus or anyone for the name. Hell, does it even have a name? Anyways I scanned the area and saw there were three guards standing by, and if I recalled correctly, they would soon change shifts which meant I had a five minute window to get out of this place.<p>

So I hid behind a pole and waited.

As soon as I saw the guards leave, I made a mad dash for the ornate vehicle that was kept all the way at the end of the line.

However I had to stop halfway because I saw my brothers emerge from the palace.

Shit.

I didn't know they were on guard duty this evening.

"Critias, Hermos, hold your heads up high."

"You seriously expect me to be alright after watching Yugi get swallowed!?" Critias roared at Timaeus.

"Critias stop it," Hermos tried to be the voice of reason.

He slapped Hermos' hand away and grabbed Timaeus by the collar of his robe.

"Don't you feel anything!? Anything at all for what we just saw?"

"Even if I did, there's nothing we can do now!" Timaeus barked back.

"We should have killed the serpent before this happened!" Critias roared in retaliation.

My eyes widened when Timaeus slapped Critias across the face harshly. It was so loud even I heard it from where I was hidden.

"What was that for!?"

"Get back to your senses Critias! Yugi is gone. We need to face the facts and stop moping over what we should have done! Be brave! That's what Yugi told us before...before what happened."

At that moment I realized just how rough Timaeus truly had it out of the four of us. How come I never saw it until now?

That's right...

I was caught up in my own little bubble.

I was blind to everything else around me.

"Timaeus...you have it the hardest out of the four of us..." I murmured softly, not meaning for anyone to overhear.

Sharp as ever, Timaeus lifted his head up at that moment and stared directly at me.

Well not at me, since I was wearing the cloak, but his eyes were locked onto the place where I was hidden.

"What's wrong Timaeus?"

"I thought I heard...nothing, it's not important."

Only when my brothers left the area did I dare breath again. Making sure they weren't hiding or lurking in darkened places I couldn't see, I carefully made my way over to the docks and looked around. My special vehicle was to the far end, and when I held up my pendant against it, the engines hummed to life and the canopy opened to reveal the driver's seat.

Carefully putting my pendant away, which was in the shape of the Leviathan, I climbed in and removed the cloak from around my shoulders. In order to use these things, an imprint of our blood sample has been injected into the system, to prevent outsiders or unauthorized people from gaining access to them. So I pulled off my glove and pricked my finger on the little pad, waiting for a while for the machine to recognize my blood.

"Yugi?..." a voice behind me said.

I jumped.

* * *

><p>Timaeus thought he heard something in the wind but chose not to say anything to his brothers. So after diverting them away from the area and splitting up to patrol the divisions separately, the green-haired Atlantean returned to the docks and carefully scanned the ships. When he spotted one of them glowing at the far end, the one that belonged to Yugi, his eyes widened and he sprinted over to see what was going on.<p>

No one should have access to it but his brother.

So who could it be if Yugi was already devoured by the Great Leviathan?

The closer he got to the end, the more his eyes were able to make out the familiar silhouette of his supposedly dead brother.

"Yugi?..." he breathed in shock.

Said male jumped.

Slowly the figure turned around and when Timaeus saw it was his —very much— alive brother, his knees gave out and he fell on the pavement in surprise.

"H-How?..."

"Pretend you never saw me!" Yugi said and went to press the button that would close the canopy.

Forcing his brain to function through the shock, Timaeus grabbed his brother's hand to prevent him from doing so.

"Let me go! I have to leave this place. I have to get back to Atem," Yugi struggled against his brother's grip.

"How is this possible?"

Yugi blinked and looked away. "Even if I told you...you wouldn't believe me. Please Timaeus, you have to let me go! Atem needs me."

"Listen to me Yugi, I don't know what's going on or how you're even alive. I must be dreaming right now...I most likely am...but as your brother...I know you leaving this place will be the best. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself out there."

"Timaeus..."

"You'll always be my little brother," the Atlantean whispered.

Then he hurried away from the docks.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Once Yugi makes his way back to Domino City, it will be nearing the end of the story. _

_I still plan on having Yami and Atem face each other in a final showdown. _

_Also need to introduce the last antagonist of the story. _

_After that this story will be finished!_

_See you all next chapter. _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	55. Calm Before The Storm

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Calm Before The Storm  
><strong>

It has been only five days but Serenity finally managed to crack through to Atem, and the Egyptian was at last cooperating with the brunette. Once she discovered the cause of all his grief and pain, Serenity was able to work with him to ease him off the heroin addiction. While she admits his story was a rather tragic one compared to most people who come to her clinic, she still had an obligation to help all of her patients achieve rehabilitation.

"How are you feeling today Atem?" she asked as he sat down in the velvet chair.

"Slightly better," he responded, rubbing his forehead wearily.

"Has Yusei and his friends been keeping you clean?"

Atem snorted. "He does a damn good job with hiding all the needles and supplies."

Serenity felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"He's always reliable," she murmured.

"He's a pain in my behind," countered the Egyptian.

"Yusei cares about you, that's all."

Leaning forward on the table, Atem laid his head down on his arms and groaned, starting to feel the effects of heroin withdrawal. It has been five days since he last had an injection, his body was beginning to crave the addictive drug. However Yusei and his friends took turns monitoring their leader's condition, giving him medication at the prescribed time that would help wean him off the heroin. Given the amount of time Atem had been doing it, the drugs will only serve to help him a little, as the rest was up to his will power.

"Did you take your pill?" she asked, flipping over papers that had charts and graphs on them.

"Jack made sure I took one prior to coming here," he mumbled.

"That's good. Keep taking them at the directed time, and make sure you do exercises and other healthy activities. If you distract yourself, you will less likely think about wanting to take another injection."

Atem ended up making a jerking motion with his head.

"Is Jack coming to pick you up?"

"He's waiting outside. If I can go, I'll take my leave now."

Serenity reached over and patted him on the forehead, "You're a strong one Atem. Don't let a path of drug abuse consume you for the rest of your life."

He gave her a wry smile. "I'll try not to Serenity."

Then he got up and left.

* * *

><p>Jack was waiting for Atem outside in the parking lot, leaning against the hood of Yusei's Ferrari since his Lamborghini was currently in the shop. He had just gotten off the phone with one of his secretaries at his company. Apparently Seto has been buying out large stocks from a mysterious company lately, and she was worried it will soon affect him as well. The blonde wasn't that worried, since he had loyal followers and most of his employees know better than to do anything that will cross him.<p>

"Finished?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Atem.

"Yea..." Atem staggered over and fell into the blonde's arms.

"Oi!"

"I'm just tired," the Egyptian mumbled, steadying himself using Jack's shoulders.

"Let's get you back to the mansion then."

* * *

><p>Watching quietly from the door of her clinic, Serenity observed Atem stumble into Jack's arms. For a split second she wanted to run out to see what was wrong, but when she saw Atem stabilize himself and get into the blonde's car, she let out a breath of relief.<p>

"He looks bad," a voice behind her said.

Serenity reached a hand over her shoulder, covering Duke's hand as she leaned into his touch.

"He'll recover. Atem is stronger than he looks," she answered.

"Him and Yami...both of them are stubborn, hot-headed idiots," Duke grumbled.

"These past years has been hard on Atem...hasn't it?"

Duke was the other person Atem told his secret to regarding the bad blood between him and Yami. To be honest Duke never expected to two of them to get into something like that. He knew the two of them before they became their respective gang leaders. Duke was also privy to the fact that Atem and Yami had been lovers prior to the fallout that torn them asunder.

As a neutral mafia boss, Duke has observed the two of them for the past years and he noticed a key difference between the two.

Atem carries with him, the air of grief and guilt for what he had done.

Yami traffics with hatred and anger, blinding him to all else but revenge for a wrong that was never Atem's fault.

"One walks in sorrow, the other in rage, what will finally be the key that will set free their tragic past?" Duke murmured.

"Yugi," Serenity said.

He blinked at her. "Come again?"

"Atem told me about Yugi. If there is someone who can break the chains binding the hearts of those two, it's Yugi who can do it."

"But Yugi...according to what Atem said, he disappeared four months ago without a word and no one has seen him since."

Serenity shook her head. "I know he will return. He is my brother's best friend, though I have a feeling Joey will chew Yugi over for leaving like that."

Duke ran a hand through his hair. "In any case Serenity, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she turned around to look him in the eyes.

"_He's _coming to Domino City. It won't be safe for you to remain here, so I'm going to send you away for a while until everything quiets down. It's the only thing I can do to keep you safe. If _he _comes, I can't guarantee he would leave even me alone."

Her eyes widened. "What about my brother and his friends? You can't leave them here!"

"I will do what I can to get word to them, but I'm sure you're aware your brother and his friends will not leave so easily."

"Get them out Duke, don't let them get caught up in all of this."

"They chose their path when they went to Atem's gang. The only thing I can do is warn them."

Serenity bit her lips in worry.

"Be safe," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I will."

* * *

><p>"Atem! I have bad news," Yusei said as soon as Jack's car pulled up into the driveway of their mansion.<p>

Atem stumbled out of the back seat. "What's going on?" he asked, pressing a hand against his forehead.

"_He's _coming!"

"You can't mean..._him_?" Jack whispered.

Yusei nodded grimly.

"What are we going to do?" the blonde inquired.

"Pull everyone out of the streets and strengthen ourselves. If _he's _coming then it means business. Neither my gang nor Yami's will be safe. I don't know what _he's _planning by coming here, but we can only pray that it's over before anything can happen."

"I agree," Yusei said.

"There's the Atem that we know and admire," Jack said with a smirk.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Atem said, forcing himself to go through the door.

Then he collapsed on the ground.

"Young Master!"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Ohhhhh new person!_

_Who can it possibly be? _

_Anyone want to take a gander as to who the final antagonist will be? ;D_

_See you all next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	56. Where Fate Guides Us

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Where Fate Guides Us **

"Young Master!"

Mahad caught Atem just as the SA leader fell forward into his arms, while the others were worried he would have gotten a concussion from hitting his head on the floorboards. Carefully flipping him onto his side, Mahad allowed Isis to have a look at their leader. She pressed a hand against his forehead and it felt a little warm to her touch. She called for one of the butlers to bring some medicine and a glass of water over, then instructed Mahad to lay Atem on the couch.

"How is he?" Karim asked.

"Fever," Isis said.

"Must be from the pill..." Jack murmured.

Yusei stepped down from the staircase at that moment, and when he saw his friend lying on the couch, immediately came over to see what was wrong. Along the way he bumped into Leo, one of the butlers, and took the pill along with the glass of water from his hands.

"Move aside please Isis," Yusei said.

She complied and moved out of the way.

Jack thought it looked rather awkward to have his lover give Atem the pill, but with Yugi missing for four months, Yusei pretty much became Atem's caregiver around the clock. Kisara was busy looking after the twins while Akiza and Crow were out of the country. He himself was swamped with contracts and other things at his company, while the other Elders were up to their eyebrows in dealing with the DH matters.

"Atem, I need you to open your eyes for me," the ravenette said.

Crimson orbs flickered open in the briefest of slits.

"I know you're tired and fighting off the heroin addiction, but you need to take this pill so your fever can go down."

When Atem made no signs of rejecting his words, Yusei tilted his friend's head up, resting him on his lap, then gently pushed the pill between cracked lips. For a second the pill just sat in the Egyptian's mouth, therefore the ravenette pressed the glass into his friend's lips, and Atem parted them to allow the water to flow down his throat.

"There we go," Yusei whispered.

With the medicine swallowed, the ravenette gently lowered his friend's head back onto the couch and got up.

"Isis, watch over him will you?" he asked.

"You need not ask," Isis responded swiftly.

"The rest of you, I have orders from Atem to pull everyone in SA off the streets and back into their individual dwellings for the mean time."

Murmurings erupted among the remaining Elders by this sudden order that they weren't aware of.

"Pull them off the streets? Why? We were making progress in gaining some of our lost territory back from Yami and his men," Mahad argued.

Royal blue irises narrowed as they flicked over towards amethyst ones.

"_He's _coming," both lovers said. _  
><em>

Silence.

"As in..._him_?" Shada asked in shock.

"Yes."

"How did you learn of this?" Isis lifted her head to look at the two.

"Set," Yusei replied.

Speaking of the brunette, he walked in through the front door at that moment with Kisara by his side. When he saw his cousin lying on the couch, he handed the bags over to the blue-haired girl and nearly plowed Yusei over in his rush to get to Atem.

"Cousin!"

"Easy there Set, he's sleeping off his fever."

"Is it from the pill?" the brunette knew about the treatment Yusei and Jack were taking him to.

Jack grunted in response.

"Why isn't he in his room?"

"It will be easier for Isis to tend to him down here," Mahad explained.

Everyone thought Set would have another episode but when he merely nodded in approval instead, all eyes widened at the same time.

"You're not going to blow up like you did last time?" Isis arched an eyebrow skyward.

"It's time I stepped up and acted like the second-in-command that Yusei is," Set threw a smirk at Yusei's direction.

Yusei raised an eyebrow of his own, impressed by the mature attitude the brunette was displaying.

* * *

><p>Finally.<p>

I was finally back in Domino City.

After god knows how long I spent in that claustrophobic underwater vehicle.

I am back home!

Of course I had to hide my vehicle from public eyes, so I activated the invisibility button and made sure it was anchored down correctly. Once it was fully secured, I began to make my way towards the eastern part of the city, where I knew Atem's mansion was.

Four months and nothing has changed in the time I was gone huh?

I was headed for the local bus stop when a figure blocked my path.

"Well if it isn't Atem's little pet," the voice drawled.

I looked up to find a blonde guy staring down at me.

"Leave me alone. I'm not associated with him anymore," I lied between my teeth, pushing past him to gain access.

"Not so fast. Boss wants to see you," he said.

"I have no interest in talking to Yami."

"Come or I'll have to get rough with you."

Before I could move a step, he pressed a cloth against my nose and I could immediately smell chloroform. I struggled but his strong arms combined with the chloroform soon knocked me out as my eyes closed on their own.

* * *

><p>"I brought him," Valon grunted, placing a bound and gagged Yugi on the seat in front of Yami.<p>

"I take it you found him wandering around?" Yami studied the unconscious figure.

"By the docks of all places."

Yami leaned in and ran a hand through Yugi's soft locks, reveling in the silkiness of the fibers gliding between his fingers.

"This time...I will settle the score properly with Atem."

"What are you going to do?" the blonde leaned against the wall.

"We'll play a little game...before _he _gets here."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_The end approaches for those who seek it! _

_See you all next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	57. The End Is Near

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The End Is Near**

When I awoke the first thing I noticed was the cloth that had been tied around my mouth, effectively making a gag that prevented me from making any sort of noise. My hands and legs were also bound behind my back and to a chair, I was pretty much in a helpless position. What the hell happened? My head feels so woozy and weird, like I was floating on cloud nine. What is going on? Why does things like this always happen to me? Maybe I should have stayed in Atlantis after all.

"Awake are we?" a voice said.

I squinted my eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. "Who goes there?" I called.

"Forgotten about me already?"

The figured stepped out from the shadows.

I should have known it was Yami.

"What do you want?" I hissed angrily, narrowing my eyes for good measure.

"Missing for five months and now you finally show yourself Yugi, you should have stayed hidden at wherever it was you were hiding at."

He was holding a gun in his hand, casually playing with the weapon by removing and inserting the magazine.

I tried not to let my fear show.

Kind of hard when there's that constant fear of him pointing the damn thing at your head.

So I suppressed the urge to cringe away from the gun.

"What do you want with me?" I spat, wishing I could throw a knife or two at his head.

Oh yes.

Timaeus and my brothers taught me well for the past five months.

"I think it's time I settled things between Atem and myself, don't you think so Yugi?"

So he's still going on about all that crap after all?

When will he learn that hatred and violence will get him nowhere?

"You don't get it do you Yami? Violence will get you nowhere."

"What do you know about violence? You know nothing! You don't know what I've been through!"

He's insane.

"I know more than you do..." I murmured.

Thankfully he didn't hear me.

"Now then...let's pay a little phone call to your precious Atem shall we?"

* * *

><p>Yusei was looking after Atem, relieving Isis of her position so she could get some rest for the day. He was in the middle of changing the wet towel when he heard Atem's phone go off. Reaching into his friend's pocket to get at the device, the ravenette fished it out and pressed a button on the screen, holding the phone against his ear to answer the call.<p>

"Yusei speaking," he said, thinking it was one of the other members of the gang.

"_Hello there Yusei_," a familiar voice drawled.

"Yami!" Yusei hissed.

Yami gave his signature laugh. "_Glad to see you still remember my voice_," he cackled from the other end.

"What do you want?"

"_I was under the impression this was Atem's phone? Or did you two switch numbers without me knowing_?"

About to retort angrily as to what Yami could possibly want with Atem, the ravenette was halted by an arm around his wrist. He paused, tilting his head down to see Atem motioning for his phone. Reluctantly Yusei handed it over and helped his friend sit up on the couch as Atem held the device against his ear.

"What do you want Yami?" Atem didn't sound angry, but rather extremely weary and stressed out.

"_I have something of yours I thought you'd like back_," Yami said from the other end.

Atem could hear shuffling noises in the background, and what he heard next cause all the blood to drain from his face.

"_Atem! It's me_!"

"Yugi?..." the Egyptian was in shock.

"Yugi? Yugi is back?" Yusei asked.

"_If you want your precious little Yugi back, meet me at the place where we first met. Come alone and I can ensure nothing will happen to Yugi. Be there in half an hour or else you'll never see him again!" _

Gripping the phone so tightly in his hand, Atem's knuckles began to turn white. "You harm one hair on his head, I promise you I'll hunt you to the ends of the Earth!" he roared angrily.

Yami laughed again. "_Good. See you in half an hour_."

The line went dead.

"Atem? What's going on? What did Yami want?"

"Yusei, drive me to the park in half an hour and make sure no one else knows about this."

* * *

><p>When Atem showed up at the park within half an hour, he wasn't surprised to find Yami already there with three of his goons standing next to him. What did catch his attention however, was the limp figure hanging between Rafael and Valon's arms. He'd recognize that silhouette anywhere. It was his beloved Yugi. Why had he returned from Atlantis? Why did he not stay where it was safe?<p>

Why?

"Glad to see you made it," Yami sneered at his former lover.

"I'm here and I'm alone. Release Yugi, he has no part in what happened between us," Atem said in a grim voice.

"Not so fast," the DH leader raised a hand. "Frisk him Alister," he commanded.

The last remaining lackey of his stepped forward and began to pat Atem down. The Egyptian remained still as he felt hands invade every inch of his body, but thankfully he had chosen not to bring his gun with him, not wanting to risk what Yami would do if he discovered he had a weapon.

"He has nothing boss," Alister reported after a thorough search.

"You're never one to leave your precious home without a gun for protection," Yami murmured.

"What do you want with me? Let him go and you can do what you want with me."

Yami smirked. "Oh I intend to, but first we need a audience don't you think?"

Snapping his fingers at Rafael and Valon, the two of them shook Yugi until he blinked groggily.

"Yugi!"

"Atem?..." Yugi whispered, his mind still hazy with chloroform-induced sleep.

"Let him go!"

"I think not," the DH leader said.

With another snap of his fingers the three of them descended upon the helpless SA leader, while Yami forced Yugi to watch by grasping his hair and yanking his head in the direction of where Atem was. Yugi's amethyst eyes enlarged in shock and horror as he watched his lover become brutalized all over again, just like that day when the two gangs had been fighting on the streets and Atem came within an inch of dying.

"No! Let him go!" Yugi cried.

Atem silently endured the blows, staggering backward when a particularly powerful punch from Rafael sent him staggering back into the railing. Still not a hundred percent from getting over the heroin addiction, the Egyptian had a hard time picking himself up from the ground. More and more blows rained upon his battered body, and soon he no longer had the strength to even stand. Yet throughout this entire ordeal, not once did Atem raise his hands to defend himself.

Instead his eyes were fixated upon that of Yugi and Yami's.

"No! Stop this please!" Yugi begged, tears washing down his face.

Yami whistled sharply and the three of them stopped.

"The end is near for you Atem," Yami said as he watched disdainfully at Atem's limp body on the ground.

He drew forth a gun and pointed it at his former lover's back.

Yugi did the only thing he could do.

He screamed.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_I apologize for not updating the past two days._

_I started a new job and that made me really tired to do anything after XD_

_Next chapter is the reconciliation chapter between Atem and Yami._

_Yugi will reveal the truth of what really happened all those years ago._

_How will Yami react when he hears of it? _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	58. On That Day

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**On That Day**

Watching Yami pull a gun out and pointing it at Atem incited a rage in me, and I screamed out loud right there. Apparently it startled Rafael and Valon because I felt their grips slacken immensely, and I took this opportunity to break free. Then I ran over and threw myself on top of Atem just before Yami could pull the trigger and end his life. I could see Yami falter because he fumbled with the gun in an attempt to avoid shooting at me.

"No!" I said defiantly.

"This doesn't concern you Yugi, leave before I do something I regret."

"Don't you get it Yami? You're mad at Atem for something that isn't his fault!"

Atem gripped my forearm weakly. "No...little one...don't..." he said hoarsely.

I looked at his battered form. "I have to tell him Atem, or he'll never understand what happened!"

Yami snorted in amusement at this. "What is there to tell me? He betrayed me! He got me locked up for a crime neither of us had fault in! I have a record because of him!"

Now I stood up and faced him directly, my eyes burning with the fires of truth and vengeance.

"It was true Atem made you his scapegoat all those years ago Yami, but what you don't know is he later turned himself in to the police. He begged the judge to release you and seal your records, in exchange for him being locked away instead. That's why you got out of jail so fast. That's why you were never charged with murder. Atem was the one carried the burden on his shoulders all this time! The only thing you did was blame him for something he saved you from!"

My chest was heaving up and down as I glared angrily at him.

For a while Yami said nothing, but simply stood there, disbelief and shock contorting his face as he stared at the two of us.

"Is it true?...Tell me Atem, is it true?!" he roared.

Atem closed his eyes and looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have listened even if I did?" Atem replied, holding a hand across his abdomen.

I slid my hand into his, wishing I could take away some of the pain he was experiencing.

"So...all this time...I've chased after you for nothing? You were the one who got me out of prison? Then tell me, what have I been fighting for for the past five years!?" Yami sank to his knees in despair, the gun forgotten by his side.

"Yami...you've forgiven Atem...haven't you?" I suddenly said.

Yami didn't say anything.

"Little one, don't be absurd...he's been hunting me for the past five years..." Atem grimaced when he moved.

"He's right...I have forgiven you..." the DH leader murmured.

"You were chasing after me. Don't tell me you've forgiven me so easily."

The former lovers locked gazes.

"It was hatred and anger that fueled my desire for revenge against you Atem, but deep within my heart, I have already long forgiven you."

"Yami..."

Tentatively I reached out to take Yami's hand, then brought Atem's hand in my other one and placed them together.

"Little one, what are you doing?" Atem asked.

"You two still care about each other, that much is obvious. The love you once had for one another has morphed into something else, but deep inside, a part of you still cares. Both of you are too stubborn to admit it, and that's what led to this fracture in your relationship to begin with. Now apologize to one another and reconcile," I said with a smile to them.

Neither of them moved.

"Yami, you owe Atem a lot for what you put him through."

I could see Yami flinch as if my words physically slapped him across the face.

"Atem...forgive me..." he finally said.

"I forgave you long ago," Atem murmured in response.

Remorseful violet met compassionate crimson as the two stared at one another. I smiled to myself, then placed my own hand atop theirs, prompting the two of them to turn their gazes onto me.

"Yugi...I'm sorry for what I've done to you," Yami said.

"I am not one to hold grudges."

"Boss, what's going on?" Valon asked from behind.

Slowly the three of us stood up and then, surprising both me and Atem, Yami hugged his former lover tightly.

"I loved you before Atem, I still do, but you have Yugi now."

"You have those who care about you as well," Atem said.

They broke apart and Yami faced his followers.

I tugged on Atem's shirt and whispered something in his ear.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Yami asked nervously as we stood before Atem's mansion.<p>

"My members need to know what has happened this day," Atem unlocked the iron gates and we walked in.

It seemed that the instant Yami stepped in through the front door, a silent curtain had been thrown upon the entire mansion. Even the butlers and maids paused in their tasks to gawk at the three of us. Yami was nervous, that much was obvious judging from the way he was fidgeting. In fact, he looked like he wanted to bolt out of the door.

In the midst of all of this, Set was the first to react and ran forward with a hand raised. Atem stepped forward and blocked the punch with a hand, stopping his cousin in his tracks as he tightened his fingers around the brunette's fist.

"Cousin!"

"He is not here to fight," Atem calmly said.

"Then why he is here? Why did you bring home Young Master?" Mahad protested, standing up from where he was seated.

"Set stand down."

"But-"

"_Now_!"

Reluctantly Set lowered his hand and stomped back to the corner of the room, where Kisara tried to calm him down with soothing words. I stuck by Atem's side the entire time, though I did throw Yami a smile to help calm his nerves.

"There shall be no more conflicts between the Shadow Aces and Dragon Hearts from this moment onward. That is in the past. Yami and I have agreed to combine forces to stop _him _from doing anything to our beloved Domino City," Atem said.

"But why now? Of all times?" Shada asked.

"Because we stand no chance unless united."

Now I was curious.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is _he_?"

Both Yami and Atem looked at me.

"The one person who can instill terror and fear even in Pegasus's heart," Atem said.

"His name...is Zorc Necrophades," finished Yami.

My eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Surprise! Zorc is the final enemy! _

_This story will be ending soon!_

_See you all next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	59. Alliance

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alliance**

"Who is this Zorc?" I asked despite my wide eyes.

"Someone who wreaked havoc and chaos in Domino City in the past. It took the entire Domino City Police Force and Pegasus's resources to bring that guy to justice. Unfortunately he was tried in a different jurisdiction for his crimes, and ended up only getting twenty-five years for the atrocious acts he committed. Prior to being sent in, he vowed to decimate Domino City should he ever get out," Atem said.

I shuddered.

"But why would he come back now?" I murmured mainly to myself.

That's when I noticed the look that Atem and Yami threw at each other.

"Don't tell me...you two had something to do with it?"

Silence.

Everyone in the room focused their attention onto us.

Atem took my hand and towed me away from the living room, beckoning for Yami to follow behind. The remaining Elders stayed but did give us a weird look. I was confused myself as to why Atem was suddenly acting this way. Especially when he brought me upstairs and into his room, hurriedly closing the door behind him after Yami entered.

"What's going on?" I inquired suspiciously.

"Promise you won't tell anyone if we tell you why Zorc is here?" Atem said.

I swiveled my eyes from Atem to Yami, then back to my lover and slowly nodded.

"Remember the man...we killed?" Yami said hesitantly.

"Yes," I was wondering where this was going.

"He was Zorc's brother Exodia," Atem finished.

For several seconds I didn't say anything.

"You _killed _Zorc's brother!?" I exclaimed.

Atem slapped a hand over my mouth, drawing me close against his warm chest. "Not so loud little one," he warned, his eyes focused on the closed door.

"Atem...Yami...is this true?" I whispered in a horrified tone.

Their unwillingness to look me in the eyes served to prove their point.

"And now he's out to get revenge on the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on fighting?"

Yami folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the plaster wall. "I plan on giving myself up to Zorc, it's the least I can do for putting you through all this shit Atem."

"No. I won't let you take the blame alone. I was the one who fired the gun that night, I should be there in your place."

They argued like that for five minutes, back and forth, back and forth, until I noticed Atem's fatigue and the cold sweat that beaded his forehead. That's when I went over to tug on his shirt, making him look at me instead.

"What's wrong little one?" he asked through a weary smile.

"You need to rest," I said firmly.

"But-"

"Now."

He went over to his bed and sat in it, prompting Yami to chuckle at the sight.

"You were never this obedient when we were together."

Atem said something in Egyptian that neither of us understood, but judging from the blush on his face, it was probably embarrassing. It warmed my heart to see these former rivals were now on the road to mending their relationship. I don't know if they realize, but I could definitely tell they still had feelings for one another. However I'm sure they no longer wanted to be together, especially knowing I am in the picture now as well.

Still it was a good sign.

Maybe the Shadow Aces and Dragon Hearts can now stop fighting one another and join forces instead.

"When this is all over, I think you two need to properly apologize."

"I agree with you Yugi," Yami gave me a smile.

Wow.

It was the first time he actually smiled at me.

"What we need to do right now is warn Pegasus and Duke. Also Yugi, I know you won't like this, but your friends have apparently joined my gang."

"They _what_?!" I screeched.

"I do not lie little one. Yusei told me they joined my gang in hopes of finding out what has become of you," he murmured.

Shit.

I had completely forgotten about Joey and the others.

"What...oh no...no..." I moaned in despair.

"Don't worry little one, I made sure they weren't involved in any activities."

That didn't make me feel any better.

Peeking at him through the cracks of my fingers, I saw he had his eyes closed and was leaning heavily against the headboards of this bed. I crawled next to him and began to massage his temples, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"I can see why he loves you," Yami observed from the foot of the bed.

"I hated him at first," I mumbled.

"Let's put that behind us and focus on how to take care of Zorc," Atem suggested.

* * *

><p>"What is Young Master thinking? Inviting Yami home and in his room no less!" Karim growled as he paced the room.<p>

"He must have his reasons for doing so," Isis said serenely from where she sat.

"I'm starting to wonder if the heroin had gone to his head," Set mused.

"Set!" Yusei threw the brunette a look.

Said brunette snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "Honestly do you take me for being serious? I would never wish that on cousin," he said in an attempt to pacify the glaring ravenette.

"He said Yami and him are having a truce, but how many of us feel that there is something more behind his words?" Yusei scanned the room with his royal blue orbs.

Several people put their hands up.

"What we need to do right now is get a clear explanation from Young Master," Mahad said.

"I concur," Yusei agreed.

"First we must prepare ourselves for a showdown with Zorc."

No one argued against that.

* * *

><p>I excused myself to use the bathroom while Yami and Atem went over their plans for confronting Zorc.<p>

As soon as the door was closed, I took out my phone and dialed a number.

There's no way I'm going to let them face this alone.

Not after clearing up their misunderstandings.

The person on the other end picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"It's me Yugi," I replied.

"Yugi!"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_Sorry, things have been stressful for me lately. _

_This whole business with buying a tablet drove me nuts._

_Anyways who is this mysterious person that Yugi called? _

_See you all next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	60. Approaching Storm

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Approaching Storm**

"_Yugi? How have you been?_" the voice on the other end asked.

"Fine fine, but that's not the reason why I called you."

"_Why did you call me then? Is there a favor you wish to ask of me?_" she asked.

"Yes. Your brother is coming to Domino City and he plans on killing Atem and his friend!"

There was silence on the other end for a while.

"Hello?"

"_He plans on killing the son of the man who saved our lives in the past? I cannot stand by and let this go on_," she finally said.

"Please, come here fast and stop him before anything happens!" I begged, clutching the phone with both hands.

"_I will see what I can do, but I'll get there as soon as I can. Until then, you must hang on and have faith Yugi._"

"Thank you," I murmured.

The line went dead.

"Please...please...Goddess Orichalcos, let her get here on time."

* * *

><p>After I came out of the bathroom under the pretense of using it, I wasn't surprised to find Yami and Atem still bickering over who to confront Zorc. I hated seeing them fighting them like this. I marched over to them and threw my hands outward, pressing my palms against their chests and that got them to finally look at me.<p>

"Little one?" Atem bent down to bump his forehead against mine.

"Please stop arguing. We can all think of a way to stop Zorc together," I said.

"Listen to what he's saying," Yami agreed from behind.

Atem stood up and tilted his head towards the door, then faced us and beckoned with his hand. The three of us exited his room and followed him down the stairs, where we wound up in the living room only to find that no one had bothered leaving.

"Everyone I have something to say," Atem called out.

"What is it Young Master?" Mahad spoke from the back.

"As you're all aware, Zorc is coming to town and the two of us have decided...we'll confront this man on our own."

I nearly wanted to protest out loud but all the Elders sprung to their feet at the same time. Even Yusei and his friends were against this as they joined in the argument.

"Atem you can't fight him on your own!" Yusei argued.

"He's right. You need all of us there with you!" Jack added.

"This is a problem between Yami, myself, and Zorc. The rest of you don't need to be caught up in our mess," Atem said.

"What we started, we'll end with our hands," Yami finished.

* * *

><p>"Domino City...it's been so long since I was last back here," a man with white hair mused, staring out the window of a black Honda.<p>

"Have you done what I asked?" a gruff voice asked from beside him.

"Yea yea. I've had people follow my brother and I got the location of where their lair is."

"You never told me you had a brother."

The man scoffed. "He's my little brother, the innocent and good one that had my parents love. When I killed that family and pinned the blame on him, my poor parents died from shock that their little Ryou, the good one, had done such a heinous crime! Too bad it took him so long to figure out it was me who did it!"

"I can see why you became my right hand man so fast Bakura," the other grinned wickedly.

"I live to serve you my lord Zorc," Bakura flourished a bow to the man.

Zorc let out a cackle that scared even the silent driver up front.

"After so many years...I can finally avenge my little brother!"

"Don't forget our end of the deal," Bakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"After I'm done with those two, you can do whatever you want with their territories."

Bakura had an unnatural look on his face as he stared out the window again.

* * *

><p>Tension was rather thick like coils of ropes as the highest ranking members of both the Shadow Aces and Dragon Hearts convened within Duke's warehouse, which was somehow turned into a meeting place to discuss how to take care of Zorc. The three leaders sat at a table, spaced out evenly, with their respective followers standing silently behind them. Duke's men were quiet, arms crossed, and ever alert in case something happened to their boss. Atem's members were a bit apprehensive but kept up a constant vigilant nonetheless. The most sour-looking of the bunch were Yami's gang, since they were against forming an alliance with their long time rivals on such short notice after all.<p>

"So what are we going to do?" Duke asked, eyeing the other two leaders.

"I...I do not know," Atem pressed a hand against his head.

Yugi stepped forward and rubbed his fingers on Atem's temple, hoping to ease the headache that was forming there.

"Why are we partnering up with these guys anyways boss? It's just not our thing!" Valon protested.

"Valon, hold your tongue," Yami said sharply.

"But-"

"_Silence_!"

Rafael placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, urging the blonde to keep quiet. Valon bit back his words and took a step back in line with the others.

"I don't want to get dragged into your conflicts, but Zorc coming here threatens all of us, not just you two."

"We know that Duke, and we gratefully appreciate whatever help you can give us," Atem said with a nod of his head.

"We need to get him off guard," Yami suggested.

"How? That man sleeps with both eyes open," Duke countered.

"Let me do it," Yugi suddenly said.

All three spun around at the same time to look at Yugi.

"No!"

"You can't Yugi."

"I won't let you little one."

Yugi shook his head vehemently. "I'll get close to Zorc and find a chance for you guys to take him down! Please, I don't want to see this fight go on. If you let me get close, then we can all bring an end to this."

"You're asking the impossible of me little one," Atem grabbed Yugi's arms and stared him in the eyes.

"I don't want to lose you again," Yugi murmured.

Unwavering amethyst met resilient crimson.

"Please," Yugi begged.

"..."

"Atem..."

"Promise me you won't get hurt," was all Atem said before he turned his head away.

"We'll watch him from the shadows," Yusei volunteered.

"Please."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Zorc will be arriving soon!_

_See you all next chapter. _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	61. Darkness Falls

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story so I thought I should jump back into this fandom and see how it works out! Though in my opinion, after 5Ds, I haven't really been catching up with it. I did give Zexal a chance but the story was kinda...I don't know...boring? Uninteresting? I will forever love the original and 5Ds though. Those two are my favorite seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Summary: When my brother died I vowed to never forgive the people responsible for taking his life. Little did I know that one unexpected encounter, one that saved a life, would have me falling for one of the leaders responsible for his death. Try as I might, I realized I was already in too deep. There is no going back from this point out. **

**Main Pairing: Blindshipping **

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with the franchise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I do love reading what you think after all!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Divided**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Darkness Falls**

It seemed that everything was kicked into overdrive the moment Atem formed an alliance with Yami and Duke. The three of them immediately got together to discuss what was going on, and who would patrol what section of the city. I have never seen Atem this focused and concentrated on his task, and this was involved him getting over his heroin addiction at the same time as well. It made me proud. Seeing him going back to the man he once was, it actually brought tears to my eyes.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yusei asked, having noticed my tears.

"I'm just happy he's back to normal," I whispered.

"As are we," Jack agreed.

While they were talking quietly about what to do next, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick message.

_Time is running out. Will you make it? _

I waited a nerve-wracking five minutes before it vibrated with a response.

_I will arrive in two days time. Should my brother get here first, please prevent him from harming as many people as possible. _

I scoffed.

_I never met your brother before, but from what you told me, he sounds like a really horrible man. _

Another response.

_Yes. Stay clear away from him Yugi, until I get there and settle this. _

_I'm counting on you_.

Then I pocketed my phone.

* * *

><p>Ryou was out on a run to the grocery store to stock up for the week. Now that he was free of Yami and had money in his pocket, he truly felt alive for the first time in ten years after being behind bars. He didn't know what brought on the sudden change in the DH leader, but boy was he glad he was able to get out and finally have a life to call his own.<p>

He was reaching for a can of sauce when a voice behind startled him.

"Hello there dear brother."

He froze.

Then slowly turned around.

Bakura was standing there with a evil grin on his face.

"Bakura? How? What? Why?" was all Ryou managed to say.

"I'm hurt little brother. Ten years and this is the greeting I get?"

It took all of Ryou's will-power and self-restraint to not throttle his brother right then and there in the grocery store.

"You bastard! Why the hell did you show up here!? Do you have _any _idea what you've put me through the past ten years!? I spent those years in jail for a crime that you committed!" Ryou hissed angrily, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

His brother merely shrugged nonchalantly, as if nothing was wrong.

"What can I say little bro, Domino City didn't suit me back then."

"You ruined my life you jackass! You are dead to me! Just like how mom and dad are no thanks to you," Ryou clenched his hands in anger.

"Such love."

"Don't fuck with me Bakura!" Ryou said, accidentally knocking several cans off the shelf.

This drew the attention of several shoppers from the nearby aisles, as they poked their heads around to see what was going on. Ryou forced a smile on his face and waved his hands, acting like it was nothing as he quickly bent to replace the fallen cans.

"It's all your fault my life is screwed up!" he said, once the people were gone.

"Unfortunately I didn't come here for you to yell at me," Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

"Then what did you come here for?" Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"I came here to tell you to leave this place," Bakura crossed his arms and glanced out the door. "It won't be safe soon, so leave before you get caught up in whatever shit storm that is going to happen here."

Ryou became suspicious.

"Why? Why would you warn me?"

Bakura began to head for the door.

"Because you're my little brother."

* * *

><p>It seemed that everyone in the mansion was on high alert when we sat down for dinner that evening. The mansion that was normally full of laughter and warmth, warped into one of tension and nerves. The slightest sound of something dropping or footsteps seemed to rile up the Elders easily, and the stoic Jack was more on edge than normal.<p>

"Why is everyone so tense?" I whispered to Atem.

"Because we're preparing ourselves for war," he responded.

I didn't like it.

It was always war.

Fights.

Blood.

Death.

Disputes.

Why can't we all learn to get along?

Was it so hard to drop our weapons and just shake hands?

I was slowly beginning to understand why my predecessor decided to hide Atlantis away from the world.

He didn't want his people to be caught in bloodshed and violence.

God.

I wish I could just turn this into another Atlantis and hide everyone from the world as well.

Speaking of Atlantis...

I should probably contact Timaeus and let him know how I'm doing.

Even though I'm supposed to be "dead" technically.

"Are you not hungry?" Atem asked.

I blinked.

"I am," I lied, picking at my plate of curry rice.

"I do not blame you if you are not. Everyone is on edge lately over this Zorc issue," he sighed.

He was tense as well.

"What we need is a break from all this crap," I muttered.

"When this is all over, I'll take you on a vacation."

That didn't help perk me up like usual.

We were in the midst of finishing for the evening when the door to our home flew open, and in ran my friends with frantic looks on their faces.

"Joey? Tristan? Téa? What's going on?" I was shocked to see them.

"Yugi! Atem! He's here!" Joey wheezed, doubling over to catch his breath.

Everyone immediately sprang into action.

"Go! Let's bring an end to this!" Atem commanded.

Everyone in the room literally flashed out the door before I could even stop them.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_I'm going to go on hiatus for a while._

_I have papers to write for college and the fall term is coming to an end. _

_I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it won't be more than a few weeks. _

_I ask of you all to remain with me until I come back! _

_Besides you all have this story on alert, so just keep checking your emails for that new chapter update. _

_Until then!_

_Shadow Songstress~ _


End file.
